I solemnly swear I am up to no good
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA. Fuera del colegio Lord Voldemort gana seguidores y víctimas. Dentro, hay alumnos que traman algo. "Te lo juro solemnemente, Lily. Vamos a hacer que esto cambie, cueste lo que cueste". James no sabía hasta qué punto iba eso a marcar su vida.
1. Preludio

_**Disclaimer: **__Está historia no me pertenece… bla bla bla… No saco nada de dinero con esto… bla bla bla… acepto donaciones anónimas… bla bla bla._

_Bueno, nada, nueva historia. El principio es un tanto triste, pero en el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a animarse un poco. Espero que os guste._

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Preludio**

Aquel bebé era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Su piel, suave como la del melocotón, hacía que sintiera la irrefrenable necesidad de acariciarle aquellas mejillas tan pequeñitas y blandas. ¡Oh! Y todavía era mejor acariciarle con la punta del dedo la nariz en miniatura.

El pequeño buscaba con necesidad de un lugar a otro con unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. De hecho, aquellos ojos verdes tan bonitos, se parecían mucho a los suyos. Pensándolo mejor…

Eran iguales.

El pequeño encontró el otro verde que buscaba en el lugar y no le quitó la mirada de encima. Tras reconocerla sonrió alegremente, lleno de dulzura y felicidad. Ella también sonrió. Alargó sus brazos para cogerlo, del mismo modo que él movía hacia ella sus manitas. En cuanto lo tuvo en brazos, el pequeño no tardó en agarrarle un mechón de pelo rojizo como el fuego y juguetear con él. Lo besó en la frente y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Era su madre, no le cabía duda.

Y, aunque sabía que era un sueño, uno demasiado bonito para ser real, le sorprendió la rebeldía de su oscuro cabello. Le recordaba demasiado a alguien.

Volvió a besarle la frente.

De pronto, en la cálida habitación donde se encontraban, empezó a soplar un frío viento. El pequeño se puso serio y ella se tensó. Se volvió rápidamente, buscando su varita, cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe por una fuerza desconocida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un rayo verde iluminó la habitación.

Lily Evans se despertó de golpe en su cama de la Torre de Gryffindor, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se abrazó a si misma: No había ningún bebé, no tenía ningún hijo, no estaba muerta; estaba en Hogwarts, tenía diecisiete años y, si no se tapaba pronto con una manta, iba a despertar a su compañera de habitación con el chasquido de sus dientes.

Le costó levantarse de la cama. Se notaba débil y frágil, algo que la molestaba sobremanera, pero debía largarse de aquella habitación antes de despertar a Mary. Así que buscó sus zapatillas en forma de conejito y se abrigó con la manta de la cama vacía más próxima a la suya. La cama de su compañera Claire, quien ya no se encontraba en el colegio.

Bajó a la sala común y se tumbó en uno de los sofás. Apenas quedaba algo encendido en la chimenea pero se estaba más caliente allí que en su habitación. Debía reconocer que aquel no había sido un día fácil, se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol hacia la Sala Común. Recibir la noticia de la muerte de una de tus compañeras de clase de toda la vida no es agradable. Angeline Brown, la compañera fallecida, se había ido del colegio dos meses atrás con su familia. Al parecer, su padre, un alto cargo del Ministerio, había estado recibiendo amenazas y creyeron que era mejor llevarse a su única hija del lugar, según pensaba Lily, más seguro del mundo.

Y, tal cuál había temido desde el día en que le dijo adiós a su amiga, había terminado apareciendo en El Profeta. _Masacre en Manchester: Todos los familiares de Alphred Brown degollados. _Sólo habían dejado vivo al padre. El nuevo modus operandi, la más cruel tortura: ver morir a todos tus seres queridos.

Lily suspiró, tapándose todavía más con la manta. Se había empezado a plantear rezar para que su amiga, Claire Angelus, no corriera el mismo destino y, como ella, los demás alumnos que se habían tenido que ir del colegio. Empezó a temblar de nuevo. Todos estaban en la lista negra de Lord Voldemort. Todos quienes se opusieran a él.

…

Hizo una profunda calada antes de pasarle el canuto a, curiosamente, su amigo Canuto. Sonrió ante el chiste interno que acababa de hacer. A su lado, su compañero abusó del objeto en cuestión durante un tiempo demasiado largo y Colagusano, al lado de Lunático, empezó a impacientarse. Canuto se lo pasó a Lunático, quien se lo pasó a Colagusano sin sentirse tentado.

—No creo que esto sea la mejor manera de rendirle homenaje a… —empezó Lunático, pero quedó cortado a media frase al no poder pronunciar el nombre.

Ese nombre, el de aquella chica con quien habían vivido buenos momentos, acababa de sumarse a la lista de nombres tabú. No volverían a pronunciarlo. Era un pacto mutuo que seguían casi todos en el castillo. Su compañera, aquella muchacha de quien se habían despedido con prisas, sin pensar en ningún momento en que no volverían a verla jamás. ¿Y ahora, qué? Era otra más, junto con toda su familia, en la larga lista de nombres que aparecían al final de cada publicación del Profeta.

Le llegó de nuevo el canuto y decidió que él iba a matarlo mientras Colagusano empezaba a preparar otro. Lunático los miró con desaprobación y luego suspiró. Finalmente, el joven le tendió la mano a Colagusano para empezar él con el siguiente canuto.

No lo hacían para divertirse. Ya no. Ninguno de ellos lo había dicho en voz alta, pero todos cuatro lo hacían para poder dormir de vez en cuando. Ya eran demasiados, los muertos. Era mucho más de lo necesario y de lo soportable. Eran todos demasiado cercanos como para no verlos en sueños, suplicando clemencia, llorando o gritando. Aquella noche, en especial James Potter, sabía que les iba a ser imposible dormir. Los cuatro iban a estar en la Torre de Astronomía hasta que amaneciera.

Remus les había contado un día que fumar esa hierba muggle producía un fallo en la conexión de las neuronas, que te dejaba, en palabras simples, tonto. Tenías hambre y sueño. Y James quería poder dormir sin ver el rostro de Angeline Brown en el suelo y su cuerpo en otro lado.

…

Amaneció por encima de los oscuros árboles del bosque poco antes de las seis de la madrugada, pero los chicos ya no estaban en la Torre de Astronomía para ver aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, porque media hora antes habían empezado a descender lentamente de la torre más alta del castillo evocando el verano pasado. James sonreía mientras, debajo de la capa que los hacía a todos invisibles, Peter vitoreaba aquel inolvidable verano, Remus intentaba hacerlos callar y guardar silencio mientras Sirius se reía rememorando las distintas aventuras vividas.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando nos colamos en aquella biblioteca muggle? –preguntó Peter, demasiado emocionado y elevando la voz por encima de lo prudente.

—Peter –amenazó Remus, sacando la varita para silenciarlo si subía más alto todavía.

—¡¿Y aquella noche en que visitamos la fiesta privada de los Avery? –se rió, todavía más alto—. ¡James! ¡Te lo perdiste!

El aludido sonrió maliciosamente, aunque nadie se fijó en el porque Peter había empezado a hacer aspavientos cuando, finalmente, Remus se decidió por hacer que callara del modo más rápido.

—Todavía estamos en toque de queda, Colagusano –lo avisó el joven licántropo.

Sirius dejó de reírse de su pequeño amigo para volverse hacia James.

—Por cierto, Cornamenta, todavía no nos has contado qué hiciste ese día –le susurró cerca del oído.

El joven sonrió.

Era verdad, todavía no les había contado que aquella tarde de verano, varios meses atrás había quedado con Lily Evans.

…

Notó una presencia cerca de ella y por eso abrió los ojos. Aquella mirada oscura, enmarcada por unas gafas de pasta negras la dejó pasmada en el sofá. Era consciente de que, si se hubiera encontrado con el rostro de James Potter a menos de un centímetro medio año atrás, hubiera derribado cualquier pared para arrancarle los ojos con un tenedor. Pero ese día no reaccionó del mismo modo. Se mordió el sonrosado labio inferior cuando notó que éste empezaba a temblar y que ella iba a ser incapaz de aguantar las ganas de llorar si no reaccionaba. James lo vio y le tendió los brazos cuando ella se abalanzó hacia él. Cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Cuando habían llegado de su excursión nocturna allí se la encontró, durmiendo acurrucada en uno de los sofás tapada hasta la nariz con la manta. Supo porqué estaba allí y cómo estaría cuando despertara.

—Ya está, Lily. No se puede hacer nada ahora –intentó animarla—. No por ahora.

La pelirroja fue tranquilizándose poco a poco y, a medida que esto sucedía, también se fue separando del joven.

—Voy a vengarlos –anunció en un susurro apenas audible.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo dices?

La pelirroja se había separado ya del todo y se encontraba arrodillada a su lado. La luz que entraba por la ventana, del sol recién nacido, impactaba contra su espalda, dejándola a ella medio escondida entra las sombras, iluminando su cabello rojizo.

La imagen ardía.

—Mejor dicho –repitió, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—: voy a protegerlos. A todos los que están en peligro, a los de la lista negra. Aunque eso me incluya a mí dentro.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—_Vamos_ a protegerlos –la corrigió, agarrándola de una mano para que se acercara a él—. Te lo juro solemnemente. Vamos a hacer que esto cambie, cueste lo que cueste.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y la pelirroja de unos meses atrás recobró parte de poder en su conciencia.

—No te pases, Potter –amenazó con una sonrisa medio escondida, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Él la imitó, persiguiéndola hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, lugar donde él no podía subir.

—Lily, cielo –empezó, en un tono un tanto burlón, al tiempo que se arrodillaba—, si miro al horizonte a ti es lo único que puedo ver –recitó con aire poético.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada antes de subir hasta media escalera de caracol. Luego, se asomó medio metro por encima del muchacho.

—James, si miro al horizonte lo único que puedo ver es que a veces eres muy tonto –bromeó, sacándole la lengua—. Lo del verano no cambió nada.

Terminó de subir las escaleras para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Suspiró.

En realidad, estaba más que claro que ese verano habían cambiado muchas cosas.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?_

_¡Eso espero!_

_En el próximo capítulo nos esperan más personajes, más historias y algo más de alegría._

_¡Oh! Y saber qué pasó el verano (de verdad, no os lo esperáis)._


	2. Marlene Andrews

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Marlene Andrews**

El terrible frío invernal que entraba por los ventanales de su habitación le hizo suponer que su querida compañera de habitación, Amanda Rogers, había decidido de nuevo que era momento de airear el cuarto. Malhumorada se levantó de su cama parar cerrar la ventana, sin envolverse en ninguna manta, pero se quedó en el intento.

Al parecer lo que llevaba tiempo esperando había sucedido durante la noche y, en esos instantes, el sol se asomaba un poco más arriba de las grandes montañas que se veían en el horizonte, pero su luz quedaba eclipsada por el reflejo de la misma en la inmensa blancura que cubría cualquier superficie.

La primera nevada del curso, suspiró Marlene, con un vaho blanco que se disipó al instante, al mismo tiempo que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Cerró la ventana, menos enfadada, y siguió observando el paisaje durante unos instantes. Luego decidió que era mejor darse una ducha con agua bien calentita antes de bajar a desayunar, ya que si no se daba prisa, su amigo Fabian Prewett terminaría por hartarse de esperarla en la Sala Común.

Marlene Andrews cursaba séptimo curso en Ravenclaw aunque, si hacía caso a la _vox populi_, aparentaba tener más de veinte tantos años, y eso era algo que la molestaba sobremanera: Si con diecisiete años aparentaba veinticinco, ¿Cuándo tuviera treinta años, aparentaría casi cuarenta? No era una perspectiva muy alegre, pensaba siempre.

La sala común de Ravenclaw era la habitación más ventilada de todo el colegio, o por lo menos de todas las que conocía Marlene. Era circular, y estaba llena de ventanales en forma de arco. Había suficientes sillas y mesas, además de estanterías, para suplir las necesidades de todos los alumnos de esa casa. En el techo había pintada una enorme carta celeste, cuyas estrellas habían ayudado muchas veces a los alumnos con los deberes de astronomía.

Bajó las escaleras que subían hasta los dormitorios de las chicas, pasando por el lado de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de la casa, y saludó con la mano al chico que la esperaba con cara de frustración apoyado, con un aire de pasota, en uno de los cómodos sofás de la habitación.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡Pensaba que hoy ya no bajabas! —repuso el chico, entre malhumorado y divertido—. A ver, dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido hoy? ¿Se te rompió una uña o se te cayó una pestaña? —la picó haciendo referencia a la clara inclinación de la muchacha por ir siempre arreglada hasta el último detalle.

La morena le pegó un suave golpe en el hombro.

—No has mirado por la ventana todavía, ¿Verdad? —repuso ella, mientras se colgaba una gruesa bufanda con los colores de su casa alrededor del cuello—. Ha nevado, Fabian.

El rostro del muchacho cambió y no tardó en salir corriendo de la Sala Común, cruzando veloz todos los pasillos y pisos del castillo, para lanzarse encima de la nieve virgen como si fuera una piscina. Marlene lo siguió algo contrariada: no iba a tener tiempo de desayunar nada si se pasaba la próxima media hora intentando sacar a su mejor amigo de la nieve para que no pillara una pulmonía.

Mientras se había dirigido en búsqueda de su amigo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, en los rostros de la gente, había un brillo distinto. La monotonía en la que se habían visto todos sumergidos desde que empezó el curso acababa de romperse, no por otra noticia de un cruel y sangriento asesinato, sino por la llegada inminente del invierno al castillo. Si había alguien a quien no le gustaba la nieve, pensó Marlene, estaba seguro que ahora la quería tanto como Fabian.

Salió por la puerta principal del Vestíbulo junto con otros compañeros más y se quedó mirando el espectáculo de la naturaleza antes de entrar de nuevo habiendo convencido a Fabian con un:

—¿Qué tal si vas a ver si encuentras a tu amadísima Macdonald?

…

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se ubicaba en el primer piso del castillo. Era una amplia clase llena de pupitres y una gran pizarra; por las paredes había retratos de distintos seres mágicos o magos y brujas famosas. Del techo colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña de hierro, y ese día entraba por las ventanas una luz blanca, reflejada por la nieve que cubría todo el paisaje exterior.

Sólo se oía el garabateo incesante de las plumas contra los pergaminos por debajo de la profunda voz del profesor Eric McKinnon, quien había sido contratado como suplente para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura en Septiembre, puesto que el antiguo profesor no había regresado de las vacaciones de verano.

—A ver, ¿Quién puede contarme qué es un heliopath? —preguntó el profesor.

Los garabateos cesaron, pero nadie dijo nada.

Marlene pudo ver como, un par de filas por delante de ella, Lily Evans miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien había levantado la mano para responder. Conocía a Lily desde hacía tiempo y sabía que a la muchacha no le gustaba alardear de su inteligencia, aunque lo hubiera podido hacer.

Marlene, quien intentaba como fuese evitar el contacto visual con el profesor, se decidió por levantar la mano y responder ella misma la pregunta. En ese instante, el profesor pareció no verla, se volteó hacia la pizarra para, con un movimiento de varita hacer aparecer la definición, y continuó con su explicación.

—Un heliopath es, según recogen los expertos, un espíritu de fuego de grandes dimensiones…

La voz del profesor murió bajo el susurro de Fabian.

—Ya van tres en una semana, ¿no? —la picó de nuevo.

Ella hizo una mueca y siguió escribiendo como si nada, pero en su cabeza no había lugar ni para los heliopaths ni los Fabians pesados.

Cada vez que Marlene levantaba la mano, ya fuera para formular una duda o responder una pregunta, el profesor decidía que se había acabado el tiempo, que ya era hora de terminar a la clase, que alguien había preguntado antes que ella, que no la veía, o todo a la vez, desde el primer día de clase. Y eso era algo que a ella empezaba a mosquearla.

—¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Callen ya! —había gritado el profesor, devolviendo a Marlene a la realidad durante unos instantes.

Entendía el comportamiento del profesor, ella misma se había sentido de lo más turbada cuando se encontraron el primer día de clase, pero había ido a hablar expresamente con él y no parecía haber obrado efecto.

El problema se remontaba a las pasadas vacaciones de verano y al jodido aspecto de chica de veinticinco años de Marlene.

Fue a pasar dos semanas en casa de su prima en Londres. Habían hecho el vago, ido a la piscina, comido helados, salido de fiesta y ligado lo suyo; hasta aquí no existía el problema. Pero resultó ser que, ¡Ah! ¡Fatalidades del destino!, uno de los hombres con quien tuvo un idilio de, nada más y nada menos, tres días enteros viviendo de ocupa en su casa, había terminado siendo el profesor suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todo había empezado como una apuesta de borrachas, cuando las amigas de su prima la picaron diciéndole que era incapaz de ligarse a uno mucho más mayor que ella. Marlene, competitiva por culpa del alcohol, aceptó la apuesta y fijaron su objetivo: Un morenazo de metro noventa que se encontraba tomando una cerveza en la barra de ese pub londinense.

Marlene se acercó a la barra para pedir otra cerveza y se sentó al lado de él (Su prima le explicó luego que él no le sacó la mirada de encima mientras ella bebía tranquilamente a su lado). Se levantó tras acabar con su consumición y se dirigió hacia los baños, olvidándose _sin querer_, el bolso en la barra. Tal y como había imaginado, el morenazo de metro noventa (quien luego le pareció mucho más alto que ella, que medía más de metro setenta) cogió su bolso y la siguió para devolvérselo.

Su prima se hubiera preocupado al no ver regresar a su Marlene si, tres horas más tarde, ella no hubiera podido contactar con ella para decirle que se encontraba bien, que le dijera a sus tíos que se quedaba en casa de una amiga (alguien así como Pamela Martin, nombre que se le ocurrió al ver a una muchacha con una bajando de un Aston Martin con una pamela en la cabeza) y que ya volvería.

Cuando le hubo contado la aventurilla con pelos y señales a su amigo Fabian, éste pasó a llamar esos tres días como '_la triaventura de Marlene Marrana Andrews_' y hasta le pidió permiso para hacer con esa historia un guión para una película pornográfica.

Y, claro, el día uno de septiembre, encontrarse con el morenazo de metro noventa sentado en la mesa de los profesores y presentado por Albus Dumbledore como 'el suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras' había sido de lo más impactante.

Él no tardó en reconocerla, pero pareció dudar.

Se conocieron en un pub muggle. La muchacha con quien se había acostado aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años y le había dicho que se llamaba Marie. No era una bruja adolescente de diecisiete años de quien iba a ser su tutor, ¿verdad? Por eso, cuando Marlene se plantó en su despacho para dejarle las cosas claras, al pobre hombre estuvo apunto de darle un ataque.

_No diré nada a nadie, y no es ningún soborno_, le había dicho Marlene, _No te lo pido a cambio de buenas notas ni nada. Sólo quiero que quede claro._

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Vale, Fabian se entestaba en llamarla frívola con los hombres, pero ella era a su manera y de ese modo era feliz. Pero, como llevaba dos meses comprobando, la actitud que había adoptado su profesor era la de hacer ver que ella no existía, y eso estaba empezando a molestarla.

—¿Qué tal si hablas de nuevo con él? —intervino Fabian, quien parecía haber estado leyéndole los pensamientos.

—¿Sabes que tus dotes de Legilimancia empiezan a asustarme un poco? —bromeó ella.

Sí, iba a hablar con él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Ya me he hartado! ¡Fuera de esta clase! —gritó el profesor McKinnon. Todos se dieron la vuelta, para ver qué había pasado: James Potter le había estado lanzando pedacitos de papel húmedos a Sirius, que había respondido con un ataque indiscriminado de tinta. El primero parecía un dálmata y el otro una papelera humana.

…

Cursar Séptimo implicaba muchas cosas: Eras ya mayor de edad, pero te esperaban los peores exámenes que jamás hubieras podido imaginar, y el trabajo preparatorio para ellos que te mandaban los profesores no era menos. Y, aunque estaban todavía a muchos meses de los EXTASIS, sus profesores se habían propuesto volverlos a todos locos regalándoles horas y horas de diversión en la biblioteca, buscando, escribiendo y sudando para poder entregar los deberes a tiempo.

De ahí que un buen día decidieran organizarse en, más o menos, un grupo de estudio abierto. Tres cerebros piensan más que uno, y ya ni te cuento si son diez cerebros. Y allí estaban Marlene y Fabian acompañados de seis leones. Reunidos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, los apuntes de todos se encontraban esparcidos por encima de una amplia mesa, mezclados con libros de distintas asignaturas, potes de tinta vacíos y pergaminos arrugados.

James Potter se pasaba el rato cuchicheando por lo bajo con Sirius Black, al tiempo que Peter Pettigrew no les sacaba el ojo de encima y se olvidaba de sus deberes; mientras que Remus Lupin parecía ser el ente con más concentración de la historia, Lily Evans estaba apunto de perder los nervios y su amiga Mary Macdonald le tiraba con suavidad de la manga para que dejara de carraspear antes de que Madame Pince las echara del lugar. Marlene se rió ante la situación, que le pareció todavía más divertida cuando se encontró con Fabian embobadísimo mirando a Mary Macdonald.

La rubia de Gryffindor era bonita (aunque en su fuero interno Marlene se repetía que ella lo era más). Era alta y tenía un porte elegante, debía reconocerlo, pero esas gafas de pasta le daban un aire de listilla que Marlene hubiera regalado a cualquiera. No acordaba en qué momento Fabian se había _enamorado_ de la leona. Hacía menos tiempo que el que llevaba Potter persiguiendo a Lily, de eso estaba segura, como también lo estaba de que lo de Fabian era más bien un capricho. Uno de muy pesado, pero un capricho. Porque, que ella tuviera constancia, Fabian jamás había desaprovechado una ocasión con quien fuera después de proclamar su amor incondicional hacia Mary Macdonald una fatídica tarde tiempo atrás.

Y el muy mezquino no se daba cuenta de que quizás era eso lo que le hacía resistirse a la rubia. Pero Marlene no iba a decirle nada. Vive y deja vivir, se rió.

Remus terminó con sus deberes y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Peter, decepcionado: no había podido copiar los deberes, y sabía que nadie, excepto Remus, se los iba a prestar.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces con desdén. Fulminó con la mirada a Fabian durante una milésima de segundo, y se despidió de todos antes de irse. De todos excepto de Fabian. ¿Qué había pasado? Pensó Marlene. ¿Remus Lupin siendo maleducado? Una risita se le escapó de la comisura de los labios cuando entendió el problema que tenía el joven Gryffindor con su amigo.

De pronto, una carcajada sonora inundó el lugar. Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Peter pegó un bote y le dio un golpe a James. Éste se levantó de golpe y sacudió a Sirius, que seguía sentado a su lado y que, en ese preciso instante, estaba destapando un pote de tinta para prestárselo a Lily, el cual terminó, por desgracia del destino, encima de su redacción de metro y medio de Encantamientos, dejándola inservible.

Y todo el mundo sabe que es mejor no hacer enfadar a un Black.

El muchacho se levantó y fue en búsqueda del origen de la carcajada, mientras James y Peter se asomaban por una de las estanterías repletas de libros polvorientos y las chicas hacían lo mismo pero más disimuladamente.

—A ver, culebrillas —empezó, parándose en frente de un grupo de alumnas de quinto de Slyhterin—. ¿De quién era la melodiosa voz que ha destrozado mi redacción de Encantamientos?

Las tres muchachas se habían quedado paralizadas y, poco a poco, dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la chica que estaba sentada en medio.

—Natasha Winsett —murmuró Sirius por lo bajo—, ¿Sabes que en la biblioteca está prohibido hablar alto?

La muchacha le mostró una blanca sonrisa de desprecio.

—¡Oh! Lo siento Black —repuso ella, con un tono insolente—, pero no entiendo tu razonamiento. ¿Me podrías explicar, por favor, cómo mi melodiosa voz ha destrozado tu _redacción_? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la mesa, aunque no le llegó al chico ni a la barbilla.

Sirius parecía más que enfadado, y ya eran muchos los que estaban observando por entre las estanterías. Era una chica, pensó Marlene, jamás la atacaría. Y menos siendo de quinto.

—Tienes suerte, pequeña culebra —empezó Sirius, pero de pronto una cuarta serpiente se unió a la discusión.

—Deja a mi hermana en paz, Black —amenazó con un siseo Tatiana Winsett, quien si que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de la barbilla al Gryffindor—. Es una orden.

Sirius se quedó unos instantes sin decir nada. Nada se movió tampoco en él. Finalmente soltó una carcajada perruna y se volvió hacia la mesa, sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respeto y arreglando el estropicio de la redacción con un ágil movimiento de varita.

—No debes alterarte así —dijo Lily, sabiamente—. No debes comportarte como ellos, aunque tengas razón o te den motivos.

Pero Sirius parecía no prestarle atención a la pelirroja. Estaba manteniendo una conversación a base de miradas con James y Peter. Los tres se miraban mutuamente, sin abrir boca, y sin hacer ningún otro gesto, como si tuvieran telepatía. Marlene, quien se había vuelto a sentar también, intuyó que había algo entre los Gryffindor que no conocía, pero sabía que, si era algo importante, tarde o temprano terminarían contándoselo. Si era una tontería, prefería no meterse en sus problemas.

—Chicos, nos vamos —anunció pasado un rato Mary, levantándose de su silla—. ¿Te vienes, Marlie?

La aludida se levantó también y, tras recoger sus cosas, empezó el camino hacia el lugar donde les esperaba una deliciosa cena junto con sus compañeras.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban inusualmente vacíos desde que la mitad de los alumnos había decidido abandonar el colegio para esconderse con sus familiares. Resultaban de lo más tétricos bajo la luz de las antorchas si ibas sola por ellos, pero en ese momento a Marlene se le hacían más amenos.

Lily se hizo crujir la espalda nada más salir de la biblioteca y Mary suspiró cansada. Ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a hablar, pero Marlene quería que le contaran un tema que la pelirroja había dejado a medias unos días atrás.

—Por cierto, Lily —empezó, haciéndose la despistada—, el otro día te olvidaste de contarme el final de una historia…

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja mientras que la rubia contuvo el aliento unos instantes: sabía qué iba a soltar Marlene y lo estaba esperando con ansias.

—Ibas a contarnos porqué te visitó Potter en verano —concluyó, mirando de reojo la reacción de la muchacha.

Lily hizo como si no se dirigiera a ella y continuó caminando.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Mary.

La muchacha miró a su amiga haciendo como si nada.

—¿Sí?

—Marlene te ha preguntado…

—¡Oh! ¡Marlene! —exclamó de pronto la Gryffindor, como si acabara de verla en el pasillo—. ¿Hablaste ya con el profesor McKinnon? —continuó a pleno pulmón.

La morena enrojeció hasta las orejas y saltó encima de la muchacha para taparle la boca. Nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía saber lo suyo con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Absolutamente nadie.

Pero Lily sabía que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

—Chhst —amenazó la Ravenclaw, molesta—. No debe saberlo nadie.

Las dos Gryffindor soltaron una carcajada que resonó contra las paredes de piedra del pasillo.

—Pero si no hay nadie —repuso la rubia.

Y, nada más decirlo, un par de personas aparecieron por la esquina del pasillo. Alecto Carrow, una alumna de séptimo de Slytherin, y Avery, de sexto de la misma casa, avanzaban en paso furtivo por el pasillo. Ella cargaba con varios pergaminos y él no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, esperando a que alguien los siguiera. Cuando divisaron a las tres chicas en lo alto del pasillo se pararon tres segundos antes de tomar el primer pasillo que cruzaba.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron extrañadas. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Marlene se preguntaba si huían de alguien, o alguien los seguía. Se oyeron más pasos que venían de la misma dirección que las serpientes.

No tardaron en reconocerlos como Edgar Bones y Elizabeth Simmons, y las tres muchachas se quedaron heladas. Sus caras largas y un periódico en la mano les revelaron un extra del Profeta donde, seguramente, se incluiría alguna mala noticia.

La pareja de Hufflepuff se paró delante de ellos, sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Lo conocíamos? —preguntó, finalmente Lily, con un hilo de voz.

Elizabeth desvió la mirada, mientras que Edgar les alargó el periódico. La familia Spall. El hijo mayor, Jason Spall, había ido con ellos en Hufflepuff desde que empezaron. Mary ahogó un grito con sus manos. Lily la abrazó. Marlene apenas pudo contener las lágrimas.

…

Ese día brillaba un cielo estrellado por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos en el Gran Salón. Las velas volaban incansables y encantadas, mientras los alumnos cogían la comida como si les fuera la vida en ello y comentaban cómo había ido el día, todavía emocionados por la gran nevada. Lily y Mary no fueron a comer; subieron directamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor tras despedirse con pocas palabras de la Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Ella se sentó en su mesa, cerca de Fabian que charlaba con sus compañeros de habitación, claramente desconocedor de lo sucedido. Como todos los demás presentes allí, porque la llegada de la primera nevada todavía perduraba en su mente.

A su alrededor la gente reía, charlaba y comía. Parecía que todo lo malo del mundo había desaparecido y que solamente cinco personas en el castillo sabían la verdad. No aguantó más. Se levantó. Estaba enfadada y disgustada. ¿Cómo podían vivir tan tranquilos con todo aquello a su alrededor?

Fabian se percató de que ella se había levantado y se volvió hacia Marlene.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertido, mientras más rostros se fijaban en ella.

Se le cortó la respiración. O se iba, o se ponía a gritar cual loca. Negó con la cabeza en dirección a Fabian y echó a correr, mientras su amigo la llamaba un par de veces antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros y, con un dedo en la sien, murmuraba "mujeres".

Marlene corría por los pasillos, mientras notaba como un agujero se hacía más grande en su corazón. Jason Spall no había vuelto en Septiembre, y supusieron que había ido a esconderse. Su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio. Según el Profeta, llevaban dos meses muertos cuando los encontraron.

Chocó contra algo duro. Contra _alguien_ duro.

Y allí, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso que sólo llevaban a aulas vacías, se encontró con quien menos deseaba ver: el morenazo que se había tirado en verano, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Andrews? —le preguntó él, extrañado de verla tan alterada.

Estaba enfadada con el mundo. Y acababa de darse cuenta de que, ese maldito profesor, no le resultaba tan desagradable a solas como le resultaba en clase. Necesitaba dejar de pensar como fuera, porque cada vez que parpadeaba le venían en mente los rostros de todos sus compañeros y amigos muertos en esa horrible guerra. Y, en su fuero interno, Marlene sabía que para dejar de pensar racionalmente debía ser un animal.

Clavó su oscura mirada en los ojos azules de su profesor, y él no pudo retirar la vista. Sabía qué quería la joven, y también sabía que él no iba a poder resistirse porque, si seguía ignorándola en clase, era precisamente por eso.

Él dio el primer paso.

* * *

**_No voy a borrar el comentario que hice antes de empezar con la reedición del fic, pero pondré los nuevos en negrita. No hay muchos cambios, más que nada algún detalle y en alguna descripción. Perdón por las molestias, pero debía ser así. Gracias por la paciencia._**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va todo?_

_Tengo una buena noticia: SIGO VIVA._

_Pues si, aunque tenga la Universidad robándome la vida social y las horas de sueño, voy a seguir subiendo fics. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de poder escribir el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y espero que os guste._

_Quiero aclarar, que cada capítulo será más desde el punto de vista de un personaje u otro. ¿Qué os parece? Intentaré tocar a todos los personajes (creo que este capítulo me ha salido bien) y en cada capítulo vamos a profundizar._

_Agradecer los reviews de **Chris Marie**, **wiccancat**, **Lady Mab** y **.isa**. Éste va por vosotras ;)_

_Para el próximo… Mary McDonald._


	3. Mary Macdonald

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Mary Macdonald**

La llegada del mes de Diciembre trajo al colegio una oleada de viento, que según Mary era antártico, polar, siberiano y canadiense mezclado con un hechizo que todavía lo hacía mucho más helado. ¡Joder, qué frío que hacia!

La rubia se encontraba dando saltitos delante de la estufa que había en el casi vacío dormitorio de la chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor. Casi vacío, porque su pelirroja amiga, Lily Evans, estaba sentada en su escritorio intentando terminar los deberes de Pociones, pero con el constante movimiento de su amiga estaba empezando a hacérsele imposible.

—Mary, por favor, ¿Podrías dejar de dar saltitos? —suplicó su amiga, dándose la vuelta y dejando a un lado la pluma con la que escribía. La rubia se paró en seco. Era mejor no hacer enfadar a una leona, pero ella era valiente y tenía una idea mejor. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Evans… —murmuró en tono mafioso, sentándose encima del escritorio de su amiga y cruzándose de piernas sensualmente—. Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

Su amiga suspiró resignada.

—A ver, cuenta —la alentó, un poco divertida.

La sonrisa de su amiga se alargó exageradamente antes de anunciar, con emoción y rapidez su propuesta:

—¡Quiero que me cuentes qué demonios pasó con Potter! —empezó—. ¡El otro día ibas a hacerlo, se lo ibas a contar a Marlene! ¡Cuéntamelo, por favor! —suplicó, arrodillándose en el suelo y juntando las manos, mientras le dedicaba un pucherito digno de un Oscar.

La pelirroja se volvió de nuevo hacia sus deberes.

—Jamás —sentenció, cogiendo de nuevo la pluma y garabateando con furia encima del pergamino.

Mary no se dio por vencida.

—Cómo quieras… —asintió, mientras empezaba a dar saltitos de nuevo, cantando y silbando a todo pulmón, correteando por la habitación y saltando de cama en cama cual chimpancé.

Lily se levantó, furiosa.

—¡¿Si te lo cuento me prometes que te irás de esta habitación durante las próximas dos horas? —rugió realmente enfadada.

Mary paró en seco y, por culpa de eso, casi se cae de la cama. Se sentó y miró a su amiga con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, y esperó impaciente. Lily suspiró, y se tumbó en la cama que quedaba enfrente de su amiga. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, y volvió a suspirar.

—No pasó nada —reconoció la pelirroja.

Mary se quedó helada.

—¡¿No pasó nada? —exclamó, decepcionada—. ¡¿Y para esto tanta intriga? ¿Para que no pasara nada?

—¡Absolutamente nada! —reconoció Lily, también decepcionada.

Su amiga, que la conocía desde hacía siete años, notó ese tono en la voz de la pelirroja. La había oído tres veces: Cuando no sacó la mejor nota en todos los TIMOS, cuando su hermana decidió dejar de hablarle definitivamente, y cuando la castigaron por haber perdido los estribos en una clase de Transformaciones en que, al no conseguir transformar un pato en un bolso, le convirtió el pelo en algas a un compañero de Slytherin que se rió de ella.

—Y eso te jodió mogollón —continuó, perspicazmente, su amiga—. ¿Me contarás qué pasó exactamente?

La pelirroja asintió.

Al parecer, James Potter se había plantado sin previo aviso en su casa una tarde de verano. Lily, pensando que sería su hermana que se había olvidado la llave pues acababa de salir del domicilio, abrió la puerta; si hubiera mirado quien era, cosa que siempre hacía, no la habría abierto y no llevaría sintiéndose decepcionada desde esa maldita tarde.

Lo dejó entrar en su casa, no era tan maleducada como para dejarlo fuera, pero le dio medio minuto para explicarse. James fue claro y preciso: _Lo siento, por como lo he llevado todo hasta ahora. No voy a agobiarte más, tarde o temprano sé que te darás cuenta de que estamos hecho el uno por el otro._

Se molestó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído? E intentó echarlo de su casa. Pero había algo en su interior que le pedía que no lo hiciera, que intentaba hacer salir una invitación para que se quedara a pasar el resto de la tarde allí, con ella. Había sido engreído, pero también había dicho algo que jamás había oído salir de esa boca: _Lo siento_.

Desgraciadamente en ese mismo instante supo que él tenía un poco, quizás sólo un poco, de razón. No en que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, desde luego, pero sí en que si ella le daba una oportunidad podría terminar gustándole ese engreído jugador de Quidditch. Porque ese 'lo siento' era claramente un cambio en James Potter. Un cambio muy grande en su compañero de casa.

_Debes irte,_ le había dicho ella, finalmente, con un hilillo de voz.

James sonrió, quizás orgulloso de si mismo, quizás consciente de que sus palabras habían terminado calando hondo en la pelirroja. Aceptó una retirada oportuna del campo enemigo, pero le prometió volver si, algún día, ella necesitaba su ayuda. Para lo que fuera, aunque fuera _ilegal, peligroso, casi mortal y muy, muy estúpido._

—Jo… —suspiró Mary—. En el fondo James es un cielo.

Lily arqueó una ceja, molesta. ¿Quizás celosa?

—Puedes quedártelo para ir a hacer algo _ilegal, peligroso, mortal y estúpido_ —repuso imitando la voz del chico, volviéndose hacia su escritorio—. Yo, sinceramente, paso del tema.

Mary se rió, divertida por la reacción de su amiga. Sí, eso era un atisbo de celosía. A veces Lily era más transparente que una burbuja de jabón.

—Pues me lo apunto —continuó la rubia, picando a su amiga para que confesara.

Lily, respondió sin voltearse de sus deberes, pero su amiga pudo ver como ya no escribía nada, aunque agarrara la pluma con fuerza.

—Quizás tengas ya demasiado, entre Potter —hizo una leve pausa—, y Fabian Prewett —continuó, remarcando con intención cada letra y cada sílaba del nombre.

Mary se mosqueó.

—¿Sabes qué? Te dejo haciendo los deberes y me aireo un poco, que tantos celos no me dejan respirar —le anunció, realmente molesta, cerrando la puerta con un golpe a sus espaldas.

No quería ni oír a hablar de Fabian Prewett.

…

De camino a la biblioteca se había encontrado con Remus Lupin con quien, en ese momento, se encontraban hablando sobre las últimas noticias aparecidas en el Profeta de esa mañana: Habían detenido a unos cuantos mortífagos en una operación especial. Aunque no eran, por así decirlo, peces gordos, había sido una buena noticia. Al parecer, tras un duro interrogatorio, habían anunciado los nombres de las posibles víctimas en el listado de atentado de Lord Voldemort, pero el diario no había dado más detalles.

—Yo creo, sinceramente, que eso solo hará que se compliquen más las cosas —reconoció Remus.

Mary se quedó desconcertada y él, leyéndole el rostro, le dio la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

—Les han jodido los planes, y si yo fuera uno de los aurores que estuvo en la redada, ya estaría escondido en el Amazonas con mi familia y cualquiera persona que me importara —repuso el muchacho—, aunque eso no sirviera de nada… Acuérdate de los Andersons… —los dos palidecieron al rememorar el suceso.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando una voz terriblemente conocida llamó a Mary desde el inicio del pasillo.

—Oh, no —suspiró mientras intentaba ignorar la llamada, pero Remus, inocentemente, se había volteado para ver quién era.

Mary no quería llegar a ser maleducada con Fabian Prewett, pero empezaba a pensar que sería la única solución para con él.

—Hola, Prewett —lo saludó cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Fabian —le recordó el recién llegado con una sonrisa—. Hola, Lupin —le saludó sin tanta alegría, antes de volverse hacia la Gryffindor, sin ver que Remus no le había respondido nada—. ¿Ibais a la biblioteca?

De pronto, Mary tuvo una genial idea. Agarró de la mano a Remus, y se pegó descaradamente a él. Por primera vez, se percató de que el chico era más alto de lo que parecía, quizás por culpa de su exagerada delgadez.

—De hecho, mi chocolatito y yo, acabábamos de cambiar de planes —anunció ella, con voz melosa—. ¿Verdad que si, cariñito? —le guiñó el ojo a Remus disimuladamente, quien cambió su expresión de total desconcierto por una de más segura, se metió en el papel como buen Merodeador, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a la muchacha.

—Claro.

Fabian Prewett se había quedado pasmado. Pero, como buen Ravenclaw, no tardó en desconfiar.

—Sois pésimos actores —se rió el muchacho.

Mary arqueó una ceja, se volteó hacia Remus, y el beso que precedió fue tan real, que incluso la mismísima Mary se sorprendió. ¿De dónde había salido tanta pasión? De hecho, llegó a olvidarse por completo del chico de Ravenclaw y, cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba en un pasillo secundario todavía besándose con quien, minutos antes, era solamente un buen amigo.

¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? ¿Y por qué le gustaba tanto besarle?

…

Tras disculparse con Remus decidió perderse por los pasillos del quinto piso un buen rato. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué había ocurrido delante de la biblioteca? Había funcionado bien para alejar a Prewett, estaba convencida, pero quizás había sido demasiado convincente.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra que se encontraba debajo de una ventana y sacó un libro.

Aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, pensó, si alguien pasaba por allí supondría que estaba leyendo a la luz del sol. Por lo menos no pensarían que era una loca deprimida que se automarginaba.

Repasó mentalmente los últimos encuentros con Remus; en las últimas semanas no había notado nada extraño, de hecho, apenas habían coincidido fuera de clase por culpa de los deberes y si habían estado juntos era nada más ni nada menos que para hacer eso.

Oyó unos pasos a lo lejos, alguien debía estar acercándose. Dos personas, por lo que intuyó al entender una conversación a lo lejos.

—No puedes estar cerca de mí —ordenó alguien, un chico, a su acompañante.

Mary, pura intuición de leona, dedujo que debía tratarse de una conversación privada por lo que, disimuladamente, se escondió detrás de una columna que quedaba en la penumbra.

Las voces y los pasos siguieron acercándose poco a poco al lugar donde estaba ella escondida, y esperó que no la encontraran: una chica escondida detrás de una columna era demasiado sospechoso para ser normal y ella, que odiaba los cotilleos, no quería convertirse en la protagonista de uno.

—Oh, venga —repuso la voz de una chica. Le sonó muy infantil, así que dedujo que debía ser de alguien de cursos inferiores—. Llevas haciéndome miles de favores desde que empezó el curso. Si me dices que no quieres ser amigo mío y que, de hecho, no quieres ni que nos hablemos, explícame porqué lo haces.

Se pararon. La rubia pensó que quizás delante de la columna donde ellos estaban.

—No —contestó él, cortante, y siguió caminando—. Es mejor que te alejes, de verdad. Puede ser peligroso para ti. Hazme caso.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó ella, persiguiéndole.

Mary se asomó por detrás de la fría columna de piedra. Si hubiera llevado el cabello algo más largo, se hubiera apostado a que aquel chico era Sirius Black. Pero su voz no concordaba.

—¡Regulus Black! —gritó la chica, cuando el muchacho echó a correr—. ¡Haz el favor!

Mary lo entendió y también la reconoció a ella. Si no iba muy equivocada, se llamaba Vance y era de Hufflepuff. ¿Qué debían tramar? ¿Qué le preocupaba tanto al joven Black?

Decidió volver a la Sala Común para comentarlo con Lily. No le gustaban los cotilleos, debía reconocerlo, y eso no podía considerarse un cotilleo, sino más bien un secreto que el joven de Slytherin intentaba custodiar. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés en mantener alejada de ese tema a la Hufflepuff para poder protegerla?

…

Llegó a la Sala Común que ya habían cenado todos. Ella, como no tenía hambre, se había quedado deambulando un rato más y pensando en todo lo sucedido aquel largo día de diciembre.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, llena a rebosar de compañeros, notó como varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella y, poco a poco, fueron aumentando hasta que pudo comprobar, con grabe error, como media Sala Común de Gryffindor la observaba, señalaba y murmuraba.

¿Tan rápido se había extendido el rumor del beso con Remus?

Buscó a Lily quien, por horror de Mary, se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa que los cuatro Merodeadores. Se acercó a ella sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos y se sentó con la cabeza gacha para intentar ocular el rubor ardiente de sus mejillas, aunque fuera casi imposible.

—Lily… —murmuró por lo bajo. Los cuatro chicos hacían ver que hablaban de Quidditch, pero a la rubia no le quedó la menor duda de que estaban perfectamente atentos a lo que ella decía.

—Luego, luego… —le repuso Lily, quien pensaba lo mismo que su amiga—. ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto durante la cena —continuó, tan bajo como pudo.

Fue entonces cuando a Mary se le ocurrió una gran idea para desviar el posible tema de una futura conversación donde se metieran los chicos. Levantó la cabeza, pensando en otra cosa y ya menos ruborizada, y buscó los ojos grises de su compañero de casa.

—Black —lo llamó, ante el desconcierto de los demás—, tu hermano trama algo.

Fue decir esas palabras y los cuatro muchachos insistieron, hasta conseguir su propósito, en que las dos chicas los acompañaran hacia su dormitorio. Lily se mostró reticente puesto que 'no era correcto', pero Mary enseguida se animó: lo que fuera por desaparecer del panorama público hasta que la mayoría se hubieran ido a dormir.

Llamar dormitorio a la cuadra donde dormían los Merodeadores era un sustantivo claramente inadecuado para aquel antro: no había ninguna cama hecha, e incluso a alguna le faltaba una almohada, otra tenía dos, y una tercera tenía una parte de las sábanas quemada; lo que habían sido los doseles se encontraban o bien arañados de forma trágica, o bien envueltos en un gran nudo para no molestar; y, aparte de calcetines dispares, ropa sucia o rota, en el suelo Lily pudo contar más de noventa sickles de plata en el rato que pasaron allí, y Mary temió pisar algún objeto no identificado que pudiera transmitirle alguna enfermedad tropical.

—¿Habéis limpiado alguna vez desde que llegasteis a este dormitorio? —inquirió la Premio Anual, claramente disgustada.

Los cuatro chicos se rieron.

—Yo lo he propuesto más de una vez, que conste —comentó Peter, dirigiéndose hacia lo que, según supusieron las chicas, era su cama, y también la parte menos destrozada de la habitación.

—A Peter le gusta despertarnos los domingos por la mañana para instarnos a limpiar —les susurró Sirius, aunque sabía que su amigo lo sentía—, es un _hobbie_ extraño que tiene. Pero nadie le hace caso.

—Eso no es verdad —repuso Remus, sentándose en el borde de su cama (la que estaba en mejores condiciones).

James, con un movimiento rápido de varita, colocó más o menos bien las sábanas de su cama para que las chicas se sentaran en ella, puesto que era la más cercana a la puerta y se percató de la inseguridad que tenía Mary por dar más de dos pasos seguidos.

—Y bien, chicas —empezó James—, ¿Qué decíais de Regulus Black?

Lily también miro a Mary, quien les relató lo que había escuchado, cada vez menos segura de haber hecho lo correcto. No quería estar en el punto de mira del dominio público, pero hubiera sido suficiente con meterse en su habitación. Ahora se sentía en la boca del lobo, al tener a Remus tan cerca. Temía que la conversación se torciera y terminaran haciendo un coloquio conjunto.

Sirius parecía serio cuando ella terminó el relato. Peter lo observaba cauteloso y Remus tenía el ceño fruncido. James se revolvió el pelo (exasperando levemente a Lily) antes de empezar a hablar.

—Los Slytherins traman algo —concluyó, bajo el asentimiento de sus tres amigos.

—Oh, venga Potter —empezó Lily—. No tienes ningún tipo de premisa para afirmar esto —Los cuatro chicos se rieron cómplicemente—. ¿Qué?

Peter buscó el asentimiento de sus compañeros antes de empezar a hablar.

—Mary debe acordarse —empezó, tanteando el terreno—, de hace dos años y medio, cuando Mulciber…

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Si se acordaba? ¡Cómo no iba a acordarse! Estuvo de suerte, de muchísima suerte aquel día: Por poco la palma.

Estuvo de leche, porque Mulciber tiene mala puntería, y dio al blanco en la pared, diez centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Mary. Se abrió un boquete de veinte centímetros de diámetro que dejaba ver el Bosque Prohibido en el exterior. La rubia jamás quiso preguntarle a un profesor qué hubiera pasado si eso hubiera sido su cabeza.

Las malas lenguas dijeron que aquello había sido magia negra; Lily en ningún momento lo dudó, ¿Qué sortilegio era ese que conseguía abrir un boquete en una de las hechizadas e indestructibles paredes de Hogwarts? Ningún alumno lo sabía, los profesores no quisieron responder a más preguntas, y Mulciber por poco se va a la calle.

—Magia negra —le contestó Mary a Lily—. Oh, venga, no jodáis…

Remus, con la varita, hizo aparecer varios pergaminos de la nada y empezó a rebuscar uno en concreto. Cuando lo tuvo, se lo pasó a las dos muchachas para que lo examinaran.

En él, habían una lista de nombres, horas, fechas, y siempre el mismo lugar: La Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Los vigilamos —explicó Sirius—. Siempre es a horas distintas, diferentes días de la semana, pero ellos siempre son los mismos, incluso han aumentado, y son cada vez más.

Las chicas iban a preguntarles cómo sabían todo eso, pero James se adelantó a la pregunta.

—No os vamos a contar cómo —puntualizó—. Por lo menos, todavía no. Además, no nos sirve de nada, no sabemos exactamente qué hacen.

—Quizás no traman nada —contradijo Lily, aunque parecía no estar muy segura. Por desgracia, conocía de primera mano las aspiraciones que tenían algunos miembros de Slytherin gracias a antiguas conversaciones con su ya-nunca-más-amigo Severus Snape.

—Claro —contestó Mary—, estarán todos allí sentados haciendo patchwork.

Peter se rió por lo bajito, mientras Remus suspiraba.

—No podemos entrar nunca allí porque nunca sabemos qué día ni cuándo se juntan; y cuando lo hacen, ya ni entra ni sale nadie de la Sala Común —explicó el último.

La pelirroja soltó una risita escéptica.

—No podéis entrar allí porque '_eso'_ es la Sala Común de Slytherin, y vosotros sois de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro muchachos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para contener la risa y miraron a Lily como si fuera el ser más inocente que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, intentando defender la existencia de Papá Noel ante sus compañeros de clase.

—Tampoco nos podéis contar cómo podríais entrar —murmuró por lo bajo ella. ¿Acaso James Potter, supuestamente enamorado de ella, no podía confiarle un secreto? ¿Cómo iba a poder confiar ella en él?

El aludido la miró.

—Os lo podemos contar, si prometéis que vais a ayudarnos, sin rechistar, sin protestar y hasta que lleguemos al final de la cuestión.

Las dos muchachas se miraron. Eran leones, les vencía la curiosidad.

—Está bien —asintió Mary—. ¿Pero cómo pensáis colaros? No van a decirnos a ninguno de nosotros cuándo van a volver a quedar, y mucho menos para qué.

Sirius se levantó de su cama.

—Creo que tengo una idea —anunció, mientras se dirigía hacia su armario para coger su capa de invierno y un pergamino amarillento y arrugado que las dos jóvenes no lograron identificar como nada en concreto—. Se lo voy a sonsacar a Winsett.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando atónitos como Sirius se abrigaba a toda prisa mirando su reloj de vez en cuando.

—¿A Tatiana Winsett? —preguntó, finalmente Peter, quien parecía no estar muy convencido de las dotes persuasivas de su amigo.

Este, que ya había llegado a la puerta, se paró en seco.

—A la pequeña… Como se llame —repuso, pues no lograba recordar el nombre de la chica de quinto.

—¿Natasha Winsett? —inquirió Lily—. Pero si estuviste apunto de sacarle un ojo con la varita la última vez que os cruzasteis. No va a decir ni pío.

—Sirius tiene un plan —explicó James, pues el aludido acababa de salir de la habitación riéndose a pleno pulmón—, un plan que no creo que os guste para nada, así que es mejor que…

—Que no sepamos nada —cortó la pelirroja, cada vez más molesta—. Bueno, nos vamos. Cuando podáis confiar en nosotras, ya nos avisaréis.

Las chicas emprendieron la retirada del campo enemigo hacia su habitación, sintiéndose de pronto un poco más solas: ellos eran cuatro, y siempre habían sido cuatro en aquella habitación. Ellas eran solamente ellas dos, y la habitación se hacía horrorosamente vacía sin sus amigas.

No habían terminado de bajar a la Sala Común que pudieron percatarse de que la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir, puesto que apenas se oía a alguien hablar allá dentro. Hacía una hora y media que había empezado el toque de queda.

—Ojalá Filch pille a Black —murmuró Lily por lo bajo, aun conocedora de que eso no iba a pasar jamás.

Mary se reía levemente cuando oyó como alguien la llamaba un poco más para arriba de las escaleras que descendía en aquel momento. Se paró en seco sin voltearse, y vio como Lily desaparecía en la vuelta del caracol. Su amiga no volvería porque, seguramente, deduciría quien había llamado a Mary y porqué ella no estaba.

Remus Lupin apareció de entre la penumbra de la escalera y se acercó poco a poco.

—Escucha, Mary —empezó él—. Siento lo de esta mañana. Ahora, todo el mundo se piensa que estamos liados —se rió nervioso.

—A mí ya me va bien, que lo piensen —contestó la rubia—. Así Prewett me deja en paz —añadió, ruborizada.

Remus pareció dudar unos instantes antes de añadir:

—Genial, pero será mejor que mantengamos el rumor vivo de vez en cuando.

Y Mary volvió a perder la cabeza.

…

Media hora más tarde, entró en su habitación.

Lily ya estaba con el pijama dentro de la cama, y había robado sábanas de una de las camas vacía. En ese dormitorio hacía un frío polar. ¡Oh! Con tanto calentón se le había olvidado el frío antártico, polar, siberiano y canadiense mezclado con un hechizo que todavía lo hacía mucho más helado. ¡Joder, qué frío que hacia! Se sintió avergonzada de ella misma.

Mary no era una chica de excesos. Había tenido un par de novios, pero jamás se había dejado ver besuqueándose con ellos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mucho menos terminar en un sofá de la Sala Común sin darse cuenta de que allí había alumnos de segundo que se fueron corriendo hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

—Mañana van a haber más cotilleos —reconoció la rubia, metiéndose en su cama si desvestirse. ¡Qué frío que hacía!

La pelirroja le sonrió, intentando aparentar ser feliz.

Mary supo que su amiga se estaba muriendo de envidia. ¿Había tenido algún novio Lily, alguna vez? No que ella supiera, y ella sabía muchas cosas. Había quedado con varios chicos, que se habían dado el honor de contar un montón de barbaridades sobre la cita, y ella jamás las desmintió. A Lily todo ese rollo de los novios le da igual, había cosas más importantes.

Pero ahora, parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

—Buenas noches —se dijeron al unísono antes de apagar la luz, intentando no pensar que, quizás muy cerca, quizás muy lejos, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort estaban cometiendo algún nuevo asesinato.

* * *

**_Puedes encontrar un adelanto del siguiente capítulo en mi blog personal (efffies.b l o g s p o t . c o m)._**

_¡Tachín, tachán! ¡He vuelto, y esta vez me quedo (o eso espero)!_

_Siento un montón la tardanza pero, como ya dije, esto de la universidad es una manera bonita de llamar a la falta de tiempo personal. Y más con el nuevo plan que han puesto este año, ¡No podemos vivir!_

_Pero ahora, que ya he terminado todo el trabajo que tenía para vacaciones, he tenido tiempo para escribir esto (que espero os haya gustado)._

_Agradecer a **mikymiky**, **Sweet** **Ashie**, **Nixi** **Evans**, **.isa**, **wiccancat** y **Serena** por los reviews y, si no se han enfadado conmigo y vuelven a comentar, la paciencia por la tardanza. Os animo a que, si vuelvo a tardar mucho, me mandéis PM o reviews amenazantes para que me ponga las pilas._

_Y gracias también a todos aquellos que leen y no dejan review por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias. ¡Mil gracias! (Venga, animaros a dejar un comentario, que no tenéis siquiera que logearos. Acepto anónimos encantada de la vida, y sólo son veinte segundos)._

_¡Un beso, y feliz año nuevo!_

**_Eri._**


	4. Peter Pettigrew

**úJuro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Peter Pettigrew**

Concentró todas sus fuerzas y capacidades en no toser por que si lo hacía lo pillaban y era ratón frito. Aunque llevara la capa de invisibilidad, si se ponía a hacer ruido iban a sospechar y podía ser que esa fuera de las únicas oportunidades que tuvieran para descubrir qué hacían los Slytherin en su Sala Común.

Peter estaba sentado encima de una de las estanterías que adornaban la sala de las serpientes. Había subido allí convertido en ratón y, en un momento en que no había nadie, se había tapado con la capa de James para dejar de ser visible. Y de eso hacía ya más de seis horas.

Sirius llegó de la cita con la pequeña de las Winsett, cosa que había sucedido una semana antes, con la noticia de que la joven podía quedar con él cada noche menos el siguiente sábado. Y no le había querido decir para qué. Tras comprobar que la chica era una de las que usualmente asistían en esas reuniones, decidieron investigar esa fecha y Peter había sido a quien le había tocado vigilarlo.

Mosqueado se abrazó a si mismo para intentar mitigar la sensación de frío. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía hacer tantísimo frío en esa Sala Común? Estaba en las mazmorras y las mazmorras estaban heladas la mayoría del año pero Peter había dado por sentado desde siempre que, si los Slytherins vivían allí, debía ser en mejores condiciones que las que ellos encontraban en hacer clases de Pociones con Slughorn, pero al parecer eso no era así.

Se había pasado seis horas intentando matar el tiempo encima de esa horrible estantería: había contado cuantos alumnos entraban y salían; había apuntado cotilleos y críticas que hacían las serpientes de sus compañeros de casa, y de las otras casa, para luego contárselo a los implicados; y había observado como las chicas de séptimo hacían los deberes juntas.

Quizás aquello había sido lo más interesante, por que había podido observar con tranquilidad a Alecto Carrow.

Lo hacía de normal en clase, pero siempre estaba preocupado por si alguno de sus amigos, la aludida o alguna de sus amigas lo descubrían _in fraganti_. No era bueno, como James, para inventarse excusas, ni tenía tanto morro como Sirius para plantarle cara a esa difícil situación si lo descubrían, y mucho menos era tan sutil y disimulado como Remus. Lo único que le quedaba era mirar de reojo a la rubia.

Quizás por eso había aceptado esa 'misión', mientras sus compañeros se lo pasaban en grande en la que iba a ser la última visita a Hogsmeade del año.

Al parecer, por motivos que Peter ni conocía ni entendía, finalmente Lily había aceptado ir con James a tomar algo. Su amigo había aparecido una noche gritando como un poseso y dando botes. Les costó mucho tranquilizarlo y, cuando lo hubieron hecho, el muchacho les contó que, finalmente, tras más de quinientos cincuenta y siete intentos (Sirius los había ido contando tras el primer rechazo) le había dicho que si. Ninguno de los cuatro se lo podía creer aún, y la pelirroja no tardó en matizar que '_No es ninguna cita, salimos como dos buenos amigos_'.

Peter imaginaba qué harían, pues James lo había preparado con la ayuda de Remus todo al detalle: tras el desayuno, iría a buscarla y la esperaría todo lo que ella le pidiese (aunque Peter le había dicho mil veces que Lily no parecía una de esas chicas que se pasara media hora intentando decidir qué se pondría para ir a una cita que no era una cita).

Luego, irían adónde ella quisiera (dondequiera que ella quisiera ir implicaba, según Peter, que irían a cualquier lugar donde nadie les pudiera ver, ya que todo el mundo pensaría que aquello era una cita, y _no lo era_.).

James había preparado cinco o seis planes alternativos por si las cosas se torcían, porque él tenía muy claro cómo terminaría la jornada: Iba a besarla. Peter imaginaba que, si finalmente Lily había aceptado salir con él, era porque se iba a dejar besar; sino, hubiera propuesto ir todos juntos.

Y con eso, la cita que no era una cita, se convertiría oficialmente en cita.

…

Miró el reloj.

Seguramente, a esa hora Lily empezaría a estar harta de deambular por las frías calles de Hogsmeade, más o menos vacías, para que nadie los viera juntos, y aceptaría ir a Las Tres Escobas con James.

Y mientras, él estaba allí, en esa maldita estantería que le estaba dejando el culo cuadrado. Buscó una posición más cómoda y se quedó tumbado boca arriba. No le preocupaba dormirse; seguramente era la última cosa que haría encima de esa dura y polvorienta estantería.

James debía estar muriéndose de ganas de que llegara el fin de la cita, se fuera el sol, y tuvieran que volver casi a oscuras al castillo. Entonces sería el momento ideal e indicado. El muchacho iría aminorando el paso poco a poco, sin dejar de charlar, aunque ella se daría cuenta del detalle.

Luego se acercaría un poquito a ella. ¿Qué pasaría a continuación? Peter tenía dos posibles variantes: James se pondría rollo seductor y ella se dejaría atrapar; Lily tomaría el mando de la situación y James se moriría de emoción allí mismo.

Miró las sillas que, media hora antes, habían estado ocupando las muchachas de su mismo curso. Alecto Carrow había estado sentada de cara a él, sin saber que Peter la observaba.

Desde siempre le había gustado esa chica. En primer curso, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador debatía qué hacer con ella, Peter pensó que parecía dos años mayor que él: era más alta y, clarísimamente, mucho más desarrollada que el resto de las chicas. Pero Peter ya la había visto unas horas antes en el Expreso: Ella había entrado en su compartimiento, vestida ya con la túnica del uniforme que se ceñía a su cuerpo, había mirado a todos los allí presentes (que se habían quedado helados) y se había ido.

Pero ella era demasiado para él, y jamás se había fijado en el pequeño y gordito Peter Pettigrew, o eso pensó él durante cinco años.

Un buen día, a medianos de quinto, decidió que no podía hacer nada para ser más alto (un compañero de curso había tomado una poción para crecer y se había alargado hasta llegar a los dos metros y medio, y Peter no quería que eso le pasara), pero si para no ser tan gordito: se unió al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor con James y Sirius, y empezó a entrenar.

Poquito a poquito, había ido obteniendo resultados, y ahora estaba más que orgulloso de los cambios porque, tres semanas atrás, había chocado con Alecto en uno de los pasillos, y ella había sido _simpática_. Todo lo simpática que podía ser una serpiente con un león tras haber colisionado por culpa del chico, que ya era mucho pedir.

Eso se lo había apuntado mental y secretamente en su listado de 'reacciones femeninas a su cambio físico'. Obviamente, no despertaba tantos suspiros como hacía Sirius, que tenía un don innato para todo aquello, pero en lo que llevaban de curso, cinco chicas le habían pedido para salir. Estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Pensó en Sirius. Había quedado para _no_ ir a Hogsmeade con la mayor de las Winsett, mientras la menor se quedaba recluida en la Sala Común todo el santo día. Se sintió algo mal por la pequeña, Natasha, porque Sirius estaba siendo realmente insensible con ella, como se lo había reprochado Remus un par de días atrás, al mantener una especie de idilio con las dos hermanas; pero peor era Tatiana, de hacerle eso a su hermana. En el fondo, Sirius sólo lo hacía porque quería putear a cierto tipo de chicas: las que le recordaban a su madre.

Desde que se había fugado de casa, Sirius guardaba un odio apenas visible a todas las chicas de Slytherin, además de añadir a la cesta a aquellas que eran sangres limpias y engreídas. Y, si encima, tenían cierto aire de _snob_, como Walburga Black, la pobre muchacha estaba predestinada a que Sirius le rompiera el corazón.

Poquito a poquito, el león había ido cobrando víctimas entre la población femenina de Slytherin y solo se habían salvado unas pocas. La cuestión era que, por orgullo, entre ellas no se decían nada y, por despecho, deseaban que el chico les hiciera el mismo daño a ellas; era una cosa que Peter no terminaba de entender pero que Remus se había referido a ello como 'la solidaridad femenina'.

Aunque lo que peor había hecho, hasta ese día, era enrollarse con dos hermanas, sabiendo como sabía la mayor que estaba con su hermana pequeña. Peter imaginaba que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y todo se complicaría, pero cuando eso pasara, Sirius no tendría ni pizca de remordimiento. Como las otras veces.

Se revolvió y decidió cambiar otra vez de posición. Estaba harto de esperar en aquella sala. Seguramente ya estaba anocheciendo, y Natasha Winsett había dicho que no podía quedar en todo el día, así que si debían celebrar una reunión tenía que ser durante el día, no durante la noche. ¿Qué lógica había, entonces?

Rememoró mentalmente la jornada, y sólo había habido un tipo de reunión: la de las chicas de séptimo que hacían los deberes. Recordó algo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡La chica que estaba de espaldas a él había sido, todo el rato, Natasha Winsett!

Se había acordado ahora. No la había reconocido porque llevaba una coleta, y casi nunca la había visto de ese modo peinada; menos de espaldas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

¿Habría sido eso la misteriosa reunión de las serpientes?

Intentó rememorar la conversación de las chicas, pero no se acordaba de nada. Espera, si. Se habían juntado a cotillear, algo sobre sexo. Y ahí terminaba lo que había entendido. Entonces, si no habían estado haciendo los deberes, ¿De qué eran todos aquellos libros y pergaminos que tenía Alecto Carrow delante de ella?

Entonces, tuvo una genial idea.

Esperaría hasta que las chicas de Slytherin se fueran a cenar y, entonces, se colaría en la habitación de las de séptimo para encontrar los pergaminos, o los libros, y así poder saber de qué habían estado hablando casi toda la mañana.

…

Miró su reloj por enésima vez.

Faltaban veinte minutos para la hora punta de la cena, así que todavía podía estar tranquilo. Cuando nadie estuviera a la vista, se quitaría la capa, se convertiría en ratón, e iría hacia esta habitación sin que nadie le viera. A Peter le era muchísimo más fácil moverse y colarse por los lugares convertido en ratón antes que escondido debajo de la capa.

A esas horas Remus ya estaría en el gran comedor, acompañando a Mary Macdonald. No es que Peter tuviera ningún inconveniente en aquella relación, de hecho, había sido él quien se lo propuso a su amigo, pero era una situación un tanto extraña.

Cuando Remus le pidió consejo, sabiendo que seguramente Sirius se iba a reír de él, y que si se lo decía a James corría el peligro de morir en menos de dos minutos, él le recomendó distraerse un poco, no salir con la mejor amiga de Lily. Y es que ese era el problema de Remus: La pelirroja que volvía loco a James.

No había sido nada voluntario, y le había costado mucho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero un buen día lo vio todo muy claro. No le gustaba Lily por su físico, había sido algo de su personalidad. Lo que le caló hondo a Remus fue que, al lado de Lily, él no se sentía tan mal, porque estaba completamente convencido de que la pelirroja conocía su terrible secreto, y nunca se había mostrado distante con él. Eran esa discreción y confianza, lo que se le había clavado a Remus.

Lo cierto es que no se consideraba enamorado de ella; no era nada más que una fuerte amistad, pero temía que, con el tiempo, aquello terminara por convertirse en algo más. Y Remus no quería llegar a esa situación, porque Lily era de James. Y punto.

Peter le propuso buscarse algún lío. No debía salir con nadie, porque las novias empezarían a preguntar por sus ausencias. Y, como oficialmente el rollo con Mary era serio, según Remus era la coartada perfecta: ella jamás tendría derecho a preguntar demasiado, y él no debería estar rompiendo corazones continuamente para mantener a su parte salvaje tranquila.

Ese era el segundo problema de Remus: su gran secreto peludo. Porque por mucho que no fuera luna llena, muchas veces le costaba sobremanera poder dominar sus instintos animales. Y esos inconvenientes, a menudo, eran un grave problema.

Dos años atrás habían ido a pasar el verano en la casa que tenían los Pettigrew en alguna playa del sur del país. Allí, Remus conoció a una muchacha, quizás poco pudorosa, por llamarlo de una forma fina, y sus amigos lo animaron a estrenarse con aquella desconocida ('No te va a pedir que te cases con ella, tras una larga noche de pasión: nos vamos pasado mañana y ella lo sabe', había dicho Sirius, emocionado ante esa perspectiva).

La cosa terminó mal. A Remus se le fue la olla, según recordaba Peter, y le arañó la espalda a la chica. Como había sido en forma humana, no le pasó nada a la muchacha, pero su amigo llegó a sentirse realmente mal. James lo atribuyó a la inexperiencia, y Sirius al hecho de haberse aguantado tantos años sin intentar nada con una fémina. El caso, es que Remus se sintió mal durante mucho tiempo.

…

Peter ya había llegado delante de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo. Había escondido la capa en un lugar seguro (dentro de la boca de una gran serpiente de pierda que decoraba un pasillo) y se había deslizado entre las sombras sin que nadie lo viera, y en ese momento aguardaba a que salieran las últimas ocupantes de la habitación, antes de entrar él.

La última en salir fue una muchacha regordeta cuyo nombre Peter no conseguía recordar. Se coló por la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara y, tras estar seguro de que nadie volvería entrar, recuperó su forma humana.

Por suerte, aquel era un dormitorio muy ordenado y, tal y como había supuesto, Alecto Carrow no habría escondido de sus amigas los pergaminos que habían estado utilizando.

Dos libros antiguos, de cubiertas malogradas, y varios retales de pergamino se apilaban encima de una de las camas. Desenroscó uno y empezó a leer. Le resultó algo conocido, hasta que se percató de que la lista de nombres y fechas que estaba leyendo era exactamente la misma que ellos habían estado elaborando durante los últimos meses.

No entendía nada.

Ahora tenía más claro que aquello que él había creído una mañana de trabajo estudiantil era más bien una extraña reunión de lo más disimulada, pero ¿Qué andaban buscando? ¿Por qué habían hecho también una lista?

—No sé cómo has entrado, pero es mejor que sueltes estos papeles –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Peter se quedó helado. La puerta no se había abierto en ningún momento tras su llegada. ¿Cómo no había podido ver a alguien en esa habitación?

Se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Alecto Carrow, que lo apuntaba con una varita, sentada en el escritorio que estaba enfrente de su propia cama. Peter se percató, aparte del peligro que esa situación representaba, de que, al tener la muchacha las piernas cruzadas, la túnica le dejaba entrever unas esbeltas piernas. Tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas por no perder la compostura.

—¿Cómo has entrado en nuestra Sala Común? –amenazó ella, con la varita.

Peter no repuso. Estaba intentando buscar una coartada para que la rubia no sospechara que ellos los estaban vigilando. Debía salirle por otro lugar, ya que, si no lo hacía, muy probablemente las serpientes irían con más cuidado y les sería imposible descubrir qué tramaban.

—¿Por qué has entrado en nuestra habitación? ¿Qué buscabas? –continuó ella, siseando peligrosamente.

—Buscaba tu ropa interior.

Peter había respondido lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, pero parecía dar resultado: Alecto Carrow lo miraba totalmente desconcertada, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Mi… mi ropa interior? –inquirió ella, con un hilo de voz y la varita abandonada a un lado. Claramente, no sospechaba nada.

—Exacto. Más concretamente algunas bragas o sujetadores. Limpios, a poder ser –aclaró él, en tono bromista, mientras se sentaba en la cama, encima de los papeles. Eso no pareció importarle a ella, ¿Acaso no eran importantes?

La Slytherin había perdido toda la actitud amenazante ante aquella situación y parecía una alumna cualquiera. Quizás no había raras reuniones, quizás sólo hacían clases de repaso juntos con alumnos más pequeños para sacar mejores notas y ser la mejor casa de todas. Quizás eso último era demasiado _normal_ para lo Slytherins. Peter no los veía ayudándose los unos a los otros.

Debía engañarla para poder llevarse uno de los libros que había allí. No los había podido examinar, quizás guardaban la clave para descifrar todo el enigma.

—¿Y por qué querías tú mi ropa interior? –continuó ella, todavía desde el asombro.

A Peter empezó a gustarle el camino que había tomado aquella situación. A lo mejor, interpretando el papel de seductor, lograría indagar si tenía posibilidades con la rubia, y eso era una cosa que le daba menos vergüenza que intentar descubrirlo adrede.

Peter sacó la varita y, con un movimiento muy rápido, la desarmó. Era mejor que ella estuviera desarmada antes de que pudiera delatarlo.

—¿Qué haces? –se alarmó la rubia, ahora más desconfiada al verse en inferioridad ante él.

—Quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente –le repuso él, sentándose a su lado en el escritorio y, con cuidado, pasándole una mano por encima del hombro. En realidad estaba completamente aterrado, pero había decidido actuar como Sirius: si lo hacía, también pensaba como su amigo, y su nerviosismo y miedo desaparecían casi por completo. No era mala técnica.

La Slytherin empezó a relajarse y, ante el asombro de Peter, le pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, levantándose más el borde de la túnica. Y lo que vino a continuación iba a traerle a Peter y a sus amigos muchos más problemas de los que jamás lograrían imaginar.

…

Peter llegó a la Sala Común pasada la media noche. Unos minutos antes de que llegaran sus compañeras de habitación tuvieron que vestirse e irse sin que nadie los viera. Peter se aseguró de que la capa seguía escondida en su sitio y decidió volver luego, convertido en rata, a buscarla.

Habían ido directamente hacia una habitación donde Filch guardaba distintos productos de limpieza a terminar con lo empezado. Una vez. Dos veces. Y tres veces.

Peter, en toda su vida, había hecho nada semejante con ninguna mujer. Alecto se había convertido en una serpiente a su alrededor, y él en una pequeña rata incapaz de escaparse del peligro, absorto por la belleza de la muchacha.

¡Alecto era perfecta!

Tenía unos ojos azules helados, envueltos por cientos de pestañas oscuras y largas, y su cabello era sedoso y tan rubio… Peter se estaba volviendo loco de tenerla tan cerca, de poder tocarla entera sin ningún disimulo, desde las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del momento hasta sus delicados tobillos.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, y se moría de ganas de llegar a su dormitorio, donde le esperarían sus amigos, y contarles lo sucedido.

Obviamente, no se había olvidado del plan. Cuando se despidió de Alecto, nada más ella se hubo volteado, él se convirtió en un ratón y se coló por entre sus piernas aprovechando la oscuridad de la Sala Común. Corrió hasta el dormitorio y, escondido debajo de la cama de la rubia, de su adorada rubia, espero a que todas las serpientes de durmieran. Luego se convirtió en un ser humano de nuevo y cogió todos los pergaminos y libros. Los guardó en una bolsa que Remus había embrujado para él, para que pudiera meter en ella incluso un elefante si así lo quería, y salió en búsqueda de la capa de su amigo James.

Luego corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de contarles todo a sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó allí, descubrió en la Sala Común a distintos alumnos de cursos inferiores terminando los deberes que tenían para el lunes o jugando alguna partida de ajedrez. Le extrañó que hubiera tanto ruido y faltara Lily Evans gritando castigos a diestro y siniestro.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y, cuando llegó allí, no encontró a nadie.

Sintió una extraña opresión en su corazón. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Todavía no habían llegado? ¿Estaban todos ellos con sus respectivos ligues? ¿Y el plan?

Se sentó en la cama a esperar, mientras rememoraba exhausto lo que había sucedido aquella tarde con el ángel de Slytherin.

…

Se había dormido, pero lo despertó una risa que sonaba como un ladrido de perro. Sirius acababa de entrar, acompañado de Remus y James. Peter se levantó, haciendo memoria de qué cosa debía contarles, pero tardó varios segundos en acordarse.

—¡Vaya con Winsett! –exclamó James, cuando Sirius terminó de contarles el montón de guarradas que había hecho ese día con la mala hermana mayor.

Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada y sus amigos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de plan. Cuando vieron que Peter los fulminaba con la mirada, se callaron.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius, en un tono de lo más natural, mientras se tumbaba en su cama y empezaba a desnudarse para ponerse un pijama.— ¿Te mordieron las serpientes? –se rió por lo bajo, mirando a James, quien no pudo aguantarse la risa.

Peter les lanzó los distintos pergaminos y libros que había robado del dormitorio de Alecto. Ella sospecharía de él, desde luego, pero no podría demostrar nada porque se había quedado fuera de la Sala Común. Se lo iba a reprochar y allí terminaría la cosa.

—Lo saqué del dormitorio de Alecto Carrow –explicó, pronunciando el nombre sin respirar por culpa de una opresión espontánea en el pecho—. Lo he estado revisando. Hay las mismas listas que hicimos nosotros, menos en los libros, que están en blanco.

Sus tres amigos empezaron a comprobarlo por ellos mismos, desconcertados. James estaba más despeinado de lo normal, y llevaba la camisa negra que se había puesto para la ocasión mal abrochada; Remus parecía agotado de todo un día demasiado ocupado con Mary; y Sirius tenía una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hubiera sentido envidia si no hubiera gozado él de su misma suerte.

—¿Y no viste nada? –preguntó Remus, extrañado. Peter procedió a relatarles toda su mañana, poniendo énfasis en aquella mesa donde habían estado las chicas haciendo lo que él pensaba que eran deberes.

—Entonces, debe ser alguna cosa que, aparentemente, no parezca muy ilegal –continuó James—. Estás seguro de que no hacían deberes, ¿no?

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizás deberíamos hablarlo con Lily –apuntó Remus—. A lo mejor lo deduce, y deja de enfadarse contigo por no decírselo –le comentó a James.

El aludido hizo una mueca. Desde luego, no le hacía mucha gracia que Lily se metiera en embrollos.

—¿Qué tal fue con Lily? –preguntó Peter, buscando una manera de conseguir sacar _su_ tema. El tema que había estado esperando poder contar a sus amigos desde hacía horas.

El rostro de James cambió por completo y a Peter le pareció una colegiala enamorada. Dio un largo suspiro y empezó a relatarle la primera cita con Lily.

—Al final nos besamos –murmuró, realmente emocionado. Sus tres compañeros se rieron ante la emoción del chico, quien hizo caso omiso. Estaba demasiado feliz como para dejar que eso le afectara. ¡Tras siete años de espera James Potter lo había conseguido!

Sirius se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia Peter.

—Ahora sólo quedas tú, pichoncito –le susurró sentándose a su lado—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte –bromeó.

—No va a ser necesario –repuso Peter, ante el asombro de sus amigos—. Tengo algo espectacular que contaros… —James, Remus y Sirius se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados y expectantes a la vez.

…

—¡Por dios, Peter! –exclamó Sirius horrorizado. ¿Sirius horrorizado? Sí. Él se acostaba con Slytherins, pero jamás se iba a enamorar de una de ellas. ¿Cómo había podido Peter caer así entre los colmillos de una serpiente?

James parecía estar procesando todavía la información: miraba al vacío y tenía la boca levemente desencajada. A Peter le recordó el mismo rostro que había puesto Alecto cuando él le había pedido sus bragas.

—Vale, chicos, calma –dijo Remus. Peter se alegró de que hubiera alguien a quien aquella noticia no le pareciera una tragedia—. Independientemente de los motivos que puedan haberle llevado a hacerlo, —¿Por qué Remus hablaba como si él no estuviera?— el resultado ha sido que no lo han descubierto. Buena estrategia.

Finalmente, Peter se mosqueó.

—No veo qué hay de trágico, si la chica me gusta –saltó el pequeño—. ¿No me alegro yo por vosotros? ¿No estoy contento de que James haya conseguido salir con Lily, de que Remus sea feliz y de que Sirius… bueno, siga a lo suyo?

Sus tres amigos se quedaron callados un momento, sin saber qué decir. Peter no entendía el porqué de tanto dramatismo. Alecto era una chica como podía serlo Natasha o Tatiana Winsett, y no había visto una reacción así en los actos de Sirius. Y lo que él hacía era todavía peor.

—Bueno, verás… —empezó James— Es que Alecto… bueno, es Alecto Carrow. No parece de fiar –a sus espaldas, Sirius y Remus asintieron levemente con la cabeza—. ¿No te parece sospechoso que se crea que has entrado en su dormitorio sólo para coger sus bragas y que termine acostándose contigo?

Peter lo examinó unos instantes.

—¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó a la defensiva, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: James no creía que Alecto Carrow, la divina de Slytherin, pudiera fijarse en él sin que hubiera algo detrás, algún interés que la hiciera acostarse con él. Y tanto Remus como Sirius parecían opinar lo mismo.

Peter se levantó de la cama y, sin decirles nada más a sus amigos, se fue de la habitación.

Entonces, era eso. No creían que él pudiera ser suficientemente bueno para una chica de la talla de Carrow. Ella no podía estar interesada en él solamente por ser Peter Pettigrew; estaba interesada en él porque se había colado a escondidas en su habitación, había deducido que tramaba algo, y quería aprovecharse de él.

Ellos podían jugar con las mujeres sin que se les juzgara, pero él no podía. ¿Acaso ellos eran mejores que él? ¿Ellos tenían algún tipo de don del que él carecía? Peter lo dudaba. No eran tan distintos, pero parecían empeñados en demostrárselo.

¡Qué grandes amigos!

…

**_(Capítulo editado. Gracias por los nuevos reviews. Pronto encontraréis un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog: h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m)_**

_¡Tachán!_

_Sé que queda un poco como cortado, pero creo que es la gracia. Lo que quería en este capítulo era buscar un inicio, un porqué, para 'justificar' la traición de Peter. No sé si lo he podido captar muy bien; si me decís que la causa es Alecto, será que lo he hecho mal. Dependo de vuestras críticas para saber si este capítulo necesita algún retoque._

_Ahora, darles las gracias a: **mikymiky**, **Sweet Ashie**, **.isa**, **siesna**, **Diana Prenze**, **criss92**, **Ginebra216**, **Unviciomas**, **elvilde**, **mrs mary black**, **The..oonz** y **Kira Dumont**. Os agradezco muchísimo que emplearais vuestro tiempo en dejarme un comentario, de verdad de la buena._

_Bueno, para el siguiente capítulo… ¡Tatiana Winsett! Creo que el POV de una Slytherin puede dar mucho de si, ¿Os lo vais a perder?_

_Un besazo,_

_Eri._


	5. La cita

_Yo añadiría este pequeño audio__: Yellow – Coldplay h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K L I b o c 0 P F T 8 & f e a t u r e = f v s t_

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**La cita**

¿Cómo había finalmente Lily Evans aceptado la cita con James Potter? Estaba claro: porque se moría de ganas de hacer algo ilegal, peligroso, casi mortal y muy, muy estúpido.

Había tenido una semana horrible: el lunes se quedó dormida, el martes descubrió que nadie le había dicho que McGonagall había puesto deberes cuando ella se durmió (aunque fue tan chocante el hecho de que ella se dejara los deberes que ni la profesora le dijo nada), el miércoles se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada para recuperar todo el tiempo de trabajo perdido y el jueves volvió a dormirse y, finalmente, el viernes cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras cargando en brazos más libros que su propio peso, siendo James Potter el único que la pudo ayudar.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde del viernes hablando con James en un pasillo del cuarto piso y, extrañamente, todo de lo que hablaron le pareció inteligente, divertido e, incluso en algún momento, interesante. No conocía esa faceta de James.

A todo eso, Lily le sumaba el hecho de haber vivido las últimas semanas acosada por su antiguo amigo Severus Snape. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo adrede o no pero el hecho de encontrárselo por todos los lugares cada vez que se quedaba sola empezaba a molestarla y a preocuparla. ¿Después de dos años sin apenas hablar, por qué insistía tanto ahora? No había nada que él le pudiera decir que a ella le interesara. Creía habérselo dejado todo muy claro la última noche que hablaron.

—¿Estás preocupada? –preguntó, finalmente James, tras un largo silencio por parte de la joven.

La pelirroja se quedó callada unos instantes antes de confesar que se sentía agobiada. Él estaba apoyado en una columna de piedra, y ella estaba delante de él. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que se había hecho de noche y que en varias horas no se habían movido de ese lugar.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo todo –afirmó el chico, y fue como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras desde hacía días. Las palabras mágicas

Su hermana, que no quería hablarle y hacía como si no existiera; sus padres, quienes se encontraban en medio del conflicto por culpa de las dos hermanas, ya no eran felices; las desapariciones, los asesinatos, todos los compañeros que estaba perdiendo día tras día, y para quienes no podían hacer nada; incluso le habló de lo que (según ella creía) le estaba haciendo Snape…

¡Cuantas cosas la tenía tan nerviosa y estresada! Y, sin darse cuenta, terminó abrazada a James. Al _engreído_ de Potter.

Cuando se percató de eso, no se apartó, sino que decidió quedarse un buen rato en esa posición, hasta que unas voces lejanas los obligaron a separarse por miedo a que alguien les viera y empezaran las especulaciones. James lo quería hacer bien, había aprendido cómo debía hacerlo, e iba a conseguirlo.

Se había acabado el constante acoso, ella no iba a querer salir con él sólo porque se lo preguntara, debía haber más. James tenía que poder ayudarla, ser alguien a su lado, no sólo un buen adorno. Ella tenía que entender que podía confiar en él, que él no le haría nunca daño, y que siempre iba a estar a su lado si ella lo quería.

Había sido una sensación demasiado agradable, pensaba la chica, el cuerpo cálido del joven abrazándola con fuertes brazos. Se había sentido realmente protegida y su mente se había quedado en blanco.

—Mañana haremos algo divertido –anunció, en su serie de preguntas formuladas como afirmaciones—. En la salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Te apetece? Voy a contarte muchas cosas que _debes_ saber.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por "algo divertido"? –murmuró ella, apartándose con reticencia para fulminarlo con la mirada ante la posibilidad de hacer algo que se saltara las normas del colegio—. Te recuerdo que eres Premio Anual y…

—Algo divertido –la cortó él, con una amplia sonrisa— es algo ilegal, peligroso, casi mortal y muy, muy estúpido. Aunque quizás en un grado mucho más inferior a lo que tú imaginas. No te preocupes –añadió al ver la expresión de la muchacha—, no te voy a matar –terminó, dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz antes de irse a paso veloz sin añadir nada más.

Ella lo observó avanzar con paso descarado por el pasillo hasta que la oscuridad del lugar empezó a esconder su figura.

—¡Que conste que esto no es una cita oficial! –le rugió ella, a la negrura del pasillo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de aceptar. Estaba segura de que la habría oído.

Ya podía acabarse el mundo, pensó la pelirroja, tenía una cita con James Potter. Él pensaba lo mismo.

…

Mary se había vuelto loca cuando Lily le contó que no debía sentirse mal por haber quedado con Remus al día siguiente y no poder quedar con ella. Se pasó las dos horas posteriores a la cena hablando emocionada con una pelirroja que parecía estarse arrepintiendo por momentos. ¿Qué diría la _vox populi_? No le gustaba imaginarse las posibles habladurías, pero se le estaba haciendo inevitable.

_Evans, al final, ha aceptado salir con Potter. ¡Qué fuerte!_

—¿Qué te pondrás, de ropa? –inquirió finalmente Mary, tras haber encendido la estufa de la habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor y calentar un poco el helado ambiente invernal.

_¿Por qué habrá aceptado Evans salir con Potter? ¿No le tenía mucha manía? ¡Seguro que siempre ha estado loquita por él!_

—Cualquier cosa –repuso ella, ordenando distraída unos pergaminos que había encima de su escritorio.

_Qué envidia me da Evans… Qué suerte que tiene la tipa esa… Vamos a dejarla verde un buen rato._

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada y tras un "es tu primera CITA con James" empezó a rebuscar por el baúl de su compañera, hasta que hubo conjuntado distintas piezas. Lily las contó, al tiempo que las habladurías se iban de su cabeza de golpe. Había unos pantalones, unas medias, un jersey y varias chaquetas. ¿Cómo quería que se pusiera todo aquello?

—Es fácil –le explicó su amiga—, como no sabes qué vais a hacer puede ser que pases frío o que pases calor –la pelirroja dudó mucho que fuera a pasar calor con James Potter en una primera _cita_—, así que, vestida con distintas capas, puedes poner y quitar según la situación.

Lily decidió ignorar a su amiga, pero iba a ponerse aquel conjunto. Había quedado bonito.

Espera.

¿Se estaba preocupando de quedar _bonita_ para ir a hacer algo ilegal, peligroso, casi mortal y muy, muy estúpido con James Potter? Seguramente sus neuronas habrían muerto por culpa de los vapores de alguna poción o de tantas noches sin dormir por poder estudiar y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Mary se fue a dormir emocionada y, al rato, su compañera la oyó respirar profundamente. ¿Cómo había podido conciliar el sueño de ese modo? A ella estaba empezando a costarle horrores… ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Y todo por una _cita_, que no era cita, con Potter!

—Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas… —murmuró por lo bajo la muchacha, imaginándose a los animales saltando una verja un soleado día de primavera.

…

Terriblemente, Lily Evans, la persona más puntual del mundo, se durmió (otra vez, la misma semana). Al parecer, como le explicaría por la noche Mary Macdonald, ella había intentado levantarla, la pelirroja se había metido en el baño y Mary, confiada, se había largado porque también llegaba tarde a su cita. Lily se había vuelto a dormir. La última ovejita que había contado la noche anterior era la trece mil ochocientos noventa y una. Y, cuando despertó, pensó que su cita con James era producto de su imaginación.

Se despertó a la una del mediodía porque la estufa llevaba demasiado rato apagada y ella tenía frío. Miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesilla de noche: ¡Llegaba cuatro horas tarde a la cita!

Abrigándose con un salto de cama, salió del dormitorio y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la Sala Común, esperando encontrarse con James Potter todavía allí.

Y así sucedió.

El muchacho, y la mitad de la Sala Común que había oído el estrépito armado por la chica al bajar, se había volteado y la observaba con una sonrisa. Estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás, tapado con su capa de abrigo y sin las gafas. También había estado durmiendo.

—No te preocupes, no tenemos prisa –le dijo, sonriendo y haciendo gestos pesados con una mano para quitarle importancia.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Roja como su cabello, sintiendo que había hecho el ridículo delante de sus compañeros de casa, subió hasta su habitación para darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco.

—¡Ponte calzado cómodo! –le gritó James por el hueco de las escaleras.

¿Calzado cómodo?

…

El hecho del calzado cómodo la había inquietado y decidió cambiar el vestuario a último momento: unos pantalones de pana algo viejos pero que se veían bien y un jersey que abrigara, unas botas de montaña que tenía abandonadas al fondo de su baúl, la última bufanda que le había hecho la abuela y un gorrito de lana. Tuvo suerte de haber hecho tal cambio.

No tenía la menor idea de adónde iban, sólo sabía que eran las dos y media de la tarde, y que llevaban caminando por el bosque que rodeaba Hogsmeade tres cuartos de hora. Todo lo que los rodeaba eran árboles, hojas, matorrales y algún camino secreto que sólo parecía ver el chico.

—¿Me puedes decir exactamente qué estamos haciendo? –inquirió ella entre fuertes respiraciones, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por culpa de la rapidez con la que avanzaban.

—Deberías hacer algo de ejercicio, Lily –le recomendó él, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta—. Estamos apunto de llegar.

Ciertamente, la espesura de los árboles y arbustos había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, y la muchacha podía divisar, entre la verdura de las copas, un azul intenso y brillante. Al poco, se encontraron con un gran campo nevado. Se había olvidado de la nieve cuando empezaron a adentrarse por el bosque, y había llegado a pensar, por la intensidad azul, que estaban en otra estación distinta.

—¿Y bien? –quiso saber ella. De momento, aparte de haberse alejado del pueblo, incumpliendo tres normas del colegio, no habían hecho nada más ilegal, y mucho menos peligroso o casi mortal, aunque sí un poco estúpido.

—Hasta aquí nadie nos habrá seguido –explicó él—. Lo digo por lo que me comentaste de Snape –matizó—. ¿Sabes aparecerte?

Ella asintió, un poco ofendida (¿Cómo osaba preguntarle eso a ELLA?). Empezaba a entender sus propósitos y, extrañamente, empezaba a gustarle la idea de fugarse a algún otro sitio.

—Genial, pero no lo vas a hacer –continuó con una ancha sonrisa, dándole un empujoncito cariñoso a ella—. Dame la mano –y se la tendió.

La muchacha lo miró. ¿Entendía él más cosas en aquel gesto? Si lo aceptaba, ella tendría la sensación de aceptar más cosas de las visibles en aquel momento. Quizás debería volver atrás y dejarlo allí. Quizás ella no quería una vida llena ilegalidades, peligros mortales y estupideces. Lily Evans sonrió y le agarró la mano con fuerza. Quizás si que quería estar con James Potter.

Desaparecieron del lugar, y allí no quedó más rastro que el de sus pisadas en la nieve bajo un sol luminoso.

…

Era un lugar realmente bonito, pensó la muchacha. El viento mecía las olas hasta la orilla de la playa, cuya arena se mezclaba con la nieve que el agua no se había llevado todavía. Y el sol, cada vez más cerca de su sueño, teñía las nubes grises con tonos amarillentos y anaranjados. En el lado opuesto al mar, una pendiente que parecía ser demasiado remarcada para subirla, servía de pared para que el viento chocara contra ella a placer.

Llevaban caminando varios minutos, dejando sus pisadas en la nieve virgen, cuando la muchacha divisó una casa en la lejanía, en la parte más elevada de la ladera.

—¿No será una propiedad privada, no? –se inquietó la joven.

James sonrió.

—Sí –le dijo—, de mis padres. Pero ahora no están –la tranquilizó—, y no creo que subamos a la casa –terminó, con un tono misterioso, antes de ponerse a hablar sobre Slughorn, quien les había puesto más deberes para la semana siguiente que en todo el curso anterior.

Lily lo escuchaba, respondía a lo que él le decía y se reía cuando debía hacerlo, pero estaba algo nerviosa. Todavía no entendía qué estaban haciendo allí y el hecho de no saber algo, por naturaleza, le hacía sentirse perdida. Por otro lado, darse cuenta de que James estaba haciendo algo especial por ella, para que se sintiera mejor, lejos de todo lo que la preocupaba, era algo que hacía latir su corazón con una fuerza desconocida.

De repente, el muchacho se sacó la varita del bolsillo, apuntó hacia la casa que había algo ya más cerca y llamó a dos escobas con un sortilegio. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

—Escucha, James, no sé qué estás tramando pero… —intervino ella, observando el vuelo de las dos escobas hacia ellos.

—Sabes perfectamente qué estoy tramando –cortó él—. Súbete –le mandó amistosamente, tendiéndole una escoba cuando la tuvo en sus manos. La muchacha dudó unos instantes, pero al ver que él ya se había subido a la suya y volaba mar adentro, lo imitó.

…

No había estado nunca tanto tiempo encima de una escoba, porque hubiera quedado un poco raro si, en su barrio de Londres, se hubiera dedicado a ir a comprar el pan montada en una y le estaba empezando a parecer algo peligroso. Hacía mucho rato que no veía la costa y temía que luego James no supera volver, pero él parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

—Y bien, ahora que estamos en medio del mar, ¿Qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. No solamente estaban en el medio del océano, sino que estaban a varios metros por encima del mar. El viento los azotaba tanto que ella se había guardado el gorro en el bolsillo, por miedo a perderlo, y su melena se agitaba salvajemente a su alrededor. James parecía tan despeinado como de costumbre.

¿Y si, por algún motivo, se caían? Dudaba que pudieran sobrevivir.

—Te hecho una carrera, Lily –le dijo él, son su sempiterna sonrisa traviesa—, hacia la costa –le señaló la dirección—. Sabrás qué te llevas si me ganas.

Y salió pitando.

Ella lo persiguió. No quería quedarse sola allá, caerse, ahogarse y que nunca encontraran su cadáver.

…

Extrañamente, ella lo ganó.

Fue divertido cuando, estando ella muy cerca, él se volteó para mirar si le seguía y la joven pasó por debajo de él, sin que el muchacho la viera. Perdió un tiempo valioso buscándola en el horizonte por miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo. Habían volado hacia el tejado de la casa, en uno de los balcones. Ella escudriñaba con curiosidad la oscuridad de los ventanales: no se veía nada en la sala que había en el interior.

—Está hechizado para que nadie vea qué hay dentro –le explicó el muchacho—, para evitar robos y esas cosas.

Él estaba peligrosamente sentado en la barandilla del balcón, por lo que la pelirroja no pudo evitar tirar de él hasta que tuvo los dos pies en el suelo. El muchacho la observaba realmente desconcertado, retallado contra la puesta de sol. Estaban casi tan cerca como el día anterior en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts.

—Si te caes, pensarán que te he asesinado yo –explicó ella con un hilo de voz, antes de darse la vuelta para que no viera el rubor de sus mejillas—. Por cierto, he ganado –le recordó, una vez se hubo tranquilizado.

El muchacho la cogió de la mano y tiró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Has ganado. ¿Qué quieres de premio? –le susurró al oído. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió antes de darle un beso— Habías ganado tú, no yo –dijo, cuando hubo recuperado la respiración.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la apretó hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—¿Me dejarás demostrarte que soy capaz de cuidarte y de hacerte feliz? Te quiero tanto, Lily…

Ella se apretó tanto a él que, por un momento, temió que fueran a fusionarse o algo por el estilo. La verdad, en todo el día no había pensado en nada que la preocupara. Sólo había pensado en él y había sido muy feliz.

* * *

_¿Y qué es esto? ¡Ajá! ¡Sorpresa! Creí que debía explicar esto y, como el capítulo de James o de Lily no vendrá hasta dentro de muchos, he creído conveniente hacer, de vez en cuando, algún pequeño inciso._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es un regalo por todos los review que dejasteis, muchas gracias. ¡Seguid así, y yo os traeré más sorpresas!_

_Agradecimientos del capítulo cuatro: Kira Dumont, Sweet Ashie, .isa, jazMINE, Hristi Weasley, Xav, Malfoy, TinyTinyOops, HAnder_ZHon, mikymiky, Diana Prenze, mrs mary black, bele, Judith Malfoy, Keiian._

_Agradecimientos del capítulo 'seis' (Este ha desplazado el anterior cinco a seis =D): Keiian, Judith Malfoy, arelli-black, jazMINE, Hristi Weasley, Xav, Malfoy, TinyTinyOops, HAnder_ZHon, Roxy, Gise, MarieLaurie94, , LiilyEvanzz, MissBlack, mrs mary black, a.l.e.d.e.p.a.t.t.i.n.s.o.n., JOse, Rafaella, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Nathyta, Karipotter y Maitte Potter._

_No sé si repuse los reviews del capítulo cuatro por el tema del PC roto, de todos modos, voy a hacerlo de nuevo._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._

_Administradora de la Orden Merodeadora_


	6. Tatiana Winsett

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Tatiana Winsett**

Que los profesores no dejaran hacer fiestas a partir de las doce de la noche no significaba que los alumnos no celebraran nada pasadas las doce de la noche, en especial, los alumnos de séptimo.

Tatiana Winsett había llegado a la fiesta acompañada de su mejor amiga, Alecto Carrow. Las dos muchachas vestían túnicas espectacularmente ajustadas y escotadas: La rubia una azul marino, la morena de color plateado. Aunque la gente opinara que Alecto era más bonita, Tatiana sabía que esa etiqueta era para ella y nadie más.

Al lado de Tatiana iba su novio, un Ravenclaw de su mismo curso llamado Sid Adler. Tatiana estaba muy orgulloso de él: capitán de Quidditch de su casa, alto, fornido, rubio y con unos impresionantes ojazos. El mejor complemento para colgar de su brazo y tener sólo ojos para ella. Le mandó a buscar un lugar para que ella y Alecto pudieran sentarse a tomar algo mientras, descaradamente, buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

La fiesta se había organizado desde el anonimato, en una sala utilizada comúnmente para ese fin: en el séptimo piso, lo más lejos posible de los aposentos de cualquier profesor y con distintos caminos por donde darse a la fuga en caso de ser descubiertos. El toque de queda había empezado tres horas atrás. Sid volvió para acompañar a su novia y a la mejor amiga de esta hasta unas sillas y una mesa que encontró en el centro de la pista. Luego salió corriendo en búsqueda de algo para beber; para ellas, claro está.

—Lo tienes completamente dominado –se rió Alecto, por encima de la música que llenaba la sala. Tatiana se regodeó ante esa afirmación y continuó buscando entre la multitud de alumnos de séptimo y algunos atrevidos de cursos inferiores—. Tania –la llamó con un apelativo afectuoso—. No es que me preocupe en absoluto, ya lo sabes, pero si le pones los cuernos con Black, ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

La morena pensó unos instantes en la respuesta. Si dejaba a Sid tenía veinticuatro horas al día para quedar con Sirius sin ningún problema. Bueno, primero debía contarle a su hermana que le había quitado al novio. Sid era el ancla para no precipitar las cosas.

—Tasha –repuso, refiriéndose a su hermana menor.

Alecto se rió y empezó a buscar a alguien también en la multitud de alumnos, aunque pareció encontrarlo rápidamente, porque Peter Pettigrew repuso al sutil saludo que le dedicó la rubia apareciendo a la velocidad del rayo a su lado. Segundos antes, el Gryffindor había estado haciendo de candelabro entre Potter y Evans, que se miraban atontados, mientras Lupin miraba de un lugar a otro, intentando no molestar a la nueva pareja del colegio.

—Vuelvo en un rato –le susurró a su amiga, antes de irse del lugar acompañada del joven Gryffindor. La joven pudo ver como dos de los tres amigos del muchacho fulminaban a la rubia con la mirada.

Ella se quedó sola, con su vestido plateado y su elaborado peinado. Como no le gustaba estar sola mientras todos se lo pasaban bien decidió que encontraría a Black antes de que volviera Sid o que su hermanita se decidiera (o no) por saltarse las normas e ir a la fiesta ilegal. No había avanzado ni dos metros entre la multitud cuando se topó con una muchacha y, mosqueada, la apartó de un empujón.

—¡Vigila por donde andas, Andrew! –le gritó la Slytherin a la muchacha.

—Me llamo Marlene Andrews, especie de putón verbenero –le repuso la morena, levantando el mentón de su afilado rostro con prepotencia. Tatiana se enfadó: no le gustaba que una estúpida como Andrew (o Andrews) se las diera de superior. La serpiente sonrió son superioridad.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es este harapo que llevas? –le inquirió, refiriéndose al vestido muggle que llevaba la Ravenclaw.

—Es un vestido que no me hace el culo tan grande como el tuyo –le contestó la aludida, pasando por su lado y propinándole un empujón.

Tatiana volvió a quedarse sola entre la multitud. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su encuentro con Andrew (o Andrews). Mejor, porque no había salido especialmente victoriosa del encuentro. Esa estúpida se las iba a pagar, todavía no sabía cómo, pero pagaría caro ese atrevimiento.

…

Encontró a Sirius en una esquina de la sala, hablando con una muchacha que en un principio no reconoció porque estaba de espaldas. Sólo pudo sentir celos de la esbelta figura enfundada en una túnica de noche de telas blancas vaporosas. Decidió esperar desde la lejanía hasta que Sirius la viera a ella y así poder fulminarlo con la mirada.

Esa operación le costó cinco minutos de forzar la mirada para nada. Él estaba realmente absorto hablando con esa chica (por su suerte, solamente hablando), así que finalmente se decidió por ir allí y marcar su territorio.

Sirius sólo se fijó en ella cuando estaba a medio metro de distancia y no borró la cara de satisfacción que tenía ni se sintió intimidado, cosa que si le pasó a Tatiana (aunque no exteriorizó mucho) cuando la acompañante de Sirius se volteó y reconoció a la hermana menor de su novio, Juliet Adler.

—Pensaba que las niñitas hacía ya horas que dormían –murmuró como saludo para la joven Hufflepuff.

—Debes estar refiriéndote a tu hermanita, ¿no? –repuso pícaramente ella. Tatiana temió que Sirius, alardeando, no le hubiera contado nada y le dedicó una mirada de pánico a la que él repuso con una negación de la cabeza. Todo ello en una milésima de segundo.

—Me refiero a ti –continuó la Slytherin, como si nada, ante la mirada de desconcierto de la joven, que había visto el fugaz vistazo que Tatiana le había echado a Sirius.

—Puedes preguntarle al señor Black qué tengo yo de niñita, por si te queda alguna duda –cortó Juliet, despidiéndose de su acompañante con un suave beso en la mejilla antes de mezclarse con la multitud.

Sirius quedó embobado.

—Me había olvidado que te iban las enanas –continuó ella, haciéndolo bajar de la nube—. Allá tú, eres quien se lo pierde –siguió, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera observar su figura y haciendo ademán de irse. El aludido no tardó en reaccionar agarrándola de la cintura. Todo el mundo estaba ya demasiado borracho como para que les prestaran atención. Él la atrajo hacia si con fuerza, dándole besos en el cuello.

—¿Qué tal si vamos de excursión por alguna sala abandonada y te ayudo a repasar la materia que más te cueste? –le susurró al oído.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido. Sid apareció de la nada y vio como Sirius Black le metía mano y la lengua por la oreja a su novia, así que reaccionó pegándole un puñetazo en toda la cara. Obviamente Sirius la soltó rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué haces, capullo? –exclamó el Gryffindor. Sus amigos, que estaba cerca, no tardaron en acercarse.

Eran cuatro contra uno; los leones no iban a atacar. El atacado se frotaba la mejilla dolorida, mientras Potter miraba alternativamente a Tatiana y a Sid. Peter se mantenía un tanto alejado, bajo la supervisión de Alecto, que lo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido, y Lupin tenía una mano escondida debajo de la capa, con la varita a punto por si se torcían las cosas.

—¡Sid! –rugió Tatiana, realmente enfadada.

—¡Te estaba manoseando! –le gritó él a ella.

La morena se quedó sin saber qué responder y eso la delató delante de su novio, que se fue del lugar con aire abatido pero paso rápido. Tatiana pensó rápido. Era el momento de decidir entre Sirius o Sid. Si se decidía por el primero, su hermana se enfadaría; si lo hacía por el segundo, las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora. Fue corriendo en búsqueda de Sid.

…

Le costó hora y media hacerle entender a Sid que lo quería a él, que lo de Sirius no había sido nada de lo que él había pensado (_Se ha pensado que era Natasha, me ha cogido por la espalda y yo no me he dado cuenta de que no eras tú. Ya sabes que Tasha y yo somos casi iguales_) y ahora estaba intentando animarlo con una lujuriosa noche en una aula del castillo.

Habían bajado hasta el tercer piso, cerca de las aulas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tatiana no quería encontrarse con nadie (en su búsqueda se habían cruzado con un atontado Potter que le susurraba algo al oído a la sangre sucia de Evans, camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor) y, siendo el séptimo piso el más vacío de profesores, supuso que no iban a encontrarse con ninguno allí.

—Eres mi favorito y eres el único –le decía a Sid al oído mientras se dirigían, entre besos y abrazos hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por el pasillo oscuro y seguidos del eco que causaban los andares de Tatiana con sus caros zapatos de tacón.

Abrieron la puerta de sopetón, él ya con toda la túnica abierta, y ella son todo el elaborado peinado completamente despeinado. Pero allí se quedaron, en la entrada, realmente asombrados: Encima de la mesa del profesor había una pareja completamente desnuda que acababan de darse cuenta de que los habían pillado _in fraganti_.

Y los dos Slytherin tardaron pocos segundos en reconocer a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

…

Eric McKinnon estaba sentado en una silla, con los pantalones ya puestos, los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza en sus manos mientras que, a un lado, Marlene Andrew (o Andrews), vestida sólo con la ropa interior, los fulminaba con la mirada. Tatiana Winsett se estaba divirtiendo de eso más; era la venganza más rápida de la historia. Sid Adler parecía quizás más divertido de poder observar a Marlene casi desnuda.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? –preguntó a la defensiva Marlene, realmente preocupada ante esa situación y sin saber si atacar, pegarles un par de golpes a esos chicos y rociarlos con alcohol, para que a la mañana siguiente pensaran que lo habían soñado por culpa de la borrachera.

La Slytherin se rió:

—¿Tú qué crees?

Marlene se levantó de la silla, furiosa y si Eric McKinnon no la hubiera agarrado de las muñecas y la hubiera obligado a sentarse de nuevo, seguramente le habría hecho tragar a Tatiana Winsett uno de sus caros zapatos de tacón.

—Marlie, cálmate –le susurró con una voz profunda, al tiempo que le apretujaba una de las manos para intentar tranquilizarla—. ¿Qué queréis a cambio de no decir nada?

La Slytherin los examinó unos instantes, mientras sospesaba las distintas alternativas. Sería divertido ver la cara que le quedaba a Marlene si obligaba al profesor a dejarla y, además, Tatiana lo besaba. El profesor estaba realmente bueno. Si hacía eso, Sid se enfadaría muchísimo, así que esa opción la dejó para otro momento.

—Quiero buenas notas –repuso ella—: para mí, para él, para todos mis amigos. Y también quiero malas notas; ya te diré quienes van a ser los afectados, aunque puedes ir haciéndote una idea –le dijo a él.

Marlene volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, amenazante.

—Y tú –siguió—, me debes un favor. Ya te diré cual en otro momento –se rió por lo bajo—. Si no lo hacéis, se van a enterar incluso en China de lo vuestro. No es ilegal, ya que ella es mayor; pero si que está muy, muy, muy mal visto. ¿O no? Perderías el empleo y no volverías a trabajar en una escuela. Y a ti quizás te echarían del colegio, quién sabe.

La Ravenclaw se levantó y se abalanzó hacia Tatiana, sacando la varita de la nada. Pero Eric volvió a ser más rápido y la paró.

—Déjala, Marlie –le susurró al oído, apretujándola contra él—. Me da igual lo que tengamos que hacer mientras podamos continuar estando juntos. Si la cosa se complica sabes que puedo dejar el puesto en cuanto quiera –terminó, dándole un abrazo. La muchacha no había apartado su oscura mirada de Tatiana y la estaba maldiciendo por dentro.

La Slytherin se fue, seguida de su novio, mientras gozaba del nuevo poder adquirido.

…

Alecto no había ido a dormir esa noche de la fiesta. Por la mañana siguiente, su cama seguía tan impoluta como la habían dejado los elfos domésticos el día anterior; Tatiana supuso que estaría con Peter aunque, cuando las demás compañeras se lo preguntaron, ella se hizo la sueca.

Lo de Alecto y Peter no era un secreto, pero su amiga le había pedido que tampoco fuera alardeando. La morena creía que había allí algo escondido, que su amiga tramaba algo, pero no lo sabía ni lo adivinaba todavía. Sabía que Peter había robado los pergaminos y los libros de Alecto, ella misma se lo había contado, pero no había sido nada irreparable: la rubia siempre tenía escondida una copia de todo. Además, con las listas de los nombres era imposible que jamás de los jamases llegara a descubrir qué tramaban.

Se vistió y se dispuso a subir a desayunar algo cuando una conversación de unas alumnas de sexto cerca de la salida de la Sala Común llamó su atención. Disminuyó su paso para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—Se ve que ayer Black montó una buena escenita con Adler –le decía una. Tatiana se ruborizó al darse por aludida, pero la frase no terminó allí—: se ve que por poco terminan haciéndolo allá mismo.

Tatiana paró en seco. ¿Sid besándose a muerte con Sirius? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso si ella había estado con Sid toda la noche?

—Pero yo creía que Black estaba saliendo con Winsett –añadió la otra muchacha. La morena quedó todavía más desconcertada—. La pequeña.

Entonces Tatiana lo entendió todo. Sirius debía ser capullo o algo y seguramente su hermana ya se habría enterado y estaría como una loca llorando por cualquier esquina. Decidió buscarla en su habitación, pero sus compañeras le dijeron que ya se había ido a desayunar, así que allí fue a encontrarla ella. El ridículo podía ser peor delante de todo el colegio y quizás Tatiana podía llegar antes para evitar que su hermana se muriera de vergüenza.

Por casualidades de la vida la encontró a medio camino del Vestíbulo, pero ella ya volvía de desayunar y sin una lágrima en los ojos. Natasha Winsett se quedó parada al ver llegar a su hermana mayor resoplando por culpa de la carrera que se había pegado.

—¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó extrañada.

Tatiana no sabía qué decir. Podía ser que la multitud hubiera sentido pena por Natasha y se hubieran mantenido al margen, pero le parecía poco improbable que todavía no supiera nada. No entendía cómo podía su hermana estar tan tranquila cuando medio Hogwarts había visto como su novio se la pegaba con otra a lo bestia.

—Tania, si es por lo de Sirius, no te preocupes. Ya he hablado con él –explicó la menor—. Me dijo que había bebido mucho más de lo que una personal normal puede aguantar por culpa de un juego con Potter y que alguien le dijo que Juliet Adler era yo. Sólo se confundió y, en cuanto se dio cuenta del error, paró de besarla.

Tatiana tuvo que contenerse la risa. Sirius había usado la misma excusa que ella usó con Sid. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin duda. Iba a tener que arreglar el problema de su hermana antes de dejar a Sid y _quedarse_ con el Gryffindor.

Su hermanita era realmente estúpida.

…

Alecto apareció un buen día con todos los pergaminos que Peter Pettigrew le había robado y los esparció por encima de los deberes de Tatiana, quien se lo quedó mirando extrañada.

—¿Y todo esto? Pensábamos que querías parar un poco hasta pasadas las vacaciones de Navidad –contestó ella. Alecto se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Peter Pettigrew hace todo lo que yo le pida –anunció, orgullosa—. Esta mañana le he dicho que me diera todo lo que me robó, que no me enfadaba, pero que lo quería. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado para qué lo quiero o como sé que me robó –terminó, riéndose.

Llamó a los otros compañeros involucrados en ese asunto y esperó hasta que nadie estuvo demasiado cerca para oír la conversación.

—Tal y cómo os dije, nadie ha descubierto todavía nuestro plan –les explicó a los recién llegados.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas –repuso Avery—. Quizás Pettigrew sea más listo de lo que tú imaginas y esté confabulado con sus amigos. Espero que no le hayas contado absolutamente nada –siguió, realmente preocupado.

Alecto se rió y Tatiana imitó su sonrisa de superioridad, aunque estaba tan preocupada como Avery.

—Créeme, sé lo que me hago –continuó la rubia—, pero siempre puedes echarte atrás, por si las cosas no salen como están planeadas; aunque si salen como es debido, el mérito no va a ser tuyo.

Avery pareció dudar.

—Yo te creo, Carrow –intervino Mulciber—. Pero nos estamos retrasando. Ya sabemos que entre los Slytherins no está; debemos encontrarlo fuera, y eso ya es más peligroso. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo sin que nadie se de cuenta?

La rubia se echó el cabello para atrás mientras pensaba. Tatiana no entendía cómo se habían complicado tanto buscando a un cebo. Estaba claro que no podía ser nadie de Slytherin desde antes de que empezaran a entrevistarse con sus compañeros para ver si alguno no tenía a ningún familiar mezclado con el Señor Oscuro, y _utilizar_ a alguien de fuera era demasiado arriesgado, puesto que los podrían descubrir.

—Debemos volver al plan inicial –dijo Tatiana, sin poder contenerse—. Pedimos ayuda del exterior, conseguimos que salgan todos cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade y que se ensucien las manos los mayores. Al Señor Oscuro le parece bien.

Avery y Mulciber la fulminaron con la mirada. Eso era de cobardes, habían dicho cuando se les propuso ese plan; además, si lo hacían de ese modo, ellos no se iban a llevar toda la gloria.

—Yo creo que Tatiana tiene razón. Podríamos ayudar a los mayores, si practicamos lo suficiente –añadió finalmente Alecto—. Si conseguimos sacarlos a todos a fuera y si colaboramos será en gran parte nuestra victoria.

Avery y Mulciber fulminaron con la mirada a las dos muchachas, que se voltearon hasta el último integrante del grupo.

—Sólo quedas tú –dijo Tatiana—. Tu voto es el que va a decidir.

Regulus Black los miraba a todos más blanco que la nieve mientras padecía pequeños temblores. Tatiana se había fijado tiempo atrás en que el chico empezaba a flaquear: tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos, no podían pedirle que participara en eso. Ella lo entendía, pero los padres del muchacho, los señores Black, no. No sabía qué le habían dicho, pero fue el último en _apuntarse_.

Los demás compañeros de Slytherin cuyos padres eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro se habían negado rotundamente a que sus hijos participaran en esa misión y por eso los niños no sabían nada. Solamente ellos cinco eran conscientes de lo que iba a pasar en Hogwarts en unas cuantas semanas. Sólo ellos querían llevarse todo el honor de tal hazaña y tenían unos padres suficientemente involucrados para querer mezclar a sus retoños.

Pero Regulus Black estaba empezando a ser el eslabón débil. De pronto, pareció recordar algo, la sangre volvió a su rostro y sus ojos se animaron.

—En Hogsmeade –fue su única respuesta y Alecto dio por terminada esa reunión.

…

Salió de clase de Encantamientos acompañada de Sid. Él le había propuesto ir a dar una vuelta por el lago y ella aceptó.

—¿No crees que deberíamos dejar al profesor McKinnon en paz? –le preguntó él, con aires preocupados.

Tatiana lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese día les habían entregado una redacción y ella había sacado la mejor nota de la clase, por asombro de Lily Evans, quien parecía haberse bebido algún tipo de veneno por la cara que puso. La sensación de victoria y poderío no había hecho más que aumentar y ella la sentía como adrenalina por sus venas.

Quería más. Quería destrozar, mandar, sentirse temida. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder.

—¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Sid, al distinguir a una figura escondida, de espaldas a él, detrás de un matorral.

Tatiana lo reconoció enseguida.

—Snape.

Avanzaron entre la nieve como pudieron, hasta llegar delante del Slytherin, quien no pareció muy contento de verlos y, por eso, ni los saludó. Se limitó a quedarse quieto, sin mover un solo músculo. Debía pensar que si hacía eso, Tatiana lo iba a ignorar, pero ella estaba demasiado inspirada como para poder callarse algo en ese momento.

—¿Te escondes o has decidido quedarte aquí hasta helarte? –le preguntó ella, sin agacharse, sintiéndose todavía más poderosa.

—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra persona? –le propuso él, sentándose finalmente de espaldas a ellos.

Tatiana sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Sabes quiénes han empezado a salir juntos? –Snape palideció—. Tu amiga sangre sucia y el gran Potter. ¿No es una gran casualidad?

El rostro se Snape se había transformado en una gran mueca de rabia. Todos en Slytherin conocían la extraña relación que la serpiente había mantenido con la leona hasta dos años atrás pero pocos, como Tatiana o Alecto Carrow, le habían prestado suficiente atención como para ver que había algo más que amistad entre ellos. Tatiana lo encontró todo de lo más divertido cuando se enteró de que la sangre sucia pelirroja había decidido dejar de hablarle a su compañero de casa.

Aunque ese tema también había molestado un poco a Tatiana. Cuando estaban en tercero ella misma se había rebajado a pedirle a Potter que la acompañara a Hogsmeade por San Valentín y tuvo que soportar la humillación de que se riera de ella delante de todo el colegio al contestarle la invitación a gritos durante la hora del desayuno. Luego encontró a Sid y olvidó ese tema, pero todavía tenía ganas de hacerle pagar al Gryffindor aquella humillación.

Quizás podría utilizar a Evans que, sin duda alguna, era el punto débil del león.

—¿No crees que hacen una pareja estupenda? –continuó ella—. Evans es muy bonita y además es lista —¿Desde cuando hablaba ella bien de los sangre sucia?—, para ser una asquerosa sangre sucia, claro. Y el gran jugador de Quidditch no se queda atrás, creo yo. Si yo fuera ella lo hubiera tenido claro desde el principio a quien preferir.

Snape inspiró, fulminando a Tatiana con la mirada.

—A quién preferirías tú, Snape: ¿A la joven promesa del colegio, atractivo, divertido e inteligente, o al amigo que le rompió el corazón humillándola delante de todo el mundo?

Finalmente, Snape sacó la varita, y Sid, quien había estado observando todo el rato sin decir nada, lo imitó.

—¡Oh! ¿Te he molestado? No era mi intención –se excusó ella, falsamente.

Su compañero bajó la varita, realmente abatido.

—¿Sabes qué, Winsett? –le dijo con una risita irónica en los labios—. Algún día, todo este daño que estás haciendo tú a los demás, te será devuelto.

La muchacha se quedó plantada con la nieve hasta las rodillas intentando sacar esa frase de su cerebro. ¿Quién se atrevía a decirle eso a ella? ¡Un pobre mestizo que se había cavado su propia tumba! La muchacha decidió ignorar aquella frase pero, cuando quiso mandarlo al cuerno, Snape ya se había ido y Sid la observaba preocupado.

…

Alecto llegó tarde por la noche, con una carta arrugada entre sus dedos. Los reunió a todos cinco cerca del fuego y lanzó la bola de pergamino dentro antes de contarles las nuevas noticias.

—Están de acuerdo con el nuevo plan –empezó—. Lo ven más seguro y con mejores resultados. Será en Hogsmeade, por San Valentín. Es más fácil que las otras opciones.

Los cinco chicos se miraron. Faltaban menos de dos meses para el catorce de febrero y quedaban muchas cosas que preparar.

* * *

_¡Tachán! Actualicé tan rápido como pude. Pero tengo MALAS noticias. Mi pc ha muerto, y con él, TODO lo que tenía sobre fics, y hasta dentro de una semana no voy a saber si se pueden salvar los documentos o no. En fin. Ya os imagináis el resto._

_Ahora, agradecimientos a: Kira Dumont, Sweet Ashie, .isa (la web me recorta tu nick cada vez que lo escribo, no lo entiendo), Jazmine, HristiWeasley, Xav, Malfoy, TinyTinyOops, Hander_Zhon, Diana Prenze, mrs mary black, bele, Judith Malfoy, siesna, Keiian y, especialmente, porque sin ella no tendría este archivo (se lo mandé para que le echara un vistazo y lo ha salvado) ¡A Miky!_

_NOTA: Le cambié el nombre a Elaine Adler, y ahora se llama Juliet. Elaine Adler se me hacía demasiado impronunciable, aunque me gustara mucho. Pero bueno, espero que no haya problema alguno._

_Prometo intentar actualizar cuanto antes. Diez mil gracias por entenderme (no creo que pueda responder a los reviews, espero que no os molestéis)._

_Eri._


	7. Elizabeth Simmons

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Elizabeth Simmons**

Elizabeth Simmons, que cursaba sexto en Hufflepuff, nunca había sido una persona con suerte, siempre lo había sabido. Por eso, cuando recibió la carta de su padre, dónde le pedía que hiciera las maletas para no volver al colegio, supo que seguramente no volvería.

Se quedó un rato pensando sujetando el papel, esa pena de muerte escrita, mientras a su alrededor todos desayunaban tranquilamente. Edgar estaba a su lado, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con un compañero de clase las últimas noticias sobre política que habían aparecido en el Profeta. Edgar siempre había sido un cielo con ella; no podía darle aquella noticia de buena mañana, por eso se lo diría antes de irse. Aunque fuera algo un poco cruel, le iba a ahorrar unas horas de sufrimiento.

—Cielo, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa —le susurró al oído, intentando ahogar las lágrimas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, secándose disimuladamente los ojos.

Evitó a todo el mundo en su camino hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, mientras decidía qué ropa se llevaría y qué le diría a Edgar. ¿Debía despedirse de sus amigos y amigas antes de irse? Ella era demasiado introvertida para poder anunciar públicamente que se iba. Les diría adiós si los veía, y nada más.

Curiosamente, allí mismo se encontró con James Potter y Lily Evans dándose un apasionado beso. Se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, con la carta arrugada en la mano. La parejita también paró en seco y se separaron lentamente: ella realmente sonrojada, él un tanto orgulloso de que los hubiera encontrado alguien. Elizabeth empezó a sonrojarse también.

—Esto… yo… —murmuró cortada—. Lo siento, chicos.

Los dos Gryffindors saltaron en disculpas y perdones: les sabía mal haberla hecho sentirse mal, así que querían pedirle perdón como fuera. Elizabeth les explicó que solamente se había sorprendido, nada más.

Era realmente curioso que, tras tantos años de discusiones y peleas con James Potter, al final Lily Evans se hubiera rendido a sus brazos. Elizabeth los encontraba adorables y siempre se había llevado muy bien con ambos. Los consideraba unos buenos amigos.

—Chicos, mucha suerte y luchad por vuestra relación —les dijo, a modo de despedida—. Es algo muy bonito.

Seguramente se habrían quedado desconcertados ante aquella afirmación, pero no tardarían en entender el porqué de todo. Esperaba poderse despedir de los demás compañeros antes de hablar con Edgar.

…

La madre de Elizabeth era una muggle y murió al alumbrar a Elizabeth, la más pequeña de los Simmons. Su padre se casó varias veces más, pero finalmente terminó soltero: el recuerdo de Amanda Simmons, la madre, siempre había acabado por romper todas las relaciones.

Elizabeth no la conocía, pero admiraba todas las historias que su padre le había contado de ella. Al parecer, era algo que se llamaba 'médico', pero no uno muy común: trabajaba en países pobres para ayudar a niños necesitados. Desde siempre, Elizabeth había querido hacer algo parecido. Pero tras la maldita carta que le había mandado su padre, ya podía empezar a olvidarse de todos los sueños y promesas. Probablemente no viviría más de una semana tras abandonar el colegio.

No podía dejar a su familia en aquellos momentos. Su hermano mayor tenía tres hijos, el segundo hermano se había casado el año pasado y su mujer estaba embarazada de ocho meses. Ellos tenían tanto derecho como ella de vivir, pero no podía quedarse refugiada en el castillo, cual egoísta, dejando a la mayoría de sus seres más queridos solos ante una muerte segura.

¿Por qué? Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio. No era auror, pero estaba en ese departamento, organizando papeleos. Un día recibió un chantaje: querían saber qué aurores habían participado en la última redada de mortífagos, aquella que había causado tanto escándalo tiempo atrás, porque la gente temía más las represalias que los ataques de los mortífagos. Él se negó, y causó la perdición de toda la familia.

En la Sala Común se encontró con Juliet Adler, de su mismo, que estaba haciendo los deberes en una de las mesas. Elizabeth siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella, se podía decir que era como su hermana mayor (cosa que Elizabeth siempre había deseado ser).

—Eh, Ju —la llamó, bajando la voz para no molestar al resto de sus compañeros.

La morena levantó la cabeza. A Elizabeth le gustaban los ojos de Juliet: eran muy grandes y de un azul demasiado claro para ser natural. Los envidiaba. Los suyos eran de color castaño claro, como su cabello; un tono muy común.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó su amiga, extrañada. La castaña sonrió amigablemente y la sonrisa se calcó en el rostro de su compañera.

—Sobre lo que me dijiste de Black… —empezó Elizabeth. Al parecer, Juliet se había enrollado con él varias veces y él le había pedido algo más serio aunque, 'supuestamente', Sirius Black tuviera novia; su amiga estaba hecha un lío—. Debes descubrir si es cierto que quiere ir en serio o no, yo lo veo muy precipitado. Cuando lo sepas, ataca o deserta.

Su amiga le dio las gracias mil veces. Elizabeth se levantó, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo que dejó a la morena realmente desconcertada. Debía prepararse la maleta. Escribiría una carta para Emmeline Vance, algo cortito, y se lo dejaría debajo de la almohada. Emmeline tenía un don extraño y siempre sabía qué le rondaba por la cabeza a los demás. Si hablaban, lo descubriría, y correría a decírselo a Edgar. Y todavía era temprano para que él empezara a sufrir.

…

Lo más difícil estaba por llegar: Decirle a Edgar que se iba y que, con toda seguridad, no volverían a verse jamás. Elizabeth quería volver a verle, sin duda alguna, pero era mejor que él no la esperara con la esperanza de poder a estar juntos otra vez. No quería que sufriera todavía más.

Se había ido despidiendo de forma disimulada de todos a quienes quería: amigos de Hufflepuff, sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los de Ravenclaw e, incluso, alguno de Slytherin con quien no se llevaba del todo mal. Todos de forma disimulada, claro. Cuando ella se hubiera ido, entenderían las conversaciones que habían tenido con ella. Y si no lo hacían, era que no le importaban tanto como para confesarles su marcha.

Había quedado con Edgar en el lago, pero se lo encontró en la puerta del Vestíbulo. Con la maleta flotando a su lado, al muchacho no le costó mucho adivinar qué sucedía: Palideció de tal manera, que ella temió que fuera a darle un colapso allí mismo y no pudieran despedirse. Su padre la pasaría a buscar en una hora por la entrada del colegio. Ya había hablado con la profesora Sprout, la jefa de su residencia, que la había acompañado a despedirse de Dumbledore. Todavía le resonaba la oferta de su director, de que se quedara en el colegio, por su bien. Pero ella le explicó lo mismo que iba a decirle a Edgar: No podía dejar a su familia.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención de Edgar Bones, cuando se _fijó de verdad_ en él, fue el cabello: siempre lo llevaba bien peinado, de manera que no le interfiriera en la visión. Era un chico cuidadoso, estudioso y virtuoso; por eso, ella lo llamaba 'mi oso' cuando estaban a solas.

No era un chico muy alto, siquiera fornido o sumamente atractivo. Tampoco despertaba muchos suspiros por ser un casanova. Ella lo adoraba por ser tan listo como era. Por eso él estaba tan enfadado, porque no había podido ver que ella se marchaba para intentar evitarlo. Y lo hubiera hecho, ese era otro motivo por el cual no se lo había dicho antes.

Pasearon recordando la primera cita que tuvieron. En quinto, él le había preguntado si le quería acompañar a Hogsmeade en la primera salida del curso; fue un completo desastre: ella terminó manchada de barro y él con un diente roto, porque decidieron ir a pasear por el campo y se cayeron por un desnivel. También recordaron su primera vez; otro desastre, porque se habían pasado todo el rato rojos de vergüenza. Pero su relación era un éxito, pensaba Elizabeth. Jamás se peleaban, jamás se discutían, siempre se habían apoyado, y lo amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Odiaba tener que dejarlo, seguramente para siempre.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio. Elizabeth se percató de que no se había fijado en nada del paisaje, sólo había mirado a Edgar a los ojos durante todo el trayecto. Quería besarlo, quería darle un beso que pudiera recordar siempre, que jamás fuera a olvidar. Y así lo hizo.

—Te quiero —le susurró Edgar al oído y ella respondió con las mismas palabras mientras notaba que su corazón se encogía. Si se escondía, su padre se iría sin esperarla. Podría quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que terminara el curso y luego esconderse en casa de Edgar; él lo preferiría mil veces. Ella también.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre apareció, apresurado, pálido y preocupado. Le hizo gestos rápidos para que se acercara corriendo, sin poder decirle nada. Abrazó a Edgar con todas sus fuerzas y una parte de ella se quedó con él para siempre. Se sintió como si la cortaran por la mitad y su cuerpo siguiera moviéndose de forma automática.

Desapareció con su padre, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Edgar, quien empezó a morirse por dentro en ese momento.

…

Respiraba ajetreada, agonizante. Hacía horas, o días quizás, que no se notaba las piernas y estaba empezar a temer que fuera algo irreparable.

A su lado, una de sus cuñadas, Claire, la que estaba embarazada, hacía más tiempo que sus piernas que no se movía, y un líquido oscuro manchaba todo su vestido y su vientre embarazado. Elizabeth no quería girar la cara hacia la derecha.

A su izquierda, Thomas, su hermano mayor, padecía fuerte temblores cada medio minuto y ahogaba gritos de dolor que se transformaban en gruñidos. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, primero porque estaban demasiado malheridos, luego porque estaban encadenados a la pared de lo que había sido el comedor de la casa de verano de los Simmons.

Sus tres sobrinos, Cate, Annie y Tom, que no llegaban a pasar de los siete años, habían desaparecido los primeros. Elizabeth rezaba porque estuvieran muertos y no les estuvieran haciendo pasar lo que a ellos, pero era una suerte que raramente les sería concedida.

A su otro hermano, David, lo habían colgado, una vez muerto, por los nudillos del techo, y hacía varios días que ella temía que cayera al suelo con el rostro desencajado. No podría soportar esa imagen. Tampoco levantaba la cabeza.

No podía mirar hacia ningún lado, y tenía la mirada fija en la pared blanca que había al otro lado de la sala. En ella no había absolutamente nada. Jamás se había exasperado tanto por encontrar un solo defecto en algo, pero nada. Era completamente lisa.

¿Cuántas semanas hacías que los habían traído allí? Elizabeth había perdido la cuenta de los días, y sólo tenía una pequeña noción del tiempo por una grieta que había en una de las persianas de los grandes ventanales: si iluminaba un poquito, era de día; si no, era de noche. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer nada, sólo bebían un poco de agua de vez en cuando, pero desde que colgaron a su hermano nadie había entrado en esa habitación.

Alguien entró en la sala, y arrojó a Susan, su otra cuñada, hacia la pared blanca que Elizabeth miraba. Una mancha de color escarlata estropeó el blanco impoluto. A su lado, su hermano Thomas empezó a sollozar entre espasmos al comprobar que su esposa no daba señales de vida.

Se le aceleró el corazón. Los estaban utilizando para que su padre hablara. Querían información a cambio de vidas, pero Elizabeth tenía muy claro que no iban a salvarse aunque su padre les revelara la información. Estaban condenados y no había nada más para hacer que esperar a que la mataran a ella. Porque hacía ya tiempo, cuando mataron a Claire sin ningún miramiento, que había desechado la opción de ser rescatados por alguien del Ministerio.

Elizabeth empezó a hiperventilar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Si entraban a su padre muerto, ella sería la única no suficientemente malherida como para no morir en pocas horas. Su único problema era que le fallaba todo de cintura para abajo, pero podría llegar a vivir una semana más. Y no quería imaginar cómo estarían los cuerpos de quienes la rodeaban en otra semana o cuál sería su agonía.

Odiaba a todos los que les estaban haciendo eso, pero se odiaba más a si misma por no haberse quedado en Hogwarts. Todo aquello había sido un engaño. Su padre hacía ya dos semanas que estaba capturado e intentaba dar largas para que no persiguieran a su familia. Quien la vino a recoger en Hogwarts no era su padre, era un mortífago que había usado la Poción de la Mutación.

Su familia ya estaba condenada, pero ella se hubiera podido salvar. Debía haber sido un poco más egoísta. Imaginaba cómo se sentiría Edgar cuando su nombre saliera en el Profeta. Veía el titular en cuanto los encontraran: '_Masacre en la casa veraniega de los Simmons: Siete adultos y tres niños. El padre de familia no quiso revelar información secreta'_. No podría dejarle ningún mensaje a Edgar para que supiera que ella habría muerto de hambre (en el mejor de los casos), y pensaría que todos habrían sufrido mucho hasta morir. Eso, si todo sucedía como ella _deseaba_ que sucediera.

Volvieron a abrir la puerta. Entró una mujer, esta vez Elizabeth la miró. Era alta, atractiva y de cabello negro. A su lado levitaban los tres cuerpos inertes de sus sobrinos, que cayeron cerca de la madre. Thomas gemía con insistencia.

Una de las niñas, la pequeña, se movió con el golpe. Seguramente Annie seguiría con vida. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, unos ojos castaños, como los de Elizabeth, completamente aterrados. Ella le hizo una señal, le sonrió, para que la niña estuviera más tranquila, pero en lugar de eso empezó a llorar.

—Tranquila —le dijo Elizabeth, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mujer, que estaba apunto de salir, oyó los llantos y se volteó. Cuando un rayo verde impactó contra el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, esta cayó fulminada. Elizabeth estaba empezando a desear correr su misma suerte y terminar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de la pequeña estaban abiertos de par a par, sin vida, observando a Elizabeth, que cerró los suyos con fuerza.

…

Habían pasado muchas horas. Quizás más días. Elizabeth estaba débil, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su hermano Thomas ya no se movía, nadie a su alrededor lo hacía, y se despertó por el ruido que causó su hermano David al impactar, finalmente, contra el suelo. No quiso comprobar si sus manos seguían intactas o sus dedos se habían desgarrado.

Era de noche, pero no había silencio. En el piso de arriba, alguien gritaba, y su padre respondía también a gritos. ¿Sabría que ella seguía con vida? ¿Por qué no les dejaban de una vez en paz?

Unos pasos bajaron pesadamente las escaleras y, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, entró un hombretón alto y fornido. Se acercó a Elizabeth y la desató. La agarró por una muñeca y empezó a tirar de ella. La muchacha intentó ponerse de pie, para poder guardar un poco de dignidad, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Por suerte, no sintió nada cuando se golpeó con cada peldaño de las escaleras que subían al segundo piso.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que moriría en su casa de campo. La casa que había comprado su padre con toda la ilusión del mundo para poder reunir a sus hijos y a sus nietos durante las celebraciones de algunas fiestas. Sus hermanos se habían casado allí, y allí habían celebrado los bautizos de sus tres sobrinos. El que había muerto antes de nacer también lo habrían bautizado allí; David y Claire querían llamarla Amanda, como la madre del primero.

Tenían a su padre en la habitación de matrimonio más grande de todas, y lo interrogaban.

—¡Dinos quienes son los miembros de la Orden del Fénix! —gritaba la mujer que había asesinado a su pequeña sobrinita.

—¡¿Por qué? ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡Me da igual si me matáis! —se lamentaba su padre, entre gimoteos.

Llegaron a la entrada de la puerta y la arrojaron a los pies de su padre. Él la llamó varias veces, creyendo que ya estaba muerta y Elizabeth abrió los ojos. Jamás había visto a alguien tan aterrorizado como su padre. Ella era la única persona que podía salvar, la única que quedaba. Quizás su vida valía la muerte de los demás, si la podía salvar.

—¿Hablarás ahora? —inquirió un hombre.

Elizabeth distinguió una larga melena rubia platinada iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales. Las ventanas del piso superior debían estar abiertas y la muchacha pudo ver las estrellas brillando en un cielo completamente negro.

Intentó hablar, decirle que no dijera nada, que los iban a matar de todos modos, que era mejor salvar a quienes todavía tenían la oportunidad. Pero su padre estaba apunto de flaquear y ella no conseguía articular ninguna palabra. La mujer del pelo negro la apuntó con la varita y Elizabeth experimentó el dolor más agudo que jamás había sufrido en cada célula de su cuerpo. Gritó tanto, que pudo recuperar el habla unos instantes.

—¡Papá! ¡No se lo digas! —gritó con la voz apagada—. No servirá de nada… ¡Puedes salvar a otras personas! ¡No dejes que les hagan esto! ¡Hazlo por todos, papá!

La mujer del pelo negro se hartó de escenitas familiares y decidió matar a Elizabeth Simmons de una forma más _manual_. Quizás, su padre se volviera loco y empezara a cantar cual canario.

Bellatrix Lestrange, unos meses antes Black, le cortó la cabeza a la muchacha sin pestañear. Luego, colocó la extremidad cortada en el regazo del padre a la espera de que la locura revelara los nombres de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, sin saber que ellos mismo ya se dirigían allí para intentar salvar, ilusamente, a la familia Simmons.

Tom Simmons decidió que no iba a decir nada. Elizabeth tenía razón. Cerró la boca dispuesto a no volver a hablar jamás.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Capítulo corto! ¡Lo sé! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado metida en otro fic (Soy Bella Swan, de Twilight. Podéis pasaros) y me quedé absorbida escribiendo (ains…). Pero he vuelto, aunque sea con este capítulo algo corto. ¿Os ha gustado?_

_¡Hemos alcanzado **100 reviews**! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review. No puedo poner los nombres porque, como actualicé un capitulo entre otros ya publicados, el contador de reviews me los ha puesto todos en el mismo capítulo y ahora me salen muchos más de los que tocan por capítulo, pero de verdad os lo agradezco mucho. Vosotros sabéis quienes sois, y yo también lo sé. Gracias, sin vosotros, iba a parecer que este fic no le gustaba a nadie._

_Además, quería comentaros que he creado un fotolog para este fic. Cada dibujo es en relación a cada capítulo del fic, aunque sólo haya podido publicar dos imágenes (fotolog sólo me deja publicar una cada día, y se me olvidó. Pero lo actualizaré a menudo). Podréis encontrar el link en mi perfil._

_Y… ¡Se necesita summary! No termina de gustarme el summary de esta historia, lo he cambiado como diez mil veces, y no sé que hacer. Así que se aceptan propuestas e ideas. Os lo agradeceré muchísimo =)_

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Eri._


	8. Regulus Black, Parte I

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Regulus Black**

Había engañado a Alecto Carrow. Tumbado en su cama, tapado hasta la nariz con las elegantes sábanas del color de Slytherin, intentaba recordar cómo lo había hecho para conseguir engañarla.

Su relación con Emmeline Vance era secreta, claro. Desde inicios de ese mes se veían a escondidas por las tardes, se encerraban en algún lugar y jamás se iban juntos de allí. Eran cuatro horas de paz y armonía con el mundo en las que Regulus olvidaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder en el colegio gracias a su colaboración.

Ella no entendía por qué debía ser todo tan secreto. Al principio le había hecho gracia, pero había terminado por concluir que él lo hacía solamente por vergüenza de ella y empezaba a disgustarse con él. Regulus no la podía perder porque, si lo hacía, ella estaría condenada a morir el día de San Valentín.

Si alguien de su casa los descubría, si Alecto lo descubría…

Esa tarde helada de finales de diciembre se dirigió hacia su punto de encuentro más preocupado que de costumbre. Estaba casi seguro de que alguien lo seguía, aunque era incapaz de verlo. O verla. Más tarde, le pidió a Emmeline que se fuera ella primera. Quería estar un rato a solas en aquella habitación vacía del sexto piso. Se quedó pensando un rato más en su nueva idea: seguiría en el proyecto y pediría ayuda a alguien para proteger a Emmeline.

Sólo le venía una persona en mente capaz de ayudarle en ese momento: su _hermano_ Sirius. ¿Pero qué haría? _Hola hermano. Hace casi dos años que no nos hemos vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero querría pedirte un favor comprometido._ Se imaginaba la cara que pondría Sirius si le iba con esas. Y más todavía si Regulus no le contaba absolutamente nada del plan. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que protegiera a Emmeline cuando él no pudiera hacerlo sin que su hermano supiera de qué debía protegerla?

Estaba apunto de terminar el año y Regulus cada vez tenía menos claro todo el plan que Alecto Carrow, con la ayuda de los mortífagos, estaba tramando: Veía demasiadas lagunas, sabía que él era el eslabón débil y temía que todo fuera una trampa para terminar cargándole el muerto a él. Pero había más. No podía participar plenamente, porque debía conseguir de un modo u otro que Emmeline no estuviera en Hogsmeade por San Valentín, sin decírselo directamente, porque si lo hacía lo iban a descubrir y entonces se podía considerar hombre muerto. Y no quería ni morir él, ni que muriera ella.

Demasiado complicado.

Adoraba a Emmeline. Incluso había llegado a olvidar que era sangre sucia. Los demás podían serlo, que él sentiría repulsión hacia ellos, pero con Emmeline todo era al contrario. Adoraba desde el color paja de su cabello o el azul de sus ojos, hasta el peinado cortito y el flequillo recto, que le aniñaba el rostro. Adoraba aquellos hoyuelos que aparecían en las comisuras de los labios cuando le sonreía. Contaba las horas que faltaban hasta poder cogerla de la mano otra vez, poder acariciarla y poder besarla hasta la saciedad. Para despojarla del uniforme y recorrer con besos cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Desde que supo qué era el amor, Regulus estaba convencido de que no se casaría enamorado, como sucedía la mayoría de veces en su familia. Sabía que lo predestinarían a alguien pero que él se enamoraría de otra persona. Aunque jamás imaginó que fuera a enamorarse de la peor opción en el peor momento.

Pero para él, Emmeline era perfecta.

Hacía cinco minutos que la Hufflepuff se había ido, Regulus se encontraba abrochándose la camisa del uniforme, cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y pensó que era Emmeline quien había olvidado algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Emme?

Se le heló el corazón cuando fue una rubia alta y con cara de pocos amigos la que entró por la puerta. Alecto Carrow parecía realmente enfadada y lo apuntaba con la varita.

—Creo que me debes una explicación, Black —anunció, cual sentencia de muerte. Regulus tragó saliva. Estaba perdido si no se le ocurría una historia suficientemente buena como para convencer a la temible Alecto.

Tenía que engañarla como fuera y, durante unos instantes, dejó aflorar el gen más Black que había en él para hacerle creer que sólo estaba jugando con Emmeline para dejarla antes de matarla.

—¿Tú crees que me acostaría con una asquerosa sangre sucia si no fuera por algún motivo en partícula? Me sorprendes, Carrow…

A la rubia le había parecido tan exageradamente cruel que le reconoció que incluso ella estaba (algo) asustada. También añadió que le gustaría jugar a su juego, pero se traía algo entre manos con otra persona.

Pero había más, no todo podía ser tan fácil. La muchacha le había pedido (u ordenado) que le demostrara que, de verdad, no era más que un juego cortando con ella antes de San Valentín, y buscándose a otra sangre sucia para seguir con el juego.

De todos modos, Regulus seguía teniendo otro problema: ¿Cómo decírselo a Emmeline?

Se durmió pensando en eso, sin saber qué hacer ni a quien pedir ayuda. Ni cómo solucionar el engaño de Alecto Carrow.

…

Las fatalidades del destino hicieron que, buscando un lugar donde poder pensar en paz, se encontrara a su hermano cortejando a Juliet Adler. Estaban en la esquina de un pasillo, hablando suficientemente alto como para que pudiera reconocer la voz de Sirius.

—Oh, venga, Juliet —le decía él, utilizando un tono muy serio—; pídemelo, y la dejo.

La muchacha se rió, sarcásticamente.

—No es eso, Black —le repuso, remarcando un tonillo de desprecio en el apellido—. No debes dejarla si yo quiero, debes dejarla porque tú lo quieres y punto. No te preocupes por mí, voy a esperarme el tiempo que considere suficiente —oyó que terminaba ella, mientras su voz iba desapareciendo poco a poco, con lo que dedujo que se había ido pasillo abajo.

Quizás ese era el momento, quizás debía abordar a Sirius y…

Su hermano se le había adelantado, yéndose en dirección contraria a la que se había ido la muchacha de Hufflepuff. Los dos hermanos casi chocaron y, una vez hubieron evitado la colisión, se miraron unos instantes.

Regulus supo que su hermano veía en él a alguien que lo había dejado tirado, lo había rechazado y menospreciado. Y estaba en lo cierto. Cuando, dos años atrás, Sirius se enfrentó a toda su familia y se fugó mientras dormían, él no mostró el menor signo de aprecio hacia su hermano: no lo ayudó, como hizo el tío Alphard; no lo buscó, como sabía que había hecho a escondidas su madre, para hacerlo volver a su casa y así limpiar un poco el apellido; ni siquiera contestó a la única carta que le había mandado, pidiéndole un poco de ayuda o, por lo menos, un signo de amistad.

Regulus había rechazado a su hermano porque lo había hecho toda la familia y los Black eran, por encima de todo, una familia que debía compartir los mismos pensamientos. A los que sobresalían les pasaba lo que le había pasado a Sirius, al tío Alphard o a su prima Andrómeda. También sabía que su hermano conocía lo que él pensaba de la situación. Sirius nunca había querido ser parte de esa familia. Pero ahora Regulus necesitaba su ayuda y cada vez estaba menos seguro de que fuera a prestársela.

—Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo —el rostro de su hermano era todo un poema. Con una ceja enarcada lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Pero no repuso y siguió caminando—. De verdad, es muy importante.

Paró en seco en medio del pasillo y se volteó, con una expresión realmente enfadada.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu mamaíta? —le dijo, antes de continuar con su camino.

Su hermano decidió perseguirlo. Había crecido, Sirius no era mucho más alto que él, y podía atraparlo para obligarle a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle. Sino, podía recurrir a usar a la varita.

Su hermano continuó deambulando por los pasillos del tercer piso durante una hora. Parecía que buscaba a alguien y, finalmente, tras cruzar una esquina, consiguió hacer que Regulus lo perdiera de vista. Había desaparecido en medio de la nada. Pero el Slytherin no se dio por vencido; tenía que hablar con él como fuera.

…

No entendía cómo había perdido a Sirius en un pasillo largo y sin ninguna puerta, pero decidió que sería mejor esperarse cerca de la biblioteca, pues tenía entendido que allí era donde, últimamente, pasaba gran parte de la tarde.

Ese día no había quedado con Emmeline, porque ella tenía que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente y estaba muy ocupada. Le había venido que ni pintado. Esperaría hasta que Sirius llegara y, si por casualidades de la vida se encontraba con algún Slytherin conocedor del plan, tenía una buena coartada (_He venido a estudiar a la biblioteca_, se repetía una y otra vez).

Había pasado ya media hora cuando reconoció a una muchacha pelirroja acercándose por el final del pasillo de la biblioteca. No había hablado jamás con Lily Evans, así que supuso que ella no tendría nada en contra de él y, quizás, sabía donde estaba su hermano.

Espero hasta que ella estuvo cerca de él y, aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo, le preguntó:

—¿Has visto a Sirius Black?

La pelirroja quedó para en medio del pasillo, mirándolo desconcertada. Seguramente sabría la historia de los dos hermanos.

—¿Por qué lo buscas? —preguntó una voz masculina. La puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto en ese momento y había salido el mejor amigo de su hermano, James Potter. Sabía que entre su hermano y ese chico había una relación más fuerte que la que jamás hubiera habido entre ellos dos, pero ¿debía arriesgarse y hablar con él para que le pidiera el favor a Sirius?

—Es una cuestión realmente importante —explicó, vigilando esta vez que no hubiera nadie ni en el pasillo ni abriendo la puerta—. Debo hablar con él cuanto antes.

Potter miró a Evans, quien tras mirarle a él le clavó los ojos verdes a Regulus. Parecían realmente desconfiados, como si supieran o dedujeran algo que era secreto, y el Slytherin temió haber sido descubierto con antelación.

—Está bien —dijo, finalmente Potter—, esta noche durante la cena en el pasillo del séptimo piso, delante del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado. Si no vienes sólo, no vas a poder hablar con Sirius —dicho esto, que sonaba como si tuvieran secuestrado a su hermano, los dos leones se escondieron en la biblioteca, y la serpiente se deslizó cada vez más asustado hacia las mazmorras.

¿Y si se estaba equivocando?

…

Abandonó el Gran Salón antes que nadie, comentándole a quien se interesó por él que no se encontraba bien y que se pasaría por la enfermería. Una vez fuera de la luminosidad del lugar, en el Vestíbulo, echó a correr escaleras arriba hasta el séptimo piso.

Llegó allí sin aliento, pero empezó a buscar el tapiz. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, pero allí no había nadie de Gryffindor. Se preguntó si no sería algún tipo de broma cuando, de repente alguien le tapó los ojos.

—No hagas ruido —le amenazó una voz que reconoció como la de su hermano.

Con los ojos tapados, Sirius lo empujó durante un buen rato, cambiando de dirección de vez en cuando, hasta que consiguió hacerle perder la orientación. Sólo sabía que seguía en el séptimo piso, nada más.

Lo sentaron en una silla antes de destaparle los ojos.

—¿Qué querías? —quiso saber Sirius. Estaba acompañado de sus tres inseparables amigos, y también había dos chicas, Evans y Macdonald. Examinó el lugar, realmente extrañado ¿Desde cuando había en el séptimo piso esa habitación? En ella cabían perfectamente los siete alumnos, una mesa, en la cual había una estridente capa plateada, y una confortable silla para cada uno de ellos. Además, extrañamente, había una nevera.

—¿Por qué hay una nevera? —se extrañó el Slytherin.

—Por si tenemos hambre —repuso, alegremente Peter Pettigrew, abriéndola y cogiendo de su interior un pedazo de pizza muy apetitoso que, además, parecía estar caliente.

—¿Qué querías? —repitió Sirius, cada vez más cortante.

Regulus empezó a pensar. Todavía no sabía cómo podía contarles lo que él sabía sin que nadie lo descubriera, así que dudó.

—No puedes decírnoslo claramente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Remus Lupin, apoyado en su silla y observándolo con atención, como si Regulus tuviera algo escrito en la cara que pudiera hacerle revelar el secreto, o algo parecido.

—Más o menos —repuso—. No soy bueno mintiendo. Si os lo digo y Alecto sospecha usará todo lo que sepa para hacerme hablar —les explicó.

—Pero no podrás confesarlo si no te acuerdas, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Lily Evans.

Regulus la miró extrañado mientras, al lado de la pelirroja, James Potter le daba unas palmas en la espalda cargadas de orgullo y murmuraba algo parecido a 'una leona como Merlín manda'.

—¿Quieres borrarme la memoria en cuanto os lo haya explicado todo? —preguntó, un poco convencido. No era mala idea, puesto que si él no sabía que les había contado todo a los de Gryffindor, Alecto no podría hacérselo confesar nunca—. ¿Y si falláis con el hechizo?

—Lily nunca falla con ningún hechizo —explicó Mary Macdonald y James asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Regulus desconfió, era una sangre sucia, aquella muchacha. Preferiría que lo hiciera otra persona, pero ya hablarían de eso luego.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? —repitió otra vez su hermano, algo menos cortante y más interesado—, ¿Qué demonios es lo que os lleváis entre manos, con todas esas listas?

Regulus se extrañó ante aquella pregunta, pero decidió no darle más vueltas ni preguntar cómo lo sabían.

—Antes que nada… yo sólo os voy a contar esto porque quiero que salvéis a Emmeline Vance; si implicáis a demasiada gente y el plan se va al traste, van a saber que era cosa mía y estaré perdido.

—¿Salvar? —inquirió Mary, con un hilo de voz.

—Las listas eran porque estábamos buscando a alguien para que se cargara el muerto. Debía ser algún alumno no mezclado con el Señor Oscuro ni los mortífagos: ningún familiar ni amigo. Probamos en Slytherin, porque era más fácil obtener información, pero todos tienen algo que ver con alguien. Y teníamos que probar fuera, pero era demasiado peligroso, así que decidimos cambiar de plan.

Los seis Gryffindors lo miraban en silencio, haciendo distintas hipótesis sobre lo que les estaba explicando y temiéndose lo peor.

—El Señor Oscuro pidió a nuestros padres que le demostráramos fidelidad. Quería que matáramos a todos los sangre sucia de Hogwarts y van a hacerlo. De hecho, vamos.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Estáis locos —cortó Lily, realmente enfadada—. Completamente locos ¡Debemos ser la mitad de los alumnos, hijos de muggles! ¿Cómo pretendéis hacer semejante burrada? Porque en el castillo no podréis, y…

—En Hogsmeade —cortó él—. Por San Valentín. Todo el mundo irá. Vamos a engañar a los sangre sucia para estar seguros de que todos van. Una vez allí, los mortífagos harán el resto.

—¿Crees que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados? ¡Vamos a impedirlo! —exclamó Lily, furiosa, levantándose de la silla—. ¡Sois unos monstruos!

Regulus soltó una risita irónica.

—Si lo impedís, si se filtra el plan antes de San Valentín, el Señor Oscuro se va a encargar de que los muertos seamos nosotros. Y tú vas a ser tan monstruo como yo.

Lily iba a responder, pero se quedó callada. A su lado, Remus parecía estar ausente, pensando en otra cosa y Sirius hacía rato que había apartado la mirada de su hermano y miraba al suelo. Fue Mary Macdonald la que tomó la iniciativa de nuevo.

—¿Y qué pretendes, que nos quedemos callados hasta que haya pasado lo que planeáis para San Valentín? —quiso saber la rubia.

Regulus asintió.

—¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo esto? —le reprochó Sirius—. ¿Para hacernos sentir mal? Si no lo decimos, van a matar a muchos de nuestros compañeros. Si lo decimos, van a matar a unas sucias serpientes. Creo que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

A Regulus se le cortó la respiración. Su hermano, el descastado, prefería que muriera él antes que matar a unos asquerosos hijos de muggles. No se lo podía creer.

—Eres mi hermano —murmuró por lo bajo.

Sirius se sorprendió.

—Dejé de serlo el día en que me fui de casa y tú no quisiste saber nada más de mí.

—Os he contado todo esto porque quiero que salvéis a Emmeline Vance. No quiero que muera —empezó Regulus de nuevo—. De hecho, quiero que le contéis qué está pasando, más o menos. Y quiero que me borréis la memoria. Si queréis evitar cuantos menos muertos, creo que debéis llevarlo todo con discreción. Pensad que no hay nada escrito para que podáis demostrarlo y si no me borráis la memoria vosotros, conseguiré algún método para hacerlo yo mismo.

Los seis leones se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Yo creo que tengo una idea y no vas a morir ni tú ni ningún hijo de muggle —explicó Remus Lupin, mirando a sus amigos—. No te importa si no te lo decimos, ¿verdad?

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

—Si me dejáis escribirme una nota para cuando lo haya olvidado todo, para no complicar las cosas, por mí el asunto está zanjado.

James Potter le tendió un pergamino y una pluma, para que el muchacho pudiera escribirlo.

—Te acompaño a la enfermería y luego de borraré la memoria —dijo Sirius, cogiendo la capa plateada que había encima de la mesa.

—Genial, porque he dicho que tenía dolor de barriga para poder venir aquí —murmuró, mientras terminaba de escribirse a si mismo una nota en un pedazo de pergamino.

…

Caminaban debajo de la capa. Le habían contado uno de los más grandes secretos de los Merodeadores sólo porque iban a borrarle la memoria, por nada más. Y ahora él entendía muchas cosas.

—¿Seguro que no nos ve nadie? —le preguntó en un murmullo, cuando un grupo de chicas de cuarto de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado pegando chillidos de emoción ante algo que ellos desconocían.

—Seguro —repuso, cortante, Sirius.

—Usaste esto para desaparecer el otro día, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—No —le respondió su hermano—, hay un pasillo secreto detrás de un cuadro, me escondí hasta que te fuiste. No sé porqué quieres saber todo esto, en cinco minutos no vas a recordar nada.

Regulus se rió, divertido. Había utilizado el mismo tono que utilizaban cuando eran niños y el hermano mayor le explicaba cosas que él no entendía.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en salvar a Vance? ¿No es una sangre sucia? —inquirió finalmente, cuando ya habían llegado delante de la enfermería.

—La quiero —explicó Regulus, llanamente—. Sé que va a llegar un momento en que no podremos estar juntos, pero… no voy a permitir que muera.

Sirius se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y se volteó hacia su hermano. Eran tan parecidos… salvo por el corte de pelo y las facciones. Las de Regulus eran menos agraciadas, más parecidas a las de su madre. También Regulus pensaba como su madre y como su padre. En eso no se parecía para nada a Sirius.

—No te entiendo, Regulus —le dijo—. Quieres proteger a una persona porque la quieres, pero no te importa que otras mueran sin motivo, sólo por haber nacido de padres muggles. No lo entiendo.

El hermano pequeño frunció el sueño.

—No me importa, pero sí me importa; vosotros lo sabéis, podéis hacer algo, no yo. Yo nunca fui el hermano valiente, que planta cara a las injusticias, ¿Recuerdas? Yo nunca me fugué de casa. He hecho todo lo que estaba a mis manos. No pretendo ser un héroe, eso ya lo sabes.

Sirius suspiró. Empezaba a entender un poquito a Regulus pero quería terminar con aquella situación cuanto antes.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció, sacando la varita.

—Cuando reaccione, dime que tengo dolor de barriga —Sirius asintió—. Pensad que nuestra vida también está en juego, aunque quizás penséis que no merecemos vivir…

Sirius apartó la mirada mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

—_Obliviate_ —susurró y su hermano se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes. Apartó la capa de invisibilidad rápidamente, antes de que reaccionara.

…

De pronto estaba en frente de la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

—Te duele la barriga —dijo una voz.

Se volteó rápidamente, para buscar quien le había hablado. Pero allí no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Qué raro.

—Cuando puedas, mira tu bolsillo. Pero primero entra.

Regulus obedeció a la voz oculta. Le recordaba a la de su hermano, pero sonaba algo más triste y nostálgica.

La enfermera salió a recibirlo y él le explicó, desconcertado, que tenía dolor de barriga. Madame Pomfrey, al verlo descolocado, lo hizo pasar mientras iba a buscar alguna poción para el dolor de barriga. Regulus, sentado en una de las camillas, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pergamino arrugado.

_Esto lo has escrito tú, es decir yo. Emmeline va a estar bien. No hagas nada raro y sigue el plan de Alecto._

Suspiró. Algo en su interior le dijo que era cierto, que todo estaba arreglado y que todo iba a salir bien. Emme iba a estar bien, siempre y cuanto siguiera los planes de Alecto y la dejara. Eso le jodió realmente, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Seguramente Sirius habría hecho algo, aunque él no pudiera saber qué.

Ahora estaba seguro, la voz que había oído era la de su hermano. El hermano con quien no iba a hablar nunca en su vida, con quien apenas se miraría si se cruzaban por el pasillo.

* * *

_¡Hola, holita!_

_Pues he vuelto ya de Francia. Tenía que ir a Navarra con mis padres pero me engañaron para que fuera más días. Al final cambiamos de destinación y ayer mismo regresé (todavía estoy algo cansada, pero dispuesta a seguir escribiendo)._

_Y bieno, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo =D Espero que os guste. Creo que el capítulo anterior gustó a menos personas que de normal (por el tema de los reviews) pero creo que a los que les gustó les gustó mucho, y con eso me vale._

_Pues nada, como tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas no me explayo más, porque no terminaré (y dentro de una horita se juega el Barça — Arsenal que decidirá quien va a las semifinales de la Champion's League y, aunque no sea muy forofa del futbol, si no lo miro mañana no tendré tema de conversación, jaja)._

_Hoy o mañana voy a responder a los reviews._

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo._

_Un besazo,_

_Eri._


	9. Fabian Prewett

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Fabian Prewett**

Aunque ya hacía tiempo que Mary Macdonald estaba liada con Remus Lupin, Fabian Prewett no terminaba de aceptarlo del todo. De hecho, lo aceptaba muy poco. Mejor dicho, no lo aceptaba para nada. Y no lo llevaba muy bien, la verdad.

Estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, contando las estrellas que había en el cielo y creando constelaciones. Estaba casi convencido de que esas estrellas se movían, porque pocas veces se repetía la misma combinación de constelaciones. ¿Cuántas horas habría pasado en ese sofá mirando el techo? Demasiadas. Cada vez que se enfadaba iba allí a tranquilizarse un poco.

La cabeza de Marlene apareció de golpe con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y toda su larga melena cayó encima de la cara del muchacho.

—¡¿Qué haces? —exclamó, asustado.

La morena lo empujó para que le dejara sentarse con él. Se la veía muy emocionada y no paraba de sonreír y soltar chillidos histéricos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él, con mucha curiosidad.

La muchacha se acercó al chico, todavía sentados en el sofá, para hablarle lo suficientemente bajito como para que nadie más, aparte de él, pudiera oír de lo que le hablaba.

—Es sobre el _tema_ —explicó. El _tema_ en cuestión era, ni más ni menos, el lío que mantenía la muchacha con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Eric McKinnon. Semanas antes, Tatiana Winsett los había descubierto y les había amenazado con contárselo todo a todo el mundo si no hacían lo que ella quería que hicieran, que de momento no había sido más que obtener las mejores calificaciones en la asignatura—. Hay más —anunció emocionada.

Fabian sonrió.

—Deduzco que no debe ser algo muy negativo, ¿verdad? —inquirió, divertido, en un tono más alto que el que estaba usando la muchacha, por lo que ella tiró juguetona del cabello del chico para que callara—. Vale, vale, no te pases. ¿Qué más hay?

Marlene sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Dice que debemos conseguir que su hermana deje a Sirius Black (ha matizado mucho que debe ser su hermana quien lo haga, no él a ella). Si lo hacemos, nos dejará en paz —sonrió.

A Fabian se le borró la sonrisa. Examinó un rato a su amiga mientras reaccionaba.

—¿Sabes que sólo lo hace para engañaros? —Marlene arqueó una ceja—. Quiero decir, quizás no, pero siendo como Winsett es, me huelo a que sólo os va a utilizar. Quizás no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones.

La morena se quedó pensativa. En el fondo siempre había sabido que Winsett no iba a dejarlos marchar con tanta facilidad, pero ante la perspectiva de la nueva 'misión' todo le había parecido mucho mejor, más fácil. Pero ahora que Fabian había expresado en palabras sus temores, empezaba a verle la parte podrida a la manzana.

—Debemos hablar con Sirius —dijo, finalmente, el chico—. A estas horas deben estar terminando de entrenar. Si quieres puedo ir yo, hablo con él y lo arreglamos. Lo cierto es que él me debe un favor.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó la morena. El muchacho se rió.

—Cosas de chicos —le explicó, levantándose del sofá, contento de tener algo que poder hacer para quitarse de la cabeza a Mary Macdonald.

…

Fuera del castillo estaba nevando como nunca antes, pero conociendo al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor como lo conocía, Fabian no tuvo la menor duda de que allí estarían todos los miembros de susodicho equipo entrenando hasta que fuera la hora de la cena, así que hacia allí se dirigió.

Conforme se iba acercando al campo, pudo distinguir a los distintos miembros del equipo de Quidditch pasándose la Quaffle o lanzándose Bludgers sin cesar. Fabian sintió como el viento calaba sus huesos y se tapó todavía más con la capa de invierno, dispuesto a no resfriarse. Se encaminó por la estructura interior del estadio de Quidditch donde, por suerte, no nevaba ni hacía tanto frío y meditó entre esperarse en los vestuarios o ir a contemplar el entrenamiento en las graderías.

Se asomó por las graderías y reconoció, no muy lejos, a Mary y a Lily. Hubiera reconocido la ondulada cabellera de la rubia a doscientos metros.

Se acercó a ellas empujado en dirección opuesta por el viento y las chicas tardaron en darse cuenta de que él se acercaba, por lo que oyó parte de su conversación.

—Tenemos que decidir ya qué hacemos. San Valentín está próximo y será una catástrofe si las cosas no salen como es debido —le decía la rubia a la pelirroja.

—Pero necesitamos más información: ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo, exactamente? ¿Cómo?

Genial, pensó el Ravenclaw, estaban planeando sus maravillosas citas de San Valentín y él llegaba justo a tiempo para poder escuchar los detalles. Por suerte, las chicas lo vieron llegar y callaron al momento; acababa de ahorrarse media hora de tortura. No le hubiera gustado nada oír qué pensaba hacer Mary por San Valentín.

—¡Hola Mary, hola Lily! —las saludó, intentando parecer alegre.

La primera se enfurruñó nada más verlo, pero la otra le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Desde que había empezado a salir con James, se la veía mucho más alegre y soltaba menos castigos, aunque eso nadie se lo hubiera dicho, por miedo a que volviera a las andadas de perfecta Premio Anual. Y estar tan feliz la hacía parecer todavía más guapa de lo que antes ya era, con lo que había muchos corazones rotos.

—¡Prewett! —lo llamaron desde el campo de juego y le dio el tiempo justo de agacharse, porque una Bludger pasó a gran velocidad por donde, segundos antes, él tenía la cabeza.

—¡Vigilad! —le gritó a Sirius, uno de los bateadores, y a Ritchie Walsh, el otro.

Se fijó en que James daba ya por terminado el entrenamiento, con lo que se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, despidiéndose solo de Lily y dejando a una Mary Macdonald más enfurruñada todavía en las graderías. Fabian Prewett no era de esos que iban lamiendo el culo a la gente que pasaba de su cara para que les hicieran caso. Era casi tan orgulloso como un Slytherin.

…

La mitad del equipo de Gryffindor se hallaba ya en las duchas. Cuando él entró, sólo quedaban fuera de ellas James Potter y Sirius Black, recién duchados y envueltos en una toalla del color escarlata de su casa.

—¿No estarías espiando nuestras tácticas de vuelo para el equipo de Ravenclaw, verdad? —le amenazó James, nada más abrir la puerta.

—No, tranquilo —repuso Fabian, entre risas—. Vengo a pediros un favor.

Los dos leones pararon atentos el oído mientras continuaba vistiéndose para salir al exterior y no morir en el intento.

—Tatiana Winsett —Sirius pareció ponerse en tensión ante la mención de ese nombre— le está haciendo chantaje a Marlene. Le ha ordenado hacer que su hermana te deje a ti —explicó, señalando al aludido—, no al revés, a cambio de dejarla en paz a ella.

James, ya vestido y secándose el cabello con una toalla, miró a Sirius, quien era el principal protagonista de esa situación. Mientras, el aludido parecía estar pensando en algo.

—¿Sabe que no la va a dejar en paz aunque haga esto? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—Sí —le repuso Fabian—, pero quiere intentarlo de todos modos. Aunque claro, siendo tu novia, primero debíamos hablarlo contigo.

James sonreía de oreja a oreja. Seguramente, tenía más información que Fabian sobre la relación de Sirius con Natasha Winsett y encontraba algo de lo más divertido.

—Dile a Marlie que por mi no hay problema y que yo voy a organizarlo todo de manera que parezca que es ella quien me deja y que yo no he tenido nada que ver en todo el montaje —explicó Sirius—. Que mañana a las ocho se lo monte para hacer que Natasha pase por la clase de Estudios Muggles, y que antes haga circular el rumor de que le estoy poniendo los cuernos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber el Ravenclaw, aunque ya se olía algo.

—Hacer que Natasha me deje —continuó Sirius, dando el tema por finalizado antes de que el resto de compañeros salieran de las duchas.

Fabian se despidió y salió de los vestuarios, pensando en que no se quería perder para nada del mundo la cara Natasha cuando viera lo que Sirius tenía planeado. No es que fuera cruel, pero le tenía tirria a la mayoría de Slytherins, y había cogido tanta manía a su hermana, que no podía por lo menos tenerle manía también a la pequeña.

La puerta de los vestuarios se abrió a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole. Apareció James, corriendo detrás de él, y lo alcanzó en segundos. Iba ya completamente vestido y abrigado.

—Tenemos que pedirte un favor —le dijo, con rostro serio.

Pocas veces había visto esa expresión en James. Cuando perdían un partido de Quidditch por culpa de las faltas del equipo contrario (generalmente Slytherin) o alguna vez cuando Lily le había dado calabazas (aunque sólo ponía esa cara pocas veces cuando estaba en público).

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo mientras el Gryffindor buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Siempre has sido un fiel y buen amigo —afirmó, mirándolo—. El favor que tenemos que pedirte es realmente peligroso y, de momento, no puedo contarte nada más.

Fabian notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Realmente debía ser algo peligroso, porque los Merodeadores le habían pedido ayuda alguna vez para realizar una broma donde alguien podía salir mal parado y nunca había sido tan serio.

—Imagino que no se trata de una broma —murmuró por lo bajo y con una leve sonrisa.

—No —contestó el moreno—, es algo peligroso de verdad.

Fabian se quedó parado en medio del camino.

—¿Algo peligroso relacionado con Quien-tú-ya-sabes? —quiso saber. James no respondió, por lo que dedujo que así se trataba— Te contaré algo, pero no debes decírselo a nadie —sabía que en James se podía confiar—. Mi hermano está metido en la Orden del Fénix. Si lo puedo avisar con algo de antelación, él y todos los miembros de la Orden pueden plantarse en el castillo en segundos.

Pareció que algo se iluminaba en el rostro de James.

—Descubre cómo puedes avisarlo y que él venga en segundos, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo el muchacho—. Pero ten en cuenta de que no puede saber absolutamente nada nadie más.

Fabian asintió. Él y su hermano siempre habían estado muy unidos. Sabía que no iba a ignorarlo si él le pedía auxilio en un momento determinado.

…

Difundir el rumor había sido de lo más fácil. Fue cuestión de quedarse hablando con Marlene en el Vestíbulo sobre 'los pedazo cuernos que lleva la pequeña de las Winsett' o 'lo tonta que es por no haberse dado cuenta de que Sirius sólo se aprovechaba de ella' a la hora de la cena.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, la noticia corría de boca e boca con una gran variación:

—¿Sabéis qué? —oyeron que le decía una chica de sexto de Hufflepuff a sus amigas— Al parecer Natasha Winsett lleva unos cuernos alucinantes. Black se la ha pegado con la mitad de las tías del colegio. En verdad, a mi me tiró los tejos el otro día… —murmuraba ante exclamaciones de admiración de sus compañeros.

Tanto Fabian como Marlene sabían que Sirius era algo mujeriego, pero sólo con algunas chicas. Una vez estuvo medio año saliendo con una Ravenclaw de un curso menos y no tuvo ojos para nadie más. No se acordaban ya de porqué habían cortado, pero eso daba igual. Había adquirido esa fama porque a él tampoco le había importado un comino lo que dijeran de él.

—Dicen que se estaba tirando también a Juliet Adler —oyeron que decían los más jóvenes de la mesa de Ravenclaw—. Al parecer se liaron durante la fiesta de Halloween, y desde entonces no han dejado de verse a escondidas…

Fabian enarcó una ceja. El pueblo había metido a Adler en el tema, aunque deducía que tendrían indicios para hacerlo. Los Ravenclaws eran listos, y por eso habían logrado engañar a todo el colegio. Aunque tampoco es que hacer circular un morboso rumor fuera algo difícil en Hogwarts.

…

Fabian y Marlene habían seguido a Natasha Winsett hasta un baño del segundo piso. Cuando ella entró en uno de los pequeños cubículos, pensando que así huía de todo el mundo y de los horribles rumores donde su adorado novio se reía de ella a sus espaldas y se la pegaba con aquella asquerosa de Juliet Adler, Marlene entró en el baño de las chicas y lanzó un trozo de pergamino por encima de la puerta.

_Si quieres saber la verdad de todo, ve a Estudios Muggles a las ocho. _

Faltaban cinco minutos y los dos Ravenclaw corrieron hacia la clase de Estudios Muggles, antes de que Natasha llegara y ellos no tuvieran tiempo de esconderse para ver lo sucedido. Allí, se encontraron con James y Peter, quienes buscaban un lugar idóneo en el pasillo para poder tener buenas vistas de la tragedia sin que nadie los viera.

Terminaron los cuatro escondidos en la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter. Fabian sabía que los Merodeadores tenían tantas cosas inimaginables que ya no se sorprendía de nada, pero Marlene estaba alucinando pepinillos debajo de la tela mágica.

—Es de mi padre, que es auror —explicó James—. Me la ha prestado para un experimento de Encantamientos. Mañana se la tengo que devolver —mintió el Gryffindor. No quería tener que prestarle su hermosa capa a nadie sólo por el hecho de que supiera que existía; mentir a los dos Ravenclaws era una medida de protección.

Hicieron silencio cuando, por el otro lado del pasillo vieron llegar a Natasha Winsett. Fue entonces cuando oyeron qué estaba haciendo exactamente Sirius Black en esa aula de estudios muggles.

—¡¿Están follando? —exclamó Fabian, realmente sorprendido. Eso iba a ser una buena terapia.

El volumen del aula se intensificaba a medida que Natasha iba acercándose con paso vacilón.

—¿Con quién está? —quiso saber Marlene, muerta de curiosidad.

—Con Juliet Adler —explicó Peter—. Aunque cueste de creer, Sirius no había vuelto a quedar con ella desde Halloween, porque no sabía qué hacer con Natasha. O sea, quedar para esto.

—Pero siguiendo los deseos de su hermanita mayor… —continuó James, riéndose.

Los gritos y ruiditos que salían del interior de la habitación se habían intensificado de tal manera que, cuando Natasha llegó, pálida como la muerte, delante de la puerta, pudo distinguir clarísimamente la voz de su novio en el interior.

Ante la sorpresa de los ocultos espectadores, quienes pensaban que la Slytherin se iría llorando, la aludida abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Natasha! —exclamó la voz de Sirius en el interior. Los cuatro avanzaron para quedar justo delante de la puerta y poder observar qué sucedía.

La pareja, casi desnuda al completo, se encontraba refugiada entre la pared y la mesa del profesor, claramente sorprendidos tapándose como podían. Al otro lado, Natasha los apuntaba furiosa con la varita. Debajo de la capa, James sacó también su varita por si las moscas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? —rugía Natasha, realmente cabreada. Desde luego, nadie había imaginado esa reacción por parte de la chica; pensaban que iba a irse llorando a buscar a su hermana—. ¡Tirarte a esta asquerosa pudiéndome tener a mi!

Sirius se quedó sorprendido.

—Juliet no es ninguna asquerosa —murmuró, siendo realmente sincero por culpa de esa situación tan inesperada. De hecho, sólo Remus había dicho que podría pasar algo así y por eso no había ido—. La verdad es que es mucho más bonita que tú. Y mucho mejor persona.

A sus espaldas, la aludida enrojeció completamente. _Qué monada_, murmuró Marlene, siendo la única que se daba cuenta, por el momento, de que a Sirius de verdad le gustaba la Hufflepuff y que eso que decía en público (puesto que él sabía que sus amigos lo estaban viendo) era lo más romántico que le podía decir a la castaña en ese momento.

—¡¿Mucho más bonita? —rugió la Slytherin, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡¿Cuántas veces me has engañado? ¡Sirius Black, eres asqueroso! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir nunca más la palabra!

Finalmente, la morena había echado a llorar y salió dirigida hacia la puerta. Con lo que los cuatro amigos tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para evitar que la serpiente chocada contra algo parecido a una pared invisible y se volviera loca de remate.

Cuando hubo desaparecido pasillo abajo y la parejita estuvo vestida de nuevo, los demás salieron de debajo de la capa.

—¡Ha sido brutal! —exclamó Peter, acercándose a su amigo, quien acababa de pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro a la chica de Hufflepuff.

—¿Nos podéis dejar a solas? —preguntó amigablemente el moreno—. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas —le sonrió a la chica, que enrojeció todavía más.

Los dos Gryffindor y los dos Ravenclaw salieron de la habitación y decidieron esperarlos en el pasillo hasta que salieran porque, según Marlene, no iban a volver a hacer nada guarro encima de la mesa del profesor. Lo que él quería era preguntarle si quería tener una relación más seria con él. Eso según Marlene.

—Yo siempre la clavo con esto —anunció la Ravenclaw molesta, cuando los tres chicos discreparon lo de las guarradas encima de la mesa.

…

Se habían reunido con Remus, Lily y Mary en la biblioteca, donde ellos habían estado haciendo deberes todo el rato. Las dos chicas se habían negado en asistir porque no querían ver semejante humillación y Lily estaba algo indignada ante el hecho de que James hubiera organizado una especie de excursión para ir a verlo. De hecho, se había planteado amenazarlo sin sexo durante una semana (ideas de Mary), pero como todavía no habían llegado a ese nivel y no quería admitirlo delante de su amiga (_¿Cuánto hacía que salían juntos? ¿Un mes y pico? ¿Eso era demasiado o demasiado poco?_)terminó por dejarlo estar.

Cuando llegaron los tres chicos de Gryffindor, los dos de Ravenclaw y la chica de Hufflepuff, intentaron prestarles la menor atención posible, pero la curiosidad terminó venciendo y quisieron saber qué había sucedido en realidad y cómo había ido todo. Pero no tuvieron tiempo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de un golpe (ante la amenazante mirada de Madame Pince) y aparecieron Tatiana Winsett y Sid Adler, como si de una tormenta de rayos se tratara.

Antes de que empezaran a soltar maldiciones y gritos, los Gryffindor y sus amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos para salir del lugar sin armar más alboroto.

—¡Te has lucido, Andrews! —rugió Tatiana, acercándose a la morena con la varita en mano—. ¡Espero que sepas donde te has metido!

La Ravenclaw la miró furiosa.

—Querías que tu hermana dejara a Black, ¿no? ¡Pues ya lo ha hecho!

La Slytherin acorraló a la Ravenclaw contra la pared.

—Mejor cállate, porque tienes mucho que perder —le siseó, furiosa.

Fabian, harto del comportamiento de la serpiente, se acercó a ella para apartarla de Marlene, pero Sid Adler no tardó en ir a defender a su novia, apuntándolo a él con la varita.

—¡Sid! —exclamó Juliet, su hermana, acercándose a él—. ¡Déjalo en paz!

—¡Cállate! —le rugió a su hermana—. ¿Eres la nueva fulana de Black? ¿Crees que es buena persona? ¡Lo que le ha hecho a Natasha te lo hará a ti!

La Hufflepuff pareció dudar y miró al aludido, quien negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, para apartarla de su hermano quien, furioso, dejó de apuntar a Fabian para apuntar a Sirius. El Ravenclaw aprovechó para quitarle la varita a Tatiana quien, furiosa, le pegó una patada.

—¡Parad ya! —rugió Lily, dando un paso al frente, seguida por James, los dos en papel de Premio Anual—. Parad todos u os voy a castigar.

—A mi no me da órdenes una asquerosa sangre sucia —dijeron a la vez Tatiana y Sid.

—Cincuenta puntos menos a Slytherin por insultar a una prefecta —contó James, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro—, y veinte más de Adler por insultar a su hermana llamándole puta.

Tatiana se mordió el labio inferior cabreada.

—No te metas, Potter, o vas a salir mal parado —amenazó—. Voy a contarle a Evans nuestro secreto.

Se hizo el silencio.

James, con los ojos apunto de salirle de las órbitas, miró primero a la serpiente y luego a la leona, que lo miraba a él con una ceja en alto. Los demás miraban alternativamente a la pareja de leones y a la serpiente, que sonreía satisfecha pues veía que había dado en el clavo y que pronto cumpliría la venganza que tenía pendiente con James por haberla humillado tiempo atrás.

—Es mejor que os dejéis de gilipolleces —dijo, finalmente, Remus—. Lo hecho, ya está hecho —les dijo a los Slytherins—. Ahora iros.

Pero Tatiana había decidido joder a alguien. Estaba cabreada, porque Marlene la había cagado con lo de su hermana: tenía que hacer que dejara a Sirius, no que terminara llorando en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Además, Sirius la había cabreado, porque se había buscado a otra chica cuando podía estar con ella; otra chica, que además era su _cuñada_, cosa que también cabreaba a Sid. ¡Y ahora el gilipollas de Potter les bajaba ciento veinte puntos sólo por tener el maldito poder de ser Premio Anual!

—¿Sabes que me he acostado con Potter, Evans? —mintió Tatiana. A Sid ya lo había advertido antes de ir allí: No debía creerse nada de lo que nadie dijera hasta que ella pudiera haberle contado qué era verdad y qué no. Pobre iluso.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó la pelirroja. Habían empezado ya a irse todos, pero se voltearon ante esa pregunta.

—Hace cuatro días me acosté con _tu_ Potter —siguió la morena.

—No seas mentirosa —murmuraron Fabian y Marlene a la vez. Estaba claro que mentía, aunque la leona no parecía tenerlo tan claro, puesto que miraba a James con los ojos abiertos como platos y él la miraba a ella atónito al ver que estaba empezando a dudar de él.

—¿No te lo crees, verdad? —le preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz, pero la pelirroja ya se lo había creído y se iba pasillo abajo seguida de Mary y Remus. James se quedó tan planchado que apenas se movió.

—Eres asquerosa, Winsett —murmuró Peter, acercándose a su amigo para ver si reaccionaba. Sirius apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos empezaban a quedársele blancos. Juliet puso una mano encima del hombro del moreno para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Ahora, sólo me quedas tú —dijo, mirando a Marlene—. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando le diga a todos los que hay en la biblioteca que te estás tirando al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

La morena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la serpiente ya estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca. Fue Fabian quien reaccionó más rápido y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, aturdió a la chica quien cayó pesadamente al suelo. Y Sirius hizo lo mismo con Sid Adler, que ya se encontraba apuntando al Ravenclaw.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo se la ha podido creer? —reaccionó finalmente James, claramente dolido.

Fabian, ayudado por Peter, Marlene y Juliet, escondieron los cuerpos inconscientes de la Slytherin y el Ravenclaw en un armario para las escobas que había cerca de la biblioteca antes de que llegara algún profesor. El Ravenclaw no desaprovechó el momento para retocar los recuerdos de ambos. Cuando despertaran, no iban a saber qué hacían allí, pero tampoco iban a recordar que Marlene mantenía un idilio peligroso, y con eso iba a terminar el chantaje. Mientras Sirius y Peter intentaban hacerle entender que a Lily eso le habría pillado de golpe y que, en realidad, no se la había creído.

Pero Fabian había visto en los ojos verdes de la chica que toda la ilusión se rompía con esas palabras, que se las había creído como si hubiera presenciado la traición, viéndolo con sus propios ojos y que lo que más le jodía a James era que, tras tanto tiempo intentando ganarse la confianza de la muchacha, cuando creía que ya la tenía, esta se hubiera roto con semejante facilidad.

…

Durante la cena pudo ver como Lily entraba en el comedor acompañada de Mary. La pelirroja no estaba muy segura de querer ir a comer algo y tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Fabian buscó a James en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero tampoco estaba ni él ni sus amigos. Estarían todos cuatro en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, seguramente.

La pelirroja decidió que no iría a comer nada y se largó hacia el Vestíbulo dejando a Mary de pie y sola delante de la puerta de entrada.

—Ahora vengo —le dijo a Marlene, quien charlaba alegremente con Marissa Corner, de sexto, y no le prestó mucha atención.

Se acercó a la rubia con paso rápido, peinándose un poco aunque no se veía reflejado en ningún lugar y mirándola a ella de arriba abajo. ¡Qué buena estaba! Desde las hondas de los cabellos, hasta la nariz respingona que sujetaba unas gafas, hasta los delicados tobillos enfundados en unas medias de lana para no pasar frío. Cómo le gustaba Mary Macdonald.

—¡Eh, Mary! —la llamó, al ver que ella iba en dirección al Vestíbulo, seguramente para subir también a la Torre de Gryffindor. La rubia suspiró al reconocer su voz—. Tampoco es necesario que me desprecies así —se defendió él.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Hablar contigo cinco minutos, si me lo permites —repuso él, con una ancha sonrisa, siguiéndola cual patito sigue a su madre.

La rubia, finalmente, se volteó sobre si misma y volvió hacia el comedor. Él vio a venir que iba a perder su oportunidad para hablar con ella, así que la agarró por los hombros y empujó hasta que la hizo cambiar de rumbo. Terminaron sentados en un banco cerca de las mazmorras, casi a oscuras, con el ruido del Gran Salón de fondo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella molesta, haciéndose la remilgada.

Fabian se rió. Le gustaba mucho cuando la rubia se ponía de ese plan.

—Hagamos un trato. Esta es la última vez que te hablo de este tema si tú me prometes ser completadamente sincera conmigo. ¿Te parece?

La Gryffindor sospesó la posibilidad de deshacerse del Ravenclaw definitivamente; al final, tras dudar un poco que le estuviera diciendo la verdad, aceptó.

—Dime lo que tengas que decirme y déjame en paz.

Fabian sonrió. En ningún momento creyó que fuera a darle la oportunidad de hablar, con lo que tenía que pensar preguntas rápidas e importantes. Si ella iba a ser sincera (y los Gryffindor acostumbraban a mantener su palabra) había varias cosas que quería aclarar.

—¿Por qué nunca has querido nada conmigo?

—Porque nunca me has tomado en serio —repuso ella—. Eras como James, pero te contradecías todavía más. Además, no considero que seas mi tipo.

Auch. Eso dolió. Por el momento podía entenderlo. Jamás había desaprovechado ninguna situación con ninguna chica. Era normal que no se hubiera fiado ni un pelo de él.

—¿No soy tu chico? ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan más los moribundos? —se picó.

Y ella también.

—Me gustan las personas responsables y serias. Con sentido del deber y esas cosas. Tú eres como un niñato malcriado —Fabian enarcó una ceja—. Lo siento, me pediste que fuera sincera.

El Ravenclaw se rió.

—¿Me estás diciendo, de verdad de la buena, que nunca, desde que te dije que me gustabas, has tenido ganas de darme un beso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No respondía, con lo que estaba completamente seguro de que sí que había querido besarlo. Nuevo información, nuevo objetivo, nueva táctica.

—¿Qué demonios tienes ahí? —si eso funcionaba, se podría decir que la inteligencia de Ravenclaw vencía a la astucia de Gryffindor.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Estate quieta, que se mueve —dijo él, con cara de asco—. ¡Dios! ¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Corre! —exclamó. Mary cerró esos ojazos azules de golpe y sopetón.

Era su momento.

Juntó su frente con la de ella, al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla. No iba a robarle un beso, hubiera sido algo muy feo. Si ella quería, podía dárselo en ese preciso instante. Si no lo quería, que no lo hiciera.

Mary abrió los ojos. Esos ojazos azules estaban tan cerca que lo único que Fabian veía era el cielo. Lo único que Mary veía eran los ojos de color chocolate del chico, que se cerraron, como los de ella, cuando los labios se juntaron con fuerza.

Y Fabian la abrazó y ella lo abrazó.

—Lupin te mira como si fueras su droga —dijo, tras varios minutos abrazados en silencio—. Jamás va a quererte como yo te quiero a ti.

Mary se apartó de él. Podía leer la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Y yo jamás voy a quererte a ti como lo quiero a él —dijo, a modo de despedida, dejándolo en ese oscuro pasillo.

* * *

_Bueno, hacía mogollón que no actualizaba, porque quería tener tiempo de escribir primero el siguiente capítulo, pero no ha habido manera._

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, y gracias por la paciencia =)_

_Gracias a Keiian, .isa, Kira Dumont, Lucia, Popis y Judith Malfoy. Creo que esto se ha quedado un poco más sólo que la una (¿?), pero también creo que os merecéis que continúe el fic sólo por vosotros/as, que siempre estáis aquí =) _

_Así que este agradecimiento no es solamente por haberos leído el capítulo. Es por pasaros siempre, siempre, de los "siempres" a dejarme vuestra opinión._

_Un besazo enorme,_

_Eri._


	10. Natasha Winsett

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Natasha Winsett**

Su vida se había convertido en un jodido infierno. De hecho, había pasado de ser el mismísimo cielo para convertirse en la peor tortura que pudiera haber en el mundo. Se sentía sucia, asquerosa, como si todo el mundo la mirara por ser una apestada. Oía cuchicheos por doquier donde pasara, a sus espaldas, y cuando se volteaba todos disimulaban.

Había intentado esconderse en su habitación cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer, pero empezaba a resultar inútil. Si no eran sus compañeras las que intentaban hacer que se moviera, fuera a clases o hiciera algo divertido, era su hermana quien venía a molestarla. Y no quería hablar con su hermana.

Según tenía entendido, ella ya sabía que Sirius le era infiel. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Así pudiera haber evitado que ese maldito rumor corriera por el castillo y ella se convirtiera en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

Tatiana no había sido una buena hermana con ella y eso le dolía.

Pero todo su odio iba hacia Juliet Adler. Esa puta asquerosa que le había quitado a su novio. La odiaba y, cuando pensaba en ella, solo quería agarrarla del cuello y apretar fuerte hasta que la Hufflepuff dejara de respirar. De hecho, siendo Adler tan pequeñita y poca cosa, Natasha estaba segura de que no sería nada difícil hacerlo.

Agarrar y apretar.

Eran las nueve de la noche de un jueves. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que 'ella había dejado' a Sirius. Estaba tumbada en su cama, mientras todo el mundo cenaba en el Gran Salón, cuando la puerta se abrió y, por ella, entró Alecto Carrow. Natasha la miró extrañada. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, aunque fuera una buena amiga de Tatiana. Siempre que estaba cerca de la imponente rubia, se sentía inferior. Muy inferior.

La aludida en cuestión se sentó en su cama, sin buscar todavía la mirada de la muchacha. Finalmente, Alecto clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de Natasha, y esta sintió que quedaba prisionera de un oscuro hechizo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era más que la impresión que sentía hacia la joven. No podría apartar la mirada hasta que lo hiciera Alecto primero. Debería escuchar todo lo que hiciera.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que te pudras o vas a dejar de esconderte? –inquirió maliciosa. Natasha no repuso. Escucharla no implicaba que tuviera que hablarle.

—¿A qué has venido? –quiso saber la menor, finalmente, intentando imponerse ante la otra.

Alecto sonrió. Se había levantado de la cama y daba vueltas por la habitación, a diferencia de las de Gryffindor, cuadrada. Finalmente, se sentó encima de la otra cama, y volvió a establecer contacto visual.

—Me molestas –explicó la rubia—. Tu hermana debe estar por lo que toca, y no para de preocuparse por ti. No me sirve si estás de este modo, así que es mejor que dejes de estarlo o desaparezcas del castillo hasta que deje de necesitar a tu hermana.

Natasha se sintió algo mejor. Su hermana, con quien ella estaba realmente decepcionada, se sentía fatal por el hecho de haberle engañado.

—¿Se siente mal por no haberme dicho antes que Sirius me era infiel? –quiso saber, esperanzada.

Alecto enarcó una ceja, divertida.

—Se siente mal por haber sido ella la causante de todo –continuó—. Es mejor que lo sepas, pero sólo te lo voy a contar si, de verdad, quieres saberlo, ¿me entiendes?

Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. ¿Tatiana la causante de todo? ¿Había todavía más secretos de los que imaginaba entre ella y su hermana? ¡No se lo podía creer!

—¿De qué me estás hablando? –inquirió la castaña, molesta.

Alecto soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes? –le preguntó, divertida.

Natasha no repuso, sólo observó atentamente lo que le decía Alecto.

—Adler no fue la amante de Black. A él le gustaba, claro está, pero cuando tú los viste fue la primera vez que estaban juntos. Era Tatiana, quien llevaba tiempo detrás de tu novio y no sabía cómo hacer para que lo dejaras.

Cada palabra había ido cayendo como una puñalada contra su cuerpo. Estaba llena de heridas, de las cuales brollaba una sustancia de color carmín, manchando sus ropas, manchando el suelo, manchándolo todo. No era sangre, era odio y traición.

—¿Qué? –inquirió, con un hilo de voz.

—Tatiana le hizo chantaje a alguien, creo que a Andrews de Ravenclaw, para que consiguiera que dejaras a Sirius. Fue Andrews quien soltó el rumor, con ayuda de Prewett y de Black. Y fue Black quien se enrolló con Adler sabiendo que tú lo verías. Pero si hicieron eso solamente fue porque Tatiana quería a tu novio y no sabía cómo hacer que cortarais. Debías hacerlo tú, además, para que así fuera más fácil después.

Natasha se había quedado sin respiración ante esa declaración. ¿Cómo había podido Tatiana hacer semejante cosa? Además, cada vez que lo pensaba, había más cosas que le cuadraban. Días que Sirius desaparecía y su hermana también, miradas extrañas que le había estado lanzando últimamente Sirius, como si le supiera mal estar con ella por algo.

—¿Qué piensas? –quiso saber Alecto, tras un rato de silencio—. ¿Vas a dejar en paz a tu hermana?

La castaña seguía sin decir nada. Su hermana la había engañado, o eso le decía Alecto. ¿Y si Alecto no hacía más que engañarla? Era más fácil convencerla de que su hermana la había cagado, que intentar disuadirla del pequeño plan que, poco a poco, se había ido formando en su mente. Agarrar y apretar.

—La culpa es de Juliet Adler, no me vengas con tonterías sobre Tatiana –repuso.

De pronto, todo lo que le había dicho sobre su hermana se volatilizó en su cabeza. Tatiana jamás se había interesado por Sirius, jamás se había acostado con él, jamás había traicionado a Natasha para conseguir su novio. Adler era la única culpable de todo.

Agarrar y presionar.

—Seré feliz cuando Adler desaparezca del mapa –repuso.

Y Natasha, con apenas quince años, se dispuso a asesinar esa Hufflepuff que le había arruinado la vida, mientras Alecto la contemplaba con una media sonrisa pensando que, si las cosas no se torcían demasiado esa noche, sería genial tener a Natasha por San Valentín en Hogsmeade.

…

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de luz. En el techo, un estrellado cielo sin apenas una nube y con una gran luna llena iluminaba todavía más las mesas donde la gente comía entre sonrisas y conversaciones. Pero Natasha buscaba a alguien e iba a encontrarla.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, oyó como su hermana la llamaba un par de veces pero hizo caso omiso. Buscaba a alguien en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

¿Con quien se relacionaba, de normal, Juliet Adler? Le sonó haberla vista en clase con Emmeline Vance, y pensó que seguramente serían amigas. Se acercó a ella, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de paz. Emmeline Vance se la devolvió, marcándosele unos hoyuelos en las mejillas con ese gesto. Pero, en el fondo, esa sonrisa era de miedo.

—¿Sabes donde está Juliet? –preguntó, amablemente—. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Emmeline pareció dudar.

—Nada malo, de verdad. Me duele todo lo que ha sucedido, pero sé que no es culpa suya, y me gustaría hablar con ella en persona.

Había convencido a la Hufflepuff.

—Creo que había quedado en el quinto piso con Sirius. Hace veinte minutos que se ha ido de aquí –le explicó.

Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Black todavía estaba allí comiendo, acompañado de dos de sus amigos. Lupin no estaba, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Lo único que necesitaba era saber que Sirius no había empezado con el postre todavía.

Salió hacia el quinto piso a toda prisa. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, llegaría antes que Black y le iban a echar el muerto a él. Aunque le daba igual, si se lo cargaba ella o él; él iba a ser infeliz de todos modos.

Al pasar por el lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw oyó varias risas masculinas. Se volteó. Fabian Prewett, hablaba a gritos burlándose de alguien.

—Fue realmente divertida la cara que le quedó cuando se encontró con Black en esa clase –explicaba el muchacho, sin darse cuenta de que Natasha estaba a su lado.

La serpiente intentó ignorarlo, y continuó con su camino. ¿Cómo había podido ver Prewett su cara cuando descubrió toda la verdad? Seguramente se lo habría contado Black y ahora él se lo contaba a medio Hogwarts. No quería oír a hablar más de ese tema, estaba harta.

Agarrar y apretar.

En el Vestíbulo se encontró con Lily Evans y Mary McDonald. Las dos la miraron consternadas, como si pudieran o quisieran compartir su dolor y estuvieran dispuestas a echarle una mano.

—Dejad de mirarme así –les ordenó, molesta—. No necesito la compasión de unas asquerosas hijas de muggles –por algún motivo, no le salió el insulto en concreto. Al parecer, las dos leonas también se dieron cuenta y la miraron todavía de forma más maternal. ¿Acaso querían adoptarla?

—Winsett, yo creo que... –empezó Lily, pero la Slytherin la cortó.

—Te digo que no necesito para nada tu compasión –anunció, molesta—. Mejor métete en tus asuntos.

Dicho esto, continuó hacia su camino en el quinto piso, cogiendo varios atajos para llegar rápidamente.

…

Juliet Adler estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de una ventana, de cara a la noche estrellada que brillaba ante sus ojos. Sirius le había dicho que esa noche en concreto no la podrían pasar juntos, pero que iría a verla y estarían a solas un ratito. Ella era feliz solamente con verlo medio segundo al día.

Fue por eso que no vio como Natasha se acercaba a ella sigilosamente. La Slytherin había encontrado, en el segundo piso, una cuerda que servía para atar unas cortinas e iba a utilizarla como arma. Sería menos satisfactorio, porque no iba a notar con sus propias manos cómo la sangre dejaba de circular, pero iba a ser menos arriesgado.

Antes de que la Hufflepuff pudiera darse cuenta, Natasha la había atrapado entre su cuerda y apretaba con fuerza. Quería que ella viera quien era su asesina y quería ver como en sus ojos se apagaba la vida.

—¿Qué me dices, ahora? –le preguntó, siseando—. ¿Duele?

Juliet estaba enrojeciendo a gran velocidad y sus ojos se aguaban. ¿Iba a morir? Natasha estaba casi segura. Los ojos se negaban de agua, unos ojos tan azules como los de su hermana. Su maldita hermana, quien la había traicionado.

Había aflojado la cuerda y Juliet inspiró profundamente, alertando a la serpiente.

—No –murmuró, furiosa. Volvió a apretar.

La Hufflepuff soltó un chillido ahogado, e intentó defenderse, pero empezaba a perder las fuerzas, a ver borroso, a quedarse sin aire…

—Vas a morir –le anunció Natasha, sin ningún remordimiento—. Por todo lo que me has hecho.

Podía ver como, poco a poco, Juliet dejaba de moverse, dejaba de intentar respirar y dejaba de intentar salvarse. Pronto, vería como toda vida desaparecía de esos ojos tan azules. Tan parecidos a los de Tatiana. Porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba matando a Juliet porque no podía matar a su hermana. Ella no podía traicionarla así.

—¡Juliet! –gritó una voz masculina demasiado familiar.

Sirius había empujado a Natasha y se encontraba abrazando a Juliet, quien tosía sin fuerzas. El joven miraba a la Slytherin como si se hubiera convertido en un monstruo. Y así se sentía la serpiente. Como un ser repugnante y asqueroso.

¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?

Empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento –murmuró, levantándose y echando a correr.

…

De todo eso hacía ya dos horas. Natasha se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, escondida detrás de un laurel enorme, esperando que nadie llegara a encontrarla nunca. Acurrucada en la nieve, sin notarse ya ni los pies ni las manos, temblaba entera.

Había estado apunto de matar a una persona. ¿Cómo podía haberse cegado tanto?

Se aborrecía mucho más de lo que podía aborrecer a su hermana. Se odiaba. Quería morir. Y eso estaba intentando. Si se quedaba allí suficientemente rato, el frío haría el resto y, quizás por la mañana siguiente, alguien la encontraría. Quizás, entonces, su hermana sabría cuánto daño le había hecho y se arrepentiría mucho más de lo que ya se arrepentía.

Se acercó al lago y apartó la nieve que cubría la superficie helada para poderse ver gracias al reflejo de esa luna llena tan brillante. Sus labios se habían vuelto de un tono morado y estaba más pálida que cualquiera de los fantasmas del colegio. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de miles de estrellas y supo que debía pagar por lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por encima del lago helado.

A lo lejos, un aullido de lobo llamó su atención, pero no paró. Estaba dispuesta a llegar al medio del gran lago negro y romper el hielo que había si no se rompía por su propio peso. ¿A cuántos grados bajo cero debía de estar el agua? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

No resbaló en ningún momento, pese a que no se notaba los pies. Estaba ya en medio del lago, y era donde el hielo parecía más débil, pero no lo suficiente como para romperse. Debería romperlo ella misma. Quizás esa iba a ser la acción más trascendental de toda su vida, aunque fuera para terminar con ella.

Sacó la varita.

—_Diffindo _–murmuró.

El hielo bajo sus pies se rompió y ella cayó al agua. Notó como miles de puñales se clavaban en su piel si la menor piedad. Ahora sí que era dolor físico.

No cerró los ojos.

El hielo volvió a juntarse a la superficie, pero ella no quería salir a flote. Suspiró y todo el aire que había en sus pulmones subió hacia arriba en forma de burbuja. La luz iluminaba la pantalla de hielo que se había formado encima de ella. Ya no notaba nada. Natasha se sentía feliz, porque no podía pensar en nada.

…

El profesor Eric McKinnon había visto desde su despacho como la joven avanzaba por el agua. Cuando el hielo se rompió a sus pies, echó a correr para intentar salvar a la muchacha.

Pero cuando llegó allí, el hielo se había vuelto a congelar. Cuando la pudo sacar, la chica ya no tenía pulso.

Natasha Winsett había muerto.

* * *

_¡Es corto! ¡Lo sé! Pero es un capítulo de paso. No sé si os habrá gustado, pero es que no estoy muy segura de él. Así que, si me queréis dar vuestra opinión, la aceptaré encantada, y podré hacer algunos retoques._

_Así que, además de agradeceros vuestro apoyo moral con esta historia (me tomo mucho tiempo en prepararla, porque creo que está quedando bien). No pongo vuestros motes porque ahora internet ha decidido dejar de funcionar, y quiero actualizar sin más dilación (quizás, si la conexión mejora, ponga los nicks). Pero los aludidos ya sabéis quienes sois y cuánto me alegran vuestros comentarios._

_Pues bueno, quedan 4 capítulos para terminar con la 'primera parte'. No voy a crear ningún fic otro, pero a partir de estos 4 capítulos las cosas van a ser muy distintas, estoy segura de que os va a gustar el cambio._

_Pues nada más, me despido ya,_

_Eri._


	11. San Valentín

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**San Valentín**

—Lily —la llamó James. La pelirroja se volteó con expresión neutral, mientras el resto del grupo continuaba su camino hacia Hogsmeade—. Tenemos que hablar.

La joven rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Mary Macdonald, quien acababa de voltearse al oír la petición de James. Le hizo una señal indicándole que iban a encontrarse con ellos luego, acorde con el plan, y los dos leones se desviaron del concurrido camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

No quedaba la menor duda de que todo Hogwarts había bajado al pueblo: alguien se había dedicado a correr el rumor de que ese día inauguraban una nueva tienda en el pueblo, y todos los alumnos (salvo los de primero y segundo, que no tenían permiso para visitar Hogsmeade) esperaban expectantes la nueva atracción del pequeño pueblo.

Pero había algo en el que sólo se habían fijado varios alumnos: no todos los Slytherin habían bajado. De hecho, apenas habían visto unos cuantos que bajaran. Eso les había contado Marlene Andrews esa mañana. Al parecer, la Ravenclaw había madrugado ese día y había podido comprobar como la mayor parte de la casa de Slytherin también lo había hecho, pero no para bajar los primeros al pueblo, sino para volverse a las mazmorras una vez habían comido. Algo realmente extraño, si sabías que cierto grupo de serpientes tramaba algo para ese día.

Por suerte, los Slytherins no eran los únicos que habían preparado algo para ese día.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Lily, sin sonar brusca.

James hizo una mueca. Desde que Tatiana Winsett se había inventado que James se había acostado con ella, las cosas no habían ido muy bien entre ellos dos; Lily no se había creído del todo que eso fuera cierto y creyó la explicación de James cuando lo hablaron posteriormente, pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de una cosa: la pelirroja no confiaba ciegamente en James, cosa que sí hacía él. Y el joven león no quería dejar que ese asunto se alargara más, porque estaba magullando la relación que tanto esfuerzo le había costado empezar.

—Sé que la confianza no es una cosa que se gane en un día —explicó James—. Pero te pido que me des un poco la tuya de ahora en adelante, para demostrarte que realmente sí puedes confiar en mí.

La pelirroja dudaba. Había sabido desde ese día que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de eso, ¿Cómo explicarle que le costaba confiar en la gente desde que su mejor amigo la humilló delante de todo el colegio? No creía que fuera algo difícil de entender, pero si James pensaba que su relación estaba mal por culpa de algo que le había hecho Severus tiempo atrás…

No quería imaginarse su reacción.

Iba a contestar, pero James se le adelantó de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa.

—No quiero que me des tu respuesta ahora. No sería lógico —se rió amigablemente—. Te voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí poco a poco. Sólo te pido que, por el momento, me trates como a un buen amigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Me parece bien —concluyó Lily.

El joven se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—Quería que arregláramos un poco las cosas antes de este día —suspiró James—. Te mandaría de vuelta al colegio ahora mismo —se rió, al ver la mueca de Lily.

Ella se separó con gesto altivo.

—¿Crees que puedes más tú que yo en todo esto? —se rió ella—. Creo que nunca has visto pelear a una chica cabreada —le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo hacia el camino principal que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

James sonrió. Lily era lo más, aunque eso no le quitaba la extraña sensación de vacío que se le hacía en el estómago al pensar que ella estaría en medio del lío que iba a armarse en breve en el pueblo.

…

El resto de Merodeadores y Mary llegaron al pueblo y se encontraron con Fabian Prewett y Marlene Andrews, que habían bajado antes que ellos, tras contarles el extraño comportamiento de las serpientes esa mañana. Fabian se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa y, antes de hablar, miró a todos lados para evitar que no hubiera nadie indebido escuchándolos.

—Un solo explosivo de estos y la Orden entera estará en el pueblo —les repartió varios explosivos mágicos de la tienda Zonko's—. No son normales —explicó, molesto, ante la mirada escéptica de Remus—, me los ha mandado mi hermano. Dice que los de la Orden los han trucado.

Los demás asintieron y Remus aguantó la penetrante mirada que Fabian le mandó. No le cabía la menor duda de que lo odiaba, Mary le había explicado todo los encuentros que habían ido sucediendo entre ambos a lo largo de las últimas semanas. De todos modos, sabía que Fabian era un buen chico y que no haría nada que pudiera hacer enfadar (todavía más) a Mary, quien los miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, preparada para meterse si las cosas se calentaban demasiado.

—¿Por qué no están ya aquí los de la Orden? —inquirió Peter, mirando inseguro de un lado a otro.

—_Alguien_ de la Orden cree que estamos exagerando y que no intentarían nada tan cerca de Dumbledore —explicó Fabian, molesto—. De todos modos, aceptaron la propuesta de Gideon de darnos algún método para avisarlos si de verdad sucedía cualquier cosa.

—Muy bien —dijo Sirius, guardándose dos explosivos en los bolsillos—, ¿Habéis visto algo raro por el pueblo?

—Salvo la nueva tienda, no he visto nada más —repuso Marlene—. Y me da que no estaríamos equivocados si empezáramos a buscar allí.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Sabéis? —propuso Mary—. Yo nos dividiría por grupos. No podemos meternos todos allí y dejar el pueblo sin vigilar.

En ese momento llegaron James y Lily, acalorados por el gran tramo que acababan de correr. Remus les hizo un pequeño resumen de lo que habían estado hablando y Fabian les dio el resto de explosivos a ellos dos.

—¿Nos haremos daño si explotan cerca de nosotros? —inquirió Lily, preocupada. No le habían gustado nunca todas esas cosas ruidosas y volátiles. Fabian asintió divertido de la expresión de la pelirroja.

—Venga, Lily —se quejó Marlene—. Tenemos que empezar o la fiesta empezará sin nosotros —se rió ella.

Así, el grupo se dividió y Peter, Fabian, Mary y Sirius fueron hacia la nueva tienda, mientras los otros cuatro se dividían y empezaban a buscar a los Slytherins sospechosos por el pueblo.

…

La tienda se encontraba en los límites del pueblo y estaba situada en un edificio realmente destartalado. Los alumnos se amontonaban para hacer una larga cola que les permitiría entrar y los chicos se colocaron en el final de la misma.

—Lo han conseguido, tienen a todo el colegio aquí —suspiró Mary, observando la larga cola que se extendía delante de ellos—. No vamos a entrar ni dentro de tres horas.

Sirius sonrió.

—Déjame a mí —se apartó de la cola y empezó a recorrerla toda.

Buscaba a Juliet Adler, la chica con la que se estaba viendo últimamente. Le había explicado que no estaría con ella ese día, pero que iba a recompensárselo; ella tampoco se había enfadado y le había dicho que estaría, muy probablemente, con su amiga Emmeline Vance. Le extrañó llegar casi al final de la cola y no encontrársela. En su lugar, pero, se encontró con otra persona.

—Buenos días —saludó mordaz—. ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

Sid Adler lo fulminó con la mirada. A su lado, Tatiana Winsett evitó el contacto visual con los ojos de Sirius y le puso una mano en el hombro a su novio. La Slytherin culpaba a Sirius del suicidio de su hermana y no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra; Sirius apenas tenía remordimientos por lo sucedido (¿Qué culpa tenía él, cuando había sido Tatiana la que había jugado sucio?) y la relación con Tatiana no le molestaba en absoluto. Nadie entendía cómo podía a Sirius serle indiferente que su ex novia se hubiera suicidado, pero terminaron por creer que no lo exteriorizaba, aunque sí se sentía mal.

—No vendrá por aquí hoy —contestó Sid—. Se lo he prohibido —gruñó. Tatiana, a su lado, le apretó el hombro para que callara y ese gesto no se le hizo disimulado a Sirius.

Saber que ni Juliet ni Emmeline iban a estar por el pueblo le tranquilizaba; no quería tener que preocuparse por alguien que le importaba demasiado si las cosas se ponían mal y le había prometido a Regulus que evitaría que Emmeline fuera al pueblo. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Volvió hacia donde estaban los otros.

—Nada, no tengo contactos —explicó—. Pero vamos a entrar sin problemas: Winsett todavía está fuera.

Tal y como había predicho Sirius en menos de un cuarto de hora, todos habían entrado en la casa, que resultó no ser una casa. Cuando cruzabas el umbral encontrabas un largo pasillo. Todos lo fueron siguiendo, percatándose que el pasillo descendía por debajo del suelo, hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala. Antes de entrar a la sala había un par de hombres que no habían visto nunca por Hogsmeade.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Mary Macdonald, Sirius Smith, Fabian Evans y Peter Vance —mintió Mary.

Habían acordado dar apellidos de origen muggle porque se percataron de que dividían la cola en dos partes. Tal y como imaginaron, tras consultar una lista, el hombre los mandó a todos hacia la zona donde se habían congregado los demás alumnos de origen muggle.

—Fabian —preguntó Mary de pronto—. Si estamos aquí no podemos tirar ningún explosivo —objetó preocupada.

Todos se voltearon a mirarla.

—Mierda —comentó el Ravenclaw, mientras más hombres desconocidos mandaban al otro grupo, todos los hijos de magos, a seguir por un pasillo que quedaba al otro lado de la gran cueva—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Cerraron la puerta cuando salió el último y la gente empezó a percatarse de que algo no iba del todo bien.

…

El otro grupo también se había dividido. Habían quedado que, si en media hora no encontraban nada interesante, se encontrarían en el mismo lugar donde se habían separado. Faltaban cinco minutos y Lily regresaba al lugar acordado helada por el frío viento que mecía el pueblo. No había encontrado absolutamente a nadie, excepto algunos pueblerinos, y cada vez estaba más segura de que, cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, pasaría en esa nueva tienda. Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y se volteó rápidamente.

Pudo ver cómo Snape se escondía por la calle perpendicular a la que estaba y ella se fue en esa dirección. Lo vio corriendo calle abajo y lo siguió. Apenas había hablado con él desde que decidió no volver a hacerlo, pero ese era un momento en el que podría ser útil entablar conversación. De todos modos, él la estaba siguiendo y eso le parecía sospechoso.

—¡Severus, para! —gritó finalmente.

El joven obedeció, pero no llegó a voltearse.

—No me sigas, Lily —le suplicó desde la misma posición.

La Gryffindor enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Antes de que Severus pudiera responderle apareció otra persona en la callejuela. Mulciver, grande y fornido como ninguno, avanzaba hacia ellos con la varita en alto.

—No deberías estar aquí, Snape —murmuró enfadado. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y vio que apuntaba a Lily con la varita. Se volteó para mirarla y ella también la había sacado. Snape estaba en medio—. Vete y déjamela a mi.

Snape se quedó en el sitio.

—¿No me oyes? —gruñó furiosa la serpiente, levantando la varita para atacar. Pero un rayo impacto en la cabeza de Mulciver, que se desplomó al suelo, dejando al descubierto el atacante, que estaba detrás de él.

—Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda —le dijo Snape a James, quien hizo caso omiso y corrió hacia Lily, que ahora apuntaba a Snape con la varita.

El joven Slytherin se quedó parado al observar eso

—Severus, vete del pueblo —ordenó ella—. Las cosas no saldrán como tenéis pensado.

El joven Slytherin frunció el ceño y James miró enfadado a Lily. No entendía por qué le estaba explicando al enemigo que sus planes no iban a funcionar cuando todavía no sabían exactamente qué querían hacer ellos.

—Vete —repitió Lily, con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz. James la miró, sintiéndose cada vez más decepcionado.

—No vayas, Lily —suplicó Snape, antes de irse del lugar, en una dirección demasiado ambigua para que nadie pudiera saber hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo.

James suspiró y le pasó a Lily el brazo por el hombro.

—Vamos hacia la plaza, a buscarlos a todos —dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela de ese lugar.

…

Los habían desarmado a todos. Sus compañeros se agrupaban al lado de una pared, asustados por lo que les podía suceder, mientras más gente iba apareciendo en esa cueva. Mary y Peter miraban desconcertado a Sirius y Fabian, quienes se encontraban examinando toda la cueva en búsqueda de alguna salida.

—No creo que dejen entrar a nadie más —susurró Fabian, observando que todas las puertas estaban cerradas y que los que llegaban lo hacían apareciéndose.

—Cuando los demás lleguen y lo vean avisarán a la Orden —concluyó Sirius, mirando intensamente hacia la puerta.

Mary suspiró.

—Esperemos que vengan rápido.

Contándolos a todos, calculó Peter, allí debía haber unos cien alumnos. Sería imposible que todos pudiera huir rápidamente por esas pequeñas puertas de entrada y salida, nadie tenía su varita y la mayoría de los allí presentes no sabían aparecerse.

—¿Sabéis por qué estáis todos aquí? —gritó de pronto uno de los hombres, haciendo que se hiciera el silencio entre los asustados alumnos—. ¿Sabéis quienes somos nosotros? —se rió de sus caras asustadas. No eran necesarias las presentaciones. Todos los allí presentes sabían que esos eran mortífagos y que iban a matarlos por ser hijos de muggles.

Una mujer de cabello negro apareció en medio de la cueva. Era alta y de porte elegante. A Sirius se le cortó la respiración cuando se volteó y reconoció el rostro de su prima Bellatrix, mirándolos a todos con expresión de triunfo.

—Lo han organizado muy bien —sonrió orgullosa, volviéndose al hombre que había hablado—. Felicita a tu hermana de mi parte, Amycus. Creo que el Señor Oscuro estará muy contento con esta hazaña.

Sirius se había volteado para evitar que su prima lo viera. No sabía cual iba a ser su reacción si lo descubría, pero prefería no adelantar los acontecimientos. Mary lo miró extrañado, pero no hizo nada cuando Sirius empezó a colocarse disimuladamente detrás de ella.

—¿Con quién empezamos? —preguntó otro hombre, frotándose las manos como si estuviera apunto de iniciar un gran festín de Navidad. Los demás se rieron ante su movimiento.

—Me da igual —contestó Bellatrix—. Pero debemos darnos prisa, porque no me fío mucho de la chapuza que han hecho para que no nos encuentren —se volteó hacia los alumnos—. Tú, ven —sonrió sádicamente—. Vas ahorrarte todos los gritos que darán tus compañeros cuando mueran.

Mary se había quedado paralizada. El dedo de Bellatrix apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Negó levemente con la cabeza y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Fabian la cogió de la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza.

—No vayas —susurró el Ravenclaw, pálido como la nieve.

Mary se volteó hacia él, temblando entera.

—¿No me has oído? —gritó de nuevo Bellatrix.

Entonces fue Sirius quien se adelantó un par de pasos. El rostro de su prima fue todo un poema. Lo miró a él y a los demás mortífagos que estaban en la cueva.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? —gritó furiosa. Sirius se extrañó ante esa reacción—. ¿Hay más sangre limpias, que no sean renegados, por aquí?

Fabian sonrió y levantó el brazo. Algún alumno de quinto, que vio una vía de escape, también levantó la mano. Al rato, casi la mitad de los alumnos la habían levantado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Bellatrix furiosa.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber quienes lo son y quienes no? —preguntó otro mortífago. Sirius lo reconoció. Era el marido de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange. También reconoció al que había al lado de este, porque era Rabastan, el cuñado de su prima.

—¿Vais a arriesgaros a matar de los vuestros? —preguntó Peter con sorna, sacando valor de cualquier sitio—. ¡No creo que eso le guste a vuestro jefe!

Bellatrix se encolerizó y sacó la varita, apuntando a Peter.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Para defenderse, Peter le lanzó a Bellatrix uno de los explosivos de Fabian. Antes de que este hubiera llegado al suelo, Sirius lo estaba imitando, y Fabian abría su mochila para repartir más entre los alumnos. Explosionó el que había lanzado Peter y todo se llenó de humo.

En menos de un minuto nadie era capaz de ver nada.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Fabian, al notar como algo pasaba rozando su cara. Les lanzaban hechizos a ciegas. Agarró a Mary que estaba a su lado y la empujó hasta que se aseguró de que ella estaba tumbada. Luego pasó un brazo por encima de su espalda, aunque sabía que eso no iba a protegerla mucho.

Un golpe mucho más fuerte que todas las explosiones retumbó en aquel lugar. Los hechizos cesaron. Otro golpe, todavía más fuerte.

—¡Son los de la Orden! —exclamó alguien entre los mortífagos.

—¡No podemos desaparecer! —gritó otro.

El humo empezaba a disiparse. Sirius se había esmuñido hacia las varitas, que estaban apilonadas en un rincón, y había cogido algunas y regresaba junto a sus amigos arrastrándose por el suelo.

—Tomad —les dio una a cada uno.

Mary se volvió hacia Fabian.

—Estás sangrando —comentó, pasándole un dedo por un rasguño que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo. Él hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando el dedo de Mary lo rozó.

—Estad atentos —murmuró Peter, al ver que todos los mortífagos se agrupaban en el centro de la cueva. Muchos de los mortífagos estaban volteados hacia Bellatrix, porque no sabían qué hacer.

—¡Deshaceos de unos cuantos y nos largamos! —gritó ella, abriendo la puerta por donde habían sacado a los sangre limpia. Algunos mortífagos la siguieron y otros se voltearon hacia los alumnos. Mary cerró los ojos, intentando recordar algún hechizo que los pudiera ayudar. Se oyó otro golpe en la puerta, que empezó a salirse de las bisagras.

—_¡Protego Totalum!_ —gritó Mary.

Los hechizos que lanzaron los mortífagos rebotaron contra el techo. La cueva entera tembló. Se oyeron gritos de pánico y la puerta finalmente cedió. Una veintena de personas entró corriendo, seguidos de cerca por los tres Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw. Los mortífagos empezaron a huir.

—¡Fabian! —gritó un joven que era clavado al Ravenclaw, con el mismo cabello pelirrojo—. ¡Os quiero a todos fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Esto se va a derrumbar!

Gideon Prewett se unió a los demás miembros de la Orden que corrían detrás de los mortífagos.

—¡Todos fuera! —gritaron Remus y Marlene a los alumnos que seguían estirados en el suelo. La cueva retumbó de nuevo cuando el hechizo del último mortífago que quedaba impactó contra una pared antes de ser abatido por el hermano de Fabian.

Los alumnos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta. Fabian agarró a Mary por la mano y se la llevó corriendo con sus compañeros; Peter y Remus los siguieron de cerca. Marlene se quedó parada, mirando alternativamente la puerta por donde se estaban yendo los alumnos y la por la que se habían ido los miembros de la Orden. Miró a James. A Lily y a Sirius.

—Podemos hacerlo —exclamó de pronto, con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

James no se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr hacia la puerta por donde se habían ido los miembros de la Orden seguido de Sirius.

—¡James, no! —gritó Lily, pero los dos ya habían desaparecido por la puerta y Marlene también.

Ella iba a seguirlos, pero cayó una gruesa piedra del techo. No creía que fuera a tener tiempo de cruzar toda la sala, así que se fue en dirección contraria, hacia la otra puerta, oyendo como detrás de ella caían todavía más piedras.

…

—¡Deberían habérnoslo contado! —rugió la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Lily, Remus y Peter se encontraban en su despacho. Fabian y Mary estaban en la enfermería esperando a que les curaran algunos rasguños que se habían hecho durante la huida, como la mitad de los alumnos que se habían escapado de la cueva.

—Profesora, nosotros… —empezó Remus.

—¡Cállese, señor Lupin! —bramó la profesora, roja de ira—. ¡Podían haber resultado heridos! ¡Podía haber muerto mucha gente! ¡No nos avisaron!

—Avisamos a la… —intentó Peter.

—¡A la Orden del Fénix! —bufó la profesora—. ¡Era innecesario exponer a todos sus compañeros a semejante peligro! ¡¿En qué estaban ustedes pensando?

Lily se hartó.

—¡Ya se lo hemos dicho! —gritó ella.

—¡Cállese, señorita Evans! —la cortó McGonagall.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¡Cállese usted!

La profesora se quedó a cuadros. Era la primera vez en su vida que un alumno la mandaba a callar. Y jamás de lo hubiera esperado de una alumna ejemplar como Lily Evans.

—¡Si se lo decíamos había las mismas vidas que perder, porque hubieran asesinado a los que lo organizaron todo! ¡¿Debíamos salvar unas vidas a costa de otras? —chilló la pelirroja, poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

La profesora se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Nos lo dijeron, nos alertaron, arriesgando su propia vida! —prosiguió la leona—. ¡Nos dieron la oportunidad de salvarnos poniendo en peligro su vida! ¡¿Debíamos pagarles con la muerte?

McGonagall desvió la mirada, frunciendo la frente.

—Se podía haber buscado otra solución… —murmuró apenas sin voz.

Lily se sentó en la silla y Remus le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros para reconfortarla. Ella hundió su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho y él la abrazó.

—¿Se sabe ya algo de los demás? —preguntó Peter con un hilillo de voz.

La pelirroja tembló entera y Remus la abrazó con fuerza. Hacía ya dos horas que James y los demás se habían ido siguiendo a los miembros de la Orden y a los mortífagos, y no se sabía absolutamente nada de todos ellos.

—Se adentraron en la zona del Bosque Prohibido que rodea Hogwarts —dijo McGonagall, intentando disimular su preocupación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora y apareció el pequeño profesor Fliwtick.

—Dumbledore ha llegado con los cuatro alumnos que faltaban —anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily se levantó y echó a correr, empujando al profesor para que se apartara de en medio. Peter y Remus lo siguieron.

…

La enfermería parecía un campamento militar tras una ofensiva enemiga, y más o menos era lo que era. Madame Pomfrey había pedido ayuda al profesor Slughorn y a la profesora Sprout para poder atender a los más de cincuenta alumnos que se esperaban en la puerta.

—Creo que lo nuestro no es nada urgente —comentó Fabian, observando a una niña de Hufflepuff de tercero que parecía haberse roto un brazo por la forma extraña que tenía su extremidad. Fabian se examinó a si mismo. Tenía el rasguño del pómulo, y varios más en los brazos. Mary, por otro lado, tenía un corte en el labio inferior que seguía sangrando.

—Y esto te lo puedo curar yo —matizó Fabian, señalándole el labio a Mary—. ¿Vamos a ver si ya han llegado los demás?

Un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw, que hacía un buen rato que presionaba el corte que un amigo tenía en el brazo, se desmayó por culpa de la impresión que le daba la sangre. Fabian rodó los ojos.

—Vayámonos de aquí —se rió, al ver la cara de espanto que tenía el joven desmayado.

Mary lo siguió, porque no tenía más opción. Desde que habían salido de la cueva y Fabian la había cogido de la mano, no se habían soltado.

—Me sé el camino —comentó cortante.

El Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de que todavía no la había soltado y la dejó estar, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Levantó un dedo y le tocó la nariz.

—Suerte que no te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido, sentándose en un banco de piedra que había en un pasillo paralelo al de la enfermería.

Mary enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nada a mi? —inquirió atónita—. Nada a nadie, querrás decir, ¿no?

Fabian se rió.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Mary.

Ella no repuso, pero se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observando el vacío mientras las lejanas quejas de los compañeros magullados llenaban el pasillo. Finalmente, Fabian se volvió hacia Mary.

—¿Te curo lo del labio?

No esperó respuesta. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y otro por la nuca para atraerla hacia él. Mary no se apartó ante el intento de beso. Es más, lo correspondió.

…

Lily corrió hasta la entrada del colegio, seguida de cerca por Peter y Remus. Subiendo las escaleras se encontraba Marlene, al lado del profesor Dumbledore, que sonreía amablemente mientras escuchaba cómo la Ravenclaw le relataba lo sucedido.

Llegaron McGonagall y Flitwick acalorados por haber bajado corriendo. Con ellos llegó también el profesor McKinnon, que suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared al ver que Marlene estaba bien. Por su suerte, nadie se fijó en eso.

Detrás de Dumbledore y Marlene seguía Sirius junto con Gideon, el hermano de Fabian, que lo ayudaba a andar.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! —les gritó a Remus y a Peter. El primero rodó los ojos y el segundo sonrió boquiabierto—. ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido! ¡Eso sí que eran duelos, no la mierda que nos enseñan aquí!

Remus sonrió ante la locura de Sirius y Peter soltó una carcajada. Los dos fueron a suplantar a Gideon y ayudaron a Sirius a entrar.

Finalmente entró James. Venía hablando animadamente con un antiguo alumno del colegio llamado Frank Longbottom. No prestó atención a los que lo miraban hasta que quedó a dos pasos de ellos. Se revolvió el pelo con insolencia.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Eres idiota, James Potter! —gritó la pelirroja, acercándose a él y pegándole un bofetón.

Toda la insolencia del desapareció del rostro de James dejando paso a la pura incredulidad.

—¡¿Regreso vivo y me pegas? —exclamó enojado.

Ella soltó una carcajada, desconcertando a todos los que los observaban.

—Te pego porque has hecho que me preocupada por ti —sonrió—. Esto es por haber regresado vivo.

Le plantó un buen beso.

* * *

_ ¡Bueno chicas!_

_Ahora sí. He vuelto a hacer cambios, pero ya seguiremos con las actualizaciones normales, cada dos semanas. ¿Os parece bien? ¿Creéis que ha merecido la pena la espera? ¡Espero que sí!_

_Agradecer un montón a: **Judith Malfoy, .isa, Popis, Keiian, Kira Dumont, Sonia21, criss92, Steph Lovegood Black, Nixi Evans, , LilLi-JL **y **PamLess**. Mil millones de gracias por esperar tanto tiempo._

_Bueno, voy a seguir aquí la dinámica que sigo con Twilight. En mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com) encontrareis adelantos de los capítulos. Solamente debéis quitar los espacios y pulular un poquitín para encontrarlo (si vais hoy mismo seguro que estará en el principio, sino, buscáis en la barra del menú, donde pone Adelantos). Ah, sí. También he pensado crear dibujos de los personajes, los pintaré y los colgaré en deviantart, ¿Os parece gracioso o mejor no me tomo el trabajo? (Esto sería dentro de un tiempo, que tengo trabajo)._

_Y bueno, aunque la idea es que actualice cada dos semanas, debo comentar que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, así que lo intentaré, pero no promero nada. Si no he aparecido en dos semanas, nos vemos en Febrero (jopé, qué lejos queda esto, sniff)._

_¡Besos enormes!_

_Eri._


	12. Alastor Moody

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Alastor Moody**

Dumbledore había hablado con ellos una semana después del incidente de San Valentín. Les ofreció protección si algún día se llegaba a descubrir que ellos eran los que habían frustrado esa operación secreta; protección para ellos, para sus familias o para quien la necesitara. También les prometió no indagar en los alumnos que lo habían tramado todo; aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que era una acción realmente cruel, no querían convertirse en seres desalmados como ellos. Señalarlos como culpables iba a demostrarles a los mortífagos que sus infiltrados en Hogwarts habían fallado y, si eso sucedía, corrían riesgo de morir.

Pero les ofreció algo más. Les propuso entrenarlos para cuando salieran del colegio. Para que formaran parte de la Orden del Fénix. Para que arriesgaran sus vidas para salvar a otros a cambio de nada. Para eso había traído a Alastor Moody, el mítico auror que había encarcelado a la mitad de presos de Azkaban él solo, para hacerles clases extra —y secretas— a los que habían querido unirse a la Orden. Cuando lo vieron por primera vez (aunque tenía buena fama, jamás aparecían sus fotografías en el Profeta), se quedaron parados: Era un hombre de mediana edad lleno de cicatrices, con una pata de palo y un ojo de cristal que daba vueltas (entonces entendieron el porqué de su mote).

Y, aunque todo se esforzaban en las clases, pasado un mes, nadie veía resultados y es que las técnicas de Ojo-loco Moody no convencían a los alumnos, ansiosos de duelos cargados de adrenalina y hechizos peligrosos.

—¿Tú también te sientes idiota? —inquirió James, hablando flojo—. Sirius, si no me hablas no te veo —el gemido en forma de queja de su amigo le dijo que había dado en el clavo.

Todos llevaban los ojos vendados. James y Sirius estaban sentados en una esquina de la habitación. Antes de vendarse los ojos, Lily estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, donde una fresca brisa de la inminente primavera le mecía la cabellera. Remus y Peter se habían quedado de pie, en medio de la estancia, pero Peter se había sentado a los dos minutos. Por otro lado, Marlene estaba sentada encima de una mesa y Fabian de pie, apoyado en el mismo mueble. Ellos eran los que se habían unido, secreta y orgullosamente a la Orden.

Llevar los ojos vendados era cosa de Ojo-loco. Les había dicho que antes de empezar con hechizos que podían cortarle una oreja a alguien sin remedio alguno, debían agudizar sus sentidos. Y allí estaban ellos, en aquella saleta, esperando a que el extraño maestro les diera la orden para cruzar la habitación sin chocarse con nadie (cosa completamente imposible).

—Ahora —ordenó Moody.

Sirius había pensado que si salía corriendo llegaría antes a la otra punta de la habitación, pero no calculó que iba a pegarse el golpe de la vida contra el muro de piedra; por otro lado, Peter tardó en levantarse y Lily, que había memorizado el lugar de todos antes de taparse los ojos y había intentado calcular la velocidad que llevarían, chocó contra él porque no había contado con que tardaría más tiempo en moverse. Marlene no se había movido, harta de pegarse golpes contra sus compañeros o la fría piedra del suelo y Fabian andaba dando manotazos por doquier, para ver si lograba evitar darse con alguien, aunque sin preocuparse por darle a alguien.

Solamente Remus había llegado al otro lado de la habitación, pero para Moody eso no era un mérito: Le había dicho que conocía su secreto y que, debido a la licantropía, sus sentidos ya eran más agudos de por sí que los del resto de compañeros.

—Fatal —concluyó molesto Moody, tras observar el resultado—. Si eso hubieran sido mortífagos… ¡Todos muertos! —chilló de golpe y sopetón, haciendo que sus alumnos pegaran un vote, sobresaltados.

James se quitó la venda, furioso.

—¡Ya está bien de hacer el gilipollas! —gruñó molesto—. ¡Te estás riendo de nosotros! ¡Vienes aquí a pasar el rato y nosotros no aprendemos nada!

Eso pareció molestar realmente a Moody. Pero, tras unos instantes, sonrió malévolamente. Se acercó a la mesa donde Marlene seguía sentada y, ante el asombro de todos, se sacó el ojo de cristal dejándolo encima de la mesa -Marlene dio un respingo al instante para apartarse de aquel _peculiar_ objeto-. Luego, con el párpado donde le faltaba un ojo cerrado, se dirigió a James.

—Te animo a batirte en duelo conmigo —sonrió malicioso—. Si consigues desarmarme, empezaremos un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento. Y, que conste, yo no te voy a atacar, solamente me defenderé.

El joven Gryffindor notó una oleada de adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Demostrarle a ese chiflado que ellos sabían luchar (_había ido con los miembros de la Orden a perseguir mortífagos y Frank Longbottom lo había felicitado_, se repetía a sí mismo) para dejar de hacer estupideces. El tiempo en Hogwarts se acababa y James no quería esperarse de brazos cruzados una vez fuera. Quería luchar.

El alumno se puso en posición de ataque delante de su maestro, que seguía sonriendo confiado. El primero en lanzar un ataque fue James y Moody lo esquivó con suma facilidad. Furioso por aquel fallo, James atacó de nuevo. Moody movió suavemente su varita y el hechizo que le había lanzado se volvió en su contra: James lo esquivó por los pelos, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Rabioso, desde su posición atacó de nuevo. El hechizo rozó el rostro de Moody, pero no le pasó nada.

Y, de pronto, toda la habitación se volvió completamente negra. Nadie veía nada. James no podía atacar, porque allí estaban sus amigos. Allí estaba Lily. No quería lastimarlos sin querer.

—¿Y bien, Potter? —la voz de Moody cruzó las tinieblas, divertido—. Le estoy esperando.

James había reconocido la procedencia de la voz. Se la iba a jugar.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —exclamó, apuntando hacia allí.

Se oyó un golpe seco y un gruñido de dolor.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un cabrón! —era la voz de Remus.

—Lo siento, tío —repuso James.

Pero estaba convencido de que la voz de Moody había sonado allí. ¿Se habría movido sin que él se diera cuenta? Escuchó unos susurros detrás suyo y notó cómo, ante su sorpresa, su cuerpo de levantaba unos metros del suelo, dejándolo colgando por los pies. La luz volvió a la habitación y vio el rostro de Moody delante de él, sonriendo victorioso.

—Repetiremos esto cada día —les dijo a todos, mirándolo a él—. Cuando consigáis desarmarme empezaremos otro entrenamiento —se separó de James y la fuerza invisible que lo sujetaba lo dejó caer sonoramente al suelo—. Mientras, continuad agudizando los sentidos.

…

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Moody aprendía también de sus alumnos. Había visto que James Potter, el chico impertinente de las gafas, era realmente engreído. Ese era su punto débil, porque enseguida saltaba, como buen adolescente que era. Sabía que no podía convencerlo de eso, porque se lo iba a tomar mal, así que optó por hablar con la pelirroja, esa tal Lily Evans, con quien había visto que James tenía cierto apego (era incapaz de batirse en duelo seriamente con ella, mientras que con al otra chica, la que parecía un putón verbenero, se saciaba tranquilamente).

Así que, tras la última sesión antes del fin de semana, decidió hablar con la pelirroja, que se quedó esperando extrañada hasta que todos se fueran para ver qué quería explicarle ese peculiar profesor.

—Tu amigo está con la oreja pegada a la puerta —le dijo en un susurro a la joven, con su ojo mirando hacia su nuca—. Toma este papel, léelo y elimínalo —le sonrió, tendiéndole el pergamino con las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer la pelirroja. Debían empezar a acostumbrarse a esa manera de hacer las cosas; los temas de la Orden jamás debían hablarse en voz alta y mucho menos hacerlo sin hablar en código.

Luego ella salió de clase y Potter estuvo persiguiéndola a lo largo del pasillo intentando descubrir de qué había hablado con Moody.

Así, en la siguiente clase, iniciaron con un duelo. Moody veía cómo Potter sufría por si Evans salía dañada de aquello y se regodeaba por dentro. No lo había visto tan concentrado en ninguna de sus clases. Como venía siendo costumbre, apagó la luz y todo se volvió negro.

Y, entonces, él hizo lo pactado. Avanzó poco a poco hacia el final del aula, hasta chocar contra la pared. Evans, que había estado mirando fijamente ese punto acordado, solamente tuvo que lanzar el hechizo desarmador. Su varita salió volando al tiempo que volvía la luz. Todos observaron a Evans con admiración: Era la primera que conseguía desarmarlo. Todos, menos Potter, que se moría de envidia y se sentía inferior.

—Genial, señorita Evans —sonrió Moody.

Había conseguido que todos creyeran que podían agudizar sus sentidos (salvo Evans, pero ella ya sabía de antemano que con práctica eso se conseguía) y había conseguido que a Potter se le bajaran los humos y dejara de pensar que la pelirroja no sabía valerse por ella misma. Tres de un solo golpe, se felicitó interiormente.

…

Las tres chicas se habían reunido en la biblioteca. Aunque Lily y Marlene estaban haciendo clases extras con Moody, ellas seguían teniendo las clases normales en el colegio y Mary intentaba ayudarlas para que no se ahogaran entre el trabajo de los EXTASIS y su entrenamiento secreto.

—Para Transfiguración hay una redacción de rollo y medio —explicó Mary, leyendo lo que debían hacer—, para Pociones debíamos hacer un resumen de los ingredientes de la poción del otro día, pero ya os dejaré copiar mi trabajo —continuó, colocándose bien las gafas que le habían resbalado unos milímetros por la punta de la nariz—. Y, bueno, aparte de estudiar para el examen de Encantamientos —Marlene soltó un bufido hastiado—, ya no hay nada más para mañana.

Lily se frotó la cara con las manos, cansada. Con todo, apenas tenía tiempo para ver a James quien, además, tenía que entrenar porque quería ganar la copa de Quidditch en su último año en Hogwarts y se sentía realmente agobiada. Si por lo menos tuviera algo de rato libre para estar con su novio, las cosas irían realmente mejor.

Porque lo último que había hablado con él había sido sobre _ese_ tema. Llevaban saliendo desde hacía tres meses y no se habían acostado -_totalmente indignante por tu parte_, le había dicho Marlene cuando se lo había comentado-. A Lily seguía pareciéndole algo precipitado -_tres meses son pocos_, le había contestado a la Ravenclaw-, pero debía reconocer que se moría de llegar a ese punto de la relación. Porque se había dado cuenta de que, aunque se hubiera negado durante casi siete años, James era para ella y ella para James. No sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras, pero había algo en su interior que lo reafirmaba cada vez que lo veía. _Sabes que es el hombre de tu vida_, le había picado Mary cuando surgió ese tema.

Y no conseguía quitarse ese tema de la cabeza y centrarse en la transformación de mamíferos grandes en objetos pequeños, porque cada vez que miraba el papel dispuesta a leer le venía en mente la frase de James: "Yo conozco un lugar perfecto y cómodo donde estar a solas". Soltó la pluma encima de sus dos dedos de redacción y suspiró. Mary y Marlene, que habían estado releyendo la redacción de Pociones de la primera, levantaron la cabeza para mirarla.

—Sigues pensando en eso —comentó Mary, consternada, en un susurro.

—Sigues pensando en sexo —enfatizó Marlene, con la voz un poco más alta—. Evans, reconoce que eres virgen y las expertas sexuales te resolveremos cualquier duda.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

—-No me interesa que todo el colegio se entere de mi vida sexual —susurró todavía más bajo que Mary—. Y sí, soy virgen. Os lo he dicho hace rato, pero no os he pedido consejo.

Marlene se acercó a su cara, por encima de los apuntes de Mary.

—Pero necesitas nuestro consejo —sonrió la Ravenclaw—, así que te haré un esquema sobre la reproducción humana…

—¡No me quiero reproducir, Marlie! —exclamó Lily, enrojeciéndose cuando se percató de que su tono había sido demasiado alto. Miró a su alrededor. Por suerte, nadie lo había visto—. Sé del tema; soy virgen, no idiota. Además, es mi problema —se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

Mary y Marlene se miraron la una a la otra, entretenidas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te diga que él no es virgen? —inquirió Mary de pronto.

Lily abrió la boca un par de veces. No había barajado esa posibilidad. Se quedó callada suficientemente tiempo como para que Marlene decidiera tomar la iniciativa de nuevo en esa conversación. ¿Era James virgen o no lo era?

—Si quieres, podemos explicarte sin muchos detalles nuestra primera vez —propuso la Ravenclaw.

La pelirroja las miró con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un tanto sofocada.

—Ya sabes que lo mío fue con ese chico de la playa —explicó Mary, dándole a entender que a ella sí le daba vergüenza hablar de estas cosas delante de Marlene—. Y luego nada hasta llegar Remus —rememoró. Lily asintió, porque la historia de Mary ya la conocía y entendía que le diera vergüenza de hablar sobre eso delante de la Ravenclaw. No todas eran como Marlene.

Entonces, dos pares de miradas, una azul y la otra verde, se volvieron hacia la morena.

—Lo mío fue con Fabian, en tercero —explicó, forzando la memoria, como si hubiera vivido una gran cantidad de situaciones semejantes y le costara recordarlo.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

—¿No erais amigos? —inquirió Lily, tras digerir la información.

Marlene enarcó una ceja.

—¿De dónde piensas que surgió esa amistad? —soltó una suave risotada que Madame Pince acalló a lo lejos con un poco de tos fingida.

Lily y Marlene se pusieron a hablar de la primera vez de la segunda, pero Mary desconectó. Se había quedado parada con saber que Marlene y Fabian se habían acostado. En tercero. Con trece o catorce años. Poco antes de que Fabian empezara a perder el culo por ella. Y la Ravenclaw se lo soltaba así, simple y llanamente, como si fuera lo más normal acostarse con tu mejor amigo por que sí. O que un rollo de una noche se convirtiera en tu mejor amigo con el paso de los años.

Bueno, quizás era normal. Pero Mary quería pensar que no. Prefería pensar que Fabian era un depravado por acostarse con Marlene con trece años (porque Marlene _no_ se había acostado con él, había sido al revés) para luego empezar a perseguirla a ella como un poseso. Prefería pensar eso, antes de pensar que Remus Lupin solamente estaba con ella por sexo, que ella solamente estaba con Remus Lupin por lo mismo y por no tener ninguna tentación de estar con Fabian Prewett. Aunque la tentación existía, claro está.

—Lily, si te lo vuelve a proponer, suéltate —fue lo último que escuchó que Marlene le decía a su amiga, antes de que las tres se metieran con la redacción de Pociones sobre gestación de los huevos de rana lunar de una maldita vez.

…

La siguiente cosa que había observado Moody era que, pese a querer trabajar juntos, había algo que fallaba entre dos de sus discípulos. Remus Lupin y Fabian Prewett no intercambiaban ningún gesto el uno hacia el otro; ni se saludaban, ni se miraban y, si coincidían en una misma dirección o algo parecido, se esquivaban como distraídos. Pero Moody se había fijado en eso, desde luego.

A él le daba completamente igual el motivo que pudiera tenerlos enfadados, así que decidió dar una charla general. No sabía si con eso iban a darse por aludidos -supuso que sí-, así que, unas semanas antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa los paró a todos.

—Como viene siendo costumbre últimamente —sonrió toscamente—, os contaré un cuento antes de iros a la cama —ironizó.

Sus alumnos se miraron entre ellos y, tras un incómodo silencio, se sentaron en el suelo a la espera de una larga reprimenda por algo que, con toda probabilidad, habrían hecho mal ese día. Moody dio un par de pasos alrededor del círculo que habían formado los estudiantes y decidió sentarse con ellos.

—Queréis formar parte de la Orden, queréis ayudarnos a terminar con todo esto —empezó, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—. Sois valientes, no se puede negar. Y, aunque estáis cargados de buenas intenciones, debéis saber de antemano, que no siempre se gana.

El rostro de los alumnos se puso algo más serio. Esta vez estaban escuchándolo realmente interesados.

—Hace tiempo, cuando yo era como vosotros —volvió a sonreír divertido—, también pensaba que podía con todo. No soportaba que me dieran lecciones, que estuvieran por delante de mí en cosas en las que yo me creía mejor. Era tan arrogante y engreído como la mayoría de vosotros, cabezas huecas prepotentes —Potter lo fulminó con la mirada—. Si os explico esto, es porque quiero ahorraros tener que aprender la lección que a mi me valió un ojo.

Pudo ver cómo Lily Evans entreabría la boca unos instantes, sorprendida, para volver a cerrarla nada más darse cuenta de su gesto.

—Cuando empezamos con la Orden, había muchos miembros que ya no están con nosotros —susurró—. Y yo odiaba a uno de ellos, por encima de todas las cosas. Por mis motivos, que no os voy a contar, no podía soportar nada de lo que él decía; además, el odio era mutuo. Un día, nos pararon una emboscada. Pensé que iba a morir, pero ese hombre que yo tanto odiaba me salvó la vida. Lo único que perdí en ese encuentro fue un ojo.

Tal y como había estado esperando, Lupin y Prewett bajaron la vista al suelo, dándose por aludidos. Evitó esbozar una sonrisa de victoria.

—Lo que quiero deciros, es que todos lucháis por lo mismo, sean cuales sean vuestras diferencias —reemprendió el discurso—. Ellos están unidos, de otro modo, pero lo están. Si nosotros no lo estamos, ¿De verdad creéis que podremos vencerlos?

Marlene Andrews negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No os estoy diciendo que debáis ser amigos. Pero cuando estéis en el campo de batalla, sois uno. Lo que le pasa a uno, les sucede a todos. Debéis tener eso siempre presente.

No dijo que ya había terminado, pero sus discípulos lo comprendieron. Se levantaron poco a poco, ensimismados por el relato y, lentamente, se fueron del aula para irse en dirección al Gran Salón. Moody siguió con su ojo de cristal el recorrido de Lupin y Prewett. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la clase, encajaron las manos.

Sonrió satisfecho. Estúpidos adolescentes que querían ser héroes pero eran incapaces de solucionar sus problemas como adultos.

…

Peter volvía de cenar. Se había atiborrado de comida esa noche y el sueño empezaba a adueñarse de su conciencia. Y ahora quería irse a dormir. Subía solo porque Sirius se había ido con Juliet tras comer con un embudo; Remus se encontraba fuera del colegio, debido a su problema peludo y él se había encargado de darle una excusa tonta a una nada convencida Mary Macdonald, y James… bueno, esa mañana le había insinuado que tenía un "plan especial" con Lily y había desaparecido después de la comida del mediodía. Y ninguno de los dos se había presentado a la clase de Moody, que se había cabreado un poco.

Iba por la séptima planta, cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado (¿Estaría James metido en la Sala de los Menesteres con Lily?) cuando, como respondiendo a sus preguntas personales, por allí apareció el aludido con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Peter entendió lo que aquella sonrisa significaba y, cuando su amigo lo hubo reconocido, se acercó a él con una sonrisa contagiada.

—¿Y bien?

James rodó los ojos.

—A ti te voy a contar lo que ha pasado —soltó—. Es íntimo y personal. Además, Lily me cortaría los huevos si algún día se enterara de que te he explicado que ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida —murmuró divertido.

Peter soltó una larga carcajada.

—Será porque es el primero y tampoco lo puedes comparar —picó a su amigo.

Pero James no se lo tomó como había esperado que se lo tomara. Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo y Peter dio un par de pasos más antes de percatarse de eso. Se volteó y lo miró, con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ratón desconcertado.

—Eres un poco corto, ¿Verdad, Peter? —murmuró James, claramente molesto. Su amigo se sintió mal, pero no entendió la reacción de James—. ¿Acaso crees que eres mejor por haberte acostado con Carrow? ¿Con una sucia serpiente?

Peter se quedó paralizado unos instantes. Notó cómo la sangre empezaba a hervir en su interior. ¿Carrow? ¿Una sucia serpiente? ¡Alecto era millones de veces más atractiva que Lily! _¡Además, él no se había pasado cinco años de su vida persiguiendo a una tía que no le daba ni la hora! ¡Alecto Carrow había querido acostarse con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad!_

Mierda. Eso último no debía haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Espera, James —suplicó cuando su amigo se alejó sin contestarlo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor—. Mierda, mierda, mierda —se dijo Peter, sintiéndose basura por haberle dicho eso a su amigo. En verdad no lo pensaba, entendía que James fuera feliz, pero no entendía por qué James lo había vuelto a atacar con Carrow. Como si su "suerte" fuera menospreciable, como si él valiera mucho menos de lo que valía James.

—¿A eso llamas amigos? —susurró una voz en la esquina del pasillo.

Peter se volteó, extrañado. Hablando del rey de Roma, acababa de aparecer Alecto. No hablaban desde lo sucedido por San Valentín, porque Peter no había querido mezclarse de nuevo con las serpientes. Ahora estaba un poco asustado, porque Peter sabía quienes eran los que lo habían planeado todo, del mismo modo que lo sabían sus amigos. Alecto Carrow había planeado eliminar a la mitad de los alumnos del castillo y, una vez hubo fracasado, seguía paseando entre ellos con total normalidad.

—Solamente venía a darte las gracias por no delatarme —sonrió fríamente—. Cualquier cosa que quieras a cambio de ese favor, te lo daré —la sonrisa se volvió lasciva, antes de desaparecer de nuevo por el pasillo.

Peter tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

—¡Espera, Alecto! —exclamó antes de salir tras ella.

…

Pasadas las vacaciones se Semana Santa, se fijó en el raro comportamiento de Marlene Andrews. A esas alturas ya se había fijado en que era una joven resuelta y decidida, que bien podría haber ido a Gryffindor por su valor, pero que había terminado en Ravenclaw. Les permitía ya hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento (con hechizos defensivos, básicamente, pues Moody creía que, para empezar, eran los más útiles) cuando se fijó que, cuando la atacaban a ella, se las apañaba para esquivar el ataque desviándolo hacia las paredes, en lugar de reducirlo como hacían los demás.

Le costó un poco entender por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero se sintió molesto con ella cuando lo descubrió.

—Andrews —la llamó, cuando ya todos se iban de aquella sesión realmente dura de un viernes por la noche—, espérate —había entre el maestro y los alumnos ya suficiente confianza como para que se llamaran de tú a tú. En pocos meses iban a estar en el mismo nivel cumpliendo misiones, los formalismos ya no eran necesarios.

La joven se volteó extrañada, con un deje de miedo en los ojos, y se acercó a él preocupada.

—Gideon Prewett me contó que fuiste la única mujer —la joven se sobresaltó cuando la llamó de ese modo— que fue a perseguir a los mortífagos en el ataque de Hogsmeade. Muy valiente y temeroso por tu parte, igual que lo que estás haciendo ahora.

La Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja.

—Sé que estás embarazada, me he fijado en la manera que esquivas los ataque, para que no te toquen de ningún modo —le soltó, ante la mirada de estupefacción de la muchacha—. Es valiente por tu parte querer tener un hijo siendo tan joven y en estos tiempos tan revueltos, pero me sorprende que no me lo comentaras: aunque no sea una mujer, soy un mago más experimentado que tú, y puedo solucionar este miedo que tienes a que algo le suceda a tu hijo si recibes un ataque.

Marlene sonrió al ver un poco más aliviado su problema.

—No dije nada porque pensé que debería dejar los entrenamientos, y no quería…

Moody la fulminó con la mirada.

—Es exactamente lo que harás —la riñó furioso. La joven se quedó paralizada—. Eres realmente estúpida si crees que dejaré que pongas en peligro tu propia seguridad y la de tu hijo no nato para entrenar. Tienes suficiente potencial para dejar este entrenamiento hasta que nazca —entrecerró los ojos—. Y tú misma irás a hablar con Dumbledore para dejar el colegio este mismo fin de semana, te irás a tu casa con el padre de la criatura y esperarás pacientemente hasta que…

Pero Marlene, furiosa, no lo dejó terminar.

—¡No voy a renunciar a todo esto para ser madre! —chilló furiosa—. ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero ayudar en lo que pueda! ¡No pienso irme!

Moody se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado y, antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, la estaba apuntando con una varita.

—Ahora mismo estarías muerta, Andrews. Tú y tu bebé. Si quieres proteger a alguien, protégete a ti misma y hazlo por tu hijo. Además, no serías más que una carga y un estorbo para la Orden en tu estado —suspiró resignado. Les hubiera ido realmente genial alguien como Marlene pero, aunque temía que con la maternidad se alejara de sus ideales liberales, debía convencerla de lo correcto o dos vidas más podrían desaparecer para nada—. Puedes ayudarnos sin luchar y lo primero que debes hacer es esconderte. ¿Qué crees que será lo primero que buscarán los mortífagos cuando descubran que eres miembro de la Orden y sus hijos, estudiantes ejemplares de Hogwarts, les comenten que fuiste la mamá adolescente del colegio el año pasado?

Marlene bajó la mirada convencida por la evidencia de todo aquel discurso. Moody sabía que en su cabeza se debatía el deber y la vocación pero que, en cuanto hablara con el padre de la criatura, las cosas irían por buen camino. Porque Moody, buen observador, se había fijado en el interés especial que tenía el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en supervisar alguna que otra clase y la sonrisita de orgullo que se adueñaba de su rostro cada vez que Andrews hacía algo bien. Aunque Moody fuera duro de roer la vida le había enseñado que el amor era capaz de destruir a cualquiera y por eso había aprendido a identificarlo con total eficacia.

—Habla con McKinnon, yo hablaré con Dumbledore, y este escándalo jamás saldrá a la luz —le dijo, ante el rostro de terror de la joven cuando nombró, ahora sin ninguna duda, a su amante—, por el bien de todos.

…

Sirius se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando como se iba el sol a lo lejos, cuando Remus entró. Inconsciente como él solo, tenía una pierna colgando dentro de la habitación y la otra colgando por la pared de la Torre de Gryffindor; podía caerse con facilidad y matarse. Pero Remus estaba ya harto de decirle que no hiciera eso. Por el olor que había en la habitación Remus supo que había estado utilizando las hierbas _mágicas_ muggles. Lo miró reprochándolo pero, cuando el joven suicida se volvió hacia él, supo que algo no iba bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, preocupado, sentándose en la cama de Peter, que era la que quedaba más cerca de la ventana donde colgaba su amigo.

Vio entonces que Sirius todavía estaba fumando esas hierbas y les dio otra calada, antes de entrar la pierna que colgaba fuera, para hablar con Remus, todavía sentado en la ventana.

—Vengo de hablar con Juliet —comentó—. Me ha explicado que mi hermano ha cortado con Vance, que es su amiga.

Remus enarcó una ceja. Era un poco estúpido que, tras arriesgar el plan y la vida de mucha gente para salvarla, la dejara pasados unos meses. O no la quería tanto como profesaba y se había dejado llevar por la locura adolescente o Vance había sido una excusa para traicionar a los demás Slytherins. Pero, de pronto, Remus vio lo que Sirius había deducido de aquella ruptura.

—¿Crees que puede…? —no pudo terminar la frase, pero Sirius la entendió y asintió.

Regulus iba a unirse a Lord Voldemort. Hacía tiempo que el Gryffindor sabía que su hermano se iría por el mal camino de forma irremediable y, cuando él se uniera a los mortífagos y Sirius se uniera a la Orden del Fénix iban a convertirse realmente en enemigos. ¿Lucharían a muerte si se encontraban? Sirius, que se había considerado capaz de luchar contra aquellos desgraciados que mataban sin remordimientos, como su asquerosa prima Bellatrix y el marido o cuñado de ésta, se veía incapaz ahora de luchar contra ellos. ¿Y si el que estaba escondido era su hermano? ¿Y si él le hacía daño? ¿Y si lo mataba?

¿Debía dejarse matar por su hermano?

—No sufras por eso —le dijo Remus—. Si lo va a hacer, dejará de ser la persona que una vez conociste. ¿El Regulus de tu memoria mataría a alguien, simplemente por ser hijo de muggles? —Sirius negó con la cabeza, con expresión distante—. Pues, entonces, ese ya no es tu hermano.

El Gryffindor forzó una sonrisa y Remus vio que había más.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Sirius —suspiró—. O le digo a James que suba y que te interrogue.

Ahora sí que sonrió un poco más, casi como un jadeo. Finalmente bajó de la ventana y se sentó al lado de Remus.

—Juliet me ha dicho que sus padres le han arreglado un matrimonio concertado —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No es que yo pensara casarme con ella —hizo otra mueca, como si la idea de casarse le produjera dolor de barriga—, pero ahora que estábamos bien… Me jode.

Remus lo miró consternado. Que a Sirius le sentara mal eso era una buena señal, en cierto modo. Ante todo pronóstico, le pegó un golpe en el hombro tan fuerte como pudo. Sirius se apartó de él, casi asustado.

—¡¿Qué coño haces? —exclamó frotándose la zona dolorida observando a Remus como si esperara que fuera a volverse de color verde—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un blanducho, Sirius —e hizo una mueca—. El Sirius que yo conocía hubiera dicho que era mejor aprovechar estos días con ella, en lugar de subir a su habitación a lloriquear como una nenaza.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te odio —Remus levantó el puño como si fuera a atacarlo de nuevo—. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Para! —exclamó Sirius—. Quizás tengas razón; estoy demasiado embobado con Juliet. Aunque tampoco le pediré que rompa el compromiso si no estoy enamorado de ella —murmuró más para él que para Remus—. No me mires así —añadió al ver la ceja que había alzado su amigo, escéptico—. No estoy enamorado. Sirius Black jamás va a enamorarse.

Remus se rió ante aquella afirmación. Ya vería Sirius si estaba enamorado o no cuando se viera obligado a alejarse irremediablemente de Juliet. No iba a ser él quién le llevara la contraria sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Y tú? —le picó Sirius, molesto al verse atacado por Remus—. ¿Tú no estás enamorado de Mary? ¿Me dirás que sigues utilizándola para que nadie sospeche?

Había dado en el punto doloroso. Remus se tomó un rato antes de contestar.

—Creo que Fabian Prewett está consiguiendo lo que hace años que busca —explicó—. No podría luchar por ella, cuando la he engañado en cierto modo todo este tiempo. Si le dijera lo que tú supones que siento para que se quedara conmigo, me vería obligado a explicarle toda la verdad. Y, cuando la supiera, no querría estar conmigo.

Sirius hizo una mueca. Él no acostumbraba a callarse las cosas.

—Ya sabías que iba a pasarte eso —concluyó, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo un cigarrillo—, así que ahora te jodes. Si estás enamorado pero de verdad crees que ella hará esto, olvídala y deja que se vaya con Fabian —encendió el cigarrillo y loe dio una profunda calada—. Si no estás enamorado, haz lo mismo.

Remus iba a responder, cuando se oyó la voz de James amortiguada proviniendo de los pantalones de Sirius. El último se sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo pero, en lugar de aparecer su rostro reflejado en él, se veía la cara de un joven con gafas, que sonreía como un loco.

—¿Qué pasa, James? —preguntó Sirius que reconoció aquella sonrisa como prometedora de algo interesante.

—Hemos ido con Peter a lanzarle huevos a Myrtle la llorona —sonrió—. ¡Nos está persiguiendo por el castillo! —soltó una gran risotada y se oyó la voz de Peter, de fondo "¡James! ¡Cállate! ¡Nos va a encontrar!" —. ¡Mírala! —cambió la imagen del espejo, porque lo puso de cara a una fantasma que se acercaba hecha una furia por el pasillo, gritando cosas incomprensibles y llorando a mares—. ¡Os lo habéis perdido! —se oyó la voz de James. Se volvió todo negro, porque había metido el espejo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Remus rodó los ojos mientras Sirius se tronchaba encima de la cama.

—Veo que han hecho las paces —sonrió divertido. Por algo que ni él ni Sirius entendían, James y Peter se habían discutido y habían estado muy tensos el uno con el otro durante un tiempo.

—¡Venga Remus! —Sirius ya estaba en la puerta—. ¡A ver si los pillamos!

…

Todo había sucedido como siempre: Moody preguntaba a uno de sus discípulos si quería batirse en duelo con él. Le había vuelto a tocar a James, por décima vez. Eso significaba que ya habían dado otra vuelta en los duelos, diez en total, y nadie había conseguido desarmar a Moody (salvo Evans, pero esa vez no contaba). Todo iba como siempre: a la mitad del duelo, Moody hacía que todo se volviera oscuro.

Y, esta vez, extrañamente, la luz reapareció antes de que James perdiera la varita. Porque había desarmado a su maestro.

Como bien alardearía posteriormente, sus sentidos agudizados a base de un buen entrenamiento le habían permitido seguir el movimiento de Moody en la oscuridad. Y, por suerte o práctica, consiguió desarmar a su maestro. El Gryffindor se quedó parado durante medio minuto, con la boca abierta en forma de O. Hasta que Moody recuperó su varita y se acercó a él para darle un par de palmas en el hombro, no reaccionó.

—Genial, Potter —le felicitó, para luego dirigirse a todos—. Si el resto lo conseguís, empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento: Normas de conducta para evitar que os envenenen —sus discípulos enarcaron una ceja, escépticos— y Maldiciones Imperdonables —alguien soltó un pequeño gemido de preocupación—. Sí, debéis aprender cómo se hacen. Porque, si entráis a formar parte de esto, no os atacarán lanzándoos nubes de azúcar. Luego podéis decidir si optáis por utilizarlas o no, pero no podéis formar parte de la Orden sin dominarlas.

…

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esta vez sí. No puedo ni describir la emoción que siento al volver a actualizar. Espero que alguien se haya sentido emocionado también al recibir la alerta y no me odiéis mucho por haber tardado en actualizar.

Las disculpas no son necesarias, porque ya me he disculpado por la tardanza otras veces. Ahora sí que sí, seguiré actualizando de forma continua estos meses, porque lo llevo todo muy avanzado (tengo unas ganas de regalaros a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí una galletita….). Bueno, va, las disculpas sí que son necesarias, que esto que he hecho no ha tenido nombre (matadme a cruciatus, que me lo merezo).

En fin, tras este capítulo (que a mi me gusta en especial) estamos a nada de que dejen Hogwarts. Ohmygod. Y mejor no os cuento cómo se va a poner todo una vez fuera, jujú.

El siguiente capítulo será para Edgar Bones y os dejaré un adelanto del mismo en mi blog (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m). Si desapareciera el link, lo encontraríais en mi perfil. En fin, esta noche me dedicaré a contestar a vuestros reviews que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

¡Ah! Y comentar que el fic "Será el licor" que publiqué recientemente está relacionado con esta historia, por si a alguien le apetece leer un poco de Sirius&OC –un OC que todavía no ha salido por aquí, pero no os va a spoilear mucho-.

Y, bueno, ¡Nos vemos en dos semanitas!

Con mucho amor,

Eri.


	13. Edgar Bones

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Edgar Bones**

Aunque pareciera imposible en aquellos tiempos tan convulsos, los alumnos de séptimo tuvieron que empezar a centrarse en los exámenes finales. Los EXTASIS les iban a abrir las puertas al mundo laboral porque, aunque esa amenaza peligrosa los acechara a todos fuera, la vida continuaba. Del mismo modo que había asesinatos y violencia, las personas seguían yendo a trabajar, porque tenían que comer; salvo los que parecían estar en la lista negra de Lord Voldemort, los demás magos y brujas debían continuar con su día a día como podían. Y eso es lo que estaba intentando Edgar Bones en la biblioteca, estudiando bajo el sofocante calor que había llegado con el inicio del mes de junio. A su lado, Lily Evans, con quien había entablado más amistad en las últimas semanas debido a las largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca del colegio, garabateaba como una loca. Mary Macdonald intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no podía evitar ventarse con un pergamino. Los únicos alumnos de séptimo a quienes no se les veía el pelo eran a los Merodeadores.

Cuando Edgar le había preguntado a Lily que dónde se metían a estudiar, ella había farfullado algo parecido a que no estudiaban porque les daba igual aprobar o suspender. El joven de Hufflepuff se quedó pasmado, pero no preguntó más. Desde luego que los Merodeadores eran conocidos en todo el colegio por saltarse las normas y pautas de lo establecido socialmente, pero no creía que no fueran a estudiar para tan importantes exámenes. ¿Dónde iban a cogerlos, posteriormente? Fue entonces cuando comprendió que quizás ya tenían algo planeado para cuando terminaran el colegio, fuera lo que fuera, aunque siempre había oído a Potter decir que quería ser auror, como su padre.

El último examen que quedaba era el de Pociones, algo que jamás se le había dado excesivamente bien a Edgar. Pero necesitaba sacarse ese EXTASI con la mejor puntuación posible, porque era necesario para entrar a la Acamedia de Aurores, sitio que había sido su meta desde que Elizabeth se fue.

Dejó de escribir.

Pensar en Elizabeth había sido demasiado doloroso. Los meses habían ido pasando sin recibir ningún tipo de noticia suya. No sabía qué era peor, pensar que podía haber muerto o saber con certeza que estaba muerta.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se volteó y vio como James Potter se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Parecía como si hubiera estado tramando algo y ese algo estuviera marchando realmente bien. Saludó a Edgar con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, hizo lo mismo con Mary, y luego se sentó al lado de Lily, arrastrando una silla que chirrió por toda la sala e hizo que Madame Pince lo fulminara desde su estante. Entonces, James empezó a cuchichear al oído de Lily. Apartó con cuidado los cabellos que le tapaban la oreja, como si temiera que fueran a romperse, y empezó a hablar entre susurros. El rostro de la pelirroja pasó del desconcierto al enfado, de este a la tranquilidad. Luego sonrió coqueta y, finalmente, enrojeció tanto que parecía una zanahoria. O un tomate.

James se separó unos milímetros de ella y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa cordial a Edgar, se fue de la biblioteca con paso distraído. Delante de él, Lily volvió a trabajar de nuevo. Edgar volvió de nuevo a sus apuntes, antes de que los recuerdos de Elizabeth y él llenaran de nuevo su cabeza y no le permitieran volver a estudiar en toda la tarde. Se concentró en terminar la redacción, en los ingredientes y las preparaciones de pociones que más le gustaban. No dejó ni un segundo para pensar en ella.

Pasadas unas horas, se levantó. Lily quería quedarse un rato más y Mary Macdonald se había ido unos veinte minutos atrás. Recogió con pesadez sus cosas, porque estaba completamente agotado y la espalda le dolía de estar toda la tarde recostado contra la mesa, así cómo le dolían los dedos de sujetar la pluma y rasgar contra al pergamino para escribir cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a recordar lo que todavía no se sabía.

Se cargó su mochila a la espalda y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca con cuidado, para evitar que Madame Pince lo mirara mal. Aunque normalmente a él no lo miraba mal, porque nunca había hecho nada que pudiera hacerla enfadar.

Recorrió los pasillos en silencio, repasando mentalmente las últimas cosas que había estudiado. De pronto, llegó a una esquina de la planta baja, antes de llegar al Gran Comedor. Se quedó allí parado, observando una simple e inerte piedra. Pensó cuántos años llevaría esa piedra allí, en la pared, sujetando la estructura de colegio. Cuántas personas habían pasado por allí sin fijarse en ella, cuantas personas se habrían quedado a pensar lo mismo que él. La miró y pensó que pronto no volvería a verla. Ni esa piedra, ni nada del colegio.

Y notó una fuerte opresión en el pecho. La misma que le había invadido cuando Elizabeth se había ido y había sabido que quizás no volvería a verla jamás. Puso la mano encima de la fría piedra, porque había empezado a marearse ante la perspectiva de no volver a saber nunca nada de ella, o recibir las peores noticias.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Sabía que todo eso era por culpa de la presión de los exámenes, pero estaba al límite de su racionalidad y cordura. Necesitaba que terminaran los EXTASIS para poder quitarse algún tipo de quebradero de la cabeza. Y luego, si lo de Elizabeth no se solucionaba, se encargaría de encontrarla él mismo y terminar así con su otra pesadilla. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y estos en sus rodillas dobladas. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

Iría a comer, luego estudiaría un poco antes de irse a dormir. Por la mañana no tocaría los apuntes, como había hecho toda su vida, desayunaría bien y se dirigiría a su último examen como estudiante de Hogwarts.

Y luego ya se vería lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

…

Había aparecido en el periódico. Edgar había sabido lo que era nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor y ver a todos sus amigos vueltos hacia él, con caras largas. No se acercó a ellos, sino que se fue en dirección opuesta hacia los terrenos del castillo y el caluroso sol de verano que ya reinaba a esas horas de la mañana.

Caminó, sin echar a correr, hacia el lago y se sentó cerca de unos arbustos. Se tumbó en el suelo y miró el cielo azul. Se concentró en las nubes que flotaban por encima de su cabeza, porque no quería pensar en lo que tanto había temido que sucediera. Porque, en el fondo, hacía tiempo que sabía que tarde o temprano esa noticia iba a llegar. Pero no pensaba que fuera a ser justo antes de su último examen de Pociones. No, no iba a ir. Edgar Bones, que jamás se había saltado un examen en su vida, acababa de decidir que no pensaba presentarse.

Y se sentía triste al respeto, pero también aliviado. Porque ya había terminado. Tras tanta agonía, al final todo aquello había llegado a su fin, por muy egoísta que se sintiera al pensar eso.

No quería leer los detalles escabrosos que El Profeta habría relatado en su artículo. No quería saber cómo había muerto Elizabeth, cuánto había sufrido ni el estado en el que habrían encontrado su cadáver, porque para Edgar eso habría sido como verlo con sus propios ojos. Y eso no iba a poder resistirlo. Para él, Elizabeth seguiría siendo aquella chica risueña de la que se había enamorado. Con sus gestos amables y sus comentarios divertidos.

Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco. Y, asombrosamente, no pensó en nada. Absolutamente en nada. Su cabeza era tan negra como lo que veían sus ojos cerrados y el sol calentaba lentamente su piel, incitándolo a dormir.

Y la idea vino en mente como un destello de luz. Sí, iba a hacerlo.

Se incorporó con una energía renovada. Cualquier persona en su lugar se habría derrumbado, seguramente habría llorado porque el amor de su vida estaba muerto, pero Edgar no era de esos. Cuando a él le aparecía una dificultad, le buscaba el lado positivo y la sorteaba. Cogía los problemas con las dos manos, los analizaba y les buscaba una solución. Si había solución el problema desaparecía, si no tenía solución no existía ningún problema.

Sus pies andaban sin ninguna orden hacia un destino fijo, mientras en su cabeza se formaban los argumentos que iba a exponer. La muerte de Elizabeth no iba a ser en vano, porque él iba a hacer algo al respeto. Para que no se repitiera, para que dejaran de morir todas las Elizabeths que había en Inglaterra.

Subió las escaleras pasando por al lado de los compañeros, que lo miraban preocupados. Todos sabían quién era el novio de Elizabeth Simmons y ahora lo observaban con pena. Claro que Edgar sentía lástima de si mismo, pero no pensaba dejarse llevar por ese inútil sentimiento. Ese sentimiento que no llevaba a ningún lugar, solo a un callejón sin salida. Un pozo sin fondo del que no podría escapar, si se dejaba llevar por él. Además, Elizabeth no lo hubiera querido. Ella hubiera querido que Edgar saliera adelante, con fuerza y energía.

Y Edgar tenía un nuevo objetivo. Le daban igual los exámenes y los estudios. Menuda chorrada le parecían ahora.

Se plantó delante de la estatua que escondía la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Sabía que le pediría la contraseña y que él no tenía la menor idea de qué contraseña era esa. Pero, para su asombro, la estatua se apartó. ¿Le dejaría pasar porque sabía lo que quería? No, la figura de McGonagall que apareció a continuación con una ceja en alto le respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Bones? —inquirió suspicaz—. ¿No debería estar usted abajo, para realizar el examen de Pociones?

Edgar hizo una mueca.

—Verá… creo que… —tomó aire—. Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, urgentemente —se quedó callado. Temía que McGonagall lo mandara hacia abajo pero, por la expresión seria de Edgar, al final lo dejó pasar tras salir ella.

Solo había estado una vez en ese despacho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo era todo. Llamó a la puerta una vez hubo terminado de subir las escaleras. La voz de su director lo invitó a entrar y le sonrió afablemente cuando él cruzó la puerta. Había preparado mil y un argumentos mientras subía para convencerlo, tenía todas las respuestas preparadas a cualquier negativa de su director. Estaba todo preparado.

—Quiero unirme a la Orden del Fénix —musitó solemnemente.

Todo el mundo sabía que Dumbledore era quien manejaba aquella organización, así que era quien lo ayudaría a entrar allí. Pero esperaba una negativa, porque era joven.

—De acuerdo.

Edgar ya había abierto la boca para rebatir y se quedó callado, con una mueca de desconcierto que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa de felicidad. Elizabeth no hubiera querido que se uniera a ellos, porque era peligroso. Aunque tampoco hubiera querido que la mataran y estaba muerta.

…

—¡Aquí, aquí! —exclamó una alumna de séptimo de Hufflepuff cuando sus compañeras entraron, delante de Edgar, al Gran Comedor.

Una semana después de terminar con los EXTASIS llegaba la graduación. La última noche que estarían en Hogwarts, en ese castillo donde habían pasado siete años de sus vidas, aprendiendo y creciendo. Edgar observó la decoración del Gran Salón: la de siempre, las mil velas flotando por el cielo por arte de magia, iluminándolo todo con un brillo fantasmal y acogedor a la vez, y el techo hechizado que dejaba ver una infinidad de estrellas, las mismas que brillaban en el cielo real del exterior. No había nada pomposo, nada nuevo. Esa noche se celebraría la entrega de la Copa de las Casas y, luego, cuando todos los demás se fueran a dormir, los alumnos de séptimo se quedarían un rato más festejando que habían terminado su educación allí. Su vida allí.

Edgar se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con sus amigos y compañeros. Siempre había pensado que le daría pena que llegara ese día en el que todo quedaría atrás de una manera inevitable, pero ahora que tenía una perspectiva realmente emocionante para cuando saliera, se moría de ganas de que terminara esa noche.

Aunque había algo que lo aterraba.

¿Cómo sería todo, una vez fuera? ¿Volvería a ver alguno de sus compañeros vivo? Lo aterrorizaba que, una vez fuera, todos empezaran a caer como moscas. Pero se uniría a la Orden del Fénix y lucharía para que eso dejara de suceder, sin lugar a dudas.

El último plato desapareció cuando Dumbledore se levantó para decir unas palabras, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Queridos alumnos, otro año ha llegado a su fin —sonrió—. Antes de proceder a comprobar quién ha ganado la Copa de las Casas, quiero recordar que lo importante no es quién gane, sino el esfuerzo colectivo para conseguir un objetivo —los miró a todos intensamente y Edgar tuvo la sensación de que se detenía unos instantes más en su dirección. Sí, él tenía un nuevo objetivo y era un objetivo común. Le devolvió una sonrisa a su director—. Así pues, antes de anunciar al ganador de este año, pido un fuerte aplauso para todos —los invitó empezando a dar unas palmadas que pronto siguieron los demás alumnos, con vítores incluidos.

Se acercó a los relojes. No era difícil ver que el ganador era Gryffindor, por una enorme diferencia. Después le seguía Slytherin, para variar, con Ravenclaw delante de Hufflepuff. Como siempre, ellos los últimos. Los que eran buenos en todo pero no tan buenos como los demás. Los pacientes que no se arriesgaban. Normalmente los Hufflepuffs no se metían en líos, así que no perdían puntos. Aunque, como tampoco eran de los mejores, tampoco les regalaban nada. Los Gryffindor eran muy competidores y los Slytherin muy envidiosos, así que entre ellos siempre había una gran rivalidad. Por otro lado, los Ravenclaws brillaban por su inteligencia… Y siempre quedaban los Hufflepuffs. Pero a Edgar le daba igual, en su casa había estado siete años más que bien y había conocido a grandes personas. Les dedicó una mirada comprensiva a sus amigos y aplaudió con ganas cuando Dumbledore anunció que los ganadores eran los de Gryffindor.

Pudo ver cómo James Potter y Sirius Black se levantaban y se ponían encima de sus taburetes, por encima de la oleada de vítores, gritando algo hubiera a los de Slytherin que los profesores no lograban escuchar y que consiguió que Lily Evans se sonrojara de vergüenza y tirara de sus túnicas para que dejaran de hacer el capullo.

Poco a poco, los alumnos de los cursos inferiores empezaron a irse a sus respectivas casas, acompañados pos los Prefectos que no eran de séptimo. Los alumnos de ese curso se quedaron allí a la espera de que algo extraordinario pasara, porque ninguno tenía la menor idea de qué les habrían preparado. Los profesores se apartaron de su mesa cuando el último de los alumnos de otros cursos desapareció y, donde antes había las fuentes de comida, aparecieron unos anuarios. Los de Gryffindor en rojo, los de Slytherin en verde, los de Ravenclaw en azul y los de los Hufflepuffs, como Edgar, en amarillo.

Tomó uno y lo abrió por la primera página. Había una fotografía de primer curso, que les habían tomado a todos, donde los alumnos retratados sonreían al fotógrafo. Se encontró a si mismo y sonrió. Qué pequeño parecía ahora. Buscó a sus otros compañeros, como hacían todos, y se rió al ver cómo habían cambiado algunos. Empezó a pasar páginas. En las siguientes imágenes había fotografías de los alumnos, individuales y por casa, con un pequeño pie dónde, al lado de su nombre, acompañaba algunos de sus logros académicos. Lily Evans tenía el de Premio Anual así cómo James Potter. También había fotografías de los equipos de Quidditch de los siete años y de otras agrupaciones estudiantiles. Al final de todo, había un pequeño espacio libre para escribir dedicatorias. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que habían aparecido unos tinteros con tinta dorada y unas plumas al lado de los anuarios. Cogió uno y se acercó a firmar el de sus amigos y conocidos, intercambiando palabras cordiales con ellos.

Lo cierto es que todos tenían cierto aire de melancolía. Se había acabado eso de verse cada día desde que se levantaban hasta que se iban a la cama. Quizás a algunos no volvería a verlos jamás, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas fuera, y eso era para tener un recuerdo de todos los que habían significado alguna vez algo para él.

—Queridos alumnos, habéis acabado vuestra etapa escolar —la voz de Dumbledore les sobresaltó a todos. No estaba en el estrado, como otras veces, sino que se encontraba mezclado entre ellos. Porque al día siguiente iban a estar en la misma posición. Dejaban de ser sus alumnos, aunque Edgar tenía la sensación de que toda la vida iba a verlo como el director, como un ser que sabía mucho más que ellos, más que nada, porque esa era la realidad. De otro modo, no sería Dumbledore el único mago temido por Lord Voldemort—. Cada año ha tenido sus más y sus menos, todos habéis tenido vuestros problemas y vuestras alegrías, pero espero que sepáis extraer una agradable conclusión de estos siete años aquí. Porque, por norma general, son estos siete años los que os han formado como personas —el silencio había sustituido por completo las charlas en general y Edgar tuvo la sensación de que jamás había escuchado tanto silencio en esa gran sala. Todos esperaban a que Dumbledore continuara hablando, pero el director se había quedado mirándolos sin decir nada más, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. No había más que decir, salvo palabras de despedida, y parecía que el director no quería despedirse de ninguno de ellos. Tampoco quería hacerlo Edgar.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones empezaron a reanudarse, primero tímidamente y, al final, luchando por hacerse escuchar por encima de las otras. Cuando hubo firmado a los de su casa, fue a buscar su anuario y se acercó a los Gryffindor, a esos conocidos Merodeadores que, a partir de ahora, iban a estar tan metidos en el ajo como él. O él iba a estar tan metido en el ajo como ellos, puesto que era de los últimos que se había unido a la Orden del Fénix.

Lo recibieron con codazos amistosos y palmadas en la espalda. Ya lo sabían, él no se lo había dicho, pero seguramente Dumbledore sí. El director le había explicado que los habían estado entrenando y, aunque en un momento temió que pudiera sentirse inferior a ellos, a cálida acogida le robó una sonrisa. Estaban tan metidos en eso como cualquier otro, independientemente de quién se había unido antes y quién se había unido más tarde. Lo hacían porque, de ahora en adelante, iban a convertirse en compañeros en algo más peligroso que las prácticas escolares.

—Eh, Edgar —lo llamó la voz de James—. ¿Nos sacas una foto? —le tendió una cámara que, por la cara de preocupación que tenía Lily a su lado, debía ser de ella—. No la romperá, pesada —se adelantó el moreno cuando la pelirroja iba a quejarse.

Edgar le devolvió una mirada cordial. Hombre, no iba a tirarla al suelo y a pisotearla, pero nunca se había llevado del todo bien con esos aparatos. Le sacó un par de fotos a la pareja, por miedo a que la primera no hubiera salido bien debido a que James se había abalanzado sobre Lily. Luego se juntaron los demás Merodeadores y Lily se apartó indignada porque estaban empezando a alborotarse. Edgar les sacó otra foto. Empezaron a unirse más compañeros de otras casas y, al final, Dumbledore terminó sacándole una foto a casi todos los alumnos que se habían aplastado contra la mesa de Gryffindor para salir en esa foto grupal improvisada.

En algún momento había aparecido ponche encima de las mesas. Edgar no había visto cuándo había sucedido eso, pero allí estaba, con unos vasos para que la gente se sirviera. Tomó uno cuando James Potter se lo pasó y se lo llevó a la boca. Como había imaginado, no había alcohol. No obstante, no pudo evitar ver cómo Sirius Black sacaba una petaca del bolsillo de su uniforme y se la tendía a sus amigos tras haber vaciado una parte de contenido en su copa. Al final, la petaca llegó a Edgar, que vació las últimas gotas de un líquido transparente —aunque no creía que fuera agua— en el suyo. Le devolvió la botellita a Sirius y desvió la mirada, un poco contrariado por haber cometido una mala acción. Le pareció que McGonagall los miraba desde una distancia prudencial con la nariz arrugada pero, acto seguido, la profesora se volteó para ponerse a hablar con Slughorn. Los profesores se había separado poco a poco del grupo de estudiantes y ninguno les miraba, dejándoles a todos un poco de intimidad para que celebraran una pequeña fiesta en aquella zona que habían invadido del Gran Salón.

Al final, entre risas y abrazos de despedida, todos fueron recogiendo su anuario. Edgar iba a por el suyo cuando se encontró con una mirada oscura clavada en él, acompañada de una risita tímida. Era Amanda Rogers, de Ravenclaw. Edgar le devolvió la sonrisa, desconcertado. No recordaba haber hablado con ella casi nada en siete cursos y ahora ella lo miraba muerta de vergüenza. ¿Habría hecho algo para incomodarla?

—¿Me dejarías firmarte en el anuario? —preguntó la muchacha con voz tímida. Edgar alzó una ceja pero se lo dejó. No entendía qué querría escribirle una persona con la que apenas había hablado. Ella se alejó hacia la mesa y cogió una pluma. Garabateó nerviosa y luego se acercó a él roja como un tomate. Edgar también enrojeció un poco. ¿En serio eso le estaba pasando a él?—. Sé que ahora no es el momento correcto. Pero si no te lo decía hoy, no habría ningún otro momento —sonrió, tendiéndole el anuario y alejándose con las orejas rojas como tomates hacia sus amigas de Ravenclaw, que cuchicheaban disimuladamente.

Edgar lo abrió, aunque era innecesario para saber el tema, porque ya lo había entendido. Vaya, jamás se había fijado, la verdad. "Cuando quieras, cuando sea el momento, llámame" terminaba el escrito. Edgar sonrió tristemente. No podía quedar con una chica justo cuando acababa de pasar lo de Elizabeth, pero Amanda ya lo sabía. Por eso le decía que cuando llegara el momento. Su sonrisa se volvió más alegre cuando se fijó en lo segura que parecía la chica de que, tarde o temprano, él iba a ir a llamar. Más que nada, porque le había juntado su teléfono muggle, para que la llamara.

Bueno, no iba a estar toda la vida llorando por Elizabeth ni iba a dejar a la pobre Amanda esperándolo eternamente. La llamaría para hablar y luego ya decidiría si estaba preparado para tener una cita. Se guardó el anuario debajo del brazo y bajó a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff con sus amigos. La última noche en Hogwarts. Estaba convencido de que, en Gryffindor iban a armar una gorda. Bueno, en Hufflepuff los podrían imitar, desde luego. Total, no había puntos que perder ni tiempo para cumplir castigos.

…

Edgar salía junto a todos los demás del castillo. Sus amigos charlaban alegremente a su lado, pero él no podía evitar no meterse en esa conversación. Estaba demasiado absorto guardando en su mente todos los detalles que se acumulaban en el breve recorrido que había desde su habitación hasta el vestíbulo y de allí hasta el tren que los llevaría por última vez a casa.

Pero no pudo llegar al vestíbulo sin ignorar la mirada que Minerva McGonagall le lanzó cuando se disponía a cruzar la puerta que unía los sótanos del castillo, donde estaba la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, con el enorme recibidor del colegio. Extrañado, tanto él como los demás, de ver a la profesora ahí, le siguió escaleras arriba cuando ella le hizo una breve señal. Ante su asombro y, sin pronunciar palabra, entraron en el Gran Comedor y lo cruzaron entero, completamente vacío, hasta llegar detrás de la mesa de los profesores. La jefa de Gryffindor le abrió la puerta y le miró severamente.

—Entre —ordenó.

Edgar, quien se esperaba alguna mala noticia, se tranquilizó al encontrarse dentro varios de sus compañeros de séptimo. Le costó unos pocos segundos ver que esos compañeros eran los que iban a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, como le había comentado Dumbledore cuando su unión había estado aceptada. Cuando él entró, la puerta se cerró para abrirse pasados unos segundos para dejar entrar al director del colegio, que los miraba a todos afablemente.

—Señores y señoras —les sonrió—, este es el último paso. Cuando acepten este pergamino, serán miembros de la Orden del Fénix y estarán poniendo en peligro sus vidas por una causa que, seguramente, sus seres queridos considerarían ciertamente temeraria —les explicó, mientras les repartía a todos unos pequeños pergaminos doblados por la mitad—. Es ahora el momento de hacerse atrás o seguir adelante. Nadie considerará que ninguno de ustedes es un cobarde si, al final, decide no abrir el papel.

El Hufflepuff no se giró para mirar qué hacían los demás. Estaba completamente seguro de qué harían los demás. Desenvolvió con cuidado el pergamino, para leer la frase que ponía.

"_La sede de la Orden del Fénix está en la antigua casa de los Fenwick en Maidenhead_"

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Se han ido!_

_Es por esto que he tardado tanto en contestar de nuevo, porque era incapaz de decidir cómo demonios tenía que hacer este capítulo. Estaba escrito desde hace tiempo, desde luego, pero no sabía si era la forma adecuada o no. En fin, este ha sido el resultado. Además, quería esperar a que hubiera visto la película —¡¿La habéis visto ya?— y la hubiera digerido de forma correcta —no caí en la depresión postPotter—._

_Args, args, así que, ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Pienso que quizás necesitaba más solemnidad y magnificencia, pero ha quedado así D: estoy aterrada por ver qué os ha parecido, ya me diréis._

_Por otro lado, he tardado en actualizar también debido a otro motivo. Soy Administradora de la web Orden Merodeadora y estábamos haciendo un cambio de servidos. Aprovechado para hacer publicidad, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta todavía. ¿Qué tiene de fantabuloso este servidor nuevo? Un precioso fondo que le he hecho yo, millones de complementos nuevos para el RPG (rol) Living With Marauders y las sedes de las Ordenes (Siriusana, Remusiana, Jamesiana y Peteriana). Así que si alguien todavía no ha entrado, que entre YA o le mando un cruciatus. Es tan fácil como juntar los espacios: http : / ordenmerodeadora . foros . ws/_

_Sed buenos, queridos lectores, y dejadme un comentario. Aunque sea para mandarme a la mierda por tardar tanto en actualizar. Un especial abrazo a: **Marauder G.W., LiLi-JL, ChabeMica, Siriusila9, shootingrock, Giuli-Uchiha93, .isa, Adriu, Popis, Satine dreamer y LisaW39**. Gracias, gracias, gracias por dejar rr._

_La próxima actualización será a finales de agosto (me voy de vacaciones, no puedo hacer más) y encontraréis un pequeño adelanto en mi blog._

_¡Gracias por todo!_


	14. Sid Adler

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Sid Adler**

Lo que había sucedido con su hermana había sido una vergüenza a escala nacional. Toda la alta sociedad —es decir, las importantes familias de sangre limpia— se había enterado de que Juliet Adler había tenido una especie de relación con Sirius Black, algo que la relacionaba demasiado con la muerte de Natasha Winsett, y sus padres se habían alarmado: Si continuaban esos rumores acerca de su hija, nunca habría manera de encontrarle un pretendiente decente. Así que los señores Adler le habían buscado un buen hombre.

Roger Greengrass era casi diez años mayor que Juliet, pero habían creído que era la mejor opción para volver a poner a su hija en sus casillas. Sid jamás había visto a sus padres tan enfadados con alguno de sus hijos como lo mucho que se habían enfadado con Juliet cuando esta se había negado a aceptar el anillo de proposición de Greengrass. Aunque les había dicho a todos que lo suyo con Black se había acabado antes de terminar el curso escolar, Sid no se lo creía. Conocía a su hermana demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía o cuándo no. Siempre que lo hacía miraba fijamente al receptor de sus mentiras, para demostrar una seguridad que no tenía. Juliet era buena actriz, pero no con él, que por algo era el hermano mayor.

Además su hermana había dicho que ya no existía ninguna relación oficial entre ellos, no que no pudieran verse a escondidas. Y si algo tenía la mansión de los Adler en Kent eran un montón de pasillos para huir y entrar a hurtadillas, así que pensaba tener a su hermana bien vigilada.

Sid se había unido a los mortífagos nada más terminar el curso en Hogwarts. Siempre había sabido que continuaría con el negocio familiar, pero le había parecido una buena manera de secundar sus ideales haciéndolo. Sus padres se habían llenado de gozo, porque la gesta de su hijo mayor eclipsaba parcialmente la deshonra de su hija menor. Y a él le parecía perfecto hacer felices a sus padres. Fue por eso que cuando llegaron las noticias a finales de agosto, se sintió completamente realizado. La carta se la había mandado Tatiana que, aunque no se había unido a los mortífagos —sus padres no habían querido que su ahora única hija se pusiera en peligro de ese modo—, seguía manteniendo una fuerte relación con Alecto Carrow.

Como la había recibido antes de bajar a desayunar, cuando apareció por la cocina —donde su madre intentaba convencer a Juliet de preparar unas tortitas, para estrechar un poco la relación de ambas en esos momentos tan tensos— todos pudieron ver una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Su madre dejó de cocinar y su padre levantó la mirada del periódico cuando el monólogo que mantenía la señora Adler con su hija se calló. Sid se hizo rogar un poco, tomando asiento en la mesa de madera donde madre e hija habían estado dejando lo preparado para el desayuno. Normalmente cocinaba los elfos, salvo en alguna ocasión contada, como aquella. Se centró unos momentos en examinar la humeada pared de la cocina, llena a rebosar de trastos para cocinar de latón. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—Ya sabemos quiénes son los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix —anunció con solemnidad.

A principios de verano les había quedado claro que había nuevos miembros. Eran más. Normalmente esos locos iban con la cara descubierta, no como los mortífagos. Lo hacían porque, según le había oído decir a uno de ellos, no eran unos cobardes. Claro, como tenían al Ministerio de su parte. El caso, es que Sid estaba convencido de que quienes iban con el rostro descubierto era porque no tenían a nadie que ellos pudieran liquidar. Por lo menos, nadie que pudieran encontrar. No eran tontos, desde luego.

¿Cómo sabían que habían aparecido nuevos miembros? Había sido todo muy irónico, realmente. Dos semanas después de terminar el curso escolar, se habían cruzado con ellos en una misión. Iban vestidos con unas estúpidas camisetas con un gran pájaro dorado estampado. Un fénix. Y se cubrían el rostro con una máscara dorada. A Sid le había parecido una burla hacia sus máscaras plateadas, pero nadie se había preocupado por ello: más miembros significaban más molestias, y eso no le gustaba a nadie. Así que no habían tardado en empezar a investigar quiénes ponían ser.

Finalmente los habían descubierto en su totalidad y los nombres que encabezaban la lista habían molestado y alegrado a Sid por igual. Su familia le miraba expectante, invitándolo a continuar hablando sobre ese tema. Él no iba a hacerse rogar más, porque se moría de ganas de ver la expresión de su hermana. Sonrió victorioso antes de anunciar los nombres.

—Potter, Black, entre otros —gruñó entretenido—. Ya no es necesario que continúen llevando las máscaras.

Juliet dejó caer la bandeja de plata que estaba sujetando, donde su madre había preparado el te. La tetera y las tazas se rompieron contra el suelo y ella se manchó las piernas con el líquido caliente que contenían. Miró furiosa a su hermano, con los labios tan apretados que apenas eran dos finas líneas. Eso demostraba su teoría: ella seguía enamorada de Black, aunque hubiera dicho que todo entre ellos había terminado. Cuando su hermana hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, su padre se volvió hacia su madre.

—Me niego a seguir tolerando este comportamiento —concluyó—. Vamos a acelerar el tema de la boda.

Sid sonrió satisfecho. Sus padres se encargarían de la parte bonita, él se encargaría de liquidar a Black, a Potter y a quien se le pusiera por delante. Así se acabarían definitivamente todas esas tonterías. Todo volvería a seguir el orden natural.

…

Nadie sabía dónde estaba la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Eso era terriblemente obvio. Lo que sí sabían los mortífagos, o deducían, era que los miembros de la Orden vivían en la sede porque una vez se descubría su identidad, era realmente imposible encontrarlos. Como si hubieran borrado su existencia del mapa, junto con la de sus familiares. Aunque eran pocos, porque había pocos que fueran capaces de asumir ese riesgo, sin ser aurores. ¿Quién era el loco que se atrevía a desafiar a los mortífagos de ese modo?

Antes de que llegara la nueva hornada de alumnos de Hogwarts, solamente eran doce. Claro que tenían el apoyo del Ministerio, pero también sabían que en el Ministerio había infiltrados y que no podían fiarse de ellos. Solo se fiaban de los demás miembros de la Orden y de Dumbledore. Unos años atrás habían sido más pero con el tiempo habían acabado muertos; todos los que estaban allí sabían de las altas posibilidades de que eso sucediera. También tenían colaboradores, gente que les daba información y soplos sobre los planes de los mortífagos, mayoritariamente de forma anónima o a cambio de cierto grado de protección.

Sin contar a Dumbledore, que vivía en Hogwarts, los demás se habían instalado en la casa de los Fenwick, en Maidenhead. Era un edificio bastante viejo, de paredes mal pintadas debido a la humedad y con todas las ventanas tapiadas. Desde lejos, solamente parecía una casa medio en ruinas donde era mejor no acercarse, rodeada de prados donde crecían indomables las malas hierbas. Si te acercabas, extrañamente recordabas que tenías otras cosas que hacer y te ibas a otro sitio. Por dentro estaba lleno de habitaciones que habían ampliado mágicamente para esconder a los familiares de los miembros y que pudieran tener suficiente espacio para no sentirse aprisionados entre cuatro paredes. Si había algún lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, seguramente era la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

Elphias Doge era un mago viejo muy amigo de Dumbledore, de pelo canoso y calva incipiente, se afeitaba cada día rigurosamente la barba y, cuando aparecía Dumbledore, no tenía reparos en echarle en cara que su espectacular barba le hacía parecer mucho más viejo. Su amigo sonreía y no le hacía caso. Pese a que Elphias Doge pudiera parecer un viejo loco, estaba más cuerdo que muchos de ellos y tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de la lucha contra los mortífagos. Era de los pocos que estaban allí sin familia alguna sin que fuera por culpa de un asesinato.

Sturgis Podmore era un mago de unos veinte años, había coincidido en Hogwarts con James y los demás. Era un joven de mandíbula cuadrada y pelo muy tupido, de color paja. Vivía escondido en la sede de la Orden con sus padres y su hermana menor, de siete años. La niña, llamada Violetta, se pasaba el día persiguiendo a Sirius Black. Y él encantado, más o menos, dejándose peinar por la pequeña cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

Dedalus Diggle y Dorcas Meadowes eran un mago y una bruja de mediana edad. El primero era conocido por su excentricismo y la segunda por ser una bruja poderosa. Cuando los nuevos miembros llegaron a la sede, Dedalus les contó que los Mortífagos habían liquidado a toda la familia de Dorcas: Su marido y sus dos hijos. Desde ese día su único objetivo era borrar esas alimañas del mapa, como había comentado varias veces.

Frank y Alice Longbottom eran, sin duda, los que estaban más contentos de tener nuevos miembros en la Orden. Mientras que los demás los habían mirado escépticos —eran la nueva hornada de Hogwarts, todavía les quedaba mucho por aprender—, el joven matrimonio sabía cómo se sentían e intentaban hacer que su estancia allí fuera de lo más amena y que se implicaran cuanto antes en los temas de la Orden. Alice los ponía al día y Frank se encargaba de entrenarlos mientras Moody no estaba en la sede. Con ellos vivían los padres de Frank, puesto que los padres de Alice habían preferido esconderse en otro sitio.

Benjy Fenwick tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Les explicó a los nuevos que eso se lo habían hecho los mortífagos el día que entraron en su casa y mataron a sus padres y a su esposa. También les explicó que podría habérsela borrado con alguna poción, pero que quería que se quedara allí, porque no creía que él tuviera que haber sobrevivido y sus seres queridos no. Esa cicatriz sería un recuerdo del fatídico día.

Caradoc Dearborn era un hombre de mediana edad. Había sido un infiltrado en el Ministerio hasta que lo descubrieron y, desde entonces, se refugiaba en la sede con su esposa y sus dos hijos, a quienes habían sacado rápidamente de Hogwarts. Desde que sabía que su vida corría peligro, había optado por participar activamente en la Orden.

Para todos fue una alegría reencontrarse con Marlene, especialmente para Fabian. La primera vez que la vieron, casi no la reconocieron. El enorme barrigón de embarazada les indicó que todo iba bien, pero tenía expresión agotada y cansada. Le faltaba poco por dar a luz y Eric había dejado de participar en las misiones para ayudarla a ella única y exclusivamente. No habían querido casarse hasta que sus amigos salieran de Hogwarts y, el primer fin de semana que estuvieron en la Sede, se realizó una pequeña ceremonia. Ahora Marlene se apellidaba McKinnon y sonreía como una boba cada vez que un fino anillo dorado brillaba en su dedo y Fabian no podía evitar reírse de ella.

Y, finalmente, quedaban Ojo loco Moody y Gideon Prewett, el hermano de Fabian, quienes se encargaban de organizar las misiones si Dumbledore no estaba.

Ese martes de la segunda quincena de Agosto, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaban preparándose el desayuno cuando llegó Dumbledore con expresión seria. Todos sabían que eso significaba malas noticias, así que dejaron de lado las tostadas y el té, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a la espera de las novedades. Los familiares que estaban en la cocina reconocieron la importancia de la situación y se alejaron, dejando que los miembros hablaran tranquilamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ojo loco.

La expresión de Dumbledore se tornó más tranquila, para intentar calmar a sus compañeros. Poco a poco, vio como las expresiones de quienes le rodean se contagiaban con su serenidad. Entonces llegó el momento de hablar.

—Van a ir a por la Ministra, esta noche —les explicó Dumbledore. Millicent Bagnold, una bruja anciana, acaba de ser nombrada Ministra de Magia, puesto que el anterior Ministro había dimitido abrumado por el caos que estaba causando la Guerra. Los miembros se miraron entre ellos. Siendo la Ministra debía tener a todo el Departamento de Aurores a su servicio, así que no entendían cómo podían ayudar más ellos—. Creo que es un señuelo para atraer a los Aurores a un punto en concreto y, con esto, disminuir los efectivos en otros de sus puntos de mira.

Moody asintió a su lado y Gideon corroboró la teoría de Dumbledore con el mismo gesto.

—De todos modos, no vamos a dejar a la Ministra sin nadie que la vigile —continuó Dumbledore—. Vamos a dividirnos a partir de esta noche y seguiremos así hasta que llegue el ataque. Con un poco de suerte, estaremos en lo cierto —finalizó, alzándose. Los demás lo imitaron—. Alastor, creo que los chicos ya pueden ir esta vez.

…

Hasta ahora, las misiones que se les habían encomendado a los nuevos miembros habían sido tonterías y ninguna había sido real. James y Sirius casi no habían podido contener la emoción cuando Dumbledore se fue, pero tuvieron que aguantarse o Ojo loco les habría dicho que si eran tan inmaduros como para alegrarse por tener que arriesgar su vida es que no estaban preparados. Así que se contentaron con sonreírse el uno al otro cada vez que cruzaban miradas; obviamente, Remus había visto ese gesto, lo conocía suficientemente bien como para no saber que por dentro sus dos amigos rebosaban emoción. Peter, por eso, se pasó todo el día desviando la mirada de un lado a otro. No estaba muy convencido.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, el primer grupo se separó y fueron hacia la casa de Millicent Bagnold, en las afueras de Londres. Alice y Frank se habían llevado con ellos a Remus y a Peter y, al último, no le parecía buena idea eso de ir precisamente hacia el objetivo oficial de los mortífagos.

Se escondieron en las afueras de la casa, en una zona de terrenos donde la espesura de los árboles los escondía de miradas ajenas pero desde donde ellos podían observar con claridad las ventanas de la casa. Si sucedía algo malo, lo verían. El más bajito de los cuatro se había afincado detrás de un enorme árbol. Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, sabía que si las cosas se torcían se convertiría en un ratón y huiría.

Pasada una hora de guardia, Remus se acercó a él con expresión seria. Faltaban pocos días para la luna llena y su expresión se veía excesivamente cansada y enfermiza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Peter? —le preguntó en un susurro, sentándose a su lado.

Peter negó con la cabeza. No quería que los demás pensaran que estaba asustado y que era un cobarde. Eso haría que no se fiaran de él y no quería que eso sucediera. Le sonrió tímidamente a su amigo.

—Hay algo que me huele mal en todo esto —concluyó al final. Remus asintió a su lado.

Remus no creía que fueran a atacar a la Ministra. Lo había dicho en la Sede y se lo repetía interiormente. Era una tontería atacar ese lugar, que tenía casi al completo todos los aurores del Ministerio. Por otro lado, también era algo estúpido pensar que los de la Orden no caerían en que, si los efectivos de aurores se multiplicaban esa noche allí, habría gente tan importante como la Ministra muy desprotegida. Remus tenía claro que eso era una trampa pero como tampoco sabían dónde iban a atacar, solamente les quedaba esperar.

Se quedó al lado de Peter, pensando en sus cosas. Echaba de menos a Mary. No la veía desde que habían entrado a la Sede y no creía que volviera a verla con facilidad. Las cosas estaban muy peligrosas como para escaparse a ver a una chica que no era ni tu "novia" de verdad. Él no podía confesarle su secreto y ella sospechaba, así que era mil veces mejor dejarse de ver.

No obstante, la añoranza lo mataba por dentro. Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo.

Unos pasos que se acercaron rápidos a ellos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. En una décima de segundo había sacado su varita, Peter había hecho lo mismo, y apuntaban a Frank, quien acababa de aparecer detrás de un árbol.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado Peter.

Frank les hizo señas para que se acercaran a ellos. Anduvieron entre la espesura hasta que se encontraron con Alice, subida en la rama de un árbol observando atentamente la mansión donde vivía la Ministra.

—Sigue repitiéndose —comentó forzando la vista en la oscuridad, para ver algo que debía estar sucediendo en la casa.

Remus y Peter la imitaron y se subieron al árbol, con alguna dificultad. La rama no era muy ancha ni muy gruesa, así que se dobló un poco bajo su peso y la rubia se desestabilizó. Cuando recobró el equilibrio, les señaló los enormes ventanales de la casa. No sucedía nada extraordinario, así que se volvieron de nuevo hacia Alice.

—En el segundo piso, la tercera ventana empezando por la derecha —comentó.

Los dos muchachos miraron hacia allí de nuevo. Había dos personas, seguramente aurores, paseando por el pasillo. Cuando llegaban al final del mismo, se quedaban quietos unos instantes, como si dudaran, y volvían a repetir el camino. Haciendo exactamente los mismos gestos que habían hecho al hablar la última vez que habían repetido el camino.

—¿Qué creéis que es? —preguntó Alice, con una media sonrisa, como si les pusiera a prueba.

Remus contestó enseguida.

—El maleficio Imperius mal hecho —comentó. Esos dos aurores se debatían entre ser dueños de sus acciones y hacer lo que les ordenaban. Y eso solamente podía significar una cosa: algo iba mal en casa de la Ministra.

Quizás, a fin de cuentas, no era un soplo falso el posible ataque a Millicent Bagnold.

…

Sirius había ido de camuflaje delante de la casa del Primer Ministro muggle, en el número 10 de Downing Street, en Londres. Se había llevado su moto y esperaba paciente delante de la verja que impedía la entrada al recinto. Los demás estaban escondidos no muy lejos, vigilando otros puntos. Él miraría quién entraba y dejaba de entrar por esa zona, apoyado en la moto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Llevaba ya una hora de vigilancia y todavía no había pasado nadie por allí. Aunque tampoco creía que los mortífagos fueran a aparecer por la puerta principal identificándose a los policías que seguramente habría dentro del recinto. Sonrió al imaginarse a los mortífagos llamando a la puerta del Primer Ministro muggle. El cigarrillo se terminó sin que nada extraño hubiera pasado en esa calle, así que lanzó la colilla al suelo y la pisoteó con descaro. Miró el reloj. No, nada, el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente como la última vez que lo había mirado.

Entonces se escucharon pasos al final de la calle. Automáticamente se puso la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, donde tenía guardada su varita y esperó atento. Já, ya le hubiera gustado a él que Ojo loco hubiera visto su "reacción" ante lo imprevisible, pensó cuando tuvo más cerca el origen de los pasos. Cuatro chicas que avanzaban con la calle, vestidas para ir a comerse el mundo.

—¡Ya verás cómo te gusta, Eliza! —le decían a la rubia que estaba más rezagada que el resto. La muchacha parecía no muy convencida de seguir a sus amigas. A Sirius se le pasaron varias manera de convencer a una rubia como esa de lo que fuera, pero ahora debía centrarse. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que él dejaría escapar una chica como esa!

Y algo le decía que no solamente era por la misión. El nombre de Juliet se repetía mentalmente en su cabeza. Los días pasaban y las cosas seguían su curso, Sirius no había hecho nada para evitarlo y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no era lo que quería. Si por él fuera, hubiera secuestrado a Juliet y la hubiera encerrado en la Sede de la Orden, para que nadie de su familia la encontrara y la obligaran a casarse con ese desgraciado.

Ese era todo el futuro que le podía ofrecer él, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera enamorado de ella. No le podía hacer eso y luego dejarla tirada. Quizás sí que estaba madurando, o algo parecido a eso.

Cuando el grupito femenino desapareció por el final de la calle, notó pasos de nuevo. No tardó en escuchar la voz de James identificándose. Pero sabía que eso no era todo, que los mortífagos podía haber capturado a James —Merlín no lo quisiera— y se podían haber transformado en él. Por lo visto, James opinaba lo mismo que él. Cuando llegó a su altura, ambos se apuntaban con la varita en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué me dijo James Potter cuando reconoció estar enamorado de Lily Evans? —preguntó Sirius, para picarlo.

—Que lo tenía jodido —sonrió el otro—. ¿Qué me dijo Sirius Black cuando se escapó de casa de sus padres?

Sirius sonrió, al estar seguro de que era James.

—Que lo había conseguido —se rió el moreno—. Suerte que estamos solos, que si no…

Pero no. No estaban solos. Habían aparecido por el final de la calle mientras ellos hablaban y uno había avanzado unos pasos por delante de los otros, apuntándolos con la varita. James reaccionó el primero, lanzándoles un torbellino de agua. Les habían explicado que cuando atacaban, tanto los miembros de la Orden como los mortífagos, acostumbraban a crear barreras para que no se pudiera aparecer en una determinada zona. No era necesario ser un lumbreras para imaginar que les sería imposible hacerlo en ese lugar. Así que Sirius saltó encima de su moto y James le imitó.

El motor rugió en medio de la calle antes de empezar la persecución.

…

Se había acercado poco a poco a la casa. Sabían que los miembros del equipo de aurores les ayudarían siempre, pero no contaban con que unos pudieran estar bajo el maleficio Imperius. Si había dos, perfectamente podía haber tres o cuatro. O quizás todos. Habían avanzado cuidadosamente por los descubiertos terrenos; curiosamente, no parecía que nadie fuera a interceptarlos y hasta consiguieron llegar a la casa sin cruzarse con nadie. Eso fue lo que más sospechoso les pareció: Si estaban intentando proteger a la Ministra de los mortífagos, ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar ellos allí sin cruzarse con nadie? Realmente estaba sucediendo algo raro.

Pegados al edificio recorrieron su perímetro hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta trasera. Frank la abrió con un hechizo y entraron. Estaban en un pequeño almacén lleno de cajas y olía a moho por doquier. Peter arrugó la nariz y siguió a Remus, al segundo en la fila. Alice cerró la puerta cuando entró y se juntó a ellos.

—No encendáis ninguna luz —susurró la joven, cuando dejaron el pequeño almacén y aparecieron en la cocina, donde les saludó un fuerte olor agridulce de comida en mal estado. Alice se tapó la nariz cuando empezó a notar nauseas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?

—Quizás deberíamos alertar a alguien —comentó Peter, cuando dejaron la cocina y llegaron a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas salvo la del final. Era demasiado fácil y obvio que los estaban conduciendo a algún lugar en concreto. Alice negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que se había metido donde no debían y ahora les sería imposible huir sin pelear. Además, la Ministra seguía en la casa y no la podían dejar ahí. Tenían que seguir adelante con el recorrido que alguien, muy probablemente los mortífagos, les había preparado hasta dar con el final del camino.

Llegaron al inicio del pasillo y se encontraron con el recibidor de la imponente mansión. En el techo había una lámpara de araña cubierta de telarañas y polvo. Los cristales de la puerta principal estaban tan sucios que no se podía ver nada a través.

—O a la Ministra no le importa vivir entre la inmundicia o nuestra nueva Ministra hace tiempo que ha muerto —comentó molesto Frank, parándose delante de la escalinata que llevaba al primer piso. La moqueta del suelo estaban tan sucia que, a cada paso, se levantaba una pequeña nube de polvo—. Por intentarlo no pasa nada…

Sacó la varita y, sin mediar palabra, conjuró un ente plateado y reluciente. Un patronus. Peter se quedó maravillado ante el animal, que tenía forma de león. El ser pareció entender la gravedad de la situación y, tras inclinarse a modo de salutación hacia Frank, corrió hacia la puerta principal, traspasándola con facilidad. De haber habido unos cristales menos sucios, hubieran podido comprobar si el patronus traspasaba las barreras que, seguramente, habrían creado los mortífagos para que no escaparan de la casa.

—¿Preparados? —les preguntó Frank, iniciando el camino de ascensión hasta el segundo piso. Iban directamente hacia allí porque en ese lugar debían encontrar los aposentos de Millicent Bagnold, según la información que les había prestado Dumbledore. Ninguna escalera crujió bajo su peso y eso puso todavía más nervioso a Peter. El silencio era aterrador.

Llegaron al segundo piso, finalmente. El corredor junto a los ventanales que habían estado observando desde el bosque estaba desierto. No había absolutamente nadie allí. La habitación de Millicent Bagnold debía estar en la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Se dirigieron hacia allí sin preocuparse por hacer ruido o no. Estaba claro que los estarían esperando, quizás observando, desde que se habían plantado en los terrenos. Frank se volvió un momento hacia ellos para darles ánimo con la mirada y, finalmente, abrió la puerta.

…

Francis Delacour, que llevaba siendo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica desde 1976, había resultado ser un hombre encantador. Era un viejo amigo de Ojo loco, así que los invitó a todos a tomar un té nada más llegaron. Como Lily había imaginado, Dorcas Meadowes no lo aceptó y se largó al patio exterior de la casa a hacer vigilancia. Caradoc Dearborn la acompañó y les dijo a la pelirroja y a Edgar Bones que se quedaran dentro de la casa, con el señor Delacour.

—Voy a por el azúcar —comentó el hombre, dejando a los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix solos.

Fue entonces cuando Lily vio algo raro. Cuando habían entrado en la pequeña casita, Lily había podido ver la cocina tras una puerta entreabierta. Pero no era la misma puerta por dónde acababa de meterse el señor Delacour. La pelirroja agarró a Edgar de la manga con fuerza y dejó la taza de té encima de la mesita que había delante de los sofás donde les habían sentado. Negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia dónde había entrado el señor Delacour. Edgar pareció entenderla y sacó la varita.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta cerrada y pegaron el oído contra la madera. Al otro lado se escuchaban voces.

—Sí, están aquí. Los voy a entretener hasta que lleguéis —la voz no era la del señor Delacour. Quien quiera que fuera, debía haberle hecho algo al jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Y estaba más que claro que se refería a ellos. Edgar y Lily se miraron una décima de segundo antes de decidir atacar. No tendrían tiempo si no empezaban ellos.

Con un fuerte crujido, la puerta salió de su marco. En el pequeño comedor donde había entrado el señor Delacour haciendo ver que iba a por azúcar, estaba Sid Adler apuntándolos con la varita, acompañado de tres mortífagos más. Tanto Lily como Edgar habían pensado que allí dentro solo había una persona, así que la sorpresa jugó a su contra.

—Mierda —murmuró Lily. Demasiado bonito y fácil parecía todo de buen principio.

Una explosión en el exterior de la casa les indicó que, con un poco de suerte, acababan de llegar los refuerzos.

…

La habitación estaba destrozada. Alguien había partido en pedazos todos los muebles de madera y el colchón de la cama estaba apedazado, dejando a la vista su interior. Tumbado al lado de la cama había un cuerpo que alguien había cubierto con unas sábanas, manchadas de tacas marrones. Seguramente era sangre seca. El cuerpo, por su complexión, era el de Millicent Bagnold. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría muerta?

Unos aplausos les llegaron desde la esquina de la habitación. Automáticamente, Frank encendió la luz con su varita y apuntó en esa dirección. Como temían, varios pares de máscaras plateadas brillaron en la oscuridad, amenazantes. Las tres varitas restantes se alzaron en posición defensiva y una risa irónica y estridente llenó la habitación.

—No es necesario —comentó una voz de mujer—. Somos más en número, no podréis escapar de aquí bajo ningún concepto —se notaba su satisfacción.

Al lado de Remus, Frank hizo una mueca. Los dos Gryffindors también habían reconocido esa voz. Era Bellatrix Lestrange y, en esos momentos, era de las peores personas que se podían haber cruzado en ese casalote. Peter dio un traspié hacia atrás de forma inconsciente y se chocó contra Alice. Eso hizo que varios de los mortífagos presentes en esa habitación soltaran una risotada.

—¿Se os ocurre por qué estáis aquí? —comentó Bellatrix, burlona—. La Ministra hace días que está muerta. De hecho, la verdadera Millicent Bagnold jamás llegó a ser Ministra. Imagino que conoceréis la Poción Multijugos —la mujer se había quitado la máscara, consciente de que sabían quién era y segura de que nadie escaparía vivo de allí.

Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto. Les habían dividido para que tuvieran menor poder. Seguramente, a esas alturas, los demás estarían en la misma situación, rodeados por varios pares de mortífagos que los pasaban en número. En realidad, no habían planeado matar a nadie importante, solamente poner un señuelo para que ellos se dirigieran hacia diferentes puntos de encuentro. A ellos les habían apresado dentro de una casa, quizás a los demás también. Apretó con fuerza su varita. Habían sido demasiado estúpidos al caer en esa trampa.

—Hace rato que os observábamos —continuó Bellatrix, yendo hacia la cama y sentándose en ella insolentemente, impasible al lado del cadáver de Millicent Bagnold—. Si no hubierais entrado, os hubiéramos dado caza en el bosque —explicó, hablando de ellos como si fueran tristes liebres—, nos lo habéis puesto más fácil —sonrió.

Remus sabía que no se esperaban un ataque de golpe y porrazo. Los mortífagos empezarían la pelea, cuando Bellatrix terminara de hablar. Le gustaba marear a la presa antes de darle la estocada final. Por eso se le ocurrió que debían empezar ellos. Estaban en la puerta de la habitación, podrían salir corriendo, aunque los mortífagos les siguieran. Si podían seguirles, claro.

No había tiempo ni manera de comentárselo a sus compañeros, así que alzó la varita, ante la cara de sorpresa de Bellatrix Lestrange, hacia el techo de la habitación. Si había funcionado en la cueva de Hogsmeade, allí también podía funcionar.

—¡_Bombarda maxima_! —exclamó. El rayo impactó contra el techo, justo en medio de Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos y, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, empezó a caer pesadamente contra el suelo la piedra que lo formaba. Pudieron ver cómo Bellatrix se tiraba a un lado para escapar antes de que Frank los empujara fuera y Alice cerrara la puerta de golpe. Peter decidió imitar el hechizo de Remus, apuntando al suelo. Se abrió un enorme boquete por donde podían pasar perfectamente dos personas y bajar al piso inferior. El ruido de la habitación les indicaba que seguía cayendo el techo.

Alice no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó por el agujero que acababa de crear Peter, repitiendo otro desde el primer piso hasta la planta baja. Tras ella saltaron los demás chicos. Frank se volteó nada más tocar el suelo hacia el agujero que techo.

—¡_Reparo_! —exclamó. Se recompuso todo con rapidez. Quizás si salían los mortífagos no caían en que habían atravesado el suelo para escapar, eso les daría unos instantes para poder huir. Si luchaban, no tenían nada que hacer contra ellos. Escapar era su única posibilidad. Repitió la misma operación cuando alcanzó la planta baja, junto a sus compañeros.

Se miraron los cuatro unas décimas de segundo, intentando decidir qué hacer. Se escuchó una explosión en la segunda planta y, tras eso, echaron a correr pasillo abajo, en dirección opuesta de por donde habían venido. Llegaron al final de un pasillo, donde no había ninguna puerta. Tres pares de ojos se pararon en Remus Lupin, así que captó el mensaje. La pared estalló en pedazos, dejando ver los terrenos de la casa y, a lo lejos, el bosque.

—No creo que hayan ampliado la barrera a algo más lejos que los terrenos —comentó pensativa Alice.

—Si salimos seremos un blanco fácil —se quejó Peter, quien imaginaba las buenas vistas que tendrían de sus espaldas los mortífagos desde las ventanas de cualquier piso.

Se miraron los unos a los otros intentando decidir qué hacer, mientras el aire corría entre el campo que los separaba del escondite de los árboles. Si no se daban prisa, los mortífagos los encontrarían.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, no encontraron a nadie. Todos los armarios estaban vacíos y no quedaba un solo retrato familiar en las paredes de la casa. Nadie los había secuestrado, se habían escondido, como cabía esperar. Tampoco los miembros de la Orden habían ido a investigar antes, pero estaba claro que la familia de Damien Fawcett estaría en los puntos de mira de los mortífagos.

Fabian se metió en la cocina, donde no había nada de comer, y encontró una botella de agua. No estaba siendo un verano caluroso, desde luego, pero rastrear la casa por completo para ver si había alguien —ya fuera familiar o indeseado—, le había dejado la garganta seca. Elphias y Gideon estaban en la chimenea del comedor, hablando con los que se habían quedado en la Sede. Obviamente Marlene no había ido y todos le habían insistido a Eric para que se quedara con ella. Dedalus Diggle estaba en el Ministerio, vigilando a alguien, y Sturgis Podmore se había quedado para hablar con todos y comunicarlos entre ellos si era necesario.

Cuando iba a dejar la botella de agua, tras bebérsela entera, apareció algo encima de la mesa de la cocina que consiguió que soltara la botella de golpe y exclamara un insulto debido a la sorpresa. Gideon no tardó en aparecer por la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamaba antes de entrar, pero cuando llegó, vio lo que también veía él.

Encima de la mesa había un pequeño ser amorfo plateado. Había sido un patronus bien formado, pero habría ido perdiendo fuerza debido a los intentos de alguien, probablemente un mortífago, por destrozarlo. Aun así, parecía que había llegado a su destino.

—_Millicent Bagnold. Trampa —_era la voz de Frank Longbottom.

Elphias había llegado también a la cocina y miró alternativamente a los dos hermanos Prewett. Estos también se miraron una milésima de segundo antes de desaparecerse de la casa de los Fawcett. Cuando volvieran a abrir los ojos, estarían en los jardines de la mansión de Millicent Bagnold.

…

Peter todavía no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían aparecido antes de que ellos tuvieran que salir del pasillo. El problema es que no habían aparecido solos: les acompañaban todavía más mortífagos. Y la casa de la Ministra se había convertido en una batalla campal de rayos que se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. El pánico lo invadió mientras sus amigos salían a luchar hacia los jardines y se quedó en el pasillo, temiendo dejarse ver.

Se quedó allí pensando que también podían aparecer mortífagos por ese pasillo y que, si nadie se quedaba a vigilar, cuando estos aparecieran sus amigos estarían de espaldar a ellos. Y correrían peligro, mucho peligro.

Así que era buena idea que Peter se quedara allí, esperando a que alguien llegara mientras sus amigos luchaban fuera.

Pudo ver cómo James y Lily se juntaban debajo de un árbol tras abatir a dos mortífagos más; Sirius apuntaba a su prima a lo lejos, mientras Bellatrix hacía lo mismo con él; Remus y Fabian, quienes parecían haber dejado de lado sus problemas, se defendían el uno al otro espalda contra espalda. Y los demás estaban demasiado lejos para que Peter los pudiera distinguir. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas y se volteó con la varita en alto, muerto de miedo.

Allí estaba, vestida de negro. Por las formas, había deducido que era una mujer. Lo miraba con unos ojos helados detrás de la máscara. Y supo quién era. No le quedó la menor duda. Pero ella pasó de largo, como si no le hubiera visto, tras dirigirle una pequeña mirada. Alecto Carrow no le hizo nada, pese a saber que él podría haberla atacado cuando se volviera de espaldas, y desapareció en lugar de adentrarse en el terreno de batalla. Peter se quedó plantado. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por que él no la había delatado en Hogwarts?

Empezó a ver cómo los mortífagos caían abatidos. Algunos habían escapado, como Alecto, y los pocos que quedaban esperaban a ver qué hacía Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando ella hubo atacado una última vez a su primo, desapareció. Todos la imitaron, salvo un mortífago. Ojo loco lo tenía atrapado contra un árbol y, poco a poco, todos fueron acercándose allí para ver qué sucedía.

Cuando su captor le quitó la máscara, la mitad de los miembros de la Orden reconocieron a Sid Adler, furioso y aterrado a la ver por haber sido capturado.

—Te espera una larga estadía en Azkaban, después de un beso de buenas noches —le gruñó Ojo loco, agitando la varita para que las cuerdas lo soltaran del árbol y lo atraparan con más fuerza todavía. Le hizo un gesto a Gideon y desapareció con su captura.

…

La batalla había terminado con muchos rasguños. En la Sede, los potes con pociones y medicinas para curar cualquier cosa habían pasado de mano en mano. Lily se encargaba de untarle a James un horrible corte que tenía en el brazo con una poción maloliente. James se quejaba fastidiado, porque decía que él no necesitaba que lo curaran. Ojo loco regresó con Dumbledore y los miembros se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Estaba claro que les habían parado trampa. Por su lado, Albus Dumbledore parecía mucho más tranquilo que sus compañeros. Quizás sabía algo que ellos no sabían, quizás estaba contento porque nada hubiera salido mal al fin y al cabo.

—No volverá a ocurrir nada parecido —comentó el director de Hogwarts.

Fue Marlene quien apareció, entonces, con un enorme cazo con la cena. Antes de que la sirviera, Dumbledore se levantó.

—El otro día llegó esto a mis manos —comentó, sacándose una cámara fotográfica muggle de algún sitio—. Me preguntaba si la señorita a la señorita Evans le gustaría sacarnos una foto —le sonrió a Lily.

Eric McKinnon, al lado de la pelirroja, se levantó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

—La sacaré yo, ya que no he hecho absolutamente nada en esta misión —comentó, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Se dirigieron hacia el salón de la casa. Estaba vacío, porque nadie se había molestado en amueblarlo. No era necesario, por el momento. Allí había mucho espacio y todos se colocaron en grupo. Eric sacó la foto y, pasados unos días, Dumbledore regresaría con una copia para cada uno y una edición del Profeta donde se explicaba la cadena perpetua que le había caído a Sid Adler.

* * *

_Sé que me desaparecí, que soy muy mala, y que falta un capítulo. Tuve que retirarlo para poder editarlo, pero lo subiré con varios cambios próximamente. Como no tiene relación con este, no creo que haya problema hasta que lo suba, pero pido disculpas por las molestias._

_No ando con mucho tiempo para contestar los reviews. Empiezo ya a tener muchos trabajos para la U y he decidido iniciar un original. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará pero si vuelvo a desaparecer, podéis tener por seguro que es por culpa de la universidad, no por culpa del original._

_Gracias por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo, no sé cómo agradecérosla salvo intentando seguir publicando :)_

_Muchísimos besos,_

_Eri._


	15. Dorea y Charlus Potter

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Dorea y Charlus Potter**

Que su hijo era un alocado lo tenían claro desde hacía muchos años. Quizás había sido culpa suya, por haberlo mimado y consentido demasiado de pequeño. James era el rey de la casa en la mansión de los Potter. Cuando era pequeño se lo habían permitido absolutamente todo: desde romper la cubertería antigua de la tía abuela Elladora hasta quemar el retrato de la abuela Violetta que había adornado la chimenea de la sala de estar principal; había hecho estallar árboles antes de entrar en Hogwarts, es decir, antes de descubrir la fantástica tienda de artículos de broma de Hogsmeade. Cuando cumplió trece años tuvieron que ir a buscarlo a más de cuarenta kilómetros y nunca habían conseguido descubrir cómo había terminado subido en el campanario de esa iglesia.

Con los años su hijo se había ido centrando. Las cartas diarias de Hogwarts habían pasado a ser cartas semanales en sexto. Y, finalmente, en séptimo solo habían recibido un par de cartas.

—Se ha enamorado —comentó un día Dorea, pensando en esas cartas. Charlus la miró sin decir nada. Él también lo creía.

Cuando terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de él. No es que les quedaran muchos familiares vivos porque, de hecho, ellos habían tenido a James a una edad muy avanzada, pero hicieron una pequeña celebración. Los familiares que todavía estaban vivos —obviando a los Black, quienes no les habían perdonado que acogieran a su hijo después de que este se fugara, aunque jamás llegaran a borrar a Dorea del tapiz, por ser ella mayor que Walburga— y algunos antiguos compañeros del Departamento de Aurores de Charlus. Fue entonces cuando notaron realmente un cambio en James y ninguno de los dos, aunque no se dijeron nada durante la cena, creyeron que se tratara por culpa de alguna chica.

James estaba más centrado. Hablaba con pasión sobre la inminente guerra y parecía realmente enterado de todo. Esperaban que no fuera a tener esas conversaciones con cualquiera fuera de la casa; los que estaban allí eran de confianza, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de cualquiera que encontraras en un pub. Los tiempos estaban bastante mal como para ir dejando clara tu posición de ese modo. Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro no se andaban con chiquilladas ni toleraban pensamientos discordantes.

Fue cuando se fueron todos los invitados que James se quedó todavía más serio y pensativo. En otros tiempos, ese gesto había significado que tenía algo grueso que contarles. Algo como que su mejor amigo se había escapado de casa quedando desheredado y sin un techo donde vivir, por ejemplo. O, cuando era más pequeño, que había sido él quien había incendiado la casa de los vecinos. Dorea y Charlus se sentaron en la mesa, junto a su hijo. Los elfos domésticos habían quitado ya todos los platos y las copas que se habían utilizado, así como los restos de comida ya fría de las bandejas de plata. En el enorme comedor de la mansión de los Potter solo estaban ellos tres y, a los dos padres, su hijo les parecía mucho más mayor que nunca antes.

—Me he unido a la Orden del Fénix —les reveló al final.

Sus padres se quedaron callados, asimilando la información. No había mucha diferencia entre ser Auror —lo que su hijo siempre les había dicho que quería ser— o formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero la noticia no terminó de gustarles. Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Ahora entendían dónde había estado viviendo en los últimos tres meses y por qué no se había matriculado en la Academia de Aurores.

Su padre asintió finalmente. Era tan valeroso unirse a la Orden del Fénix como a la Academia de Aurores. Pero debía reconocer que quizás estaría más seguro en lo primero. Eran más secretos y estaban mejor preparados para luchar contra los mortífagos que un aprendiz de Auror: allí le habrían puesto restricciones y le hubieran tenido en espera hasta que terminara la preparación. Imaginaba que Dumbledore ya les habría hecho pasar un duro entrenamiento, como mínimo. Charlus sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de tu decisión —confesó sinceramente. James le sonrió a su padre. Siempre les habían dicho que se parecían mucho, pero su padre no llevaba gafas. Era de Dorea de quien había heredado una pizca de miopía.

—Vigila, hijo —lo alentó su madre, con cara de preocupación. A ella le daba igual si estaba con los Aurores o con esos rebeldes, el resultado podía ser el mismo.

James sonrió. Se lo habían tomado mucho mejor de lo que él había esperando. Quizás se había imaginado gritos e incluso llantos. Con la mano de su padre en el hombro se sentía incluso más valeroso de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses. Las misiones de la Orden habían ido disminuyendo desde ese desastroso ataque en la casa de la antigua Ministra, quizás porque los mortífagos estaban preparando algo grande —quizás a la espera de la elección de un nuevo Ministro— o porque les había quedado claro que la Orden era más poderosa de lo que ellos habían imaginado. Se habrían pensado que habían cogido a los últimos pimpollos salidos de Hogwarts y los habían lanzado a los leones, sin un entrenamiento previo, como hacían ellos con los mortífagos nuevos.

—Hay otra cosa que os quería comentar —anunció con una sonrisa más relajada—. Me preguntaba si podía traer algún día a mi novia a cenar —sonrió orgullosamente.

Su madre ahogó un chillido de emoción pero le resultó totalmente imposible esconder una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja. James la miró unos instantes, un tanto preocupado, pero era la reacción que había estado esperando. Lily estaba preocupada porque creía que, siendo una familia de sangre pura, quizás tendrían algún tipo de prejuicio. James sabía que no era para nada el caso: habían aceptado acoger a Sirius cuando este se había fugado, aunque su madre había formado parte de la familia Black. Los Potter eran distintos, desde luego.

—Hay una cosa que debería comentaros sobre ella —explicó, con una sonrisa—. Es hija de muggles y creo que está un poco preocupada por los prejuicios —su madre pareció indignada y su padre negó con la cabeza—. Ya, eso es exactamente lo que le he dicho yo, pero bueno… Imagino que tendrá que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Dorea amplió la sonrisa. Tenía ganas de conocer a su futura nuera.

—¿También está metida en la Orden? —preguntó su padre. James alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo lo había deducido?—. Bueno, he pensado que te habrías buscado a una chica con unos ideales parecidos a los tuyos —explicó.

James asintió, orgulloso.

—¿Cuándo vais a venir? ¿Este jueves? —preguntó su madre. El joven echó cuentas. Sí, podían ir el jueves, así que asintió con la cabeza—. Y dime, James, ¿Cómo se llama?

La sonrisa de James se volvió socarrona.

—Lily, Lily Evans.

…

Le había costado convencer a Lily. Ella no acababa de creerse que los señores Potter tuvieran tantas ganas de conocer a la novia de su hijo. Por mucho que intentaba pensar que no todas las familias de sangre pura eran iguales, le resultaba difícil. Demasiados años en Hogwarts comprobando lo contrario; aunque su relación con James era una prueba que la regla se podía romper, no lograba convencerse. Temía llegar allí y no ser lo que estaban esperando los señores Potter.

Además, habían tenido que disfrazarse. Ojo loco había reñido a James por haber ido a ver a sus padres sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución. Se había plantado allí con toda la felicidad del mundo, sin pensar en que quizás los mortífagos les estarían esperando. Ojo loco no quiso escuchar las explicaciones de James: Su padre era un Auror retirado, pero sabía cómo proteger su hogar y su familia, no había puesto a nadie en peligro. Así que, para evitar que volviera a enfadarse, no les quedó otra que disfrazarse para quedar irreconocibles. Así que una rubia bastante fea y un hombre de avanzada edad con bastón incluido se dirigieron a coger un tren en dirección a Chatham desde Londres, donde tenían un pequeño piso camuflado para la Orden. Al parecer, la casa de los Potter estaba a medio camino entre ese pueblo y Rochester.

La pelirroja —ahora rubia— se pasó todo el viaje callada sin llegar a decir nada. A su lado, James la miraba constantemente, preguntándose si lo que sucedía era que no quería ir a conocer a sus padres. Quizás había sido todo muy precipitado. Claro que llevaban saliendo ya casi un año, pero quizás para ella no era suficiente tiempo. Lo cierto, es que a lo mejor James tenía un concepto diferente de la relación que tenía ella. No hablaban mucho de eso, ese era el problema. Se limitaban a aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos y hacían lo que podían en su habitación de la Orden. El planteamiento de que se hubiera precipitado lo entristeció y se volvió hacia ella con una mirada seria.

—¿Estás segura de querer ir? —le preguntó con un susurro. No creía que nadie fuera a reconocerlos por la voz, pero era mejor prevenir que curar—. No te veo muy convencida.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras. James tomó eso como la confirmación de sus hipótesis y se adelantó.

—Si crees que todavía no estamos preparados para esto, Lily, podemos dejarlo para otro día —le explicó con voz débil. Si por él fuera, le pediría que se casaran incluso. Si la prueba para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería fuera lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía, él lo hubiera hecho. Ante la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera preparada para conocer a sus padres, se sintió un poco desanimado al respeto. Él tenía muy claro que Lily era la mujer de su vida; quizás ella no estaba tan segura de lo mismo, después de todo.

La joven alzó una ceja, desconcertada ante la frase de James.

—No es eso, James, no es eso —le explicó con una sonrisa amable—. Me preocupa el tema de la sangre. Siento ser así, pero es lo que he visto en Hogwarts. Para mí nunca ha sido importante ser hija de muggles, pero me preocupa que tus padres no opinen lo mismo al final.

James sonrió. Ya había hablado con ella sobre eso. Los Potter jamás se habían tomado esas cosas en serio. Lily debía aprender que no todas las familias de sangre pura eran iguales, pero para que aprendiera eso solamente tenía que dejarla conocer a sus padres.

—Venga, dales una oportunidad —concluyó cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Chatham.

Allí cogieron un autobús, que los llevó hasta una pequeña parada en medio de la carretera rural que unía esa población con Rochester. Lily y James fueron los únicos que bajaron allí, aunque el conductor le explicó que esa parada era casi inútil porque nadie bajaba allí. No había ninguna casa que quedara cerca y para ir andando hasta Rochester —comentó señalando el bastón que llevaba James— les llevaría horas. James se deshizo del conductor amablemente, alegando que él había ido a pasear por el bosque. Al final, bajaron sin más preguntas.

—La parada la instaló mi padre —explicó James—, para que los invitados que no pudieran aparecerse encontraran un modo de llegar a casa. Sirius y yo la utilizamos muchísimo el año pasado, pensé que quizás el conductor me había reconocido —comentó aliviado—. Como nunca hay nadie, no se preocupan de quitarla del listado de paradas.

Ella asintió no muy convencida. Ambos se adentraron entre la maleza sin deshacerse de sus disfraces, porque los necesitarían para la vuelta. El bosque parecía muy poblado al principio, además de tener un difícil acceso, pero James se movía como Pedro por su casa, indicándole a Lily dónde tenía que poner los pies o en qué debía vigilar, como una rama que él había apartado pero ella no había visto y casi le da en toda la cara a la muchacha. Poco a poco el camino se fue abriendo entre la espesura hasta que llegaron a una senda hecha con adoquines redondos.

—Ya está, es allí —le explicó, señalándole un enorme casalote de paredes blancas y gigantescos ventanales que se veía entre los pocos árboles que les quedaban delante.

En todo momento en el que James se había referido a su casa como mansión, había pensado que exageraba. Ahora veía que quizás se había quedado corto. Eso rozaba la definición de palacio como mínimo. Lo cogió de la mano cuando empezaron la cuesta que subía hacia las escaleras de mármol del edificio, que daban a un enorme portal de roble. Notó cómo James se la estrechaba con fuerza a ella antes de llamar al timbre. No habían abierto la boca durante todo el camino y ahora Lily se sentía con la necesidad de preguntarle muchas más cosas a su novio. Pero ya no había tiempo.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó una voz al otro lado.

James sonrió.

—Mi madre, Dorea Potter —contestó él, divertido—. ¿Qué pasó con el canario de Mathilda Smith en el jardín de infancia? —se rió. James solamente había ido un día al jardín de infancia, a los tres años. Al día siguiente, para no tener que dar más explicaciones, habían optado por quedárselo en casa.

—Nadie en el pueblo lo sabe y nunca nos has contado los detalles, pero ambos sabemos que probablemente vivió un viaje inolvidable cuando, misteriosamente, escapó de su jaula.

La puerta se abrió tras un fuerte crujido de la madera vieja. James se estaba quitando ya el disfraz, convencido de que no había peligro y Lily lo imitó. Él entró para darle un abrazo a su madre y ella aprovechó para deshacerse de todo lo que se habían puesto —hechizos y demás cosas— para volver a recuperar su aspecto. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la señora Potter salía a recibirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a James, aunque fuera ya mucho más mayor de lo que ella se hubiera esperado y llevara todo el pelo, de un gris luminoso, recogido en un moño. Su madre no era tan vieja como la madre de James y se había esperado encontrarse con una mujer parecida a la suya.

—Tú debes de ser Lily —la saludó cogiéndola de las manos con fuerza. Notó que, aunque sus dedos parecieran delicados, la estrecharon con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreír menos avergonzada—. Entra, entra, por favor —la soltó para indicarle que la siguiera hacia el interior del enorme casalote.

Nada más ver al padre de James supo qué aspecto tendría James cuando fuera un abuelo. Debía tener la misma edad que su mujer y era una copia exacta a su hijo, con el pelo canoso, barba y más arrugado, pero realmente parecido.

—Por favor, no te sientas incómoda —dijo Charlus Potter, estrechando las manos de Lily entre las suyas—. Siéntete como en tu casa, Lily.

…

Dorea la había invitado a ver los jardines, mientras James y su padre se quedaban en casa. Aunque le había parecido una mujer muy simpática, cuando entendió que iban a quedarse a solas tuvo claro que era para hablarle de algún tema preocupante. Algo como que ella era hija de muggles, se repetía interiormente, y que iba a mancillar la sangre de la familia Potter.

—James nos comentó que eras hija de muggles —explicó con una sonrisa amable cuando habían llegado cerca de un lago artificial, en la parte trasera de la casa—. Y que eso te preocupaba, porque creías que no íbamos a aceptarlo.

Lily se quedó parada. No podía creerse que el tema saliera a la luz de ese modo, pero tampoco pensaba precipitarse. Había algo en la mirada de Dorea Potter que la tranquilizaba.

—Yo pertenecía a la familia Black —explicó Dorea—. No sé si te lo habrán contado pero, por nacimiento, James viene a ser una especie de tío de Sirius —se rió. Lily la imitó. Siempre había pensado que lo decían en broma—. Sé lo que son los prejuicios por la sangre, querida, y debo reconocerte que, si fuera el caso, si en esta familia no te quisiéramos, tú no estarías aquí y James estaría desheredado —sonrió con tristeza, quizás recordando algún caso cercano.

La pelirroja asintió, más convencida. Aunque pudiera importarles en el fondo —algo que todavía ella no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza—, estaban dispuestos a hacer ver que la aceptaban. Estaban llegando de nuevo a la casa cuando les llegaron las voces de una discusión. Extrañada, Lily iba a ir a ver de qué se trataba, en especial cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta trasera y reconocieron las voces de James y de su padre. Dorea se le adelantó y le hizo una señal a Lily, para que esperara.

Se quedó allí, completamente bloqueada, pero obedeció. Quizás era una simple discusión familiar y ella no quería intervenir. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Dorea, se hizo el silencio. A los pocos minutos, se volvió a abrir y salió James, quién dio un portazo.

—Nos vamos —ordenó con voz ronca.

Parecía realmente disgustado y Lily, aunque quería preguntarle de qué se trataba, le siguió. En su mente se estaba haciendo una pequeña idea de qué había estado hablando con el señor Potter y se sentía realmente engañada.

…

Se había convertido en una costumbre. No tenía a Mary a su lado, porque nunca había querido unirse a la Orden, pero le quedaba Marlene. Además, ahora estaba Alice. Las tres acostumbraban a juntarse después de la cena, si no tenían nada que hacer. Últimamente los mortífagos estaban demasiado parados, sin apenas movimientos, y ellos solamente podían esperar. La Orden tenía infiltrados también y sus propios métodos para obtener información sin la necesidad de la tortura o el chantaje, pero parecía como si se hubiera firmado una especie de tratado de paz. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Marlene se acariciaba la barriga con amor. Faltaba poco para que llegara el gran día y todo el mundo parecía estar encantado con la idea. Marlene quería también que llegara, pero por dos motivos; además del obvio, tenía ganas de unirse a sus compañeros. Ella se había unido de las primeras y todavía no había podido hacer nada de provecho. Necesitaba acción. Necesitaba implicarse.

—El sanador nos dijo que son dos —explicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sus amigas escuchaban, las tres sentadas en la cama de la habitación que compartían Alice y Frank, mientras los chicos jugaban abajo una partida de cartas—. Yo creo que serán dos niños, pero Eric dice que serán dos niñas —sonrió bobalicona.

En el rostro de Alice se formó una sonrisa. Les había explicado, tiempo atrás, que tanto ella como Frank habían hablado del tema de tener hijos. No parecía muy acertado ponerse a procrear en medio de una guerra, era incluso peligroso, pero era el peligro lo que hacía que lo desearan todavía más. Conseguir que terminara ese tiempo convulso y recuperar una normalidad en sus vidas que nunca habían conseguido vivir. Salir a pasear tranquilamente sin temer a que alguien te asesinara, charlar con los amigos sin pensar que quizás esa sería la última vez que los verías. No, ni Alice ni Frank habían vivido eso desde que habían salido de Hogwarts.

Por su lado, Lily continuó callada. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que habían visitado a los Potter, pero James no le había dicho de qué se trataba la discusión con sus padres. Por mucho que Marlene le había dicho que confiara en James, la pelirroja no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza que había sido culpa suya. Alice se había puesto del lado de Lily y le daba la razón, puesto que no se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual James quisiera mantener en secreto ese asunto, aún sabiendo que la pelirroja lo estaba pasando mal.

—Serán un niño y una niña —concluyó Lily, al final, contagiándose ante la idea de que pronto tendrían a dos niños más escondidos en la Orden, quizás el lugar más seguro después de Hogwarts y Gringotts—. Chicas, si me disculpáis… —se levantó de la cama, dejándolas y fingiendo un bostezo.

En realidad no tenía sueño, pero quería hablar con James antes de irse a dormir. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la llevaban al piso inferior pero, antes de que desde abajo pudieran ver que ella se disponía a bajar, le llegó la voz de James.

—No sé qué hacer, Sirius.

Se quedó quieta y callada. Por encima de la voz de su novio, podía escuchar a Peter y a Remus discutir sobre algo relacionado con el juego de cartas, mientras Benjy Fenwick metía cizaña entre ambos. Le hubiera resultado imposible escuchar la conversación entre James y Sirius si estos hubieran intentado hablar un poco más bajo. Pero no lo hicieron.

—Debe saberlo, James, es lo justo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No hay excusas que valgan. Sabes mejor que yo que el tiempo se acaba. Si no se lo dices, luego no habrá marcha atrás…

—Es precipitado y sería ponerla en un compromiso.

—James, no hay ningún momento mejor que otro. Debes decírselo cuanto antes.

La conversación terminó cuando algo sucedió entre Remus y Peter, quienes se habían revuelto contra Benjy, y las carcajadas de James y Sirius llenaron el salón. Lily supo que no seguirían hablando de eso, porque alguien había propuesto abrir unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, así que se volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la habitación. Se cambió rápidamente y se metió entre las sábanas de la cama.

Cuando llegó James, pasadas un par de horas, ella seguía despierta pero hizo ver que dormía. En su cabeza seguían formándose hipótesis, cada cual más descabellada debido a la nueva información.

…

Pasados unos días, James la despertó en mitad de la noche. Sabía que había ido a ver a sus padres después de la cena y ella se había propuesto esperarlo despierta, pero el sueño, causado por las horas de guardia vigilando al recién electo Primer Ministro de Magia, había podido con ella. Los ojos de James se veían iluminados por la luz de su varita y su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, sentándose de golpe en la cama, todavía tapada con las sábanas.

Él se sentó con ella, con expresión abatida y la varita temblorosa en las manos. La pelirroja empezó a preocuparse. Nunca antes había visto a James de ese modo; parecía un niño perdido y, a la vez, alguien completamente aterrado. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y se sentó pegada a él, con los pies tocando el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, James? —repitió de nuevo. Él no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y le tendió a Lily su túnica de viaje.

Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible que nadie ajeno a la Orden consiguiera entrar allí, hubiera pensado que ese no era James y le hubiera hecho la pregunta de rigor para comprobarlo. Se quitó el camisón y se puso ropa muggle con rapidez, se abrigó con la túnica de viaje y se calzó. Por aquel entonces, James estaba a medio camino del pasillo, en dirección a la salida.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina, se encontraron con Edgar Bones y Gideon Prewett, ambos jugando a cartas bajo la luz de unas velas. Levantaron la mirada, ambos con curiosidad, y Lily se encogió de hombros antes de salir por la puerta. El frío que hacía fuera, completamente ajeno a la estación, terminó de despertarla del todo. James la cogió de la mano y, sin una palabra, ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Delante de sus ojos se materializó la mansión de los Potter. Ella miró a James con curiosidad pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltar palabra. Subieron las escaleras que daban a la puerta y, cuando entraron, Lily se sorprendió al ver a varias personas allí dentro. Todos se voltearon para mirarlos, con cara de pena. Uno de ellos, un hombre viejo de pelo canoso, se acercó a James con paso solemne y le habló.

—Sube, no queda mucho tiempo —explicó enigmáticamente para Lily.

James todavía no la había soltado y ambos recorrieron las escaleras que subían hasta el piso superior. Allí no había nadie y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Él se dirigió hacia las que quedaban más alejadas de las escaleras y llamó a la puerta con tres golpecitos secos. Alguien tosió en el interior. Entonces se volteó hacia Lily.

—Están muy enfermos, Lily —le explicó James—. No quisieron ir a San Mungo y ahora ya no se puede hacer nada. No me dijeron nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por eso nos fuimos el día que te los presenté —le explicó con la voz rota.

La pelirroja se quedó plantada delante de su novio. Poco a poco, las cosas fueron cuadrando en su mente. Entendió la conversación con Sirius y se sintió molesta porque no se lo hubiera dicho antes. ¿Es que acaso no creía que ella lo pudiera ayudar? Podía confiarle a su amigo esa información, pero no podía explicársela a ella.

—Entra conmigo —le suplicó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y James abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación de los señores Potter se podía oler un extraño aroma a hierbas. No era nada molesto, pero sí concentrado. El matrimonio estaba tumbado en la cama, con un aspecto inmejorable. No parecían para nada enfermos terminales, pero tampoco les creía capaces de engañar así a su hijo. Cuando la vieron llegar, le sonrieron. La penumbra de la habitación había engañado a Lily: desde cerca, el aspecto de los señores Potter mostraba claros signos de agotamiento. Dorea Potter dio un par de palmaditas al colchón dónde dormía para que se sentaran y James ocupó el lugar que quedaba detrás de Lily, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—La última vez que nos vimos la cosa no terminó muy bien —dijo entonces el señor Potter, con una sonrisa cansada. Entonces, tosió sonoramente y Lily pudo ver, horrorizada, cómo el pañuelo con el que se secó la boca estaba completamente manchado de sangre—. Lo siento —añadió al final.

—Todos los que están abajo, son las personas que más nos importan, Lily —explicó entonces Dorea—. Y queríamos tenerte aquí también, aunque sepamos que no es agradable —le dedicó otra sonrisa amable.

La pelirroja se mordía el labio inferior, totalmente sin palabras. No sabía qué decirles a los señores Potter y ni cuando James le apretó con fuerza la mano encontró una inspiración para hablar. Bajó la mirada repetidas veces, aturdida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—Creo que hacéis buena pareja —intervino de nuevo Dorea. Su voz sonaba más débil que unos segundos antes y James se alarmó. La presión que ejercía en la mano de Lily aumentó y ella le devolvió el apretón con tanta fuerza como podía—. No queríamos que pensaras, para nada, que no te queremos con James.

El señor Potter tosió sonoramente antes de volver a hablar.

—Creemos que James ha cambiado, para mejor, gracias a ti —la voz del señor Potter sonaba realmente cansada.

Lily levantó la mirada, sabiendo que si no hablaba entonces, no podría hablar más adelante.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo, aunque era realmente pobre la frase—. Yo también estoy muy contenta de haber podido conoceros.

Imaginaba que querrían estar a solas con James así que, sin más, se levantó y salió fuera de la habitación. El aire normal, sin aroma a hierbas, llenó sus pulmones y se apoyó contra la pared. Tomó aire un par de veces más, intentando asimilar todo lo que sucedía. No se creía que James no se lo hubiera dicho, ni tampoco se perdonaba haber estado pensando que los Potter no la querían allí durante todos esos días. Y ahora, en unas horas, los Potter ya no estarían allí nunca más.

La puerta se abrió y salió James. Ella lo llamó pero él no se volteó. Llevaba algo en la mano y se lo metió en el bolsillo antes de bajar por las escaleras. Lily lo siguió, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, pero él hacía como si no la escuchaba. Cuando llegaron al piso inferior, todo el mundo se volteó hacia ella y cuando James abrió la puerta de salida, el viento helado llenó la estancia y Lily se estremeció. Salió corriendo detrás de él, bajo la luz de la luna, por los jardines que rodeaban la casa, sin parar de llamarlo en ningún momento.

…

Habían cruzado el bosque y, después, habían llegado hasta la playa. No sabía cuánto rato habían estado corriendo, ella detrás de él, pero se le había hecho eterno. La única cosa que tenía en mente todo ese rato Lily era que James la necesitaría y que ella debía estar allí. Llegó jadeando junto al chico, que estaba de pie en la arena, al lado de unas grandes rocas que rozaban la orilla. Lo llamó varias veces por su nombre, pero él no se movió. A medida que se acercaba, le parecía que algo era extraño. Se fijó entonces en que él tenía la mano derecha parada al lado de su bolsillo, justo dónde guardaba la varita. No se lo pensó dos veces, recordando los entrenamientos con Ojo loco y todos los códigos secretos que habían establecido entre miembros de la Orden.

—¡James, al suelo! —gritó Lily de pronto. Él obedeció, dejándose caer en la arena. Había estado esperando cuando los había visto a que ella estuviera armada. El mortífago que apuntaba a James no supo si atacarlo a él o a ella, y la pelirroja aprovechó el momento de duda para desarmarlo. Se lanzó hacia el agua para recuperar su varita.

Pero un rayo rojo pasó rozando por encima de la cabeza de James, desde detrás de Lily, ella se volteó, pero el otro mortífago ya tenía la varita en alto. Esta vez fue James quien le lanzó un conjuro al mortífago, que saltó varios metros hacia atrás.

Ella corrió hacia James y le tendió la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. James se sacudió la arena de las palmas de las manos y se colocó de espalda contra Lily. Ella hizo lo mismo. Cada uno apuntaba a un mortífago y esperaban pacientes. El que había sido desarmado ya tenía de nuevo su varita y el otro había recuperado su posición.

—Izquierda —le susurró James.

Lily sabía qué quería decir con eso: se lanzó hacia su izquierda al tiempo que James hacía lo mismo. Aunque había posibilidades de que fallaran, estuvieron de suerte. Los dos mortífagos apuntaron a James y lanzaron sendos conjuros contra él. Ella aprovechó para abatir a uno, aunque el hechizo logró alcanzar a James, que cayó al suelo. No se paró a comprobar cómo estaba, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza. Se volteó con rapidez y otro hechizo certero alcanzó al otro mortífago, dejándolo fuera de combate. No tuvo ninguna duda de que esos mortífagos hacía poco que se habían incorporado a las filas y que, si los habían encontrado, había sido por pura casualidad.

James se levanto a su lado. Tenía un rasguño en el brazo derecho y este sangraba. Ella alzó la varita para curárselo pero él negó con la cabeza. Sabía que varios chicos de la Orden habían estado dejando que las heridas causadas por imprudencias se curaran solas, por lo menos durante unas horas, como castigo. Temió que James lo estuviera haciendo por sus padres, pero no le dijo nada.

Él se alejó de la playa, metiéndose en el bosque de nuevo, por caminos que, según parecía, conocía a la perfección. Terminó sentado en un claro en medio del bosque, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Ella se sentó a su lado y le pasó la túnica de viaje por encima.

—Dame la mano —le pidió él.

…

La playa de la cita. Donde habían montado en escobas mar adentro y habían echado una carrera. Donde la había besado. Donde la había dicho que la quería. Donde lo había creído de verdad. El sol empezaba a salir por detrás de las montañas y el cielo adquiría un tono rosado, el mar, todavía gris, se iba volviendo de un tono violáceo poco a poco. Estaban los dos de pie, el uno frente al otro. James parecía, de pronto, más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto en su vida. Como si el golpe que había recibido esa noche le hubiera hecho envejecer varios años de golpe. Sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de decirle cuánto lo quería y que estaría allí con él para siempre. Pero él se le adelantó.

—Te quiero, Lily —repitió, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Entonces, se sacó algo del bolsillo. Esa cosa que había escondido nada más salir de la habitación de sus padres, sin decir una palabra. Tampoco en ese momento le dijo nada. Abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y el objeto dorado que había dentro, cargado de diamantes, se explicó por sí solo. James continuaba serio y ella se puso nerviosa. Aunque estuvieran en una playa, era algo formal. Muy, muy formal.

—Si no quieres aceptarlo, lo entenderé —le explicó, entonces—. Tanto si lo aceptas como si no, voy a estar a tu lado para siempre. Le he prometido a mis padres que te lo daría cuando estuviéramos preparados, visto lo que ha sucedido luego con esos mortífagos, quizás nos vamos a morir antes de que realmente estemos preparados —comentó y una triste sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

Ella sonrió también. No le gustaba la mirada triste con la que observaba el anillo y, tras tomar la caja que tenía él en la mano, la cerró de golpe. James pareció dolido unos instantes.

—Borra esa expresión triste —le riñó—. Si vas a pedírmelo, hazlo bien. Si tienes que parecer un condenado a Azkaban, no lo hagas —James pareció sorprendido por lo que le decía y, a la vez, algo ofendido. Lily se arrodilló delante de él, como había visto que hacían en las películas muggles cuando era pequeña y le sonrió. No dijo nada hasta que la sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y, esta vez, no estaba bañada por la tristeza—. James, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja pensaba que iba a romperse.

* * *

_Bueno, sé que no hay excusa válida que justifique la ausencia. Han sido meses y me merezco varios azotes. Tampoco sé si voy a continuar muy seguido, pero lo intentaré. Las cosas siguen igual: Sin mi ordenador normal, soy incapaz de escribir. No sé si alguien sabe lo que jode que te cambien de teclado, encima este es realmente raro (está como partido por la mitad…. Yo nunca lo había visto). Y luego está el "problema" del original. Si no puedo escribir original, vivo frustrada. Si no escribo original, no escribo fics. _

_Pero no creo que tarden mucho más en traerme mi precioso portátil de vuelta y, como estoy de vacaciones, espero poder volver pronto :)_

_El capítulo que desapareció, sigue desaparecido. Aparecerá cambiado más adelante, pero de momento intentad olvidaros de él._

_Así que ahora toca la parte que más me gusta. Agradecimientos. En especial, por los que dejáis un review pese a que estoy demostrando lo mala persona que soy tardando tanto en actualizar. Y también por los que leéis, pese a que tarde tanto en actualizar. Si continuo, es única y exclusivamente por y para vosotros :)_

_Así que mil millones de gracias para **LettersOcean, LiLi-JL, Adriu, LisaW39, Popis (3), Midey (3), Reading Rockets, Diane Potter y Yuki Yogima** (Gracias por todo, cielo)._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_Para el próximo… Juliet Greengrass, Sirius Black, una moto, una chica y dos bebés._


	16. Juliet Greengrass

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Juliet Greengrass**

Ir en moto le relajaba de un modo que no podía explicar. James siempre había dicho que no encontraba libertad superior a volar con la escoba; elevándose varios metros por encima del suelo, hasta que todo parecía una miniatura. Como si fueras un pájaro, sin normas ni nada que pudiera preocuparte. Según James, cada vez que subía a una escoba, los problemas quedaban pegados en el suelo, justo donde se había elevado, porque pesaban demasiado para seguirlo por los cielos. En el caso de Sirius, sus problemas habían quedado olvidados delante de la casa de los Adler.

Adoraba ir en moto. Adoraba ir en su moto. Ese era su placer culpable. Porque estaba claro que con la moto llamaba más la atención que si se hubiera teñido el pelo verde y se hubiera plantado delante de los mortífagos a bailar claqué. Pero si sentía la necesidad urgente de escaparse de todo con su moto, era imposible que llegara siquiera a preocuparse por otra cosas. Es más, quizás interiormente deseaba encontrarse con algún mortífago y descargar con él la rabia acumulada. Así que recorría las carreteras de los pueblos vecinos a la casa de los Adler, sin saber dónde estaba o a dónde iba. Y le daba igual: la moto estaba hechizada, no funcionaba con gasolina muggle ni nada parecido. Cuando se cansara, pararía y se desaparecería, vehículo incluido, hasta la sede de la Orden y punto.

Esa era su libertad. Con la moto vibrando entre sus piernas. Con el viento dándole de lleno en la cara, protegido solo por unas gafas de sol. ¿Para qué iba a llevar casco? La moto no iba a tumbarse. Sonrió satisfecho ante ese pensamiento y aceleró la velocidad por aquella ruda carretera de campo, en algún punto de Kent. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, tiñéndolo todo de un color anaranjado.

Tenía que reconocer que quizás no hubiera sido una buena idea ir a hablar con Juliet el día antes de la boda. Pero Remus le había estado comiendo la olla en exceso, aunque ni Peter ni James se habían quedado atrás. Si dejaba que se casara, le decían, le demostraría a la chica que nunca nada había sido serio.

¿Pero hasta qué punto era serio? Quizás ese punto tendría que haberlo solucionado en su mente antes de plantarse allí, por horror de los padres de Juliet. Había ido allí con la única intención de pedirle que se fuera con él. ¿Pero qué iba a darle él? ¿Un escondite en la sede de la Orden? ¿Un precio por su cabeza? Seguramente haberse planteado un poco más todo eso antes de ir allí le hubiera ayudado a que las cosas salieran un poco mejor con Juliet. Solo un poco, porque estaba claro que sus padres no se lo iban a tomar nada bien, fuera cual fuera el pretexto que lo hubiera llevado a presentarse en la casa de los Adler.

—¡Vete de aquí! —había ordenado con voz imperiosa el señor Adler. Sirius conocía muy bien ese tono, porque era el mismo que había utilizado durante años su propio padre. Así que era completamente ajeno a cualquier efecto que pretendiera causar.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Después de lo que le habéis hecho a nuestro hijo! —continuó la señora Adler.

Claro, ese era otro punto. La Orden del Fénix había llevado a su hijo a Azkaban, de donde no saldría durante bastante tiempo. Era normal que estuvieran furiosos con cualquier miembro de dicha Orden.

En fin, que había actuado antes de pensar, para variar, y una vez en la puerta se quedó mirando a la chica e ignorando a sus padres, que le amenazaban con la varita. Pero las familias de Sangre Limpia no atacaban a las visitas, por muy indeseadas que fueran; a no ser que fuera la familia Black, claro. Y quizás los Malfoy.

—Vengo a hablar con ella —contestó él, clavando su mirada en la de Juliet, que había bajado para ver qué era tanto alboroto en la entrada de la casa.

Fue como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas. La chica había pasado entre sus padres, casi empujando a su madre, y lo había cogido a él de la mano echando a correr por los terrenos de la casa. Le pareció un poco raro, para qué negarlo, que los padres no los hechizaran. Quizás tuvieran más fe en su hija de la que Sirius pensaba, pero en aquel momento tampoco le había dado mucha importancia.

—¿A qué has venido? —le espetó ella, con molestia, una vez llegaron al lindar de la finca donde él había aparcado la moto.

Seguramente habría esperado que se le lanzara a los brazos, como mínimo. Sirius se recostó en el asiento de su moto, estupefacto. No, no era lo que había esperado en absoluto. Juliet se veía enfadada y molesta, casi decepcionada. ¿Es que ella quería casarse con Greengrass? ¿Era eso?

—Tenía que hablar contigo —su voz había sonado más floja que de normal.

El gesto de la chica se frunció un poco más.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —inquirió—. Hace meses que espero a que vengas, incluso pensé que sería más fácil que dieras conmigo si decidía no volver a Hogwarts —gruñó.

Él alzó una ceja. Era cierto. Estaban a noviembre y la chica no estaba en el castillo. Pero el curso escolar le quedaba tan lejano que ni siquiera se había preocupado de pensar en eso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la observó pensativo. Ahora se sentía peor, pensando que ella había estado esperando que la sacara de esa situación. Y él no podía ni decirle si lo que sentía por ella era amor o no. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, arrepentido.

—¿Y bien? —probó ella, con un nudo en la garganta y los brazos cruzados, sin poder creerse esa situación. ¿Había ido hasta allí para hablar y ahora se quedaba callado? Había visto cómo ella se lo llevaba de delante de sus padres, le había dicho que lo había estado esperando. ¿No estaba claro lo que ella sentía? Entonces una idea apareció en su mente: No había ido para evitar la boda, ni siquiera había ido para decirle que la quería. Había ido allí para decirle que no lo esperara, porque el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Sirius sabía que tanto silencio no podía ser bueno, así que levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con el rostro triste de la muchacha. No podía aclararse ni sabía qué sentía, eso lo tenía claro. Pero viéndola allí de pie tenía clara una cosa: Iba a estar más segura siendo Juliet Greengrass que siendo la traidora que había huido con él.

—Lo siento —mintió, zanjando el tema.

No tuvo que decir nada más, porque Juliet sacó sus conclusiones. Giró en redondo y volvió hacia la casa sin mirar ni un instante hacia atrás. Y, aunque él tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella y explicarle por qué lo hacía, decidió subir a la moto y empezar a recorrer Kent mientras el sol moría en el horizonte.

No paró la moto hasta que notó en el bolsillo el peso del espejo de dos caras que compartía con James y supo que su amigo quería hablarle.

…

Los preparativos para la boda estaban más que listos desde hacía meses. Ya se habían encargado de eso su madre y su futura suegra. Ella no había tenido ni voz ni voto, ni siquiera había querido tenerlo. Le daba igual lo que hicieran con ella, como si le ponían un pato en la cabeza por cumplir con alguna estúpida tradición. Para ella, esa boda solo significaba dos cosas: Que jamás iba a perdonárselo a sus padres y que no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius.

Lo primero era lógico, así que no le daba importancia. Lo segundo era absurdo. Desde que había terminado el curso, no había vuelto a saber de Sirius. Habían hablado una vez antes de salir del castillo y él le había explicado, muy sutilmente, cuáles eran sus intenciones. Así que ahora, además de ser un traidor a la sangre, era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, como le había corroborado un tiempo más tarde su hermano. Cualquier mínima posibilidad de que su relación pudiera avanzar quedaba eliminada, más que nada, porque no había vuelto a saber de él.

Aunque en un principio había pensado que eso era para mantener las apariencias, que sería mejor que le dijera a todo el mundo que lo suyo con Black había terminado, y que tarde o temprano recibiría alguna carta del chico, alguna visita o algo, había tardado en darse cuenta de que era poco probable. Así que había dejado pasar los días poco a poco, mientras su esperanza moría lentamente. Sintiéndose utilizada por todos.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Locamente enamorada. Tan enamorada, que había creído que él también la quería a ella.

De haber sido la situación al revés, si ella hubiera sido la traidora y él el hijo de una familia que todavía lo quería, hubiera corrido a sacarla de allí, a evitar una boda pactada. Se lo hubiera llevado lejos. Pero Sirius Black no apareció en meses, ni se comunicó con ella. Así que le quedó más que claro: ella era la única tonta enamorada, ella había sido el último ligue de Black en el colegio y había arriesgado mucho para estar con él. Y ahora no tenía nada. Ni libertad, ni corazón.

Su prometido había pensado que podría alegrar su expresión con joyas y regalos, y todos los paquetes estaban envueltos y sin abrir encima de su tocador. Juliet los miraba a diario y se enfurecía cada vez más. No los había tirado porque creía que tarde o temprano podría devolvérselos a su prometido, pero la mañana del día antes de la boda, empezó a creer en la posibilidad de que eso no fuera a ser posible y que, por cordialidad, debería abrirlos antes de casarse con él. Porque, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, la habían educado con ciertos modales y había aspectos de su manera de ser que lo exclamaban a gritos; como, por ejemplo, no poder odiar a su prometido.

Como cada mañana, Roger Greengrass había ido a desayunar con la familia Adler en un intento de suavizar la situación con Juliet. Ella bajaba en camisón, se sentaba de mala manera en la mesa, comía un par de cucharadas de lo que los elfos hubieran preparado y se enclaustraba de nuevo en su habitación.

Ese día, Juliet supuso que por ser el día antes de la boda, su prometido se había quedado a comer, así que ella repitió la operación, aunque esta vez bajó vestida y peinada.

Justo cuando llegaba el momento de la sobremesa, donde sus padres hablarían de las grandes cualidades que creían que tenía Roger —nada interesante para Juliet— durante media hora o más, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eso extrañó a toda la familia: no esperaban visita y, si hubiera sido un conocido, hubiera aparecido mediante la red Flu.

El señor Adler se levantó de la mesa para ir a esperar a que los elfos abrieran y la señora Adler se disculpó ante Roger, dispuesta a seguir a su marido picada por la curiosidad.

—Bonito día, ¿no? —hizo Roger, en un ademán de entablar conversación con Juliet.

Casi al instante en que escucharon cómo se abría la puerta —porque Juliet también sentía algo de curiosidad por el visitante y, desde luego, era mil veces más interesante que hablar con Roger sobre el tiempo—, se escucharon gritos. Juliet dejó su servilleta en la mesa y bajó desde la primera planta hasta la entrada para ver de qué se trataba.

Y fue ver a Sirius Black plantado en medio de la puerta, que su corazón pareció volver a latir por primera vez en meses.

—Vengo a hablar con ella —contestó Sirius, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Su primera reacción había sido correr hacia él, dispuesta a llevarse por delante cualquier cosa o persona que osara impedirlo. Lo cogió de la mano y echó a correr hacia la entrada de los terrenos. Por un momento, temió que sus padres fueran a seguirlos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no pensaban impedírselo. Extrañada, ella continuó caminando hacia la salida.

No cabía de gozo al pensar que Sirius había aparecido, que había ido a buscarla para evitar la boda. Pero entonces, casi a la vez, la sensación de abandono y tristeza que la había dominado durante meses se hizo con el control de su mente: ¿Por qué no había ido antes? ¿Por qué había apurado tanto el tiempo? Fue por eso que sus padres no la habían seguido: sabían que había estado mal durante todos esos meses, esperándolo a él y no creían que pudiera aparecer con una respuesta que cambiara tanto tiempo sin haber hecho nada.

Y no se equivocaban, la verdad.

Por mucho que el sol de la tarde iluminara su rostro con un color especial, que la mirada del chico dijera lo confundido y complicado que lo veía todo, que los gestos de su cuerpo destilaran preocupación por sus respuestas, no dijo nada que cambiara el pensamiento de Juliet: Ella lo quería, pero él no. Por lo menos, no lo suficiente como para llevársela de allí.

—Lo siento.

Las palabras fueron como un golpe en el pecho. No pensaba quedarse allí llorando, ni nada por el estilo. No pensaba darle ni una respuesta, porque no la merecía. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Para terminar de destrozarla un poco más? Giró y volvió hacia la casa, obligándose a no volver el rostro hasta que escuchó el sonido de la moto al encenderse. Entonces, se permitió llorar, apoyándose de espaldas a uno de los árboles que flanqueaban el camino de acceso a la casa.

Era incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que se sintió con fuerzas de volver. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta pero no había nadie esperándola. Se encargó de anunciar su llegada cerrando la maciza puerta de roble de un portazo con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando que de ese modo cerraba su corazón para siempre a Sirius Black.

—¿Juliet?

Escuchó cómo su madre la llamaba, así que aceleró el paso hacia su habitación y se encerró allí. Se sentó en el tocador y observó los regalos de Roger. Cogió uno y empezó a desenvolverlo. No era necesario postergarlo más.

…

Las palabras de James le había sacado cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza: ¡Marlene estaba de parto! Jamás se había considerado un amante de los niños —eran frágiles, babosos y lloraban— pero hacía tanto tiempo que estaban todos metidos en la sede de la Orden que era imposible no haberse contagiado con la expectación que causaba un nacimiento.

Había desaparecido, con la moto incluida, y se había aparecido en la sede, en Maidenhead. El comedor estaba a rebosar de los miembros de la Orden y de sus familiares. Echó en falta a Alice y a Lily, además de los padres de Sturgis Podmore. Recordó entonces que eran sanadores, así que supo dónde estarían.

—¿Están arriba? —le preguntó a Peter cuando se unió a él y a los demás. Este asintió.

—Hemos decidido bajar todos —le explicó James—, así Marlene no se pondría más nerviosa —sonrió.

Sirius intentó imaginarse cómo tenía que ser eso de estar de parto sabiendo que abajo, en el comedor, había más de veinte personas pendientes de lo que estabas haciendo. No, no creía que eso ayudara, pero seguir con las rutinas de la sede tampoco parecía factible.

Se encontró entonces con la mirada preocupada de Remus y recordó que deberían estarse preguntando cómo le había ido con Juliet. Él negó con la cabeza y Remus endureció la mirada.

—He ido —especificó—, pero no quiero ponerla en peligro. Si viene conmigo, pueden utilizarla —susurró—. Está más segura allí.

Ninguno de sus amigos contestó. Le daban la razón pero a la vez no querían hacerlo. Porque la cara de Sirius les dejaba claro que, aunque estuviera haciendo lo que creía que era correcto, no quería que fuera así. Estaban convencidos, de que Sirius hubiera vendido su moto para estar con Juliet. Pero, de nuevo, no dijeron nada, porque era la decisión de su amigo y sabían que era muy cabezota, que debía darse cuenta por sí solo.

No tardó en quedar claro que el parto iba para largo. La cuarta vez que Lily bajó a decirles que todavía no había noticias y se quedó con ellos a charlar, los demás empezaron a retomar sus rutinas en la sede, evitando subir al piso superior. Dorcas se largó alegando que hacía demasiado rato que nadie vigilaba a nadie, pero tampoco se lo impidieron. Todos sabían que los temas de familia la afectaban en exceso desde que había perdido la suya y no se lo reprochaban.

Sirius estaba harto de tener a Violetta sentada en la falda peinándole los mechones de pelo que quedaban encima de la nuca en trenzas y de ver la eterna expresión de felicidad que tenía James en la cara desde que Lily le había dicho que se casaría con él. Frank apareció con cervezas para todos y tanto Benjy como Caradoc, que habían estado encargándose de preparar la cena —mucho más tarde que de normal— se juntaron con ellos. Violetta, que vio a venir que no tardarían a echarla para tener "conversaciones de adultos", saltó del regazo de Sirius y subió hasta el piso de arriba, picada por la curiosidad.

Aunque pareció como que estuvieran a punto de hablar, nadie dijo nada. La preocupación de todos era la misma: la quietud de los mortífagos desde que habían liquidado la Ministra. Nada, ni un solo ataque ni nada. Eso solamente podía ser un mal presagio.

Unos pasos en la escalera llamaron su atención y Alice apareció despeinada y con expresión cansada.

—¡Qué fácil sería esto en San Mungo! —exclamó, sentándose encima de Frank y quitándole la cerveza que bebía para darle un largo trago—. Podéis iros a dormir, chicos, porque se está haciendo eterno. Hemos insonorizado la habitación de los Podmore, así que podréis dormir tranquilos —explicó—. Decidle a Sturgis y a su hermana que duerman donde puedan —bufó, levantándose de nuevo—. Jamás había visto a Marlene soltando tantos tacos —sonrió, antes de subir de nuevo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada ante la idea.

Obedecieron el consejo de los Podmore y, tras la cena, todos volvieron a ocupar el piso superior. Violetta pegó patadas y arañó a su hermano hasta que lo convenció de que la dejara ir a dormir a la habitación de Sirius. Así que el aludido se encontró con que Sturgis había dejado a su hermanita dormida en su cama, sin preguntarle antes a él. Sirius miró la niña unos instantes, preocupado por si la aplastaba mientras dormía. Optó por meterse en la cama de Peter y hacerse un hueco al lado de su amigo.

Cerró los ojos, pero no supo si había dormido del todo o no. En su mente solo estaba Juliet y todo lo que no le había dicho. A la mañana siguiente, fuertes golpes en la puerta los despertado. Sirius se incorporó y miró la hora: eran las doce y media. Claramente les habían dejado dormir más de la cuenta porque por la noche habían esperado muchas horas para ver si se sabía algo del parto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Son niño y niña! —exclamó, colgándose del cuello de Sirius en un abrazo. Casi al instante, Peter se puso a dar palmadas de alegría y Violetta se despertó con tanto alboroto.

La habitación de los Podmore estaba abarrotada. Lo habían limpiado todo antes de dejar pasar a nadie y, salvo por el pelo despeinado de Marlene, parecía como si los niños hubieran salido de la nada. La madre sujetaba al niño y el padre les enseñaba la niña a los presentes, como si fuera un trofeo o un tesoro.

—¿Cómo vais a llamarlos? —expresó Dedalus Diggle la duda de todos.

Eric miró un tanto dudoso a Marlene. El último mes, el nombre de los críos se había vuelto el tema de conversación preferido para la sobremesa. Cualquier daba su punto de vista y criticaba los nombres de los otros sin el menor reparo.

—¿Elvendork? —inquirió Sirius, desde la puerta, consiguiendo arrancar varias carcajadas.

James, que se acordó de la persecución de los policías muggles, aprovechó la ocasión.

—¡Es unisex! ¡Os sirve para ambos! —exclamó, robando más carcajadas, incluso la de los padres.

—No seas tonto, James —le reprochó Marlene—. Sophia y Daniel —anunció orgullosa de los nombres elegidos.

Las felicitaciones y elogios duraron más de una hora. Todo el mundo quiso sostener un rato en brazos a los recién nacidos, que durmieron sin despertarse, ni siquiera cuando Violetta exclamó con alegría que iba a cuidarlos como si fueran sus hermanitos.

Cuando bajaron a preparar la comida, James se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Y esta cara tan larga? —le preguntó a Sirius.

Había sido cuando había mirado a Marlene y a Eric, tan felices con los niños, que se había dado cuenta de que había actuado mal con Juliet. Seguía pensando que casada con Greengrass estaría mejor que escondida en la Orden, menos en peligro seguro, porque la familia Greengrass no era muy activa en el tema de la guerra. Pero Marlene y Eric habían seguido con su vida pese a la guerra, Alice y Frank habían hecho lo mismo y los últimos en unírseles habían sido James y Lily. No era necesario renunciar a la felicidad, ¿no?

Solo que, si quería esperarse a que terminara la guerra para poder ser feliz con Juliet, necesitaba darle una explicación decente, si no era demasiado tarde.

—Creo que me he equivocado —murmuró, tomando dirección a la salida de la casa—. ¡Ahora vuelvo! —exclamó, saliendo con un portazo.

…

La boda había sido selecta. Elegante. Maravillosa. De ensueño. Había agotado todos los adjetivos que los invitados les dedicaron. Y lo mismo había sucedido con la comida y el baile posterior. Juliet había mantenido una sonrisa cordial en el rostro toda la ceremonia, había respondido los halagos de los invitados cogida de bracito de su flamante marido y había bailado tantas canciones que no se sentía los pies. Finalmente, había ido a sentarse en la mesa presidencial mientras los invitados disfrutaban de su desgracia.

Se miró el pedrusco que adornaba su dedo, con total indiferencia. No sentía nada, era como si se hubiera muerto y alguien manejara su cuerpo como un títere. Seriamente se lo planteó, pero el dolor de los pies era signo inequívoco de que seguía viva, por desgracia.

La boda se había celebrado en los jardines de la casa de los Adler, que habían sido ricamente decorados para tal caso. De los árboles colgaban guirnaldas de flores y miles de farolillos flotaban por el cielo preparados para iluminar a los asistentes cuando el sol desapareciera en unas horas. Incluso, aunque era Noviembre, el clima había sido cálido; seguramente habrían creado hechizos con tal finalidad. Pese a eso, Juliet tenía frío.

—Voy a ir a por un chal —le dijo a su madre, levantándose de la mesa. Su madre asintió, complacida por el papel tan correcto que había representado su hija.

Juliet emprendió el camino hacia la casa con pesadez, pensando en una poción que tenía su madre guardada en el baño para el dolor que causaban los zapatos nuevos, cuando vio una sombra negra moverse por el suelo, en dirección a la casa. A decir verdad, más que una sombra, era como una mancha. Aceleró el paso, picada por la curiosidad. La sombra se había parado a medio camino y la mirada. Juliet se paró. ¿Era un perro?

Caminó hacia el animal, con curiosidad, y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó con dulzura, cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a morderla. El animal meneó el rabo con alegría y ella le acarició la cabeza—. No me manches, eh —le advirtió con una sonrisa. El vestido era tan blanco y pulcro que le extrañaba que no se hubiera manchado todavía. Quizás también tenía un hechizo o algo.

Se levantó, dejando al animal allí. Quizás corría hacia la mesa de los canapés y causaba el caos. Sí, eso podría arreglar un poco la fiesta.

Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa, que habían dejado abierta del todo, cuando el perro la adelantó a gran velocidad y la cruzó. Preocupada porque el animal hubiera entrado —y lo que pudieran hacerle al bicho sus padres si se cargaba algo—, Juliet corrió detrás del animal. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta, se encontró con un joven de pelo negro que la esperaba de pie en medio de la estancia.

Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Esta vez fue él, que la tomó de la mano y se la llevó, como si se conociera la casa a la perfección, hasta el piso superior. Una vez allí, fue ella quién lo guió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro. Sacó la varita y la selló, porque sabía que si alguien entraba y los pillaba hablando, podía armarse un buen lío.

Encaró al joven, sin decir nada, esperando una explicación de su aparición.

—Ayer te mentí —empezó pasados unos instantes—. Cuando me fui, no fue porque no quisiera estar contigo. Lo que no quiero es ponerte en peligro. Sabes dónde estoy metido y sabes lo que eso acarrea. Si descubrieran que hay algo entre nosotros, no dudarían en utilizarte. Y, aunque la sede sea segura, si estás allí y consiguen entrar, no creo que saliera nada bueno de eso. Si estás con Greengrass, estás fuera de sospecha. Nadie irá a buscarte; es más, por ser de una familia de sangre limpia, estarás más que segura —le dijo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a responder nada.

Juliet fue asimilando con lentitud todo eso. Le parecía una explicación coherente, pero hubiera preferido que llegara meses atrás. O el día anterior. Miró al chico con una expresión desconcertada, porque no quería aventurarse a crear hipótesis sobre el significado de todo eso.

Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia ella y, sin dudar, puso ambas manos en la cintura de la chica.

—No puedo pedirte que me esperes, Juliet —susurró, juntando su frente con la de la chica—. Si pudiera ser egoísta e irrealista, te diría que esperáramos a que todo esto pasara, pero no sé cuánto tiempo puede llevar —murmuró. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si saldría vivo de la guerra—. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien —susurró, colocando la mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica y acariciándosela.

Ella, que se había quedado paralizada por la cercanía, intentaba entenderlo todo. Pero el aroma del chico y la cercanía conseguían hacer que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Notaba a la vez una emoción de euforia por el hecho de tenerlo allí y una fuerte opresión en el pecho por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. No se la llevaría, no solucionaría lo de la boda. Todo seguiría igual.

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto, Sirius? —preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Por qué has vuelto, para decirme que no puedes estar conmigo y que no quieres que te espere? —inquirió notando cómo le dolía la realidad.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no habló. Tampoco se apartó, ni quitó la mano de su mejilla o de su cintura. Se podían escuchar la música lejana de la fiesta y Juliet se acordó de que se suponía que era su boda. La presencia del muchacho había conseguido que se olvidara del resto por completo.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó al final, dándose por vencida.

Pudo ver cómo dudaba y, al final, haciendo honor al Gryffindor que era, respondió.

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Pero puedo asegurarte que jamás me había sentido así por una chica —especificó, antes de que la duda pudiera hacer que Juliet se sintiera peor—. Ese es otro motivo por el cual no puedo llevarte conmigo. ¿Qué pasaría si luego descubriera que no te quiero? Habría destrozado tu vida y no habría vuelta atrás.

Juliet soltó una exclamación.

—Mi vida ya está destrozada, Sirius —le explicó con sarcasmo.

Poco a poco, todo tenía más coherencia. Ella tampoco quería arriesgarse a convertirse en un punto de mira para los mortífagos si él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Tampoco podía reprochárselo u odiarlo por eso. La opresión del pecho aflojó y, por primera vez en semanas, consiguió sonreír de verdad.

—Me parece bien tu razonamiento —reconoció la chica, rodeando el torso del chico con los brazos—. Me parece bien esperar a que esto acabe para ver cómo siguen las cosas —le susurró, abrazándose a su cuerpo—. No te hubiera perdonado que me hubieras sacado de aquí para luego ver que no me querías —sonrió medio en broma.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza.

—Supongo que esto es una despedida, entonces —comentó ella, entendiendo al final por qué motivo la había ido a visitar.

Notó cómo el chico le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado.

—Sí —le dijo, abrazándose un poco más a ella, hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello de la chica—. No me gustan las despedidas —murmuró.

Aunque la boda seguía empañando el día, Juliet notaba una paz que no había podido imaginar desde que dejó Hogwarts. Aunque sabía que principalmente era porque estaba pegada a él, porque todo el aire que respiraba olía demasiado como él y que cuando se fuera la cosa empeoraría, en ese momento su habitación le parecía el mejor sitio donde estar sobre la faz de la tierra. Y, si esa era su despedida, si quizás esa era la última vez que iban a estar juntos, Juliet no iba a desaprovecharlo.

—Podemos hacer que esta despedida sea mejor que ninguna —le susurró.

Cuando Sirius alzó la cabeza, medio desconcertado por el comentario de la chica, Juliet no dudó ni un instante en juntar sus labios con los de él. Como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde el último beso, él se lo correspondió con fervor. La chica agarró con fuerza la camisa del moreno y ahogó un gemido contra su boca cuando él la apresó contra la pared.

Puestos a despedirse, Juliet prefería que lo último que recordara de él fuera el sabor de sus besos. Además, no podía negarlo: le apetecía terriblemente hacer algo tan mal visto como acostarse con su antiguo novio el día de su boda con otro hombre.

* * *

_Bueno, me merezco mil azotes y demás, para variar. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para poder comentar aquí, pero creo que he vuelto, definitivamente. Para el próximo capítulo… ¡No! ¡Sorpresa! Aunque será un poco triste, creo._

_Personalmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo y ahora me he quedado un poco chof. No sé si os parecerá muy coherente lo que han pensado ambos o cómo han actuado, creo que quizás no he explicado muy bien los razonamientos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor. _

_Gracias por los reviews a **Popis, Adriu, Diane Potter, isaasiisa, LiLi-JL, Annie Wayland L.H. Salvatore, mimi-mimi994m y Yuki Yogima**. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado._

_Os invito a pasaros por la Orden Merodeadora y el RPG Living With Marauders: h t t p : / / o r d e n m e r o d e a d o r a . f o r o s . w s ¡Ya somos más de 200 usuarios!  
_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Eri._


	17. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

El día a día de Bellatrix Lestrange no variaba mucho. Ciertamente, ser una de las mortífagas más allegadas al Señor Oscuro implicaba que todos los privilegios a los que se había acostumbrado por proceder de una familia de sangre pura —y realmente adinerada— como era la familia Black debían ser sustituidos por un tipo de vida más normal. Vivían todo lo escondidos que se podía vivir en la mansión de Rabastan Lestrange, su cuñado, en las afuera de Birmingham porque era el único familiar que estaba soltero y a quien no molestaba su presencia en su casa, aunque Bellatrix pensaba que era casi un honor poder hospedarlos. Y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Bellatrix, su marido y su cuñado, estaban ocupados en misiones que les ordenaba el Señor Oscuro había veces en las que tenían momentos muertos. Y era entonces cuando Bellatrix echaba de menos volver a la vida de alta sociedad y a las fiestas frívolas donde la única preocupación era el vestido que se iba a llevar. Aunque no fuera a cambiar su nueva vida por nada en el mundo, porque Bellatrix había nacido para eso, en algún momento —muy de vez en cuando— sentía nostalgia de la "antigua" Bellatrix.

Por eso, cuando recibió una carta con el blasón de los Black grabado en el dorso, se extrañó realmente. Reconocía ese tipo de sobre, el papel utilizado y el blasón, solo podía significar algún tipo de fiesta. Pero todos sabían que ella no podía asistir a ninguna de esas fiestas —a no ser que fuera algo íntimo pero claro, para algo tan íntimo no se mandaban cartas tan solemnes como esa— así que desenvolvió el sobre con curiosidad, todavía tumbada en la cama y en camisón.

Anunciaba el compromiso de su primo Regulus con una de las hijas de los Rosier e iban a celebrar la pedida de matrimonio en dos semanas en una casa de campo de los Rosier en Francia. Su madre, Druella Black, formaba parte de la familia Rosier, así que no le sorprendió realmente ese enlace. Mentalmente, hizo cálculos: solo había un par de primas que, por edad, pudieran comprometerse con Regulus y, si se contaba con las virtudes que poseían ambas primas, era muy fácil saber quién era la elegida. Bellatrix sabía que si le mandaban esa carta era porque no habría nadie que pudiera molestarla allí, ni nadie que pudiera alarmarse de verla a ella. Así que dejó la invitación encima de su mesilla de noche y se levantó de la cama con pereza. Si no tenía nada más importante que hacer, quizás iría.

La noche anterior había regresado tarde. El Señor Oscuro había sido preciso con sus órdenes: creía que, entre sus filas había un traidor. Los últimos ataques habían estado truncados por los Aurores o por la Orden y eso no le gustaba a su señor. Todos, salvo cargos de confianza -como, por ejemplo, ella misma- deberían pasar una pequeña prueba para demostrarlo. Bellatrix no se encargaba de vigilar a los demás mortífagos ni maquinar maneras para demostrar su lealtad, ni nada de eso: ella era demasiado importante para realizar semejante pérdida de tiempo. Pero sabía que Regulus acababa de unirse a ellos y, quizás, necesitaría que le echara una mano, como había estado haciendo antes de que se uniera a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

En Hogwarts no te enseñan a matar ni a torturar. Puedes tener más o menos aguante ante el sufrimiento ajeno, sí; pero lo primero no puedes aprenderlo solo. Regulus había demostrado ser un aprendiz brillante. Bellatrix estaba convencido de que eso era algo que se llevaba en la sangre, el don de los Black, un gen que tenían ellos y que nadie podía quitárselo. Se había llevado a Regulus a una pequeña localidad muggle y habían elegido una familia al azar. Habían resultado ser una pareja de mediana edad cuyos hijos no se encontraban en casa ese día. Bellatrix había sido clara: esa noche Regulus iba a aprender a utilizar el maleficio Cruciatus, muy útil y básico cuando ibas a ser mortífago. Había pensado que su primo se sentiría algo intimidado al principio, por el simple hecho de que Regulus tenía apenas diecisiete años. Por eso la sorprendió gratamente la seguridad con la que pronunció el maleficio y el efecto que este tuvo en su víctima. Para cuando le tocó al segundo, Bellatrix estaba convencida de que su primo sería bien recibido entre las filas de los mortífagos; no necesitaban más inútiles de los que ya tenían.

No notó ninguna vacilación en su rostro, ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento o pena. Tranquilidad absoluta, una barrera que no se quebrantó pese a los gritos agónicos de los torturados. Como si Regulus, por algún motivo, fuera incapaz de sentir nada. Porque, cuando Bellatrix le felicitó por su gran habilidad, tampoco había parecido contento. Ella se preguntaba a qué se debía eso, pero al final lo atribuyó a la educación que había recibido el chico. No mostrar mucho las emociones siempre había sido ser educado en el seno de la familia Black.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba y le olía mal en todo ese asunto. Justo cuando habían terminado las clases en Hogwarts, Amycus Carrow se encargó de que su hermana Alecto fuera presentada como mortífaga cuanto antes. Bellatrix se había cruzado con ellos cuando estos salían de la mansión de los Malfoy, que era el lugar donde acostumbraban a celebrarse esos encuentros clandestinos. Ella los había reconocido antes de que ellos la vieran y había escuchado cómo Alecto le comentaba algo a su hermano. Cierto rumor que había estado circulando por Hogwarts y que relacionaba a Regulus Black con una sangre sucia. Eso crispó realmente a Bellatrix, ¿Qué deshonor era ese? Pero había decidido que, en lugar de mostrarse hostil ante esos dos, hablaría antes con su primo.

De hecho, reaccionar de mala manera ante una acusación que no se sostenía por ningún lugar no habría hecho nada más que darle importancia. Y precisamente era todo lo contrario lo que pretendía ella.

Como cada mañana, se encontró con el agua caliente de la bañera esperándola. Los elfos domésticos tenían las indicaciones muy claras desde que Bellatrix había puesto un pie en esa casa: ella quería las cosas a su manera y, si no lo hacían, podía empezar a despedirse de su cabeza. No le fue necesario tener que repetírselo ninguna vez. Se metió dentro del agua y se bañó.

Cuando ella le había preguntado a Regulus acerca del tema, la noche anterior, se había encontrado con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que había visto durante todo el entrenamiento y eso le gustó: No se había sobresaltado, cosa que habría corroborado la historia de Alecto Carrow. Simplemente le había dicho a Bellatrix que a la gente le gustaba inventar cosas y le había explicado que solo se había divertido a costa de esa sangre sucia, porque creía que en Hogsmeade podría deshacerse de ella. Aunque, al final, el plan de Hogsmeade fracasó. A ella esa historia le pareció un poco pobre pero la tranquilidad con la que habló su primo terminó por convencerla. Ya se encargaría ella de que Alecto, y quizás también Amycus, no metiera sus narices donde no la llamaran.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con Rodolphus tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la ropa manchada de barro. Él todavía no había regresado de su misión de la noche anterior, debía haberse alargado más de la cuenta. Todavía envuelta en el albornoz, se tumbó a su lado. No es que entre él y su marido hubiera una relación cálida y estrecha, más bien al contrario, pero estaban juntos en eso y ambos sabían que, de haber algún problema, siempre estaría el otro. Bueno, eso pensaba él, porque Bellatrix sabía que no iba a mover ni un dedo si Rodolphus osaba meterse en problemas.

Su marido le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros, sin abrir los ojos, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de disgusto, por dos motivos: si hacía eso iba a mancharla de barro, porque él estaba sucio y ella acababa de limpiarse; además, sabía ya por experiencia que cuando Rodolphus hacía eso era porque, no hacía mucho, había tenido que matar a algún niño muggle.

Bellatrix no entendía por qué su marido se comportaba así con los niños muggles: ¡Eran muggles! El caso es que había comprobado, con la experiencia, que siempre se quedaba en ese estado catatónico cuando debía matar a algún niño. Bellatrix sabía que el resto del día iba a pasarlo en la cama, así que se deshizo suavemente de su brazo, luego del albornoz, y se puso la túnica que los elfos le habían dejado preparada —perfectamente planchada—, encima de uno de los sillones que había en su habitación.

Debía trabajar ese aspecto con Regulus. No podía permitirse que su primo tuviera ningún tipo problema por matar a muggles, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran. Bajó a desayunar y se cruzó con Rabastan en la escalera.

—Menuda noche te has perdido —le comentó su cuñado—. Los de la Orden han venido, creo que hay gente nueva porque iban con la cara tapada —gruñó furioso—. De todos modos, liquidamos a la familia entera —sonrió satisfecho.

Bellatrix le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal y como había pensado, allí estaba la confirmación de sus sospechas. Quizás deberían hablar con Rodolphus sobre ese tema, pero no sabía cómo iba a tomarse que ella se hubiera fijado en su debilidad. Porque, se mirara como se mirara, eso era una debilidad.

Y a Bellatrix no le gustaban los débiles.

…

Dos semanas pasaron volando. Regulus perfeccionó las habilidades que Bellatrix le enseñaba con paciencia las noches en las que no debía trabajar, aunque había poco que perfeccionar cuando su primo aprendía tan rápido. Se había encargado, precisamente, de vigilar que no tuviera ese problema que tenía Rodolphus, pero parecía como si a Regulus le diera igual lo que le pusieras delante. Lo único que había cambiado había sido la mirada. Ahora sonreía cuando conseguía lo que quería y, Bellatrix hubiera puesto una mano en el fuego, disfrutaba cuando hacía lo que su prima le pedía. Empezaba a encontrarse a gusto en esas situaciones.

Entonces llegó la pedida de matrimonio. Rodolphus, Rabastan y ella se desplazaron al pequeño pueblo de Bourg-Madame, en el sur de Francia. No se presentaron a la casa de campo -o mansión de campo- hasta que todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Lo habían hecho así porque, si por algún motivo alguien traía algún invitado no deseado, ellos estuvieran a tiempo de no ser descubiertos. Lo cierto era que a Bellatrix le daba igual tener que liquidar a alguna molestia del Ministerio de Magia francés si se daba el caso, pero era de mal gusto matar al acompañante de algún familiar, más todavía en la casa de los Rosier. No, era mejor ser precavidos en esos sentidos.

—¡Querida! ¡Por fin! —su madre se acercó a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. No es que Druella Black hubiera brillado toda su vida por demostrar cariño públicamente, pero estaba orgullosa de su hija. Ella se dejó presentar a todos los invitados. Como había imaginado, solo había la familia Black, los Rosier implicados en el enlace y algún que otro pariente más lejano. Cuando su madre la dejó se dirigió hacia su padre, que hablaba animadamente con su tío Orion. Los saludó a ambos educadamente y luego buscó con la mirada a su hermana.

Narcissa estaba al lado de Lucius Malfoy, charlando con una de sus primas de la familia Rosier. Cuando notó la mirada de Bellatrix encima, se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó tras despedirse educadamente de su prima. Si había alguien en esa habitación que fuera a ponerla al corriente de todo, esa era Narcissa. Se alejaron un poco, para evitar que nadie pudiera inmiscuirse en su conversación privada y ambas tomaron una copita de vino que les sirvió el elfo doméstico de los Rosier.

—No sé si lo sabrás ya, pero la chica es Elise —explicó Narcissa.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja, divertida. Hacía años que no había visto a Elisabeth Rosier, que era una prima segunda suya, pero la última vez que la había visto era una mocosa muy maleducada. De hecho, creía recordar que le había tirado adrede una copa de vino encima de su vestido azul celeste en una boda, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera sido la prima Elisabeth

—Hace mucho que no la ves, pero ha cambiado bastante —sonrió—. Aunque no sé si sigue brillando por su falta de modales —se rió Narcissa divertida.

Bellatrix la buscó con la mirada, pero en esa sala no había nadie que se pareciera a la niña que tenía en su memoria. Aunque claro, quizás hacía más de siete años que no la veía, era normal que no la reconociera. Narcissa se había fijado en que su hermana buscaba disimuladamente con la mirada.

—No está aquí, todavía no ha bajado —explicó Narcissa rodando los ojos—. Creo que ya se cree novia, haciéndonos esperar de este modo.

Ella se rió de nuevo. Si tardaba tanto en bajar, seguramente no habría mejorado mucho en sus modales.

—¿Sabes si ya se han visto ella y Regulus? —preguntó al final, con un poco de curiosidad. Recordaba la pedida de Narcissa. Ella conocía a Lucius de Hogwarts, así que no había sido una situación muy tensa. Cuando le había tocado a Bellatrix, recordó la aludida, le había costado distinguir a Rodolphus de Rabastan, porque sí que habían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero él era varios años mayor y ella jamás le había prestado mucha atención. Y, por lo que tenía entendido, Elisabeth estaba cursando sus estudios en Beauxbatons, puesto que la mitad de la familia Rosier vivía en Francia. Por eso se celebraba la fiesta allí.

—Creo que sí —comentó Narcissa, distraída. Varias cabeza se habían vuelto hacia la puerta de entrada, por donde acababa de aparecer Emmanuelle Rosier, la madre de Elisabeth. Emmanuelle era prima de Druella, era la que las unía con la familia Rosier, y parecía realmente orgullosa de estar allí para emparentar a su hija con un Black, otra vez. Al final, eso se convertiría en un círculo vicioso, se dijo Bellatrix.

Detrás de la señora Rosier, apareció su hija, vestida con una túnica vaporosa en tonos beige. Sí, la pobre ya se veía casada. ¿Quién se ponía un vestido de ese color para una pedida? Eso iba a parecer la boda directamente y, por la cara que tenía su tía Walburga, estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero la muchacha no se dejó amedrentar por las miradas de desaprobación que le lanzaron algunos. Ella alzó levemente el mentón y fijó su mirada azul en Regulus. Caminó hacia él, como si no le importara lo más mínimo que cada persona en esa habitación la estuviera evaluando al detalle, y le tendió la mano a Regulus cuando llegó delante de él. Se inclinó a modo de salutación cuando él se llevó su mano cerca de la boca, para depositar un suave beso encima del guante de seda que adornaba su brazo hasta el codo.

Vaya, vaya, pensó Bellatrix. ¿Le había parecido ver que su primo sonreía complacido? Porque la muchacha no parecía ser la persona más alegre de la habitación y eso que estaba a punto de recibir un anillo con un enorme diamante encima. Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana y se dedicaron a comentar desde el vestido beige de la futura Black hasta el moño que recogía su cabello de tono pajizo. Bueno, por lo menos, estaba demostrando que era una persona entretenida de criticar y eso siempre alegraba las reuniones familiares, aunque a la tía Walburga fuera a darle un patatús.

Al rato los llamaron a cenar y a todos les quedó muy claro que en casa de los Rosier el dinero seguía sobrando exageradamente pues tanta comida —y cosas tan lujosas—, solo servía para dejar eso patente, porque los invitados se hubiera alimentado con una cuarta parte de lo que allí había. El comedor lucía su mejor aspecto y hubiera encandilado a cualquiera con toda la pomposidad de la que hacía gala: desde los cubiertos hasta los cuadros de las paredes, pasando por cualquier pequeño detalle. Además, por los ventanales, el sol hacía maravillas con el bosque y las praderas que rodeaban la casa, con un color anaranjado que lo había brillar todo como si fuera oro.

Tras el postre, llegó el momento esperado. Bellatrix no lograba imaginarse a Regulus arrodillándose en medio de la sala y sacándose el anillo del bolsillo. No parecía ni dispuesto a moverse de su silla y, la futura esposa, parecía todavía menos convencida. Eso fue lo que le dejó claro a Bellatrix que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del paso que iban a dar. Pobrecillos, pensó, como si tuvieran opción a opinar al respeto. La sangre era lo primero, lo más importante y lo más básico.

—Elisabeth, ¿Me acompañarías fuera un momento, por favor? —se escuchó la voz de su primo, al tiempo se que hacía un silencio sepulcral. La muchacha se volteó hacia su padre, para pedirle permiso con la mirada.

—_Aller avec lui, Elisabeth_ —le dijo su padre con un susurro apenas audible. La joven se levantó cuando Regulus le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacerlo.

Los dos se fueron, bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados y, hasta que no les vieron cruzando los jardines por los ventanales, en dirección a algún sitio donde ellos no podrían observarlos, nadie respiró tranquilo. Tardaron unos instantes en reanudar las conversaciones aunque todos seguían atentos a la vuelta de la futura pareja. Narcissa le hablaba a Bellatrix sobre lo bueno que estaba el pastel de arándanos que habían servido como una opción para el postre —hubiera preferido contarle algo sobre sus misiones, pero no sonaba adecuado para la situación, aunque nadie se hubiera alarmado al verla entrar—, pero su hermana tenía la vista fijada en las ventanas y fue la primera en verlos aparecer de nuevo.

El primero a entrar fue Regulus, con una expresión totalmente neutral. Antes, por un momento, le había parecido a Bellatrix que se veía satisfecho con esa unión, ahora estaba más que convencida de todo lo contrario. Regulus no estaba contento con lo que acababa de suceder, pero ella lo sabía por los entrenamientos. Quizás, como en los entrenamientos, ya le cogería el truco con el tiempo y lograría sentirse bien en esa situación. Más o menos era por lo que habían tenido que pasar todos los de esa habitación. Por otro lado, Elisabeth Rosier tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas y una mirada acuosa, aunque mostraba una perfecta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En la mano derecha, sin llegar a intentar disimularlo, destellaba con cada balanceo natural del brazo el anillo en su dedo anular. Un anillo que no hubiera podido pasar desapercibido ni que se lo hubiera escondido detrás de la espalda.

Bellatrix sonrió divertida cuando la nueva pareja se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Luego se volteó hacia su hermana y elogió también el pastel de frambuesa y chocolate.

…

Regulus se dirigía al lugar de encuentro completamente solo. Sabía que alguien había fallado en algo y ahora se ponía a prueba su fidelidad. Pero el joven sabía que estaba preparado, así que no sentía mucha preocupación al respecto. Por lo que tenía entendido, los demás lo habían estado superando con éxito y a ninguno de ellos se le había comunicado con antelación, como había hecho Bellatrix con él. Se preguntaba si su prima habría dado en el clavo con sus instrucciones sobre las posibles maneras de demostrar la fidelidad, porque a Regulus no se le ocurría otra cosa que lo demostrara más que llevar un tatuaje cuyo valor era equivalente a un viaje de ida sin vuelta a Azkaban, pero no pensaba discutírselo a nadie.

Le sorprendió, sin embargo, encontrarse con Amycus Carrow cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro. No era que Carrow tuviera una posición tan buena como la de su prima, pero tampoco creía que fuera a encargarse de eso. Quizás esas pruebas de fidelidad iban más en serio de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. De todos modos, su expresión se mantuvo tan neutral como siempre hasta que la máscara plateada le cubrió el rostro. Con su prima nunca la había llevado. Así de segura se sentía su prima en esas situaciones, aunque no era de extrañar que no cubriera su cara ni le advirtiera de hacerlo: ¿Quién no sabía que Bellatrix era parte del séquito del Señor Oscuro? Absolutamente nadie, no había nada que esconder y de seguro que estaría orgullosa si se descubría el nombre de Regulus públicamente.

Avanzaron por la barriada muggle tranquilamente, con sendas máscaras y las capas cubriéndolos por completo. Mientras, Amycus iba relatándole en qué consistiría su prueba. Debía liquidar una familia de muggles. El barrio se veía de clase media, con pequeñas casitas adosadas en cuyos jardines resplandecía el césped recién cortado de esa misma mañana. Muchos tenían el coche aparcado en frente; otros, aunque Regulus no los viera, estarían en el garaje. Debido a la hora, no había ninguna luz encendida en ninguna de las casas de esa calle. Finalmente, Amycus se paró delante de una de las casas. Exactamente como todas las demás, de paredes blancas y ventanas de madera, con el césped perfectamente cortado y ninguna luz encendida. El número veintisiete. Nada diferente, nada que las diferenciara de las demás, salvó el buzón que había al inicio del césped, alzándose hasta quedar a la medida idónea para que el cartero viera el nombre de la familia y pudiera dejar dentro las cartas correspondientes. Para que Regulus también pudiera ver el apellido de la familia y se le helara la sangre.

_Vance._

Por eso Amycus estaba allí. Alecto le había contado la historia de Emmeline, que todavía no se creía, y habían decidido hacerle una jugada a Regulus. Suerte que llevaba la máscara, porque le hubiera sido imposible disimular el tono pálido que había adquirido su rostro. Emmeline Vance quizás estaba en esa casa y él debía matar a todos los que estuvieran allí dentro. No obstante, no podía fallar. No tenía excusa para no matar a una insignificante hija de muggles y, si no estaba preparado para hacer eso, quizás consideraban que no era digno de formar parte de los mortífagos. Y eso era la muerte. No había vuelta atrás, así que avanzó por el camino de piedra que se abría paso entre el césped hasta la puerta de entrada. Con un movimiento de varita, esta se abrió. Amycus se había quedado en medio de la calle, observando.

Regulus había cortado con Emmeline en Hogwarts, porque se veía incapaz de seguir mintiéndole. Era incapaz de seguir escondiéndole por qué debían verse a escondidas, por qué nadie podía saber lo suyo. Por qué él jamás podría ser lo que, supuestamente, debía ser uno cuando amaba a alguien. No le había contado nada de todo eso a Emmeline, pues solo habría servido para romperle más el corazón. Se había limitado a mentirle diciéndole que se había cansado de ella, que jamás había significado nada. Así, cuando ella supiera que era un mortífago —cosa que tarde o temprano siempre se descubría—, se contentaría con odiarlo y no sentiría asco hacia si misma por haber estado con él. O eso le gustaba pensar que pasaría. El comedor de la casa de los Vance estaba lleno de fotografías de familia, así que no le costó mucho reconocerla a ella en las mismas. Quietos, como en las fotografías; como si estuvieran muertos, cosa que no tardaría en pasar. Notó cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco; podía fallar la prueba y huir, dejar que vivieran. Pero estaba convencido de que Amycus sería quien entraría a matarlos a todos entonces y Carrow no tendría piedad.

Todavía recordaba la expresión con la que le había mirado cuando él se había despedido de una forma tan maleducada. Le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Y también se había hecho daño a sí mismo. Pero no había otra opción. Y ahora le haría daño de nuevo. Al único ser que alguna vez había amado en su insignificante existencia. Apretó la varita con fuerza y subió al piso de arriba, donde suponía que había los dormitorios. No le costó reconocer la puerta de Emmeline, porque había unas letras de madera, un tanto infantiles, que adornaban la puerta. _Emme_. Se acercó sigilosamente e hizo rodar el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando vio la cama vacía y hecha. ¡No estaba en casa! Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para tomar aliento. Solo debía matar a sus padres e irse de allí por si, por las moscas, ella decidía regresar. _Solo_ debía hacer eso.

Sin preocuparse por hacer ruido entró en la habitación de matrimonio. El señor Vance se despertó cuando la puerta salió de su lugar debido al hechizo que utilizó para abrirla y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sabía que Amycus Carrow estaba fuera, esperando chillidos de dolor y que no consideraría la misión acabada si no los escuchaba. La señora Vance se despertó cuando su marido empezó a gritarle que se escondiera, porque había visto la varita del intruso y, seguramente, Emmeline les había mantenido al corriente sobre lo que sucedía en su mundo.

Alzó la varita apuntando al señor Vance y sus gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación. La señora Vance le insultó y le gritó que parara. Cuando el señor Vance perdió el conocimiento por el dolor del Cruciatus, apuntó a su mujer. El silencio se rompió de nuevo con gritos agónicos. Para Regulus no eran los padres de Emmeline, eran dos desconocidos, dos sucios muggles que mancillaban el aire que respiraban y que no merecían vivir. Inferiores. Aunque él hubiera preferido liquidarlos rápidamente, quería tener contento a Carrow. Si no parecía una matanza, estaba seguro de que Alecto no dudaría en infundir más rumores y quizás si le hacían volver Emmeline estaría allí.

Quería irse de allí cuanto antes, antes de que regresara Emmeline y lo viera todo. Porque ver más dolor en sus ojos sería la peor tortura para Regulus. Cuando cesó el martirio de la señora Vance y lo único que conseguía murmurar la mujer eran palabras inconexas un rayo verde iluminó la habitación. El murmullo cesó. El señor Vance seguía inconsciente y no se notó cambio alguno en su aspecto cuando el segundo rayo verde impactó contra su cuerpo. Regulus se volteó y salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco empezaba a cobrar conciencia de lo que había hecho. De que, por culpa de su relación con Emmeline, sus padres habían terminado muertos. Y la culpa empezaba a carcomerle por dentro. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y salió fuera para encontrarse con el aire fresco de la noche. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, por culpa del miedo y los nervios. Porque por mucho que hubiera aprendido a que su expresión facial obedeciera lo que él quería representar, no había conseguido hacer nada con su cuerpo. Como cuando había tenido que pedirle a Elisabeth Rosier que se casara con él y la mano le había temblado tanto que casi le había caído el anillo al suelo.

—Ya está —le dijo a Carrow, con una voz tan segura que no parecía ni suya.

—Solo he visto dos rayos —contestó. No podía ver si Carrow sonreía o no, pero sus ojos brillaban por la victoria—. En esta casa viven tres personas —concluyó molesto.

Regulus se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando rápidamente. Por si había tenido alguna duda de que hubiera podido ser una desgraciada coincidencia, ahora tenía claro que no.

—He matado a todos los que había en esa casa, puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo —le gruñó molesto—. Aunque, si quieres, nos podemos quedar esperando a que vengan todos los familiares para el entierro y los matamos a todos —comentó burlón.

Carrow pareció darse por vencido. No le apetecía quedarse esperando allí porque, en cuanto la Marca brillara en el cielo, los de la Orden no tardarían en aparecer. Y ni Carrow ni él querían estar allí cuando eso sucediera. El mortífago se adelantó unos pasos hacia el jardín de la casa y levantó la varita apuntando al cielo, que había empezado a nublarse en algún momento y ahora no dejaba ver ni la luna ni ninguna estrella. Murmuró un claro _Morsmordre_ y el rayo verde que salió se perdió en el cielo para dejar paso luego a la Marca Tenebrosa que brilló entre las nubes. Carrow se volteó hacia Regulus y le hizo una señal para que se fuera y, acto seguido, desapareció.

Regulus fijó de nuevo la mirada en la casa, intentando olvidar la cara de pena que tendría Emmeline cuando regresara y se encontrara con lo que él había hecho. Lo que su amor había causado.

…

En algún momento había empezado a llover, fue entonces cuando Regulus se dio cuenta del rato que había pasado desde que Carrow había desaparecido y que la Marca brillaba en el cielo. Era una suerte que los de la Orden todavía no hubieran aparecido por allí. Se alejó unos pasos de la casa y desapareció, con esa horrible sensación de que el estómago tiraba de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la entrada de Grimmauld Place y los cuadros del pasillo dormían tranquilamente mientras él empapaba la moqueta oscura del suelo con el agua de la lluvia. La sensación de vértigo en el estómago no desaparecía y era otra señal clara de que, aunque intentara engañarse a sí mismo, todavía sentía lo que siempre había sentido por Emmeline.

Subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso sin preocuparse de no hacer ruido, porque su mente estaba varios kilómetros a lo lejos. Cuando estaba ya en el rellano de la escalera que subía al segundo piso, escuchó cómo se abría una puerta a sus espaldas. Se quedó parado y se volteó. Elisabeth Rosier lo miraba en camisón desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados, con el pelo completamente revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados. La habría despertado al subir las escaleras. Iba a pedirle perdón y a decirle que no se preocupara, pero cuando abrió la boca, no salió ninguna de las palabras que había pensado decir, así que se limitó a voltearse para subir las escaleras tras haber cerrado la boca.

Iban a casarse, sí, pero eso no implicaba nada más. Además, aunque habían invitado a los Rosier a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ellos, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la pedida, que había sido de todo menos idílica. Regulus había regresado de Hogwarts sabiendo que su madre planeaba esa unión porque se lo había comunicado con su última carta. Había coincidido con Elisabeth en alguna ocasión en el pasado, pero jamás le había prestado mucha atención. Tampoco le había hecho caso cuando se la presentaron, un par de semanas antes de la pedida, aunque ella fue realmente amable con él; se había limitado a mirarla y a pensar que estaba bien, que parecía una persona agradable, poco más.

Cuando le había pedido que lo acompañara fuera, en el jardín de la casa de campo, para hacerle la proposición —porque no pensaba hacerlo delante de todos los invitados, era demasiado reservado para hacer algo por el estilo—, se había encontrado con un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Y supo que ella tenía tantas ganas de casarse con él como él tenía ganas de casarse con ella. Se habían quedado los dos en silencio, sin abrir la boca ni mirarse. Porque ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás y que, si no eran ellos, iban a encontrarles cualquier otro posible prometido. Porque ellos no tenían nada que decir ante eso. La sangre era la sangre.

Al final, Regulus levantó la mirada del perfecto césped verde que se extendía a sus pies.

—Jamás voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras —le dijo, sacándose la pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro donde había un anillo que, en otra situación, hubiera dejado sin aliento a Elisabeth—. Estamos en la misma situación, es mejor que nos lo tomemos con tranquilidad.

Y, aunque él lo había dicho para consolarla, había obrado la acción contraria. Ella se había enervado y se había alejado de él. Regulus se quedó desconcertado, de pie, planteándose si debía ir a hablar con ella o no. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de actuar, porque ella se acercó de nuevo hacia él, furiosa y con las lágrimas amenazando de derramarse finalmente.

—¿Eso es todo, Black? —le gruñó con un deje de acento francés—. ¿Vamos a conformarnos con esto? ¿Y si luego resulta que soy insoportable y no me aguantas? ¿Vas a quedarte siempre a mi lado, con cara larga y fingiendo sonrisas? ¿Y si yo no te aguanto a ti? ¿Y si quiero a otro?

Se quitó uno de los guantes. Se pasó con cuidado el dedo índice por encima de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que todavía no habían llegado a salir, intentando no estropear el maquillaje. Regulus le tomó la mano que se había quitado el guante, aunque la del chico temblaba por el nerviosismo de la situación, y la estrechó con fuerza, cogió el anillo con manos temblorosas y estuvo a punto de caérsele.

—No creo que vayas a ser insoportable —le espetó con una mueca de disgusto, porque no estaba saliendo todo como él había esperado—. Simplemente, si algún día te cansas de mi, puedes irte. No voy a impedírtelo —entrecerró su otra mano alrededor de la de la chica—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no pueda funcionar? —le preguntó al final, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de las posibilidades que tenía esa empresa. No la conocía, no la conocía en absoluto, y en su corazón todavía brillaban otros ojos, azules pero distintos.

La chica se había quedado mirándolo sin decir palabra y, al final, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Sus ojos, todavía rojos por las lágrimas, parecieron brillar con la sonrisa y Regulus se acercó lo suficiente a ella para robarle un pequeño beso. Después ella se había puesto el guante de nuevo, él le había puesto el anillo y habían vuelto a la casa de campo de los Rosier cogidos de la mano. Porque en esa situación solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Había subido la mitad de los escalones cuando notó una mano encerrándose al lado de la suya y un comentario en susurros sobre lo empapado que estaba. Y, sin saber cómo, Elisabeth tiraba de él hacia su habitación con cuidado pero con fuerza mientras su mente empezaba a regresar de casa de los Vance, aunque sabía que todo el dolor que había causado allí terminaría por regresarle de nuevo a él. Elisabeth llegó delante de la habitación de Regulus y abrió la puerta, cerrándola cuando él hubo entrado. El chico se dejó llevar hasta la cama y dejó que la chica le quitara la túnica completamente empapada. El rostro de Emmeline le aparecía delante cada vez que cerraba los ojos y estos empezaban a escocerle de mantenerlos abiertos. Notó una presencia cálida y, cuando volteó la cabeza, descubrió a Elisabeth tumbada a su lado mirándolo expectante como si esperara que él hablara.

De pronto le estaba contando lo que había pasado, que había matado a dos personas, omitiendo el detalle de que eran los padres de alguien importante para él. Porque ya no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir llamando a Emmeline su gran amor; si amas a alguien, no haces eso. Estaba claro que, en algún momento, las cosas se habían torcido.

Elisabeth le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. Cuando cerró los ojos, finalmente, notó unos labios contra los suyos y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo cálido que tenía delante, suplicándole a la chica que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado. El antiguo Regulus había muerto en casa de los Vance, como los padres de Emmeline, no podía permitirse el remordimiento de seguir sufriendo por lo que había hecho. El recuerdo de Emmeline debía quedar enterrado en el jardín de césped perfectamente cortado.

Pero, de momento, parecía haber encontrado una pequeña cura para su tortura personal. Elisabeth levantó la mirada, unos ojos azules, como los de Emmeline, pero que no le miraban con odio. Se perdió en la inmensidad azul.

—No me dejes.

_Me merezco latigazos, lo sé. Lo sé._

_Muchisimas gracias a __**LisaW39, LiLi-JL, Popis, isa, Midey, mimi-mimi994m,**__**Adriu, Evancita, Yuki Yogima, Annie Carstairs Force y shootingrock**__. Sé que he tardado en actualizar y os agradezco la paciencia por seguir leyendo hasta aquí. De verdad agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios. _

_Como regalo por haberme mandado el rr, os mandaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo. Creo que lo haré así a partir de ahora, visto lo visto._

_Os invito a pasaros por la Orden Merodeadora y el RPG Living With Marauders: : / / . . w s ¡Ya somos más de 300 usuarios!_

_Pues bueno, ¡Nos leemos!_

_Besos enormes,_

_Eri._


End file.
